The Galactic Exodus Chronicles Part 1 :Exar
by Lord Exar Kun
Summary: What if Exar Kun's spirit was able to create a new body for himself in 6 BBY? Here is a story of the effect such a change may have done upon the ever so fragile GFFA. An exodus of it's own fate! Many OCs and story will become AU later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Exodus

Yavin IV, a forested moon of the large Yavin gas giant of the Yavin star system. It retains a long history over the expanse of its recorded history. It is here the Sith lord and Emperor Naga Sadow landed his last surviving forces of Massassi. Where he cultivated his sith alchemy and morphed his massassi into savage and brute warriors. As he placed himself into exile following his devastating loss against the Galactic Republic in the Great Hyperspace War.

Upon his death the Massassi fell from their already lost grace. Having become savage warriors of the forest moon due to their deceased master. They turned to killing or sacrificing any whom may have ventured to the moon. Always did they wait for more prey to come to them. But there were times such as the case of the fallen Jedi Freedon Nadd. Where he went unharmed and even entered the temple created for the long time fallen lord of the Sith, Naga Sadow.

It was then that Nadd encountered the long dead specter of the fallen lord of the Sith. Nadd already a fallen Jedi, welcomed this dark lords training and insight into the raw power of the dark side. Although he used the very skills and powers learned to destroy the spirit of Sadow, at least to a his own understanding.

After claiming to be the new dark lord of the Sith, Nadd proceeded on into the galaxy. Where he sought out a planet that he could easily claim, conquer, and rule. With the power of the dark side with him, how could he possibly fail? Thus he made way to the world of Onderon. A world of dense and grand forests. Teaming and alive with beasts and creatures of all kinds. Treacherous beasts of burden roamed the trees. Any who ventured from the haven of Iziz were surely doomed never to return.

Iziz itself was a glorious city. The only city of Onderon as well. Its magnificence stemmed to a degree from being able to withstand the hardships Onderon bestowed upon them. From beasts, outlaws, and outsiders. Sadly all learned from Onderon was not enough to save the people from a dark lord of the Sith.

Indeed a dark lord of the Sith came, and he conquered the world easily. Freedon Nadd was soon proclaimed King of all of Onderon. Whether he was ever content with ruling a single world one may never know.

What is known is his blood line continued to rule Onderon for generations to come.

Yet it wasn't until the beast wars, and then the following Naddist uprising that the Galactic republic and the Jedi knights intervened in the darkness that ruled this planet. Removing the tomb of Nadd from Onderon was a good start. But taking it simply to the neighboring moon of Dxun wasn't perhaps good enough. Soon Nadd, much like Naga Sadow before him, began to influence others in the matters of the dark side. Two aristocrat cousins of the Empress Teta system, Satal and Aleema Keto came to Onderon upon hearing of the Naddist uprising. Where they hoped to delve deeper into the dark sides powers and magic's. Nadd taught them easily, and they returned to their home and seized the mighty Teta system for themselves. They soon created the Krath cult that would rule with brutality and magic of the Sith of old. But Nadd could see these two would not be capable of completing the tasks he needed done.

But presented to him was someone of far more power. Exar Kun. An extremely powerful young Jedi prodigy. Whom in his own right, had fallen from grace. This self proclaimed Jedi felt himself to be immune to the draw of the dark side. Only to later embrace its incredible power, and thus take the title of dark lord for himself. In the irony of it all, Exar Kun destroyed the spirit of his Sith tutor Freedon Nadd.

On Yavin IV, Exar Kun; once their captive, now enslaved the Massassi race. Where he assumed the status of almost a god to the species. Undoubtedly loyal to Exar Kun, the Massassi would follow his every command, regardless of what it meant for them. Be it building temples in his name an honor, to unearthing Naga Sadow's Sith warship covered by the moons forests and dirt.

Exar soon traveled to the Empress Teta system, where he encountered not only Aleema Keto, but a fallen Jedi named Ulic Qel-Droma. After a short duel, the spirit of the ancient sith lord Marka Ragnos appeared to the two fallen Jedi. Where he proclaimed them both Sith lords, ordaining Exar to be the dark lord of the Sith, and master. Leaving Ulic to be the sith apprentice and heir of kun's dream of a golden era.

The formation of The Brotherhood of the Sith was swift. Krath and Massassi forces allied together and ravaged what worlds they were ordered. The Great Sith War had begun!

The galaxy plunged into war in a very silent but swift fashion. Jedi turned on Jedi as Exar rallied many young and influential hopefuls to his side of greater power and the promises of a new Sith golden age. Chaos erupted in the galaxy, as Qel-Droma dueled Mandalore the Indomitable. After humbling Mandalore Ulic ensured the loyalties of the fabled Mandalorian crusaders and added their experienced and capable numbers to the Brotherhood, and the Sith Empire.

Confusing are many war accounts of the Great Sith War. What is certain though, are the key events that lead to the ultimate fall of both Exar Kun and his very short lived Empire. After the assault on Ossus: the death of Aleema Keto for her betrayals: Qel-Droma's slaying of his brother, and abandonment of the Sith. The Sith Empire was an easy score for the Republic; especially with the information Ulic had to offer.

Exar Kun refused to be destroyed. Thus he conjured Sith powers that he did not fully understand. In doing so he sacrificed the great majority of the Massassi species in order to sever his body and spirit. Granting him in a small way immortality! But at a lesser degree, for he soon considered himself imprisoned. Especially since the Jedi and their "wall of light," entrapped him on Yavin Iv forever to be caged in his temples. His spirit was now forever contained on the moon. Or so the Jedi hoped.

Not only did the dark lord entrap the spirits of thousands of Massassi children within a great "Golden Globe." He also retained a great deal of his powers, even in his spirit form. The fact was bitter sweet, as the dark lord learned soon enough. For the next four millennia the dark lord would roam the halls of his great temples. Awaiting the day when someone able enough would come along. Someone whom he could bend to his dark will and power. One whom he could control and twist into his pawn for his ultimate return.

The dark lord could have waited until the time of renewed Jedi, and could have failed. But then…why wait for that? When a large group of men with just the right requirements for his rebirth had come to Yavin IV.

Whom would have ever thought a simple rebel soldier named Jud Austus in the year recorded as 6 BBY, would be the one to cause the rebirth of a dark lord of the Sith? The rebirth of Exar Kun, into a galaxy that will soon spiral out of its original path and journey.

An Exodus of the galaxy, and its ultimate fate is now at hand…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(6,BBY Yavin 4's surface.)

Jud Austus was beyond angry. In fact he was fuming. In the current situation he along with around a dozen other men, were deeply entrenched in some run down temple. On this muggy damp moon he was assigned to do his recon mission of this "dump", as Jud called it. In fact many other men of his task group had called it as much, if not worse.

High rebel command of his choice rebel cell. A rebel group named the "Republic Fighters For Return." Their command had sent Jud along with twelve others to scout the moon as a new possible base of command. Its position was ripe for a tactical rebel command against the Empire. And many had hopes it would make an excellent staging point in coming times. A place where the RFR forces could branch off from the Moon and attack the nearby Hydian way trade route. Along with other neighbor systems in the Gordian Reach.

His recon team was at the forefront for reconnaissance on possible base worlds, or high level data gathering missions. Jud's team was as he considered them "half-wit" at best. On a data recovery at Eriadu in the Seswanna sector his original team had bean slaughtered! That team was a true fighting force. Jud and his original team had dozens of successful missions. On Eriadu a stormtrooper garrison had caught on to his team and picked them off after a couple days. It was a bloodbath he would sooner forget. But as things go, the experience was never far from his mind. The cries, the screams, the dead and blank look that he saw in the eyes of his fallen comrades.

But life as a rebel soldier in this galaxy, you were bound and almost assured to see things that would plague your mind for the rest of your life.

With Jud only barely escaping the massacre himself, and even then one could consider him only partly returned. Jud was never really Jud ever again. As was evident by his increased hostility and inability to handle rebel allies whom liked to joke about with the other rebels. He had known some of those men since they were just witty, and brash trainee rebels. They were his brothers, his friends and comrade in battle! And in a succession of two days, they were just gone. Simply wiped from the face of the galaxy and forgotten. Jud doubted that the stormtroopers that slaughtered his friends even had a second thought of what they've done. He doubted that they even remembered what they did. And that made it all the more angering.

Returning to rebel command Jud was bestowed honors and promoted to recon commander, of recon force 232. His squad. Now re-bolstered with a dozen rookie privates fresh from recruitment. To him this was an outrage! Honored for returning "valuable" data and then promoted! "Who honors those who are the failures?!"Jud asked himself time and time again, when brooding over his fallen friends, his comrades. _'Who honors a man who returns with all his allies and friends dead! Without even the kriffing bodies to bury!'_ Jud heavily blamed himself for the death's of his long time friends. They all had joined the rebellion in thirteen 'BBY' on the world of Taris. They had fought, defended, and lived by one another. Then in one mission all was lost. Now all he had of it was leadership of a hand me down and incompetent rabble of men! Whom had yet to even prove themselves to be at least capable shooters.

Jud would at times grow a sour expression across his face and doubted they COULD shoot at all!

So now on this moon of the great red Yavin Prime, Jud leads his new squad of twelve men into the deep of an old temple in a mapping expedition. Adorned with small repeating blasters, heavy mining armor, mapping data pads, rations and small blast packs to clear debris.

"Sir we're coming up along a fork in the path. Which route would you like to take?" Inquired a private by the name of Yuri Relten. Pondering the course of action, Jud was overcome by a sense of renewed frustration. As three possible routes now presented themselves. The new fork in the road was a very agitating new problem for Jud. For the data that was required, Jud was ordered to map the entirety of the temple. "Great," was all Jud could say, as twelve sets of awaiting eyes stared into his back. Tired and unsure of what route to take, Jud deeply sighed in frustration. His body ached from his gear and armor. His mind was tired and at the early stage of a headache. On top of that this blasted temple was hardly explored.

_'Why couldn't someone else have been assigned to this blasted task?'_

He asked to himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose in tired anger. Jud began the task of randomly choosing a corridor to slouch through.

Yet Jud couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. For some time the feeling of being observed had heavily been felt by the commander. As if being watched, like a piece of meat for a Nexu's dinner. Or like a contemplative yet superior gaze was boring into him and perhaps the others.

Jud hated the feeling. Or the idea that someone was watching them. In fact in the past hours he had looked about his surroundings dozens of times, in hopes of catching the voyeur on the spot. If there was one to begin with that is. But every time like the time before it, Jud would find only the run down walls and shadowy corners of the temple greeting his sight.

Nonetheless Jud would continue to watch all the corners and crevasses of this run down temple.

As Jud ensured himself again, and contemplated his next course, a set of transparent misty eyes were indeed watching him and his team. They were in fact contemplating. They were indeed looking down upon the men with superiority. They were in their own right ancient and knowing eyes. Albeit they were not exactly "that of the living eyes." With a deep seeded calculating ambition to use these thirteen men to his cause. The spirit of Exar Kun smirked to himself, for his resurrection was growing nearer and nearer.

His several millennia long wait was soon to be at an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Exar Kun, fallen Jedi and dark lord of the Sith_."

The dark lord uttered this to himself on perhaps a daily occasion. As a constant reminder of his greatness, and perhaps to stay the least bit sane while in his 'eternal,' hell. Then he would spend countless hours calling upon the powers of the force, and the dark side to aid him. In constant effort to free himself of the "hell" has been his existance for too many years to really remember. With no rest or no vices, Kun only had the echo's of distant souls such as himself to keep him company. Even those were dull and often just made Kun more depressed.

Constantly he would curse all the powers that be for doing this to him, before ultimately cursing himself the most of all. Not understanding the archaic texts, Kun had still decided to unleash the ancient powers upon himself. A feat he soon came to regret with a fierce passion. For now Kun was stuck in this constant state of relative "limbo." Not dead, not alive, but tortured all the same.

"Marka Ragnos ordained me, as Sith lord!" In rage he would cry to uncaring, non-sentient, and unresponsive halls.

"I was to be the restorer of the Sith Empire! It was I who was to be the greatest Sith Emperor and usher in a new Sith golden age!" Exar would cry into the void screaming for them to answer him. Almost as if he needed to remind himself that he was what he thought himself to be, "_perfection_."

Kun could feel deaths lingering caress just beyond his grasp and visual comprehension. As it constantly beckoned to him to relinquish his hold on this plain of near existence he now harbored. Exar always scoffed and thought of new ways to possibly recreate his human body. From channeling what powers he had within himself, to such convoluted things that afterwards he would wonder what made him think it would work in the first place.

The power of the "Golden Globe" was always just beyond his grasp. Which angered Kun profoundly for the many centuries now. For over the ages foolish explorers had entered his temple, and never left to announce their findings. Leaving their life force and energies within the great sphere, just begging to be siphoned off. It was and always has been, the one sure way for Kun to regain his great power. The power to rip other souls from their bodies and store them into his own power, was his to know, but not his to use.

All in futile hope of acquiring enough souls to recreate his own body. Over seven hundred souls had been taken thus far. All were unbelievably weak and near useless to Kun, and none could have possibly aided him in his quest to be reborn. "I require force strong spirits. Not weak and pitiful men with the power of mere worms!" He would chastise the fallen fools; as their minds and bodies were ruined before him.

Exar was right, force powerful beings and souls were the best suited to give him the power he so needed. All the souls were weak and cowardly in his great presence. The only good coming of them were their deep connection to darkness. For most were greedy and violent souls. With nothing but greed, lust, and hunger for wealth and glory seeded deep within themselves. Looking for treasures and riches things Kun saw no need for in his state. For real power was within the force, and nothing more. Still this was not enough. Which enraged Kun to no end. For his power was great! Yet he could only touch the surface. In his state Kun was also given the ability to sense the tides of power and the force in the galaxy abroad. As well as sense the great amounts of deaths that occurred within the vastness of the galaxy. Allowing him to sense the great wars that have come and gone through the galaxy's history without him. The times of darkness then light taking power in a constant struggle for dominance. "Under my rule there would have been total peace!" Exar said with unwavering resolve. His empire he claimed it would be like, "A force of nature itself! Powerful, unstoppable, mighty, and awe inspiring!" This is one reason Kun continued to search for a means to his resurrection ultimate.

For Exar vowed to one day create his Sith Empire, recreate the Brotherhood of the Sith. Then conquer the galaxy by any and all means necessary! This would of course require allies, new and powerful Sith recruits, soldiers, and above all those, a new apprentice. "One unlike that traitorous Ulic Qel-Droma!" Yes in times of total rage, and in absolute melancholy, Kun would curse the name Qel-Droma for hours without end. Sometimes without him even knowing it; he would curse Ulic for days in his endless suffering, all within the void. Now was not the time to dwell though, there was something grand about to take place.

For all that was left was to resurrect his body. The day to do that, had finally arrived in the year which would be known as 6 BBY. As Exar sensed dozens of life energies on "His," moon's surface. Even some thirteen entering his temple itself! "A wondrous, and unexpected development indeed," he chuckled to himself. He watched as the haphazard array of motley men entered the temple. Then began searching the main walking chambers and further connected chambers. Kun paid special attention to the leading one. The one who had a deep rooted darkness hiding within him. As well as a small untrained force sensitivity. Much to the dark lords spectral joy.

A ripe subject to use as a pawn for his revival. Kun began to whisper and implant suggestions to the one he had heard another man call "Jud," on which courses to take. All was going as hoped. With the weak minded fool going everywhere Kun directed and implanted into his mind. Allowing Exar time to feed the darkness inside the man.

Exar grinned with devious, unseen eyes, as he watched the fools draw nearer to his old central chamber. For the first time in centuries the dark lord, Exar Kun was eager, even more so was he anxious. "The quicker the fools do my bidding, the sooner my era of the Sith can finally come!" Kun reassured himself as he grew increasingly more frustrated at the slow pace of the men. It wasn't until the three pronged fork in the main chamber hall did Kuns frustration turn to a pounding rush of excitement. All the men had to do was head down the central pathway. Kun again eased a suggestion into the leader's head. "_The central hall, go down this one. It's the easy and obvious choice. Besides these incompetent fool's are growing tiresome. Lets hurry the mission along, and head down the path_." Exar smirked in dark glee when the one named Jud, sighed and ordered the team down the central pathway.

"Soon my body will be reborn! Then the galaxy and all in it will be mine!" Exar proclaimed to no hearing ears in complete self assurance. He was right to celebrate though. Soon the galaxy would re-welcome Exar Kun to its populace. Soon the galaxy would be forever changed from it's course of history. Soon the path of time will drastically be altered, and radically shaped into something never before envisioned.

In fact the galaxy may very well have been better on its preordained course.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking through the moss laden and dank halls, Jud was overcome with an uneasy sense of trepidation. The further into this hall chamber he traveled , the more "thick" the air seemed to become the more stiff and hard to breathe. As if the very building itself was laying weight upon his chest the further he continued on. Glancing back at his team, Jud noticed the familiar look of unease and even pain crossing their features. What made the whole situation more odd was the fact Jud couldn't fight off the urge to keep on going.

Looking forward again Jud became suddenly dizzy. '_This place is definitely unhealthy, and damn my head hurts!'_ Yet despite that mental declaration Jud continued on forward. Of course in his mind, the mission came first. It didn't bother Jud that his team was unusually silent or possibly ill either. In fact he preferred the more he though about it, the more he preferred it that way. It gave him a long wanted reprieve from their rookie ramblings, and idiotic and obvious questions. Yet the halls did without a doubt seem darker with each passing step. Leaving Jud wishing for a distraction; for himself if for no one else. Such as the usually bothersome conversations of his crew, but he didn't know if he would ever be quite that desperate.

Something in his gut kept telling Jud that he was being watched. Which added to the growing paranoia welling up inside of him. It felt perverse to have eyes upon you following your every move, your every step. Especially sine he was in these dark, damp, and echoing, lifeless halls. It felt as if a sick freak was watching your every move with that certain perverse interest, with a sick sense of lust with every step you went on to take. It sent an icy chill up Jud's spine. Causing him to involuntarily shiver, and take in a shaky breath. "Commander Austus we're coming up on a central chamber I believe." Informed a private named Koi Tallusen. Looking up, Jud saw that they were indeed coming up on a central chamber of sorts. How Jud failed to notice this until now he didn't know, and frankly that fact scared Jud. Regaining his off set composure, Jud straightened his back out to give commands. "Right, let's move on up, and map this chamber and get the kriff out of here. Afterwards lets double back to the fork, and check every other route available. We'll see if we can map the other two routes today. If not looks like tomorrow wont have any rest in store fro us." Jud declared in a slightly annoyed and tired tone as he quickly scanned all around the chamber.

The main chamber was far different than the rest of the temple he had encountered. The stone blocks were like all the others within the temple, but seemed more maintained somehow. In fact the room was dark and yet beautiful in some strange way. A deep contradiction to the majority of the temple; which was overgrown in moss, and falling apart in nearly every other chamber. Above the heads of the rebels were long flowing tapestries, and upon them were complex symbols that were unknown to Jud. The chamber had an invisible but notable miasma of power about it. Dark power, that seemed to seep into the cores of the thirteen men in its presence. The walls once again drew him in. Upon them was strange writing he had never seen before. They had an odd look to them, and even a glow. In awe the men circled themselves, taking in the dark beauty of this newly found place. Only Jud had his gaze set upon a smooth dark obelisk, set to the far central back of the chamber. Standing tall, unscathed, and with an air of alluring power. '_Now this seems a bit out of place.' _He thought as he slowly approached it, and broke away from the rest of the group.

Jud took a couple cautious steps towards the onyx obelisk. He felt a shiver run up his spine again, and grew more and more hesitant with each step. '_This is completely insane! Why am I afraid of a damn stone?' _Jud harshly scolded himself with a groan. Inhaling deeply, he let a weary breath escape his dry lips, then with long renewed and confident strides Jud moved forward towards the dark pillar. While his dumbstruck men continued to gape at the relics of the room behind him; perhaps not even noticing their commanders absence. Jud now stood directly in front of the massive black and foreboding stone. It seemed to almost call to him, and he alone. Giving Jud an uncharacteristic feeling of possession over the pillar before him. "It's so beautiful." Jud said aloud to himself in a whisper. With shaky hands full of anticipation, and a pounding heart. Jud placed his right hand on the obelisk. It was…warm. _'Odd. __How could something like this be so warm in this old, dank, ruin of a temple?' _Jud mentally questioned. All the while maintaining his unbroken gaze upon the pillar.

All thoughts on this phenomena were lost as a searing pain ripped through the commanders head. A horrible ringing clouded his hearing; one that sounded far more like screaming than a ring. Falling to the ground clutching his head Jud let out a feral yell of all consuming pain. Glancing through the pain up to his team, he couldn't understand what he saw. All twelve men were on the floor just the same as he was. Only they lay on the floor unmoving while he writhed in pain he had not even imagined before!

"Yes your comrades are now gone, young commander Austus." Said a commanding voice that came seemingly from nowhere with an echoing boom. Jud could feel its dark power, the voice resonated with it and with self importance.

"I'm sorry to tell you Commander but you and your comrades are now just fuel for the fire that is to come."

"Fire? What fire, I don't understand!" Jud angrily and through clenched teeth yelled, as his heads pain doubled every second. "Poor fool, your body and soul are what I need to be whole again. The weak fools are all the same in the end I suppose." The great voice said in a half sigh of in-authenticity. Jud could just feel the smirk though, he knew this "thing" was enjoying himself way too much. "Thing? Hmm I suppose I am in a sense a thing. More a force of nature I would say though." The voice commented on Jud's thoughts. Much to the commanders shock and horror. "Commander Jud Austus you don't understand do you?" It asked in an echoing and belittling chuckle.

"I am Exar Kun, dark lord of the Sith. The greatest dark lord to ever to have existed I assure you." Kun smugly declared with a resonating superiority laced in his voice. "Now young Austus all I need is to get to your comrades outside my temple. After I am done with them, I will go on and make this Moon mine once again!" Exar declared with building volume in his voice. "So your body I'm afraid is the last asset I require for now anyways."

"My body why, how…how do you need my body? Why do you need it? What for?" Jud demanded through the pain and the mounting sudden rage he felt. Kun let out another long winded; but fake, sigh. "Yes your body will be my temporary vessel. I am disappointed you cannot understand what I mean young Jud. Sadly those as incompetent and unimportant never do quite understand such things."

"Vessel, what are you talking about!" Jud yelled again as his head felt as if it would burst. "Bah! Enough talk and explanations!" The dark lords voice boomed. "It is far too late for you anyways! Your Body is now mine! Your mind has slowly come under my whim. You are no more; Jud Austus! Begone from this plane of existence!" That's all Jud heard before all thought, feeling, and conception was gone. All light vanished, and all sense of being was snuffed out. Jud Austus was gone. In fact he was snuffed out from existence, and cast into the void of the force itself.

Now there was only Exar Kun. It was nearly four-thousand years in the making, but it had finally come. The dark lord's return had just begin. With that in mind. The body of Jud Austus let loose a booming and almost crazed laugh. As what were once brown eyes, suddenly became eerily grey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Exar Kun was absolutely ecstatic, and more alive then he had felt in ages! For the first time in nearly four millennium he had a body to exploit. Though not his own Kun cared only for the fact that he indeed was out of that plain of limbo. The body of the now late Jud Austus was exactly what Kun had hoped for. With just the right amount of force potential for him to enter the body. Not enough though to allow he and Austus to co-exist.

Kun knew his time was short in such a feeble body as Austus'es though. It was stable enough to hold the dark lord…for a time. Only because of Kun's immense power in the dark side was the body lasting. The body was beginning to show signs of rotting corruption. The eyes of Austus were now a gleaming and shimmering yellowish gold. The skin was becoming cold, leathery even, and turning grey with the possibility of necrosis taking place. _Damn this weak shell! _Kun cursed inwardly. _If only a foolish Jedi or weak Sith had come to me and not just a mere weakling as Austus! It's for the better I suppose, _He thought with a smirk. _A Jedi could have put up an annoying fight, but never would have beaten me. _Or so Kun thought.

Still Kun smirked, as he allowed his eyes to examine the movement of his temporary hands. Tearing his gaze from the hands, Kun looked to his obelisk. It held all the souls that he now had trapped. Only now there was even more within it. Only now Kun's expression soured as he remembered he needed more, to recreate his real body. Still sensing the large group of beings outside the temple Kun began his mission.

Taking long and quickened stride, Kun expertly guided his own way out of the temple. After four thousand years roaming these halls, Kun knew how to navigate through it easily. Still Kun grinned for his rebirth was now imminent! Nothing could stop him! Nothing at all!

(Imperial Center-Imperial Palace)

Emperor of the galactic Empire, Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious was jostled from his meditation rather abruptly. A great disturbance in the force had rippled through the entirety of the galaxy! As if a billion stars had gone nova in a singular focused region of space! The emperor didn't like what he felt. His glowing yellow eyes scanned the skyline of "Imperial Center" as he sat upon his throne. Knowing how strong the ripple was Palpatine knew his apprentice had felt it as well.

_No doubt any force sensitive out there in the galaxy felt it!_ Palpatine knew that whatever…or whomever he felt had to be brought before him immediately. The emperor smirked, knowing his apprentice was ready, and always willing to serve him. Pressing a button on his chair piece Palpatine began hailing the Stardestroyer "Exactor." Before him materialized an imperial deck officer. "Where is lord Vader, officer? I demand to speak with him at once!" The Emperor smoothly demanded in a deep and cold menace.

"Oh your… your majesty, yes um lord Vader is within his chambers." The babbling and frightened fool stuttered after a time of awe.

"He ordered not to be disturbed," the officer continued on. "Would you like me to inform him of your call?"

_What a little fool! _"Of course inform him of my call!" The emperor bellowed infuriated with the young stupid officer. "Ye… yes your majesty right away of course forgive me." The officer said shaking and sputtering, and soon enough his image faded away.

Awaiting the dark figure of Vader to show, Palpatine pondered over the great power that exploded through the force. What was strange to him was the great familiarity the ripple unleashed. Sidious knew the dark side when he felt it. The ripple was definitely that of the dark side. Only…it felt old, and powerful.

Before he could further ponder, the dark visage of Darth Vader materialized before him. "What is thy bidding my master?" The dark lord repeated in his droid like fashion as he kneeled before Palpatine.

"There's been a great disturbance in the force, lord Vader." The Emperor said awaiting his apprentices response.

"I have sensed so too my master." Vader said as he maintained his kneel, and bowed his head in submission. "I have felt it to be of the dark side. It may pose a threat to us my apprentice." He said in monotone. "You are to investigate this disturbance and return whatever or whomever it is to me! Do you understand me lord Vader?" Palpatine asked and yet ordered to his apprentice.

"It will be done my master." Vader responded as he seemingly bowed in his kneeled position. The image of his apprentice soon faded, and Palpatine was once again left to his thoughts. Swiveling back in his chair Palpatine returned to looking at the skyline of his capital. Many thoughts raced across his mind. _What was this new dark presence? What damage to my empire might "it" cause? Or what possible greater outcomes could this bring to me? _All the emperor knew was he must study this new power. Whether it be a sentient or a mere object. Palpatine knew. _I must have it!_

(Yavin IV, outside of Exar Kun's temple.)

Breathing harshly Kun looked all around him. As nearly two hundred beings lay dead at his feet. It was fairly easy to kill all the fools, Kun thought. After leaving the temple Kun had found a vibroblade laying in an encampment. Where he also met up with the others of Austus'es team. Kun had killed them all!

_Ha, weak fools! _He thought with a smirk. _No time to appreciate my work, the temple awaits. My revival can not wait! _He thought as he began his trek for the palace of Woolamander, and for the Golden Globe!

_Just a little more time now. _Kun thought as pain began to ripple through the fast crumbling body. He would not, could not return to his limbo! He refused to!

So with the dark side flowing through him he walked on forward. Never looking back!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Dagobah)

The green figure of the one time Jedi Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Yoda, sat in deep meditation. Though in self exile the master still sought to delve deep into the force for guidance and momentary peace from the swirling darkness that enveloped the galaxy. Especially in times when the dark side almost devoured all living things.

Sighing tiredly the once great Yoda rose to his feet. Clutching his gimer stick cane, Yoda continued on to his small hut only some feet away. Though a giant swamp world such as Dagobah was in some ways, peaceful. The random calls and screeches of the swamp wildlife had grown to be soothing to the small green being. Especially since Yoda was cut off from all outside contact into the galaxy beyond. With not a single being to keep him company. Back at his hut, Yoda enjoyed cooking strange and exotic soups from the native resources. To most they would seem like disgusting mixtures that would cause one to heave almost at first glance. Not to Yoda, to Yoda these soups were a pleasure to be savored and cherished.

This day Yoda would not make soups or any form of sustenance. Because, this day a great sickening void had appeared in the force. It had left a knot in his stomach, that no Dagobah native food could have ever done. At his hut Yoda laid down upon his cot tired…very tired. The small ex-Jedi knew this could only be trouble. For the galaxy, the last Jedi, and the brave rebels that were scattered across the galaxy.

(Imperial Death Squadron, above Vjun, Lord Vader's flagship "Exactor")

Standing at the front of the bridge he loomed. Tall, hulking, and the pure image of imperial power and fear. It was the dark lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. The Supreme Commander of all the Galactic Empire, and the de facto heir of the Empire.

The bridge, ever so gray and sterile, had men moving back and forth in near silence. Readying for when lord Vader ordered the massive fleet of hundreds to their next destination. Still and with arms crossed, Vader brooded over the dark prescience that both he and his master had felt booming to life some time ago.

_What could this be? I've personally slaughtered all known dark Jedi, and Sith "pretenders." _Thought the dark lord. It was no Jedi he felt, and even if it was Vader knew it wouldn't have been a problem to just kill he or she. Dark Jedi were also common, but easily lured into the Inquisitors or Hands of Palpatines.

_This one is more…darker though. _Vader reflected, remembering the magnificent surge of darkness that shot through him when the presence made itself known to the galaxy.

_What does master want with it?_ Vader allowed the sour question to enter his mind. Knowing full well, that his master would love nothing more then to replace him. This new dark power could be just what his master was looking for too. Behind his mask Vader grimaced in rage and even exasperation. _Well master I will ensure that you have no chance to replace me!_ Vader proclaimed to himself.

"Captain Piett!" Vader signaled to the current captain of the Exactor. Personally, Vader preferred Piett over many other imperial officers. He didn't forget to recognize Piett's failings though. Mostly the fact that the Axxila native man passed off blame from his own failures. I minor problem to Vader, as Piett knew when to be silent, follow orders, and submit when desired.

The straight standing and well spoken man quickly approached lord Vader. "Yes, my lord?" Asked Piett without any unnecessary banter, just as Vader found to his liking.

"Contact Admiral Ozzel on the Devastator. Inform him to follow us to the Yavin system, immediately. Inform the fleet then that we make for Imperial Center after our business at Yavin is concluded." Vader gave the order quick and precisely. "As you will, lord Vader." The captain responded, hastily turning and with rapidity moving on to the communications officers terminal.

Vader stood still and with an aura of authority, as he awaited for his fleet to complete his commands. Vader allowed himself to let his mind wander and scheme on concerning and demanding matters. Perhaps the dark power could aid him, and not his master_. Yes I can take this power, whatever it may be. Take it and use it for my own plans! Even, just maybe I can finally be rid of you, my master…then, and only then will the Empire be mine!_ Vader thought in a sudden dark anticipation.

With the fleet soon in position, Vader watched as the swirling hypnotic blue of hyperspace consumed his viewing pane, and felt the Stardestroyer give a lurch forward.

"Captain Piett, I shall be in my personal chambers. I am not to be disturbed, until we have arrived in the Yavin system! You now have the bridge." Vader informed as he set off in great booming steps, with his flowing black cloak in his wake.

"Yes of course lord Vader," the captain responded quickly from behind. As Vader was practically out the door already.

Once back in his quarters Vader allowed himself to rest inside his hyperbaric chamber. Free of his mask for a time, Vader allowed himself to drift into a restless sleep. The dark lord would fall prey to nightmares yet again today. Always within them was long chestnut curls and brown eyes that made him weak. When he would awake to nothing but the sterile and dead white, the nightmare would be in fact a pleasant dream by comparison. So is the life of Darth Vader.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Exar stared at the great thing before him. It was beautiful to him. It represented his power and his control! It was the, no, "his" great Golden Globe! _Well what else could I have possibly called it? Such a monstrous thing is deserving of a name! _Kun thought as he gawked at his personal creation. This great thing that held all the Massassi children of his old enslaved warriors. It was perhaps a way to control the Massassi, but Exar knew that wasn't it. His crimson colored slaves were as loyal to him as a slave was to a god! Now their children were his imprisoned slaves too. Just as their ancestors before them! _As they should, and shall always be!_ The dark lord thought, a smirk across his borrowed body. Only to grimace in slight pain. The body of the simple weak, Jud Austus was starting to fail him; far more rapidly then earlier.

The skin had gone from fair and normal to a ghostly pale, with eyes so bloodshot they looked as crimson as indeed a Sith lords. The hair of the body was gone already, withering away while kun was slaying Austus'es old comrades. Now too the nerves of the body were beginning to ache constantly. This is what prompted Kun to unleash the power of the Golden Globe. Exar had a dual use for this great thing before him. The actual number of Massassi lost to his memory. He estimated that there were thousands of trapped Massassi. More then enough to for his rebirth, and for his reborn army! Lifting both his arms to the Golden Globe Kun uttered a quick sentence, attempting to speak the most pronounced Sith he could remember.

"Ja' Jen'ari Exar Kun, Massassi 'ak!" A rough sith translation of "I am Dark Lord of the Sith, Exar Kun, Massassi be free!"

The sphere shook violently. As a great shriek echoed throughout the Palace of Woolmander. It was the sphere. It recognized its creator. As did the thousands of trapped beings within it. Most were of his Massassi. Yet Exar sensed others. "Probably fools who got to close, and touched it like the morons they are!" Kun sneered with a chuckle. Pure pulses of dark energy shot out of the sphere. Like great bursts of solar flares did the pulses erupt! The darkness was so great for Exar! It was like breathing in the most fragrant of smells all fused into one. It was enough to make Kun grin, to make him feel more empowered then he had for nearly four thousand years!

A great echo of uncountable voices cried from the Globe! Causing his already large grin to grow even larger. Despite the pain it filled him with.

Now Kun had all the souls he would need! His body's recreation was at hand!

Lifting his right hand Exar siphoned off a couple thousand souls from the Golden Globe. A light and warm substance seeped away from the globe in mass; swirling into the palm of his hand; floating directly above the hand. With his left hand Kun beckoned the black obelisk miles away to send unto him what souls it had swallowed and held for him. It did so with an unheard boom of power. Soon an orb of light appeared just above his left hands palm. With his right hand another blinding orb swirled. Kun with a final self directed smirk, slammed them together creating a great shock of power that shot through him. Kun at that moment was far more powerful then before.

Not wishing to waste time Kun channeled all his power into a singular space. A single point of power with one thing on the dark lords mind. That thought was his body, every little detail. Every way the body was in its prime. Before his eyes did unknown red electrical bolts form, they began to extend out towards a clearing in the room. The bolts began to wrap around in a swirl. The bolts crackling like fire, began to bend and bond into a seemingly human form. The "lightning" began to form and connect to one another. Kun could see it, his body! It was forming from the direct power of all the souls Kun had harvested.

A final explosion ripped through the chamber. Throwing Kun to a wall behind him. This sent a great splitting shock of pain ripping through him. The pain was unbearable and deafened his senses for a time. The pain made opening his eyes particularly difficult. Willing with all in him, Kun opened his weary, bloodshot eyes.

There before him lay the unmoving and fully shaped was a body. His body, the body of, Exar Kun! All thoughts and senses of pain were pushed from his mind as shock took hold of him. The body to his eyes was perfect! It was just as his body looked all those thousands of years ago. Even the clothes were the same! The long black flowing cloak. With the two different armored shoulder plates. The robes that lead down to a his armored skirt and further down armored knee pads. Kun was further made happy to see his hair in order. _All the best for the greatest dark lord, right! _There was one thing Kun didn't appreciate though. The three pronged scar running along his right cheek! A reminder of that "dirty" Cathar Sylvar, who dared to scratch his face! _To mar my perfectly shaped face! I do hope her death was brutal, that disgusting creature! _The mere idea of Sylvar made his skin crawl in disgust.

His skin was just how he remembered it. A more tanned color then in his earlier life, Kun preferred it that way. To him, it gave a sense of experience, and battle hardening. Finally Kun saw the symbol that was etched into his forehead by the dark lord Marka Ragnos. His symbol! Exar couldn't stop himself from grinning in pure glee. "My body is complete! My rebirth is fully, truly, and finally at hand!" Kun proclaimed into the still and lifeless air.

The body of Jud Farro was now utterly meaningless! The spirit of Exar Kun litteraly ripped his vessel apart! The gore left was vile. Pieces of flesh littered the stone ground, in a sick bloodbath of death! Leaving the inorganic spirit of Kun to freely flow again. He gave a passing look about the gore with indifference towards the sight of the evisceration. As he soon began to seep into his true remade body. The unclaimed body began to rattle as its host began to reclaim it!

The eyes fluttered rapidly. The hands shook violently. The veins of the body bulged! A light of energy poured out from around the body. As a final shockwave came through the entire palace! The mist grey eyes snapped open. A smile crossed the face immediately. It was perverse in the way the eyes seemed to twinkle. The pure delight was unlike anything he had felt before in life and death!

With a groan from the stiffness of the body, Kun rose to a stand on wobbly legs. Kun lifted its…or rather his hands and gaped at them in silent approval. Then Exar reached behind his head. Feeling his long raven hair fall down his neck and back. Oddly enough it was already tied up nicely and perfectly. He let his hands travel across his shirted chest. Let his hands feel his cloak, that now billowed behind him. Lifting his legs, one after another. He felt with nostalgia, the old sensation of being in one's own body! It was a feeling unlike anything before it, just by how unusual it was.

A grin came upon his face, it too felt slightly stiff. Raising his right hand before him and fully stretched out with his palm facing away from him. Kun allowed the dark side to pass through him. The power felt wild and untamed. With a single thought a massive explosion of dark side energy slammed out of his hand and into the stone wall before him. The wall, the one after it, and another one further all slammed away from him in utter defeat! "Ha ha! I see my power is as magnificent as ever!" ,he cried into the echoing halls of his slave built temple!

Exar Kun had fully returned! Now was his time to again introduce himself to the galaxy. It was now time for the galaxy to feel his power and will! "Woe to all my enemies!", he said in a sickly dark smirk. Before he flew into a bout of crazed, dark, and deafening laughter!

The dark lord turned around in place. A still massive globe was before him, as were thousands of ready slave. More laughter befell him, the "real" return of Exar Kun had finally, after so, so long begun!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darkness; it was everywhere. In his body, in his soul, in his mind, everywhere. They're no means of escaping its dark caress. The dark cradled him, it held him close and made him feel invincible. For so long he bathed in darkness. It would be taboo to him to abandon it. Then again, who has ever truly left the dark?

Did the dark leave them? Or is there really a means to be rid of its all encompassing hold? "No not for me." He would say to himself. "I for too long have eaten its ripe temptation. Its great power, that even now eludes me. I search for a way to be greater. I will myself go day by day in utter torment! While silently beg day and night for an end to it all! It was you that has forsaken me!"

It was the realization that he was the same everyday as he was that fateful day. Among the hell that made him into the pillar of darkness that he was. Just like a violent volcano, he erupted in rage. Like a flowing molten river of lava, did his life flow. Slow perhaps, but all consuming, destroying, and never ending. Like a noxious plume of ash did he choke the very essence of life from the galaxy! This as he knew was to be his life. All that was left was to strive for more power. Only more power could save him.

Yet that place of lava and smoke had taken the ability to do so away . Power always seemed to indeed elude him, and especially on that fateful day on that hellish world. Or else it would be his old master who would have been scorched in molten fire! In reflex he grimaced in pain and disgust, with deep rooted hate boiling. It was a reflex to do this and clutch his saber hilt; whenever "that" man was spoken of. He was hateful, forever hateful. For his pain the galaxy will, and has suffered! Was this childish of him? Perhaps so, but a child in a fit such as his, with all the power he wielded was a danger indeed.

Yet the eyes. Oh the brown eyes, why did they torment him so? "Why? I killed her! Leave me in peace!" He would cry daily in solitude. They burned, those beautiful eyes burned far worse then the rivers of flame that made him the "thing," he is. "No not that!" It was agonizing. The small child who would appear before him. Sometimes a boy other times a girl. He only wished to be rid of these retched thoughts and imaginary visions! They would never leave him. He couldn't be rid of them because he caused them to exist.

Darth Vader knew this. The dark lord would never forget. Vader felt the pain everyday. Not only in his legs when they pushed down upon metal that plunged into his flesh. Not only when his arms would lift anything and his remaining real arms would ache to move. But also in his very being did he hurt. That day on Mustafar Anakin Skywalker "burned" away. Leaving the "thing" Darth Vader behind.

Vader was a servant just like pitiful Skywalker. That was what he would say. He was a servant now and forever if he didn't try to fight his master in some way. This is the precise reason behind his interest in the dark force bloom of power that had pulsed through the galaxy. It could be a means to begin his plans to destroy his master. Though he hated to admit it, Vader knew that help was required. Nothing, not his master, not the imperials, not the images of brown eyes, nothing will stop him!

This is what Vader thought on the Lambda-class shuttle that descended to Yavin 4. Just minutes prior did Vader feel several bursts of power explode from the moon's surface. As did his master which lead to a pointless call from him just several moments prior. Vader could feel it. Whatever "it" was. It was definitely power, but undoubtedly dark. A great combination for Vader and his ultimate plan. Only now it felt even more powerful than ever before. To be truthful Vader only felt power like that when he was in the presence of his master! This caused him to worry; though he would never admit it. Not to mention the fact that the entire moon reeked of the dark sides' power.

Vader also noticed small bursts of the dark side galaxy wide just prickling at his senses! "Very interesting," was all Vader said. The fact that the dark side was pluming everywhere gave Vader good cause to think this new power was in fact not as "new" as his master would like to think. All the more reason for Vader to get to it first, and in a ways "claim" it. The fact that it had intelligence had Vader believing it would be ripe to make alliance with.

Tilting his head to the side Vader sized up the garrison of stormtroopers he had with him. All as plain and sterile white as the other beside them. The lone imperial officer who was riding along was adorned with his plain yet well tenured grey garb. _'Just as dull,' _Vader thought. He alone stood out as the hulking black pillar of dominance.

"We're landing now my lord." said the unseen pilot. "Indeed we are captain," Vader quickly retorted not in anger or happiness. He was anxious to get to this great power and had little time in his mind to spare. He wanted it. He needed it to win! With set determination, Vader awaited as the shuttle gave a final shutter signaling its full descent to the moons overly dense surface.

"Trooper, make a perimeter around this shuttle. It is not to leave the surface or be damaged." Vader sternly ordered along with a small hand gesture. Pointing to three troopers Vader gave his next orders. "You three are to come with me as I investigate this moon." The dark lord ordered. "Yes sir, lord Vader." Was the simple reply by all three troopers.

Once Vader stepped off the shuttle ramp, he took a quick survey of his immediate area. Meanwhile also extending his senses through the force to check his surroundings. The planets surface was a murky miasma of darkness. Even Vader struggled to get a good reading off of it. Tilting his helmeted head upwards Vader could see his fleet skimming the moons orbit. All was still. Too eerily still even for Vader to be comfortable. The dark side was brimming across the entire moons surface. Just as his masters palace chambers were. Vader could feel eyes upon him, multiple sets. Whatever is here is not alone. It was watching him and his garrison.

"Do as I instructed earlier, officer Graken you manage the ship and the garrison." Vader commanded again beginning to march off in a direction towards an opening in the shrubs. Behind him following close in tow were the ever loyal stormtroopers. "Yes my lord", lately called back officer Graken whom stood slightly dumbfounded that lord Vader was simply walking into the un-surveyed foliage. Vader continued on without looking back in any form of acknowledgement. The deeper into the forest Vader traveled the more dark it became. All the reason for Vader to believe he was in heading in the right direction.

* * *

A bit off from Vader's position in a temple Exar Kun stood in deep ponder. His hair now back in its usual ponytail and all his armor in place Kun was fully enjoying himself. That was until a dark presence made itself known on "his" moon.

'_I can't wait to see what this galaxy has to throw at me! After all I've been gone for four-thousand years._ He thought with a smirk on his face.

Behind Kun stood two red beings. Both hulking and bulging in muscles, with long spears in their hands. The spears were as ancient as Kun and the temples of Yavin IV, but Kun knew the relics made the Massassi feel more secure. Yes Kun had resurrected the few Massassi spirits left over from the Golden Globe. A good couple thousand actually. Kun already had a sum of them out in the forests of the moon scouting about. The Massassi were children when put into the Golden Globe. Now through Kun's vast knowledge of power they were resurrected fully grown, and built.

A Massassi approached and kneeled and began to speak in the native, and ancient Sith language. "Great master and lord Kun we have watched men landing on the moon in a small shuttle. Their leader is a black monster, my lord!" Kuns brows raised in amusement to his subjects surprise and terminology of the newcomer. "A monster you say? Well let this great monster come before your lord. We shall see how this thing contends with your lord!" Kun responded in an almighty tone of authority. "Yes as you wish my lord." The Massassi said in a completely still kneel. In his mind though Kun thought differently. _'A black monster, what could this nonsense really be?_

_ No doubt it has something to do with the dark power I felt. Well we will see just how monstrous this being is. Let this "thing" come before me. He will bear witness to the power of Exar Kun!' The dark lord broke into more booming, and dark laughter as he stroked his ego and power yet again. _

**Soon the two dark lord will meet and forever change the fate of the galaxy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The dense forests of Yavin 4 were crunched under the boots of the imperials. As lord Vader moved he and his troopers further and evermore deeper into the maze of flora. Vader personally loathed all the dense forests. All they did was slow his pace, and every second mattered to the dark lord. The further into the trees he ventured the more sickly and oily with darkness the force became. It swirled all around Vader and his men. It invigorated him with power. It practically snuffed out all light of the very moon itself.

A great feat this was. To fully blot the area in darkness, just as his master did. Palpatine constantly chastised Vader for not being "dark" enough. Something Vader absolutely hated. His current state of body denied him much. Another driving force to hate his ultimate betrayer, Kenobi. Vader cared little for the grime that built up upon his suit. He cared little for the stress of navigating the forests if were totally honest. Cared little for anything really, except getting to the source of the new dark power that prickled on the edge of his awareness and perhaps to every end of the galaxy even.

* * *

Exar looked out towards the dense forests of Yavin IV from a stone balcony of his. There upon the stones of his temple Kun patiently awaited for the intruders of "his" moon to arrive and be given audience to him. His dark cloak hugging his shoulders Kun never could have imagined how mush he could enjoy somethng so simple as the touch of cloth. The feeling was practically intoxicating. This as opposed to the naked feeling of having no body nothing to touch and nothing to feel with. His great armor was just as it felt so long ago also. Heavy, secure, strong, and safe. All that Kun wished for and deeply yearned for, was his lightsaber.

His great creation, the double bladed lightsaber. The size of a normal lightsaber the blade was a marvelous feat of his own design. Kun had bonded with the saber while he had it. Giving the weapon a deep affinity to the dark side and a rooted connection to any darksiders who held it. Stretching his mind out through the force, Kun could sense the saber out in the expanse of the galaxy. It was calling to him, calling its true master back to it. As well, it called out to any person strong in the dark side to come to it. "Soon I will have my saber. Soon I will take this whole galaxy!" Kun declared to himself as he looked up to the great orb of Yavin Prime.

Two Massassi guardsman stood behind Kun ever since he had brought them forth. The crimson red Sith sub-species; despite thousands of years of entrapment and torture, were still loyal to Kun. Something Exar had not completely expected, but took advantage of nonetheless. The rest of the red beings were just below Kuns balcony. As he stood upon his balcony, he looked out to a large expanse of cleared space for his Massassi to move about. At the moment the Massassi below were rearming themselves. Most took up relics left behind by their ancestors. Others made new spears from the native resources. Some who were sent to prowl through the old temples even found Sith war swords. Or some dug up lanvaroks, old lightsabers, dueling spears and so on.

Exar realized that in order to actually be a threat, he would need more then this haphazard array of Massassi to do so. This is why he was allowing these intruders to come to him. After initially wanting to eradicate the beings who had landed, Kun had pondered it over. Perhaps whoever this outsider or outsiders were, could be of benefit to him. His hands clasped together behind his back the dark lord awaited patiently. For he could sense the coming darkness. The approach of something with deep seeded rage. Along with sorrow, hate, loathing, and lust for power. Kun could see that whoever was coming was a perfect candidate for an ally.

Another thing to gave away the fact that somebody was indeed there were of course the massive ships passing above him routinely. The giant triangular ships were imposing to say the least. In fact the dozens he saw were very intimidating. Darkness did indeed control this galaxy, Kun could sense that. Now the only question left, was who to ally with if the galaxy is ruled by darkness already? Simple, a renegade piece of that darkness. This was Kuns plan and he will stick to it unless a different strategy is needed or presented.

* * *

Vader by now was practically "chest deep," in the dark side miasma that crawled across the forest moon. Vader could sense the great deep pool of dark energy holding the immediate area he had traveled to. Vader actually enjoyed the feeling. The feeling of pure dark power flowing in and around him. Freely and unending. As if holding eternal power in his hands. Only once when Vader had been on Korriban had the dark side flowed so freely through him.

Glancing back at his troopers, Vader wasn't surprised to see them hunched over slightly. The darkness was slowly eating away at them. With it only getting worse the further on they traveled. Vader cared little for three Stormtroopers.

Still determined Vader proceeded on forward without slowing his pace even a little. His breathing apparatus being the one sound breaking through all the rest of random forest noises. Including the beasts and the crunching of the soil beneath them. Vader was deeply excited with anticipation. Vader would have continued to think on the ideas of what awaited him, and the future. If it weren't for the circle of large red humanoids surrounding him and his troopers. With a suddenness he had not expected at that, and for that he chastised himself. One came forward slowly, wielding a long staff in his right hand. "I am Ghakta Mattizz, my lord and master has beckoned me to bring you before him. Do you comply monster?"

The humanoid said already bracing itself for a possible battle. "You dare to think that your master has authority over me! You also dare to call me a monster!" Vader howled in a building rage. Behind Vader his three troopers were already in position, in preparation for a battle. "I serve my master and lord only. You are an intruder to HIS territory." The red being said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "You are the invaders. My mighty lord Exar Kun has found it in him to allow you to have court with him." Mattizz said stepping closer in slight aggression. Standing as still as ever before; Vader's blank mask stared into the eyes of this Mattizz.

They were the glowing yellow of a sith. Yet Vader could sense just a faint force output from this red humanoid. "What are You?" Vader demanded. Looking to his comrades in confusion, Mattizz responded boldly and proudly. "We, are the Massassi. Proud and loyal servants to our lord and master Exar Kun. As well as the Sith lord whom our ancestors served with great pride and honor!" _Exar Kun?_

Vader had heard of the ancient and "supposed to be," extinct sub-species of the Sith. Yet here they were in a decently sized quantity at that. Also stories of the ancient Sith lord Exar Kun had also circled through to Vader before. Now these Massassi tell him that they serve this ancient Sith lord in present tense. _Very interesting_.

_If Kun is in fact alive. Then there is still fruitfulness to my plan, and if not I will deal with this pretender in every required manner_. "Very well I will go before your master." Vader said showing a slight decrease in his body's tense stance. Also surprised were his troopers. Who were looking at each other in confusion, as there lord took off without them. Flanked by the hulking Massassi the troopers began to follow lord Vader at quickened paces. Not before long did a large dark temple come into view of the four imperials.

Surrounding it were dozens of these Massassi warriors, with spears, swords, and shield like objects. Also standing upon a balcony was a man. Garbed in black with an aura of power and pride about him. Vader could sense it. It was indeed him! This man was the heart of all the dark energies that had bloomed. Waving his hands into the air the man spoke in a booming voice. "Welcome guests to the moon of Yavin IV! My moon! Now speak what your business is. For I am lord and master of the Sith! I am Exar Kun!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All was silent as the dark figure stepped into the clearing before the great temple. He was tall, indeed he was very tall. A long flowing cloak, as well as a skull like helmet. All the body armor was a dark and foreboding black. A noise erupted from this "things" helmet. Like breathing, but labored, deep, strong, and of course menacing. A computer apparatus was apparent and stuck to his chest plate. With an obvious lightsaber dangling from his belt. Kun could just assume it would be red just from looking at this thing from a distance. How couldn't it be. Just looking at the black pillar of a man, could make anyone guess he wasn't of the friendly sort.

Along with the dark "thing" was three plain suited troopers. All in the same garb of plain white battle armor. With a strange facial form of the helmets, creating a monotone frown upon all the masks. '_Hmm very interesting_._ A very interesting development_,' Kun thought crossing his arms. "As I said this is my realm. The realm of me my minions and of darkness." Kun said in matter of fact tone to the newcomer and his minions. Watching the dark figure intently as "it" came to a stop just below eyesight of his balcony.

In a deep baritone the dark figure boomed his reply. Standing straight and tall with hands clasped to his belt. "Indeed? You claim this tiny moon amongst the vastness of space to be yours. Yet I know how and what you are!" The figure said limply pointing a finger at Kun. "Indeed I know that you are as I am. A Sith lord! In fact I will admit a powerful one." An inquisitive raise of Kun's brow crossed his face. Smirking with delight at the dark ones comments, Kun spoke in retort. "Hmm, you seem to be particularly knowing. Perhaps you would be as so kind as to divulge to me your name? As I have already told to you mine."

Kun solicited to the hulking thing. "Very well, Kun. I am lord Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy. As well as apprentice to dark lord and Emperor of all the galaxy Darth Sidious." Tilting his head to a side Kun responded. "Well Lord Vader I welcome you to my, temporary domain. Perhaps you would like to join me here in my temple for a quick conference." Kun inquired with an inviting hand gesture towards his temple.

Vader was indeed intrigued. The man who claimed to be Exar Kun was very much inviting. Perhaps far more welcoming than Vader was used to, more welcoming than was safe for the dark lord. Though Vader really couldn't complain he didn't want to. He remembered that he came here seeking alliance not a senseless battle. It also occurred to Vader that he was in a bad tactical situation. As the Massassi warriors in number were staring him and his troopers down with hard glares. Looking back up to Kun, who was still gesturing towards the temple. '_Intriguing how much patience this man is trying to show_.'

"Very well I will speak to you for a short while. My work list is quite long." Vader responded after his short deliberation to himself. "Good, very good. Please follow my lieutenant Mattizz into the temple." He instructed before swinging around and took quick long strides into his temple and out of Vaders sight.

The large Massassi warrior approached lord Vader without any fear in his approach. A worthy being it took to not be fearful of Vader. Vader could see why this one was the lieutenant, fearless, competent, and powerful. Mattizz spoke with an accent that was deeply slithered almost like a reptilian. "Follow me milord I shall guide you to my masters throne." The Massassi even honored Vader by calling him a lord, and not blatantly ignoring his status. As unfortunate fools of the past had. Signaling his men to follow him Vader quietly acknowledged Mattizz and followed the Massassi warrior in silence.

Kun was absolutely pleased, indeed Kun was greatly pleased beyond much explanation. He couldn't have imagined such a wonderful succession of events to take place. First came the Massassi being resurrected successfully. Then the fluctuation of power that signaled this lord Vaders arrival. Moreover, he was but a mere apprentice. A very, very angry apprentice, but still an apprentice. Kun could feel the great rage stir within Vader when he spoke of his master. A great mixture for an alliance indeed. Climbing the few steps to his throne Kun continued to revel in the situation. For what Kun could derive from Vader was that he and his master had a strong hold on the galaxy. If not the whole galaxy in its entirety. '_Now that would be a treat. The Sith ruling the galaxy? That's perfect. Nobody to go to war with. Infiltration would be easy. Especially with the "supreme commander" as an ally!' _The dark lord thought with an absolutely giddy grin upon his face.

Gently moving his cloak Kun settled into his stone throne, awaiting lord Vader to arrive. Still, Kun began to think and plan again. How could he not? He was anxious and burning to be reintroduced to the galaxy at large. It has changed so,_ 'I ache to engross myself in it_.' Kun thought. Still if Vader could be turned into an ally, then Kun could infiltrate this "Empire", and overthrow this new Sith lord.

In fact Kun believed wholeheartedly that Vader was easily susceptible to his side. Sitting upon his stone throne Kun smiled for his future at that moment was very clear to him. With Vader on his side. His Sith Empire would rise and so would the resurrection of his Brotherhood of the Sith. The Golden Age would be turned from dream to reality.

Vader was impressed with the interior of Kun's temple. Tapestries hung from the roofs and walls of the halls. As Massassi warriors lined the halls in hyper vigilance. All were huge with well toned and muscular crimson bodies. Along with the long fleshy like extensions dropping from the area above their upper lip region. All had gleaming yellow eyes. Which was a normal thing for the Sith and their sub-species. Kun had them all garbed in old vest like outfits and flowing and ripped fabric that hung from their waists down to just below their knees. To sum it up the Massassi warriors were very impressive looking warriors.

In Vaders opinion the warriors could be very useful to him in destroying the Emperor and claiming the galaxy for himself! Firstly he had to gain the alliance of Exar Kun then his minions would follow in tow. Perfect warriors for war and battle. Vader walked the halls and following him in tow were the tree troopers he had brought along with him. Vader didn't realize it nor did Kun, but they were both thinking things along the same thought path. Both wanting the other to be but things to help heighten their own power. Both wanting to destroy the Emperor and seize power for themselves. Both craving evermore power. Only if the other knew just how ambitious the other was. Perhaps just perhaps the galaxy would not of been changed forever.

Perhaps it was for the best of the galaxy that they didn't know what the other was thinking. Nonetheless it was assured the galaxy would forever change, as lord Vader entered the throne chamber of Exar Kun. "Welcome lord Vader. Lets begin our talk." Kun welcomed from his throne. So began the dissent of the galaxy into darkness unseen in an age.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Both were strangely quiet as they sized one another up. Now in the same room for the first time, the two dark lords both felt a sense of anticipation. Darth Vader stood as a stone. Still and strong. While Exar Kun stood as the silent observer. The cold feeling of being watched, and having every part of your body scanned was upon Kun in return. For Vader the feeling of slithering ice overcame his senses, just as when he was in the presence of the his master the Emperor.

The two dark lords both realized at this moment that the other wanted the same benefit, the same thing, and that was power. What better way to achieve power than through mutual alliance? To Vader this was just what he had hoped for. A man powerful in the force. Most likely willing to aid him in his quest to seize the galaxy by its very throat. One with intimate knowledge of the dark side, and the of the force in general. Combined, Vader could practically feel it in his very grasp. The Empire, all his! At last he could be the master of the galaxy. No longer would he have to endure serving that walking corpse, Palpatine.

To Kun this revelation was indeed what he had planned and hoped for as well. A man whom felt deeply bathed in the dark side of the force. With power in the ruling galactic government. As well as deep seeded hate, rage, and pain that practically poured off of him in bursting waves. Lord Vader would be very useful in the grand design. Perhaps even a place within his empire could be given to him. Though no doubt Vader wished to rule in sovereignty. This could be remedied if Kun could show Vader just what he had to offer. Grinning, Kun realized the suit was in fact Vaders weakness. For Kun knew the removal of it would in fact gain him an ally.

"So we both realize what the other wants I assume." Kun calmly said rather than asked, as he stepped down from his throne. Vader adjusted himself before responding to the fellow Sith lord. "Indeed we do, Kun." Vader tersely responded. "Hmm, hmm, hmm." Kun gave his slight chuckle in respond to Vader's terseness. "No need for pleasantries I see, huh my, lord Vader?" Kun asked in a matter of fact way. With mounted yet slight annoyance Vader responded. "I'm not a very patient man, Kun. I deal my business and am done with it in the shortest possible time I can complete it." Vader retorted in matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh I agree lord Vader I simply want to know who my "dealings" are to be with. If we are asking of the other what I sense us to be, then we must become at least slightly formal. Wouldn't you agree my lord?" Kun pointed out walking towards the balcony again. Following in tow Vader spoke his retort. "I know that you wish to take the empire for your own. I know you need an ally to do this, and I know I am your best option." Vader announced irritated with Kun's neglectful act with the situation. Turning to Vader, Kuns grey eyes hardened at the accusation of being perhaps helpless. "I am not without power lord Vader I assure you of that!", Kun boomed. "I would sooner show my hand and attack the galaxy on my own, then be called helpless and without power by anyone, and you are not an exception." He further proclaimed.

Vader stood listening to the rage induced ranting. Thinking to himself that Kun's anger made the man very powerful as he could feel it resonating through the force. "You are indeed Exar Kun then? The legendary instigator of the Great Sith War?" This seemed to end Kuns rant. As he was called legendary. To which he slightly and rather abruptly smirked. "Yes I am indeed him. I have roamed this desolate moon for four millennia! Awaiting the day I could restore my body and power." Kun conveyed to Vader. "That day came not too many days ago. No doubt the very reason you came here, to this insignificant green rock." He continued.

Vader followed Kun as they walked out onto the balcony, overlooking the hordes of Massassi warriors as they mingled, and trained amongst one another.

"Yes, my master, the Emperor, and I felt the great fluctuations you created through the force. I was tasked to come here and retrieve you, and thus bring you before the Emperor, a prisoner, or otherwise. So he could make use of your power." Kun leaned upon the stone railing of his temple, taking in what Vader said._ 'So this emperor wants me?'_ Kun wasn't pleased at the idea that someone sought to "use", him. He the dark lord of the Sith anointed to position by Marka Ragnos himself!

This made his face turn to a sour and scornful expression. "Did your master order you to talk to me, lord Vader?" Kun inquired, with a small sly look replacing his facial features quickly. Vader crossed his arms in further annoyance. "You know very well, that he did not. I have a more personal reason for coming down to this rock, and conversing with you, Kun." Vader stepped close, still with crossed arms. "The Emperor has perverted the empire that he created with my aid. Ordering genocide, and causing instability across the whole of the galaxy." Vader informed, the knowledge starved Sith lord. His grey eyes went to slits, as he tilted his head up towards the brightness of Yavin Prime in deep thought.

Still looking towards the sky Kun further queried. "Does he not have any enemies?" To this Vader looked out to the laboring Massassi, before answering. "A growing uprising has been detected. A motley mix of lower beings, who wish the Old Republic back." Kun could sense Vader's disgust at the mention of the "Old Republic" the very republic that was his own downfall. In fact Kun became cross at it's mention himself. For thousands of years that hypocritical Republic reigned with little to no challenger or challengers arising. Now it was gone, and by the hands of these two Sith lords, and not he. '_What didn't I do!'_ Kun angrily pondered.

The two were uneasily quiet. Both looking out towards the working Massassi. As the moon became a twilight, with Yavin prime casting a reddish glow upon the moons surface. Kun's head dropped from its upward position, as his neck growing tired and stiff. "What is it you ask of me lord Vader?" Kun queried after long stillness. Vader too had become quiet and lost in thought for a moment. The sound of Exars voice jarred him from his thoughts. "I have come to obviously offer an alliance of sorts." Vader stated in a matter-of-fact tone now himself. Raising his fist Vader continued on, "Together we can destroy the Emperor! Together we could rule the galaxy, as true Sith lords! End this so called rebellion, and turn the galaxy into a perfect and unstoppable force!" Vader loudly and powerfully proclaimed to Kun.

Another smirk crossed the reborn Sith lord's face. "Perhaps lord Vader, but if we are to do this we do it to my design." Kun insisted with a pointed finger. Crossing his arms in renewed annoyance, Vader awaited the reasoning behind such a demand. "We do this slowly. We infiltrate, and destroy the monster from its very heart." Kun insisted with a shaking fist. "How do you propose we do that, Kun?" Vader queried in turn. "Simple dear Vader. You present me to your master as was the plan. Then I claim obedience to the fool. From there we could slowly change things to our advantage!" Kun announced with a sadistically happy smirk.

Vader closed his eyes behind his mask entering deep thought. Kun's plan did make more sense than launching a full fledged assault upon the Emperor. Only one problem crossed his mind though. "While you were away Kun, the Sith order changed." Vader informed Kun in a force resonated melancholy. Kun's smirk faded to a scowl. "So? In what way exactly, and how would that be an issue?" Kun crossed his arms in a brooding look.

"Your Brotherhood died shortly after you did. Then more Sith orders arose to fill the vacuum. Each failing and falling just as the one before it. The last to fall was, the known as the 'Brotherhood of Darkness.'" Vader educated Kun, who became deeply angered by the lecture. "Yes, yes and your point is?" He asked in a huff of frustration.

"The new order arose. The Rule of Two. A rule of one master and one apprentice. One to embody power. The other to crave it." Vader repeated the matra he had learned long before. Kun growled and turned his head away.

"Forget this, I know your master does not follow this dictate." Kun angrily roared. "I can feel them, the dozens of dark side users out their in the galaxy! They all call out to a single point. A single pillar of power! It is on Coruscant that the call ends, and from their the messages are sent out abroad." Kun's voice began to rise. "Your master is the supposed Galactic Emperor. He cares not for your little order!" Kun said in a fluctuating voice, as he gripped the stone rail in deep agitation. He let a deep sigh out before starting up again.

"Bring me before your master, and he will see a thing of use. He will see something to exploit. Perhaps even a means of ridding himself of you." Kun pointed out in a calmer voice. Vader stared angrily at Exar. "What do you mean by that, Kun!" The rise in the baritone voice alerted Kun that he struck the right nerve. "Come now Vader, I sensed the rage that rolled off you whenever your master comes up as a subject." Kun said tersely. "I assure you I see a greater use of this Empire, of its resources than your master ever did, or could. I also see a great advantage with you as an ally rather than an enemy I assure you." The dark lord again looked out to the forests of the moon. As darkness became more noticeable.

Rage seethed through him. Kun was right, Sidious cared nothing for this so called Rule of Two, and certainly not for him. Especially since the Mustafar incident. The Emperor cared only for himself, like the true narcissist he was. Vader knew Kun was his one chance to end his master for good. Only, would he be trading one master in for another? Perhaps, but perhaps not. It was a risk that needed to be taken. Vader made up his mind. "Very well Kun, I will bring you before the Emperor. Then the galaxy shall be ours for the taking." The remade Sith lord grinned as he turned and gave a nod to his new ally, Darth Vader.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Looking through a glass viewport with a blank expression upon his face he brooded. '_Such idiocy,'_ he thought with gleaming and hateful eyes. A look of disgust then suddenly crossed his facial features. Why? '_Why were so many incompetent? He said all except he were. Then why keep me here? If I am nothing but a puppet to his will, then why bother with me? Why!'_ His dark brown eyes continued to stare intently out of the palace viewport. He hated this place for all it was! Perhaps it was his rebellious nature finally surfacing. Or maybe he had grown tired of his masters commands. '_Oh but never say it out loud, oh no, no, no! Master would be not be pleased, that cant happen master must be cherished and loved by all!'_

_'Lord and master that's who "he" was. The reason you exist you idiot! Do not speak of him as if he is not here! He is always with you in your mind. In your feeble weak mind. Cry out for master to forgive us , make him see we're sorry!'_ The voice it seethed in him like venom dripping with acid into an open wound. _'Don't hurt me master I am sorry I love the empire. I must be good, master decrees it! Masters word is law! Masters breath is sacred, the ground he walks upon is a holy place! Get down! Down to your knees and pray! DO IT!'_

_Pray for his love, pray for his forgiveness! He_ _wont give it, and yet we love him. We worship him, we must it is taboo not to. How dare us not, are we rebels? Or are we Jedi? Force no, we are the pinnacle of his science and great design! We are his burden and his joy. We are masters salvation. Without us outsiders would try to kill our precious master! What would you want that? Without master the galaxy would; and surely shall burn! Burn like your mind when he's in it. Oh but the burn is like a kiss. Don't forsake it let it caress your mind. The pain will remind you who and what you are to him. Remember that fool! _

The voice always made it seem like it hated him. He didn't want to hear its raging its hate. It wanted him to burn and bend on one knee for his master. "That" man that says he's master and lord over all._  
_

_'He made us! He designed us!'_ The voice decreed with a shrill cry. _'What of the carrier?'_ The boy asked in return. _'What was she? NOTHING! She; whomever that may be, was a vessel to hold you! Master is mother, father, brother, and the Force! Love him, do it and receive his slap! Beg to be whipped, crawl on the floor he steps upon! Eat the dirt he forces down your throat! Let the men he has train you, break you in every way! They are extensions to his almighty will and plan. Take the pain, take the self hate, eat your cries for help and cut out your tear ducts! Why the men he has teach us are cruel, they hurt us they beat us! They, they violate us. Don't forget that, remember the disgust you felt at yourself, remember it WAS your fault. It was you who told them to undress you!'_ The voice in utter rage fell into a tirade and refused to let up. _'No it wasn't! It wasn't my fault it was never my fault!'_ Again the boy retorted in more a whimpering challenge then a rise to a fight. _'Yes it was!'_ Was all it yelled back.

_'You made yourself available to their wicked pleasures! You cried as the violation reached its end. You were weak that is why they did it again and again. For years your body has been nothing but masters project to carve, and his mens' object of lust. Master knows, he is trying to teach us! Love the guilt, love the pain, love being nothing but an outlet to perversion. Wipe that tear it is taboo to let water stain his floors!'_ The voice declared resolutely. _'Why does master never respond to my cries? Why does the red headed girl leave his chambers on her own accord? Why does he care for her safety? Does he love her?'_ The boy asked again in a feeble manner. _'No love is a lie, he is all there is! Your breath is his will. Your mind is his to tamper with. Love me master! Please love me master! Forsake the girl and give me the love!' _The voice cried out for the boy.

_'Don't let them near my mouth, don't let them clutch my sides in perverse admiration. Don't let them touch my undergarments! Don't leave me alone in the dark when they in number leave me "dirty!" Save me master I pray to you and you alone!'_ The boy pleaded as he held back all emotions and balled his hands into rage filled fists.

_'Yes master is all we need. Just remember that we will earn masters love. Remember master will bless you with his boney hands. He will one day love you. He will give you a position at his glorious side. That day you will be a king, for that day you will love master more then ever before. He in turn will love you. Remember that, and remember I will be here to always be apart of you. I am the you who will be at masters side.'_ The voice reminded with a sickly pleasure filled voice. _'Who are you really?'_ The boy asked once again as was common of these "chats." He sensed a smile,_ 'I am you just the you who will be once you are gone. Then you will be the voice in the brain, the one to talk to. Who am I?'_ It laughed, _'You boy are a scientific experiment a thing of masters creation. Don't worry he blessed you with a name. Love him, master gave you his love.'_

With that the boy of fifteen looked into the window of the palace. He saw himself, a dirty disgusting thing of hate. At whom did he hate? Himself of course, never at the master as the voice said. "Boy, the Emperor will see you now."

The boy whipped around in place to look into the blank crimson helmet of a royal guardsman. The boy felt wrong dressed in the way he was. A black Corellian flight jacket, with black gloves that went up to his wrists. Dark black boots that held his long grey jeans to his sore ankles. Upwards he wore a darker shade of grey as his shirt color. Also there at his belt was two pouches and two simply designed lightsaber hilts, that had a swirl like black outer layer on top of the cold plain white steel.

Without a word the boy moved on forward and passed the guard into the masters throne chamber. Looking back at the royal guard the boy sneered as he moved forward. _'He's not master.'_ The boy seethed to himself. The long chambers' walking platforms were of little foot ache to the boy. He loved the pain he had to, it was masters love his gift. There upon the dark throne he sat. Bones and dark cloak and all. The boy smiled in pure delight as the figure of his beautiful master. The man gestured the boy forward with his right index finger.

The boy came forward and prostrated himself, before his mighty master. In his low oily voice his master spoke. "Ah, my boy rise yourself to stand." The boy eagerly did so, with love twinkling in his dark brown eyes. "My boy the galaxy is in a state of change." His master said. The boy worshiped his every word, as they came out. "Lord Vader, has been sent to uncover a disruption in the flow of the force. Yet I believe he may come back with something or someone that i do not fully yet understand." His master spoke in a slow dark way.

"I have a mission for you, my young apprentice." Master informed the eager boy who was shaking with need to hear his masters voice. "What is thy bidding my master?" The raven haired boy queried, passionately. "Young boy I want you to stay here at the palace. I may finally have good use of you." The boys heart jumped. It skipped with adrenaline. "Ye, yes my mighty master, my life is yours to use my almighty lord." The Emperor grinned revealing his yellow and rotting teeth. "Go my boy, my guard will take you to your new quarters. All your things are there already."

The boy took a deep bow, "Yes my master, at once." The boy with a great big grin began to walk towards the exit. "Oh and Valek. Do clean yourself up boy, you reek of death." His master said, calling him by his name. With a smile Valek turned and bowed. "Yes my master, at once." The young boy, Valek walked off and disappeared behind the doors. Leaving the Emperor to cackle in glee, and to await Vader's arrival.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Star Destroyer, Exactor above Yavin 4.

It had been a while since their meeting on the moon below. In fact maybe a day or two had passed. They didn't keep track. Far too much needed to be done. Plans made, people to consider as allies. Indeed much had to be done in order to ensure all went according to plan. Kun had been brought onboard the ship with little explanation to the crew. Vader hardly said a word to any crew member. Whispers and sideways glances were the reaction to Exar Kun.

The man was interesting to the crew of the Exactor. Always seen conversing with lord Vader, never backing down from him either. That got plenty of the crew members to be interested in the "new arrival." Vader had also put a block on all outgoing transmissions, unless with his expressed consent. Causing the crew to worry as to the set of circumstances. Especially now that lord Vader had ordered an immediate return to Coruscant.

Sitting here in Vader's quarters Kun was starting to put together what kind of person Vader really was. Plain grey walls, nothing in the room. Save for a large chamber in the room. It was opened at the moment, allowing Kun to see a chair along with small robotic arms on its top half. Kun was for sure now that Vader would in fact be very easily made a ally. Through the simple observation alone Kun got this estimation.

"Vader, you must relax. We have plenty of time to plan. So please stop pacing. Its giving me a headache." Kun had for the last thirty minutes watched Vader pace back and forth across the length of his quarters. The suited dark lord had been in a perpetual state of unease. Then annoyance at Kun's easy going act. "Perhaps you do not realize Kun. That we are talking about rebelling against the most powerful man in the galaxy!" Vader said exasperated. Kun rolled his eyes in slight insult. "The most powerful man, indeed. Yet he cant even keep a firm control over the empire of his, without a mammoth cyborg at its helm!" To this statement Vader stopped dead in his tracks.

"I am not a simple cyborg, Kun. Remember that we both need one another if we are to see our plans come to any state of success" Vader stated with force. Kun merely smirked, allowing the tension in the room to build as the two dark lords stared each other down. "Come now lord Vader. Your master is at the least a small percentage of an incompetent man." Breaking the tension Kun moved closer to lord Vader as he spoke. "I was just stating that he was foolish to not ensure he is the sole figurehead of the empire." Kun stated coming to stand directly before Vader.

Speaking in a hushed voice Kun continued on. "It is only through our alliance that we shall succeed, in the overthrow of your master." Moving to Vader's side he continued. "I was not threatening your power and authority. I was merely stating that the emperor was a fool in placing you in power. Who do you think the subjects of the empire see in their minds when they think of the empire? Who do they see and hear? Who do they really fear?" Kun exclaimed in excitement. "Do you think it is the withered old man hunched over in a monks cloak? No it is the man in the mask with the flowing cape. The one who's breath signifies, death has come! The being who's voice could make a Krayt dragon scatter in fear!"

The sith lord expressed with passion laced in his voice. "I have seen his holo logs and speeches. Yet I can feel it. On this ship alone your name makes the men tremble from the inside out!" Vader did enjoy what Kun was presenting to him. It did make some sense that the public saw he as the master of the empire. It was he who brought genocide upon the Jedi. Who commanded the vast imperial military might, with an iron fist and will.

"Very well Kun. We will see where this path leads us. I still think that we must practice extra caution." Vader turned towards a viewport. Kun could sense the immense tension dissipating .With Vader's back turned to him Kun gave a satisfactory nod to himself. "Good, yes caution is a good prospect. We must also be ambitious though. No sith lord gets anywhere without ambition." Kun preached to the silent Vader. "I think that's all for today. We can continue our planning later." With that statement, Kun flipped around and left Vader's quarters. With he gone Vader pondered. Perhaps there is a thing as to ambitious, lord Kun.

Coruscant, Imperial Palace lower guest quarters.

Disgusting that's what I am. Yet he has me follow his every whim. Again I ask, what did I do? What did I do to gain such a gracious master? He spares me of death. He granted me life, and instigated my very birth. How I would ask? He wouldn't tell me I don't care he is master. He need not explain himself to anyone! Master shows enough of his care to me.

That's all I need master, to see me as useful. This is how Valek would think constantly. Lord Sidious had named him himself. Leaving Valek to laugh madly in glee from time to time. Such greatness did master hold. Yes master is supreme, the ultimate, and my very lifeline! The boy was only fifteen and even called himself a willing slave.

Now he was doing as his master wanted. Taking a scalding hot shower in his quarters, refresher's sanistream. The burning of the water drenching him was of little concern to Valek. In fact it felt good to have his body burn. The main matter of this was that master wanted him clean, so he shall make himself clean! Valek wasn't proud of anything really. Except to be in his masters service. Master knew how to put him in his place too. Valek hated to gain masters reprimands, but they did happen. Master would say "You look like your mother." That, and that statement alone sent seething rage through Valek! He was NOT, his mother! The emperor let little be known about his mother, but Valek knew enough.

She was a Jedi! A dirty, disgusting, vile, Jedi slime! He knew that his master hated his mother. So he knew he must hate her as well. "Masters love is all I need." It hurt when master would compare him to his mother. Master would only do so when Valek showed even a pinch of defiance. Apparently "she" was defiant. That is a sin! Never, ever defy lord and master! Valek never asked of his father. The emperor did that for him, nearly three years ago. "You know little of your parents, don't you boy?" Master inquired. "No my master, I need not know such trivial, and unnecessary things. As decreed by your word." I responded. "Good remember that young one. Just be content with knowing your mother was a dirty Jedi, and your father was just a template."

The information had him perplexed at first. Then Valek just waved the information off. "Father is nothing! Mother is nothing! All that there is left is master and he alone!" Valek was content with this. Ending the shower, Valek proceeded to exit and get dressed. His body was in top combat shape for his age. His arms had excellent muscle build, along with his legs. They were in proportion with his body though. He didn't look freakish with overly toned muscles. Valek had long wavy raven black hair. That he preferred to keep in a ponytail, as master said he also preferred it.

Master had also told Valek that he had his mothers deep, dark brown eyes. Something he also loathed was that master would not allow him to have that changed. Not with surgery, temporary lenses or at least hide them, with a visor. "Let it be a reminder every time you look at yourself in your reflection. That a dirty Jedi is your mother! Strive to be the opposite my boy." Master had said one day while Valek had presented himself before his master for examination.

Valek also had a more brown tone for his skin color. Though it was a light. Master had said it was a trait of his father genetics. Master never complained of Valek's father. So he had no grievances with the traits he inherited from him. Valek though hated all that wasn't master, including himself. "For I am nothing without master!" Master had Valek delivered an outfit to wear. A charcoal black shirt, with matching long jeans. A black belt to hold his sabers and pouches. Plus a long black coat, that master liked to see him wear. It reached down to Valek's ankles and was a very imposing look to it.

Finally two black gauntlets that went to his forearm. In the end Valek was just as master liked. So Valek looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Master likes me to look like this, and so I shall. By his word!" Valek walked to his com to find a message. "Report to throne boy." Simple, demanding and to the point. "Just Like master." Valek smiled. "I love my master he is all I need." He said to himself proudly, as he gathered up his two simple sabers. It wasn't perverse love, or love of the heart that Valek felt. No, it was great admiration for a being that meant your very existence. Yes master is all, he is life. He is death. He is the Force! Remember that!

The voice burned in his mind. The voice, his only companion, his one ally. As well as his enemy. Valek walked out his quarters and began to rapidly march towards the throne. Muttering simply, "Master is all!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"We can be assured of your men's allegiance. I'm not certain to trust such men like that Ozzel though." For hours now Kun had been going over the vast ranks of the empire, and it's men with Vader. Kun at the moment was insisting that Vader's direct subordinates were the most loyal to Vader. Vader on the other hand was being far to paranoid for Kun's taste. "We have no assurance that every one of those incompetent fools are indeed loyal solely to me." Vader stated, as he yet again paced the secured conference room of the Exactor.

Kun let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Lord Vader, this will only remain difficult, if you continue to remain universally paranoid." Kun said in a fatigued voice. "We must have a stable mind set if we are to enact our plans correctly." Kun finished off with, as he sat back lazily in his chair.

"What you don't realize Kun. Is that the emperor trusts no one! Me in particular." The suited dark lord preached to his laid back conspirator. "Further more don't underestimate him! He is cold, calculating, and brutal! Many have made the foolish mistake of underestimating him. I intend to not do so!" Vader proclaimed in a raised harsher version of his baritone.

Kun's jaw tightened in anger. Not with lord Vader. Not at his plans. No Kun hated having to wait. He craved power, and did things in fast pace. Unlike Vader Kun was willing to lay before the emperor a full fledged war! Only Kun realized that would be suicide on his part. "We must be reasonable lord, Vader. We as two conspiring sith lords cannot afford, to not be assured of any kind of alliance." Kun reasoned. "We will fail if we do not, or cannot establish any kind of outside relations!" Kun exclaimed.

Still in the forefront of his mind Vader could see it. The images of failure flashing before his eyes mind. What Vader already knew was how his master dealt with traitors and failures. Vader did not nor could he allow such to happen to him in his position. "Failure is not an option Exar. Remember that and we can move on with our plans." Vader stated solemnly. Crossing his arms Vader turned towards the room's viewport. "Let us see how we manage down this path. I do believe that we are at a point of no turning back. I also believe that now more than ever we must be vigilante!"

Exar for long has craved to be reborn, and to bring forth his glorious vision of the sith. Yet now he was being told time and time again to have patience! It is nauseating to wait! Kun sat in thought. Looking up he noticed Vader too was brooding. His apparatus breathing being the only sound to fill the room. Kun couldn't help but wonder, what exactly ran through lord Vader's head? Exar always sensed a deep hidden feeling of smoldering rage. That was aching to be let loose upon someone. It wasn't the emperor. Kun could tell the difference between the two levels of rage. No Vader was indeed seething within, at another. To whom Kun couldn't possibly know.

"Lord Vader I must inquire to something that has been bothering me for far too long." Kun stated coming to stand directly behind Vader. Vader turned without a word. Exar stared up into the intimidating mask of Vader. "It has occurred to me that you have failed to let me know why you have become a sith lord. You already know why I did." Kun said the last part with a smirk.

Vader uncrossed his arms before answering in a louder voice. "That is of no concern to you Kun! My reasons are my own. I need not explain myself to you, nor anyone else!" Vader grew to bellow at Exar. Who stood his place without even a tiny look of fear crossing his face. To the surprise of Vader, Kun just smiled and hung his head and shook it still smiling. As if let in on a joke Vader failed to get.

"Lord Vader, don't you see?" Kun asked still in a smirk. "That little explosion of anger alone has told me more about you then ever before." The dark lord said in a slightly knowing voice. "You did it for all the right reasons I'm assuming? Yes most likely for someone else's benefit." Exar continued on watching as Vader remained silent, never allowing his visor not to be directly on him. "Lord Vader you will learn as many before you have. There is no chance for such pettiness as love in the dark side."

Kun's face became a more serious glare at Vader. "We as sith must be above such trivial things. The sith are all powerful we cant have such distractions! We must be the ones who stand above the rest of all the inferior ones! Those who squabble over such minor and unimportant things!" The ancient dark lord preached to the suited man.

Vader behind his mask had a building sensation of numbness as Kun spoke. "I already know this Kun. Why do you feel it necessary to act as my master does?" Vader queried. "I long ago gave any form of, those feelings, up. There is nothing within me that is as weak as a fool who claims love. So I do not need your preaching, Kun." Vader said with sternness.

"We will see lord Vader. We will indeed see." Exar said with a suspicious tone. "I will retire for today Vader. I hope you think on what I said." Kun then quickly marched out the room. Leaving a confused, suspicious, and angry Darth Vader behind.

Coruscant, Imperial Palace upper halls, near the throne.

Valek enjoyed walking through the palace. Its grandeur was unmatched by any other palace in the galaxy! As it should be for his master! Through the halls some others passed by Valek. Many looked at him with questioning looks. While others simply shrugged and moved on. Although there were a few that gave a worried look at Valek. After all he was in all black clothes, gauntlets, with a long leather coat that swiftly moved with him. Plus the two saber hilts at his waist.

Valek enjoyed the palace also because of the drowning swirl of his masters dark power. Though at the moment Valek was wondering why master wanted to see him so early. He thought this even as he stood before the crimson royal guards to the throne. "State who you are, and what your business with his majesty the galactic emperor, is." The guard to the left of the door demanded. Keeping a straight face Valek replied in monotone.

"I am Valek Zalliste, I have a summons from my lord and master." The guard silently punched in a code to a computer console beside him. Doing so allowed the large door to slide open. Prompting Valek to move on without a word to the guards. "Zalliste" the last name that his master blessed him with. It felt wonderful on his tongue when he spoke it. Knowing that it was what master called him.

Before Valek down the long hall to the center of the room upon the great galactic seat of power. Sat his great master, his highness the emperor Palpatine! "Ah my boy, you've arrived on time, good." His master said in his aged oily voice. Valek sped forward coming to kneel before his master again. "Rise boy I must talk to you." Master ordered.

"What is it that you want of me my master?" The boy inquired. Palpatine rose from his throne. The walked off towards a viewport. His master beckoned him towards him with his finger. The old man was far too quiet for Valek's liking. "Have I done something to anger you my master?" He inquired worried that the answer would be yes.

"No my boy you have not gained my ire. In fact the opposite. You have proved yourself far more worthy than I ever dreamed you would." His master said. Causing Valek's heart to jump and quicken in delight. "Boy, I have been there for your entire life have I not? I know I have, and I know just exactly how much you desire my praise."

Master said in an all knowing tone. "Yes my master I am eternally grateful to you my lord." Valek said bowing very low to his master. The old man grinned in his normal way to the boy that he had molded into a greater servant then any of his other pupils. "I seek only to serve you in any and all ways to make you pleased, my master."

The emperor turned back to look out of the viewport. Valek followed his masters gaze out towards the grandness that was Coruscant. The view of Coruscant was stupendous from the throne room. The very view inspired awe in Valek. Even if he didn't speak his mind. He learned never to speak his mind unless with his masters consent long ago. "My boy Valek, I have grown to feel that your training is of high importance. You are indeed very important to me, and the empire. My enemies are many, and scattered. Lord Vader is starting to become a nuisance to me." The emperor with a colder voice then usual stated.

"I feel that lord Vader for a long time has sought to betray me." Valek grew angered. Why would someone want to betray master? He is all powerful, and glorious! "Since your birth I have been there, my boy. Now here inside my place I call you forth. For a simple command." Palpatine slowly turned to Valek. Who was eager to hear what master wanted of him. "Prove yourself worthy of being my true apprentice! I have a few simple tests for you." The emperor ordered to the shocked boy.

Master wants me to prove myself? Yes at last I will gain his favor! At last I will be my masters apprentice! Not Vader, not that girl, but me and me alone! "I will serve you master. I will do all that you ask, without failure. I will crush your enemies with the iron fist that is your will! I swear to serve you my lord until the day you send me away. Or until my life is ended, by others or even you, my master." Valek proclaimed falling to kneel again at Palpatine's feet.

A booming cackle erupted past the old mans cracked lips. As he deeply enjoyed the display before him. "Good, very good Zalliste. I do believe that you will be worth all my trouble at last." Saying this the emperor lifted the boys head with his old boney hands, to look up into his eyes. "You will be that harbinger for a grander vision of the empire. All the science and work that was labored behind your birth will finally show merit. Valek Zalliste I pronounce you henceforth as my Imperial Hand! Above all others you will serve me in glory!"

The emperors revelation sent chills of glee down Zalliste's spine. He smiled in beaming love up at his master. Who found it amusing that the boy loved him so. "I will not fail you, my master." With that murmur the boy came to stand before his master. Who simple grinned in dark glory. Zalliste will soon be a name the empire will both dread and boast. Change was indeed coming to the galaxy!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Valek Zalliste, this is my name. Hand of the emperor of the galactic empire, is my job. Killing is what he asks me to commit. I don't mind in fact I prefer it. Killing is easy, saving life? Now that's something that sounds impossible to him. Valek wasn't a happy person by any means. No he was the "willing slave" as he openly called himself. At the moment though Valek came as close to happy as he had ever known so far. Oh sure he had moments of what one would call happiness, but not really in the normal sense.

It was here though in the stinking bowels of Coruscant's under city did Valek find himself happy. It had been three days since his master had named him Hand. Valek was on his first "proving" mission as master called it. The job was simple. Locate a crime boss by the name of Telor Ket. Then be rid of him in the utmost subtly. A nasty human that hailed from Corellia, Ket wasn't hard to find at all. Sure the Rodian who's neck Valek crushed wasn't so happy, or alive for that matter. But the mission came first not a single scum. It was here at a market that Ket would be arriving to meet with all twelve of his high lieutenants. In the back of a indoor market that was easily accessible to Valek.

"Excuse me young man can I help you?" An older women with dark brown hair matching eyes, and a soft voice queried. Valek was still wearing the outfit that his master had ordered him to wear. Cleaned of course, but also still imposing. "No thank you, I know where I'm going. Valek faked a decent smile to the women who smiled back. "ok then, but do come get me if you need help finding something." She politely asked before walking off in another direction. Valek to walked off in the other direction. Awaiting the arrival of the criminals that his master wished dead. Why these petty thugs? Valek didn't know, nor care. It was masters will.

Passing the many aisles of the market Valek witnessed a wide variety of aliens and humans, who frankly looked haggard. Much different than the upper living of imperial court that Valek was used to seeing. They were in rags, and lower style clothing's. With the thugs wearing outfits that ranged from jackets to expensive robes. It was as usual interesting in the lower levels of Coruscant. More full of life then the stale lives of the imperial court attendees. Though the force resonating stench of helplessness, failure, and vice filled the areas of the under city.

Valek broke from his musing as he saw a few lieutenants walking in. A variety of two Rodians, a Zabrak, three Humans, a Zygerrian, two Weequay, and a Twi'lek. All flanked by Gammoreans, IG class droids, or straight Human muscle. Quite the assortment of life, Valek mused awaiting the last two lieutenants and Ket to arrive. Valek reached into his coat to pull out a device. One that assured his subtly. It was a ICIED-MK3, or an Imperial, Compact, Incendiary, Explosive, Device, mark three. A weapon fresh from the development labs. Valek was to see how well it would work on living targets. It was time to test it as the Corellian crime boss arrived, flanked by the last two lieutenants who from the look of it weren't happy. As the two humans were talking their bosses ears off.

Valek smirked as he knew exactly how to get the ICIED device directly on Ket. With confident strides Valek headed right for Ket and his entourage. Up close Valek could here some of their conversation. "You know as well as I do that Black Sun, is muscling in on our territory, Ket." Said a bald, darker skinned man. "Yeah that Kung Xizor, has for too long been "messin", with us." The other blond haired and slightly sick looking man said in broke basic. "Don't forget that I know this already you two." Ket said in annoyance.

Valek cared little for this conversation. Although he did recognize Black Sun, and Xizor. Valek had a single objective and a single chance to do so. This is what Valek said in his mind over and over as he neared his opening. "Woe, hey watch it you koochoo!" The Corellian bellowed in anger at the now fallen to the ground boy that had just harshly bumped into him.

"Oh, ma, many apologies sir. I didn't see you there." The boy dressed in all black explained crawling to a stand. "Please forgive me for my foolishness." He pleaded to Ket who stood taller than him.

"Hmm, well you should be. Now get out of here before I change my mind." The Corellian said in a superior tone. Not even feeling the small device that now clung to the inner folds of his flight jacket. The boy bowed deeply, at the same time smirking.

"Thank you kind sir, I will not forget your kindness." Valek then sprinted off outside of the market place. Outside was a well placed and not so subtle small army of assorted thugs. Valek's heart raced, as it always did on these missions. For he knew that the blast would be far more then overkill. Oh how he tried he really did. Tried to empathize with the unsuspecting people who more then definitely would be incinerated by the blast. Don't try, they mean nothing! It was the inner voice again. As I said I'm always here watching and waiting to guide you down the right path.

"I know, I know you're there. Now leave me be! I want to be alone." Valek said aloud. He heard a sigh. Very well, just remember that I'm always here boy. With that the voice again receded into the back of Valek's mind. Valek let out a sigh just as the voice had second's ago. As he lifted the detonator from his pocket. As he placed his thumb over the tiny red trigger button, Valek thought. Thought of the dozens of lives within the market. The women who was so kindly to him. "By masters will."

Valek pressed down. BAM! An explosion ripped through Coruscant. The entire building the entire spire, exploded each level in succession of the one below it. Each level erupting in a tremendous roar of light and heat. Valek covered his eyes as the blinding light continued out. People were screaming. Even more so as the spire began to collapse in on itself. The essence of hundreds of lives was snuffed out in a matter of seconds. Yet still Valek was numb to its dark outflow. It would be told later that nine hundred in rough estimation died at the hands of "rebel terrorists." Including fifty seven children!

Valek was given praise by the emperor, and that's all that concerned him.

A short one yes, but also a necessary chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"It was here not two days ago that a tremendous blast rocked through, CoCo Town. Killing over what is estimated to be nine hundred beings. The cause for the blast is not accidental as early reports had first mentioned. Instead it is indeed the act of rebels, who sought to weaken the resolve of our glorious empire. Emperor Palpatine later stated that, the empire will retaliate against the virus that is the murderous rebellion! In other news…" Vader let the holonet news go on after hearing the news for the third time. The explosion had the markings of his master all over it.

"To be truthful, lord Vader. I think this was interestingly bold." Behind him spoke his fellow sith lord, Exar Kun. "You told me your master was cruel. Never did you tell me he was so, disposing of assets." Kun said in mock ignorance. "I would have thought that a man with power as he, would find such collateral damage, pointless." The dark lord said coming to look at the holonet videos again. "I find it almost humorous at how blatantly destructive this emperor is." Kun continued, while lazily scanning the holo network.

Vader narrowed his eyes behind his mask, as he contemplated the reasoning behind blowing an entire Coruscanti spire. Killing nine hundred, as well as injuring over three thousand. Also causing structural damage to the surrounding fourteen buildings! "As I told you before Kun, my master is very ruthless, uncaring, and wasteful." Vader reminded, turning to look at Kun. "In any case we will arrive at Coruscant in a couple more hours, standard time. I will be able to uncover the reasons behind the explosion then." Vader stated aloud, to no one in particular.

"Why bother Vader? It is not as if this simple bombing effects our plans. Why should we care if your master blows a couple people away? After all it was mostly the scum of the under city that was blown away." Exar tersely and uncaringly said.

Vader gave a slightly audible sigh as he began to explain. "Because Kun, if you would have listened to me earlier. My master does nothing so small on a galactic scale, without a real larger reason." Vader ominously declared to his fellow sith lord. Who merely shrugged at Vader in a lazy fashion. "Perhaps you could show just a hint of interest besides shrugging at me constantly! It is one of the most frustrating thing about you I must say." Vader said in exasperation.

Exar froze, allowing a wide smirk to cross his face. "Lord Vader you seem stressed. Perhaps you should calm yourself. Before you hurt yourself." Exar with mock concern stated, still smirking at Vader. Kun was absolutely infuriating when he wanted to play dumb, or superior. Vader was beginning to become very annoyed by the raven haired man's, wittiness. "Come now lord Vader. I am only amusing myself. We soon wont be doing any of that soon, if you remember." Kun turned back to the holonet screen.

"As much as I enjoy, amusing you, Kun. I believe we have much more pressing matters at hand." Vader pointed out. "You have yet to reveal what you exactly you plan to do, or say to the emperor. I think I need to know, Kun!" The suited dark lord demanded. Exar had a look of deep thought cross his face. Then mans grey eyes came to set on Vader.

"Very well lord Vader. I have made plans, though I didn't want to let you in on them so early." Kun said slowly, as he shut down the holonet. "I will without a doubt be seen as a threat to the emperor. This is of course the norm with any person with power such as his. I have a plan though. One that you will have to play extremely naïve to, lord Vader." Kun informed an awaiting Vader. "You say the emperor seeks to be rid of you, yes? Yes but he needs you all the same."

The dark lord continued. "I do believe that I can appeal to his will to strengthen his hold upon the galaxy. He will not pass up the chance to order a very submissive, me around to use my massassi for his will. Think about it lord Vader. Your master couldn't, nor do I believe he will pass up the chance to gain the massassi warriors. As well as my alchemic powers. Not to mention, that the massassi are a sub-sect of the original sith species. The alchemic possibilities are endless!" The passionate speech came to an end.

Vader was intrigued by what his co-conspirator was saying. Indeed Vader remembered the stories from his master about the alchemic genius of, his master Darth Plagueis. Vader never would be able to perform such abilities in his state. While his master failed to ever commit any such thing. No master chose to rely more on the science of the empire. This made Vader curious as to what Kun meant by "endless possibilities."

"I do believe you owe me an explanation of what exactly your alchemy, can do." Vader insisted upon the other dark lord. Vader watched as Kun came of his speech "high" to look at Vader. The raven haired, grey eyed man, intensely eyed Vader. Before he smirked again.

"Ah, yes Vader. I see what you want. Don't think you can hide that question that hangs on the tip of your tongue." The patronizing tone leaked out of his mouth. Vader simply remained quiet, as Kun came to be silent as well. "Vader, I do believe I can help you with what you desire. After all I have done things with the force not done since." The dark lord stared intently at his fellow dark lord. "Yes lord Vader I can easily find a way to help you. You simply must assure me that our alliance will not end abruptly. That we are indeed allied to one another, and that you have indeed severed your ties to the emperor." Kun stated with a sense of conviction.

"I must be assured my allegiance is not wasted on you as it was upon my old apprentice. If so, Vader I do feel that we can revive the sith to its glory. No a new apex of galactic power! We can destroy your master, I can heal you! Together the galaxy will tremble at our feet!" The self inspired man proclaimed.

Vader to though he would never admit it felt as sense of renewed ambition that he hadn't felt in more then a decade. "Very well Kun. Just you remember that I am not to be toyed with. I am Darth Vader, not your slave, and not your apprentice. I am a sith lord, just as you are!" Exar gave a simple nod with a smile.

"I will remember that lord Vader. Soon the galaxy will be…ours." Kun said this as both the dark lords turned to gaze out the viewport. Before them was the luminous, glittering, galactic jewel. Coruscant.

Coruscant, Imperial Palace Throne room.

Emperor Palpatine at this moment was sitting upon his throne. Reading over the actual bombing of CoCo Town, reports. Compared to the Imperial Intelligence version, that implicated the scattered rebels as the people responsible. He was pleased with the intelligence's version of the report. Heavily putting emphasis on the threat of "rebel terror plots, that aim to annihilate the way of imperial life. As well as destroy the great new order that has brought on a renewed order and peace."

Such grand babble of the empire was just the kind of thing needed to keep the highest court members happy. Palpatine also enjoyed another fact. The fact that his newest Hand, was doing just great. Valek Zalliste had been a pet project of his for the boy's entire fifteen years of life so far. Molding him into the perfect mindless loyal fighter among all his trainees. Even the girl Jade wasn't as blindly loyal as Zalliste. It was in Zalliste's feelings of serving the only being he has been able to get close to, that made him so loyal. Indeed Palpatine was the only person who showed little bits mock compassion, or even kindness. The boy under Palpatine's orders has suffered many indignities. Being tortured for weeks on end was one.

Also the "hot room punishment" where he was put into a steam room to stay for days in near deadly heat. The boy had to be revived from time to time, but all for the better. Palpatine had Zalliste put through hundreds of brainwashing programs, at a very early age. Which included burning over thirty dozen Imperial Directives, into his young mind. All for future use as the perfect loyal killing machine. The first Imperial Directive was, feel and show no mercy. Palpatine didn't want Valek to hate, not entirely. The old man instead wanted the boy to be apathetic to nearly all around him. The plan worked mostly, for the exception of Palpatine himself.

This showed through with the CoCo Town bomb. Valek showed no mercy nor did he show signs of doing so. In short Palpatine was pleased with Zalliste greatly.

"Your highness, lord Vader's fleet has arrived in orbit." The emperor was interrupted from his musings. Lord Vader's arrival has been long overdue. What has taken you apprentice? The thoughts ran through his aged mind. "Very good report to me when lord Vader has arrived at the palace itself. You are excused." He said waving off the crimson wearing royal guard. Who bowed quickly, turned and left. The emperor sat comfortably upon the throne. Looking about the magnificent chamber about him. It always sent a rush through him. I am the supreme being! I am the galactic ruler of all! No one can take that from me! No, not even you lord Vader.

Palpatine resolutely told himself again. It was his way. After all he did hold more power then any other about the galaxy. Even more so his grand pieces of absolute power would be ready soon. The Death Star, the Galaxy Gun, the Eclipse. All secret weapons that will one day secure his power forever! Until then though, Vader was needed to invoke fear upon the Empire, and the very galaxy at large.

"Your Majesty, forgive my intrusion but the boy Zalliste is here for your audience."

The same royal guard had yet again entered the throne room while Sidious was in deep thought. It was a slight irritant. "Yes, yes send him in. No more intrusions, until lord Vader has arrived! Do you understand?" The gleaming yellow eyes bore into the guard, who again bowed.

"Yes your excellence, I shall hold all other but lord Vader." The guard responded tersely. "Good, see to it you do not. Now get out."

The guard left without a word. Passing the guard was the all black adorned boy. Zalliste kneeled before Palpatine as he came before him. "My master I return to tell you that the crime underworld is in disarray. Following the death of Ket and his top men, gang violence broke out abroad. Valek reported hastily. I have also made sure that the remnants of Ket's organization have been made easy prey for Xizor as you commanded, master."

The emperor nodded in silent approval. He had promised to rid Coruscant of Prince Xizor's top enemy on the planet. After Black Sun had made it known where five rebel bases were. "Very good Valek, very good." He repeated slowly. "Now my boy I want you to clean yourself. Then train in the art of the force for six hours. Afterwards clean yourself again and rest, until I call upon you again." The cloaked old man swiftly ordered to the still kneeling boy.

"As you wish my master. I will obey with exactness." Valek repeated to his master in the robotic way he had grown used to over the years. Standing Zalliste turned and took slower strides, as he left the throne room. The emperor with dark consent grinned. The boy was far more worth then he had expected.

A dark field clouded the palace. It was strong, backed by something stronger. It was dark, and deep in contemplation. Not allowing anyone to scan it. It was angry, dark, hateful, and vengeful. Turning to gaze at the Coruscanti skyline Sidious didn't need the guard to know. Lord Vader had returned, and he wasn't alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I hope you like long chapters.

SLICE. Another droids head removed, with one quick and straight stroke of his sabers. Coming to settle the sabers in the crossed X form, Valek was thrilled. He had beaten his old score of forty advanced melee saber combat droids, reaching the new number of fifty six. The droids were hardly anything in comparison to an actual opponent. Still the droids knew tactics, that's what made them dangerous.

Valek had done what master had asked. After he had made it back to his quarters, he had washed. Now Valek was nearing completion of his training time. In fact Valek only had one droid left. Breathing a little harder than usual, Valek turned to the large viewing pane to his left. Outside the glitter of Imperial City was very mesmerizing. Especially since it had fallen to night while he was training. Valek gave a hardly noticeable smile. He would never admit it, but he felt it deeply. Coruscant was and is home.

Its nightly glitter was peaceful to watch for him. The endless movement of life upon the planet was far more tranquil than the silence of other nightly planets. Coruscant was indeed a place of wonder to the rich and famous. As well as the political leaders. Also a place of hard living for the poor and needy. The people master called "unfit for his time, nor his credits." Valek turned away from the view, it shouldn't be consuming of his time. Twirling his sabers in preparation, Valek heard steps approaching.

Probably just a trooper, or royal guard, Valek thought. Ignoring the steps Valek activated the control panel that released the droids. Out of a small door, one stepped out. It was a shade of rusty brown. With a blank head, only a single red central orb as its eye port. Two arms, each holding a saber. Which it activated, revealing the blue and green of the sabers. Valek twirled his two sabers around him, repeating in his mind how to combat in his Jar'Kai form. The droid made a beeping noise as it began to charge at Valek.

Valek didn't move, as he waited for the droid to rush him. Valek moved at the last possible second. Moving to the right he slashed down upon the droid, taking it's left arm. Then Valek twirled around the droid and stuck one saber through its back. Then jumped up and decapitated its head, before using the force to slam it into the wall. "That was easier then expected." Valek said to himself, as he gathered up his other crimson saber. Shrugging Valek deactivated both the crimson blades. "That was good, but I could do better and at a faster pace."

Valek tensed noticeably. His eyes narrowed, and nostrils flared in anger. That voice we know that voice, hmm, she thinks herself better then us. While Valek's inner voice mocked him, Valek did indeed know who was behind him. "Hello, Jade I wasn't expecting you here." Valek greeted with an unwelcoming voice. "I am finished with the training master has assigned to me. I am leaving, so enjoy yourself or leave me be." Valek sourly said to the eleven year old red headed girl behind him. For an eleven year old Valek was surprised at how she acted and spoke.

Were you much different? The inner voice asked. Without responding Valek gathered up his coat in silence. For too long had he hated Jade. She was his only competition. "Don't mind me, I was just telling you I am faster." The condescending in her voice was grating. Biting his tongue Valek grabbed his things and turned to the girl.

"Mara Jade, I have nothing to say to you. So if you do not mind I have things to do. Master has many things for me to do." Valek said holding his things. As he began to leave she spoke again.

"What's wrong Valek? Afraid that he will replace you with someone better suited to work for him? Well you should be. Because I am far more worthy than you." She proclaimed to him. Valek stopped where he was. His chest burned, as did his face. No one shall be at his side but me! No one! This self assertion went through his mind, as he turned to the girl. She was dressed in simple imperial garments, with her long hair tucked behind her.

"Well Jade, if you are so sure of yourself let us see who is the most worthy of us." Valek stated dropping his coat to the floor, and grabbing both of his saber hilts. Much to the shock of Mara. Who quickly grabbed her own saber.

Valek walked slowly back towards her lighting both crimson blades. Her blade a more magenta color activated, she took a defensive position. Valek twirled his blades again while allowing his eyes to measure all of his enemy's body. Her small body will make her harder to hit. She may very well be faster as well. I must be defensive and tire her out. A tactic master had taught him, more Jedi he called it but still a valuable style. So Valek stopped, and took up a stand by position.

Jade's brow rose in confusion. "Well come along then Jade! Or are you afraid?" Zalliste coaxed. Jade sneered, she wasn't afraid of anybody! Especially not masters little pet! "Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to even try to engage me? Because I have things to do Jade." Her green eyes narrowed.

"Afraid of you? Please, Zalliste you are nothing but a Gizka." Valek stood still, awaiting his opponent. We will see Jade. Valek said to himself. With that the red haired girl charged him. Valek met her initial blow, by forming an X with his sabers in defense. Jade then retracted the saber above her head and let blow upon blow down on Valek. Who with both sabers easily met them and pushed them to the side. Valek backed away though, as the smaller girl ended her flurry of strikes.

Jade reevaluated Zalliste. The taller boy was using his taller stature to his advantage. Also he was playing it safe. Two sabers made it harder to gain an upper hand with him. So she employed a new tactic, she charged him again.

Jade returned with vengeance. As Valek had to fight off the quick repeated strikes to his sides. Three blades smashed together in an amazing clash of sparks. Valek threw Jade back with his sabers. Only to see the agile girl quickly regain her footing and come at him again. Valek narrowed his eyes on the girl in agitation. She was fast and very flexible. Something Valek hadn't fully expected. So he went into attack mode.

Repositioning his sabers so that they were once again in an X. Valek used a tactic master had taught him. Employing speed above all else, through the force. Valek leaped into the air while twirling his sabers. Then smashed them with great force upon Jade. Who was taken aback by the power behind the blow.

Jade hadn't anticipated Zalliste to be so powerful in his strikes. Also the speed in which he recovered and brought upon her more blows was impressive. The boy had an agility of his own. As he spun around with blades extending out. Creating a vortex of crimson that Jade had to step away from. Zalliste abruptly stopped and threw Mara back with the force. With tremendous power behind it as well. In fact he did so again and again. Throwing her very off balance. Master had yet to teach her in the ways of the force. That he preferred to teach the boy in front of her.

Valek was tired of this little spar. Jade was good for someone as young as herself, but Valek knew himself to be better! Flipping back through the air onto his feet Valek deactivated his blades for something new. Not a weapon, but the force. Channeling the emotions that master taught him to, Valek extended his fingers at the girl. From his finger tips shot the deadly wavy lines of lightning. The girls eyes widened in horror. As she raised her magenta saber in defense.

Master never taught her how to do that! Never even mentioned it, why does he get to know! Why does he have masters favor! It should have been her place to learn all master had to teach! Jade with scorn said to herself. As the lightning was beginning to be too much for her saber to handle. A few lines broke away and hit her body. Shocks of pain ripped into her. Her nerves caused her to drop her saber and contort in violent twitches.

Valek stopped as she fell to the floor. Master would be angry if she died. Valek reminded himself as he walked towards the crumpled girl. "I didn't harm you enough to damage you internally. Don't challenge me again until you are sure you can defeat me Jade." The boy without mocking her said. She looked up to him with smoldering eyes.

"Why did he teach you so much? Why does he choose you over me?" Valek felt what he felt was perhaps pity. "Why not me? I can learn all you have! I am strong, I am fast! So why you and not me!" The girl practically screeched at the boy looking down upon her.

"Because I am older and more trained Jade. You know this. Perhaps when you're older we will be forced to see who will stand at his side. Maybe he already knows. Until then I am his loyal servant Jade." Valek said in an even tone. "Rise to your feet Jade. I wont leave you on the floor crumpled up. Master would be furious if I did." The raven haired boy said.

It ached to do so, but Mara did push her body up with her hands. She was still shaky from the lightning. The eleven year old rose to stand at Zalliste's chest region. She looked away from her victorious opponent in self inspired shame. In his hand though was her saber hilt. "Here Jade." He handed it to her. She was a little surprised by this action. Considering their duel.. As well as their unsaid rivalry. She looked up to Valek who had no hate or anger in his eyes. What was there was an emotion, no not an emotion. That's what was there no emotion. For all Mara Jade had seen in her master's men this was new.

Zalliste had the dead look of complete apathy in his eyes right now. That was indeed scary. "Now Jade I must leave. Be sure to let yourself recover from the lightning." Handing Jade her hilt Valek turned gathered his things and left. Leaving Mara with a different view of Valek Zalliste.

As Valek walked the halls back to his quarters he felt something different. It registered through the force in great ways. It reminded him of master. Valek furrowed his brow, that wasn't master it felt…older! Valek didn't know what it was, only that it was in the palace. As he reached his quarters Valek was cautious. The new fluctuation in the force felt like deceit and power, and he didn't like it.

Hours Earlier Imperial Palace Coruscant.

The palace was enormous from the outside, but grander on the inside. "Very fit for man in control of nearly the entire galaxy." Exar Kun mused aloud as he walked the halls of the palace alongside Darth Vader. "Why lord Vader you never told me your master lived in such grandeur." Kun said to his ever so quiet partner.

"I did not find it necessary to inform you of such trivial things, Kun. Don't get to absorbed in this place Kun. I and now that means we have no allies here." Vader replied to Exar. Kun did have to agree. The people who roamed the halls of this place seemed, at best apprehensive of Vader. Otherwise he was given inquisitive glares, or untrustworthy resignations through the force seeped towards Vader.

"I assume the palace attendants do not agree with your being here." Kun spoke up. Vader looked at him for a moment in silence. Before continuing on ahead. "I guess that's a yes lord Vader." Exar with humor in his voice retorted to the obvious glare. "Your master must feel indeed very inflated here among his people." The dark lord continued on.

Kun couldn't help but stare at the halls of the palace. It dwarfed his Massassi built one on Yavin 4. It was adorned with tapestries that looked as if they came from all over the galaxy. Hanging tapestries, statues and busts, many of who, Kun assumed was the emperor. The many guards that were about the halls reminded him of his Massassi. Blood crimson and silent, far different from their stormtrooper counterparts. All Kun really thought in the end was, that he wanted a palace such as this one. This was "his" palace to him.

"Now I hope you know what you're doing Kun. If the emperor ultimately decides to be rid of you, we are both finished." Vader let his thoughts be known, as Kun assumed they neared the throne. The force did seem more seeped in darkness. Kun smirked while walking.

"Do not worry Vader. I have my plans all in here." Kun stated with confidence and pointing at his forehead. "Your master will see things my way. Or he will have more problems about him then he could have imagined." Exar proclaimed with even more confidence to his allied sith lord.

"Quiet, we near the throne chamber." Vader with an ominous resignation in the force said. Kun's adrenaline rushed. Soon he would be before the dark lord who ruled the galaxy. Soon he would be able to bring forth his own idea of an Empire.

Vader was in bleak spirits as he and Kun came into view of the tow royal guards who blocked the throne room door. "We are here Kun. Remember what I told you. Block him from your mind. He is strong though, I will only be able to do it for so long." Vader re informed Exar of an earlier conversation.

"As I said Vader. I have a plan. You must simply play naïve to it." Kun with ease reminded the suited dark lord. Vader gave a nod and continued forward. While Exar let his dark essence seep out. Blanketing the emperors dark miasma with his own. The two dark lords came to stand in front of the two guards.

"Inform the emperor that I have arrived. As well as tell him I bring an ally." Vader ordered the silent guards. They glanced at each other, before the one on the left moved into the now open door. The door closing behind him. Leaving the three in silence.

"Does he always make his you wait for inferior ones to inform him of your presence?" Kun inquired, not caring that he just called the other guard in front of him inferior. The guard even looked towards Kun. Exar looked back into the blank mask. Giving a look that told the guard he was willing to fight. Causing the guard to look away. Kun smirked.

"This is his way of showing who holds the power. By making me wait, sometimes for hours. It makes him feel reassured of his power." Vader informed Exar who nodded in understanding. Also he mused aloud of his own apprentice.

"Ulic, would have not stood for such things. He was too head strong and sure of his own power, that hardly any could keep him waiting. Something that would cause me to loose my chance of victory." The grey eyed dark lord said with a deep sour in his voice. Vader looked to his fellow lord. Also remembering when he found the holocron of Ulic Qel-Droma long ago on Rhen Var. The royal guard broke his thoughts as he came back through the doors.

"The emperor will see the both of you." The guard said with no emotion what so ever. Vader moved without a word as did Kun who followed in his step just as silent. Kun liked the throne room as well. It screamed power, and authority. It was a place of power, it was the greatest throne room he had ever seen! Exar though soon plastered his eyes on the figure who sat upon the throne itself. A cloaked and hooded man. That resonated power through the force. Kun allowed his power to be known through the force. For I will not be threatened! He proclaimed inside as they grew closer to the throne.

"Ah lord Vader, I see you have done as I asked and brought forth the disturbance in the force." The man upon the throne spoke in an oily voice that made Kun wonder how a lesser being would handle such a voice. For to Exar it didn't faze him. "I see also that it was indeed a man, and not a simple fluctuation. Tell me lord Vader, why did it take so long to bring him before me? Is there a good reason? Or must I learn the hard way?" The obvious old man asked.

Vader came to kneel before the emperor, and Kun followed his example. Though it made his skin crawl to bow. "My master I assure you my timing could not have been any faster. There were complications with landing on the said moon. With further complication in finding this man." Vader lied. It wouldn't have been noticeable to any who didn't have knowledge of the force. But to a force sensitive it would be obvious. Would be obvious, is the term at the moment. For Exar was pouring out his dark essence which clouded Vader's intentions, and even twisted them.

"I see." The emperor retorted slowly and eerily. "If this is so, then I assume you know who this man is. Or did you not think to do this?" Kun rolled his eyes while he was still kneeling. Does this man have nothing better to do but fish for a possible mistake on Vader's part? Exar though knew it was his turn to talk. It was time.

"I can answer that." Kun interrupted. "I am Exar Kun. I am dark lord of the sith, Exar Kun." With pride he said. The emperor sat back in shock. How could this be? Palpatine knew of Kun. Any half-witted sith would. Exar Kun was thought to be dead. This man could simply be lying, he mused. But why lie about being Exar? Plus this man reeked of the dark side and power.

"Indeed, Exar Kun is dead. Do you think me a fool? I have been around a long time and I will not be talked to as if I am an idiot!" The old man boomed. "Now tell me who you are!" Palpatine roared rising to stand.

"Oh but I am Exar Kun. I had not died upon the moon of Yavin. I was…incapacitated. I can feel your power, so I know you can feel mine. Would a common fool even know enough history to know my name? Not with all the censored media you have implicated. Furthermore I have far too much power to be any common idiot. Not to mention I look exactly like myself!" The raven haired man with great vigor in his voice proclaimed.

Palpatine sat once again upon his throne. As a million questions flooded his mind. "Ok Kun. We will plat this your way." The aged man said. Exar could feel it, the intrusive probe of his mind. He smirked, as he allowed the emperor to do so. He would find nothing of his plans. But everything from his memories as a spirit.

A rush went through Sidious. It was him! It was the dark lord of the sith who instigated the Great Sith war. Brining the galaxy unfathomable war for its time. The dark lord who created the double bladed light saber. Who trained under Freedon Nadd, and was proclaimed dark lord by Marka Ragnos! It really was, Exar Kun!

"So you are indeed as you say. Then let me be the one to inform you that, I am the sith lord and master of the galaxy! Not you Kun!" The emperor with a new tone of contempt proclaimed. "I will have you know that the sith are now indeed the true rulers of the galaxy!" The emperor further proclaimed. "I'm surprised that you didn't deal with him lord Vader." He further spat at Vader, who was still kneeled.

"Please your highness let me speak my words. Or would you be rid of someone who could bring you further power and authority across the galaxy?" This received the old mans interest. As he sat back into his throne chair. Palpatine was interested in what he had to say. Then again, what could a four millennia old sith lord have to offer? Palpatine was though interested in something that popped into his mind earlier. Exar Kun was a very powerful sith lord. Much like lord Vader he fell from being a Jedi. He was perhaps stronger than lord Vader in his current state. Perhaps I have found a good replacement at last. The old sith lord darkly considered to himself. Yet then again Kun was head strong, arrogant, and powerful. Maybe with the right maneuvering he could be the ideal apprentice.

"How could you be of any assistance to me, Kun? Inquired Palpatine, who shocked Vader by actually asking this of Kun. "I have the grandest empire ever lord Kun. Millions of warships, billions of soldiers, and the most expansive border yet! What could be so valuable as to need more for my already supreme empire?" Exar smirked as the emperor rambled on as Vader told him he would.

"Your highness, do you consider yourself a sith? Or simply the ruler of the majority of the galaxy as a dictator? Because not once have I heard you call it a Sith Empire. Nor do you even call yourself by your sith name! You show no respect to the sith by doing this." The emperor seethed within. Of course he was a sith! "So let me bring this to light. I have on my moon of Yavin 4 thousands of Massassi warriors ready for battle, and able to repopulate their species. Think of it your majesty." Kun continued to ease what he was saying upon the emperor. "They are a sub-sect of the pure sith race! They have pure sith genes flowing through their veins! I have knowledge of sith lore, magic, and alchemy of old."

Palpatine slowly nodded in agreement. Exar was making some sense. Indeed having the Massassi as allies would invoke more fear and control over the masses. The arts of sith magic and alchemy has long been lost in time. With the Massassi and alchemic arts perhaps an even grander sith empire could rise! With he, emperor Palpatine as the sole ruler and leader of it! "Hmm, you make a very nice offer Kun. Sadly we now follow an edict of only two sith lords at once. One master, one apprentice." Palpatine repeated the saying.

"Palpatine, you are the ruler of the galaxy! The emperor of the Galactic Empire! Isn't it in your edict that the rule was to achieve galactic dominance? Then what is the next step? There is nothing stating that afterwards you couldn't reestablish the Sith to supreme glory. In fact you, not the creator of this creed are the supreme sith ruler of the galaxy!" Kun was doing a very good job at making his point to the emperor. Even Vader was starting to believe his rant.

"Is it not time that the sith truly return? Is it not time to fully annihilate the very memory of the republic and begin anew! Let me and lord Vader work as harbingers to bring about the second golden age of sith rule! Allow me to lead the Massassi to war and conquest! Together the three of us can bring about Sith rule that will never end!"

Both Palpatine and Vader were taken aback with the deep passion and vigor in Exar's speech. History does say Kun was an able speech maker. As well as very capable as inspiring people through his speeches. Kun didn't realize how much he had just succeeded.

"Very well Kun. You have flattered and inspired me." The old man let a coarse cackle boom out of his mouth. "I think you bring a very strong argument forward. You are correct. Lord Bane is no more, and I am now the lord and master." The emperor proudly announced. "So serve me Exar Kun, and we will bring forth an empire far grander then even my current one." Kun bowed deeply to the dark lord.

While doing so he smirked all was going as planned. From here on the Rule of Two was gone. Now here within the throne room of galactic rule. A new order was formed one that had no name given by the three lords here. Though now started an imperial campaign called, The Grand Sith Reformation. Now the galaxy shall feel a the full wrath and fury of the Sith!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Exar was for the second time since his return, ecstatic. Not even he had expected his meeting with the emperor to go so well. Currently he was settling into his palace quarters. He was outside on the balcony, casting his gaze upon the skyline of Coruscant. He was surprised at how much it had indeed changed. The spires were greater, the city was mesmerizing as ever before. A sense of nostalgia took Kun.

How I never dreamed that I would one day stand upon Coruscant again. Kun thought in disbelief to himself. Yet in all the emperors wisdom, in all his supposed power and all encompassing might, he failed to see. Exar let a small smirk cross his face. The old man failed to see, that Kun would try to destroy him far sooner then he could even imagine! Though Kun still required some time. As well as the continued allegiance of lord Vader. Kun just knew, that soon the galaxy would be gripped in a total reform on a galactic level. That would trump all other great interior reformations in galactic history! The Sith will rise far more than the emperor first envisioned. Kun chuckled, for the galaxy would soon be his.

Imperial Palace Lower quarters.

Valek couldn't stop thinking of the power that now permeated the palace. It was new, felt like his master, and was powerful. Very powerful. It was now the next day since his duel with Jade, and the arrival of the great new power. Valek couldn't shake the feeling that this power and the thing behind it was hiding. Not in the physical sense, but within. It was bothering him to the point that sleep shied away from him. Much to his own personal annoyance, Valek hadn't slept at all. Only through the power of the force and its trances, was he able to manage.

Valek was already showered and dressed in his usual outfit. Hair pulled back into its tail. Valek was fully ready for when master would call. As he was thinking this his comlink blared from his belt. It was master. Picking up the small circular object Valek activated it. The old visage of his master appeared. Brining a smile upon his face. "Ah, Valek it is good you have already awoken and dressed." Master spoke in a approving voice.

"Yes my master. I await your commands." Valek responded. Looking at his master over the holo image Valek could sense something different about his master. He seemed more pleased and eager. It resonated deeply through the force. "Master?", Valek gave an inquisitive prod to his silent master.

Seeming to come out of his thoughts with a slight shake of his aged head, the emperor refocused on his imperial Hand. "Yes, I want you to meet with me in the throne room in two hours time." Master commanded tersely. "I have two people I want to introduce you to." Master cryptically told the boy. Without any question Valek felt the familiar reflex kick into him. It was one of his Imperial Directives, "To obey any order given by your master, without question!"

So Valek did as he was told. He bowed his head. "Yes master I will do as ordered. Is there anything else you want of me master?" The boy with a wanting to do as master asked deeply queried. The emperor simply grinned. He did enjoy the boy's submission so.

"No Zalliste. That is all." With all said masters image fazed out. Leaving Valek to wonder what master wanted of him. Never did he question orders, but he did like to know what master wanted of him. A smile plastered his face. For Valek remembered that this was his master ordering him, and master was always right. He was always the wisest of them all. So yes why question him?

"I will not question master." Valek said aloud. With resolve to do as obeyed. So Valek did what he usually did when master had him wait. Tucking his knees under him, Valek entered the realm of the force. A place of quiet and wonder. Where you could hear the call of the masses. Their force signatures melding into one. Especially here on Coruscant, the force was blinding yet so invigorating. It was here upon this great world that Valek sometimes hear the thoughts of the millions, upon billions of lives. As he sat here on his quarters floor, that is what he did. Listened to the flow of the force of Coruscant. It felt strangely peaceful.

Imperial Palace, upper quarters.

Exar sat on his very large bed in thought. Earlier he had felt someone use the force here in the palace. It was powerful in its own right. As it was even more untapped. Kun had no doubt it was one of the emperors people. Looking out his viewing pane, Kun continued to ponder.

"That power was not usual. In fact it didn't even feel right. Like it wasn't supposed to be here in the first place! The emperor could have far more in his arsenal of weapons then I originally believed. Or maybe this is a sign. A sign that perhaps that strange signature could be of advantage! Though I don't know how, or even if I can." The dark lord spoke to himself aloud. It was easier to talk to himself then to brood in silence.

His grey eyes came to rest upon his comlink. Lord Vader was supposed to contact him soon for when the emperor would call him and Vader to the throne chamber. "I have something to show you two. Tomorrow I will summon the both of you. You will see something I've been waiting to show you lord Vader. Now I think its time to reveal it to both of you." The oily old skeleton, of an emperor had said yesterday when Kun met him.

Exar figured it would be some pitiful weapon. Or maybe a sorry attempt of a sick science project. Only now, after the fluctuation in the force, Kun felt it was now someone. Not a thing, this only made it more interesting. Exar contemplated, before he noticed his com, began to blare off. "Yes?" Kun tersely answered as the image of a black mask appeared.

"Kun." Vader gave a simple slight nod in greeting to his ally. "The emperor has just contacted me. He requests our presence, now!" Vader added with a sense of gloom. Kun gave a smirk, as was his way. He enjoyed annoying Darth Vader. The hulking dark lord was far too serious at all points in life. Though Kun did see the good in that.

"Well lord Vader I propose we don't keep his majesty waiting." Exar retorted with a smirk and obvious sarcasm laced in his voice. Vader just remained quiet staring at Kun. The grey eyed dark lord huffed. "Well if I must be serious about this. I will meet you down from my quarters in ten minutes." Exar informed the suited dark lord.

"Very well. I will be there awaiting you." The dark lord with his baritone quickly said and fizzled out. Kun rose to his feet. Stretching his relaxed muscles, Kun looked over to a wardrobe where his suit was. Walking over to it and opening it Kun looked upon his armor. Its black shoulder plates. Its long flowing cape that hugged his shoulders when worn. The chain mail like battle skirt. Kun couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He so loved his armor. For Kun enjoyed the way he looked. Only two things that made him less "perfect." Was the three pronged scratches that lined his right cheek. As well as the sith amulet burned into his forehead.

"Yet even then I am perfect! I am the most powerful! For I am Exar Kun!" This self proclamation was what kept Kun in good spirits. For he knew he indeed was perfect! Kun widely grinned as he grabbed his armor. "I am Exar Kun. The greatest of them all!" He said aloud. He felt invincible!

Imperial Palace, Throne room.

His gleaming yellow eyes bore down upon his apprentice. Not the suited one with the breathing apparatus and life support system connected to him. No the boy of fifteen, whom he had created. The boy was kneeling before him as was expected. The great dark lord of the sith had so much now planned. After the meeting with Exar Kun, Palpatine had a renewed sense of eagerness. Not since his rise to Emperor had he felt such a great feeling of anticipation.

Kun had made a good point in many fields. Much that appealed to the aged dark lord. For too long had he considered the Rule of Two, obsolete. After all he, not Bane was emperor of the Galactic Empire! He masterminded its creation! He built it up from nothing! It was he who brought about the New Order, of his galaxy! So now it was he, Emperor Palpatine's turn to choose the fate of the sith!

"Do you know why I called you here, boy? The emperor inquired to the kneeling boy. Who also had his head bowed in total submission. The boy tilted his head up to look at his master. "Come boy, you can speak up. Now again, do you know why I ordered you here to the throne room?" The hooded dark lord again asked of the unusually quiet boy

"Not entirely, my master. I know that you called me here to have an audience, and that is really all I know." Palpatine leaned forward as he could tell. Something bothered his apprentice. Palpatine had hardly ever seen the boy distracted. Or in any form disturbed. Also the boy's force signature was filled with interest and eagerness to uncover something.

Palpatine could figure what it was. "Ah, you do feel it. You have felt the power fluctuate within the halls of my palace. I was hoping you would." The emperor said, as the boy looked at him in confusion. "Valek, there is somebody new, who walks my palace halls. He is powerful, and a new ally of the empire." At least for now, Palpatine mused.

Zalliste continued to look upon his master with a hint of confusion. "Master I do not understand." The teenager opened with. "The power that I felt, was reminiscent of yours. Only it was strange to me." The boy with trepidation in his voice said to his master. Palpatine stared at the boy. He questioned the boy's awareness through the force.

The dark lord folded his hands in his lap as he went into deep thought. Palpatine had noticed that the boy's power in the force had blossomed exceptionally since the CoCo Town bombing. The dark side swirled around the boy in waves. So much so the emperor was sometimes surprised it was the boy that was before him and not lord Vader. Yet the boy had yet to fully embrace the dark side. He remained the loyal slave. Palpatine had no uncertainty though, that the force was giving Valek Zalliste great power. All that Palpatine had intended for the boy was truly coming to true.

"Valek rise to your feat." Sidious ordered, to which Valek complied. "You will understand one day why this day must turn out the way it does. For Zalliste the Empire is about to change for the better. You will be a valuable instrument in this happening." The boy listened intently, as his master explained. The boy was obviously perplexed by his masters words. "If you wish to continue to please me, you will do all that I ask of you today without question. Understand, boy?" Zalliste bowed his head deeply to his master.

"Yes master all that you ask of me, I will do." Palpatine nodded and grinned. Then his royal guard approached them. Signaling the arrival of his other two guests. Causing his grin to widen. For he had the perfect opportunity to test all three of his guests. After today the strongest would be found, and the weakest rooted out.

"You majesty, lord Vader and the man Exar Kun has arrived." The guard bowed and informed Palpatine.

"Yes, good let them in, and do not disturb us unless it is of the utmost importance!" The crimson garbed man bowed again and left. Sidious noticed the boy's look of interest at the names. The emperor was pleased. His new design was going all according to his new plan. All was just as it should be.

What the emperor didn't realize was what a great mistake this day would be. How this day would further ensure the galaxy's exodus from it's original end. Palpatine will come to rue this day forever!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Imperial Palace, Throne Room.

Vader was very thrown off balance. All the recent events of the last two weeks or so have completely thrown him off. The meeting with the revived Kun. The alliance they have to seize the empire from his master. The unreal meeting between the two of the sith lords. That ended in alliance, rather than death. His fellow sith lord was very pleased with himself. Standing before the emperor now just made the situation all the more real.

Vader noticed one of his masters "Hand's" in the room as well standing to the side of him. While Kun stood to Vader's side. The two had come to see what his master wanted to unveil. It couldn't be the boy, could it? The boy did seem to have a great deal of power in the force. Yet, why would master want to show off a Hand? They were plenty. Save for this one boy, the emperor hardly ever even had a Hand with him.

"It's good to see that both of you arrived." The emperor stated eyeing the two sith lords. "On time as well, of course I expected no less." He continued with a berating tone in his voice for some unknown reason. "Now lets get straight to what I summoned both of you for." He further continued as he walked lazily back up to his throne.

Vader glanced towards Kun. Who was critically eyeing the boy. Again focus was brought upon this simple boy. Why? This boy hardly seemed different from any other dark Jedi, or little Hand! He looked normal enough. So it bothered Vader to no end why a boy would be so special. Unless of course, the emperor is hiding something about the boy.

The silence was beginning to become uncomfortable. Leaving Kun to shake his attention away from the raven haired boy, and address the old man. "Yes well, what exactly is it that we were brought here for?" The dark lord continued to linger his eyes on the boy as he inquired. The emperor sat himself upon his throne first before speaking.

"Well to begin, lord Kun. The reasons behind both of you being here is standing directly before you." The old being croaked out, pointing to the boy. Kun hardly was surprised. The boy was the very source of the strange fluctuation in power he had felt earlier. "This is my Hand, Valek Zalliste." The emperor stated. Allowing the black garbed boy to bow to the two sith lords before him. Kun looked over to Vader who despite being masked was obviously perplexed.

Exar smiled at the boy. Not directly to him, but generally. As he realized the opportunity that lay before him. "Perhaps my lord could like to explain to us why we are here to see this boy, Zalliste." Kun quipped to the emperor with a renewed smirk. The emperor narrowed his eyes at the witty dark lord before him.

Leaning forward the emperor retorted. "Yes I can tell you why I even bothered to drag two sith lords to my throne chamber. To meet my Hand, who also happens to be very able in the force!"

The emperor flew into a heated rant. Leaving Exar to smirk all the wider, and Vader to remain frustratingly quiet. "It is my will that brought this boy to even exist!" That last outburst sent shocks of intrigue through both of the sith lords minds. Though nothing was spoken aloud, as the emperor continued on. "He has proven himself worthy on many occasions, and now I want him to further excel as to serve me better." Exar was fairly certain where this was headed. As well as he was uncertain as to what the emperor wanted at that moment.

"Yes your highness, but do you have a reason for us being here at the moment. Something that you wish of me and lord Vader to do right now perhaps?" Stepping forward the dark lord asked. Which caused the emperor to regain some of his composure. The emperor looked down upon Kun with harshly judging eyes. I didn't realize he would be so witty, he thought. This was a minor annoyance to the emperor. Although it also did remind him of another young witty man who now was all but witty, brash, charismatic, or any form of his former self. No never again would lord Vader be such as that. That is why the emperor smiled.

"Why yes lord Kun, lord Vader." Palpatine again returned to his calmer, oily voice. "You both will test little Zalliste. Both of you will duel him, here and now!" This revelation now openly shocked Kun, and even Vader to a degree. Glancing over to the boy Kun noticed that his eyes were narrowed. Obviously from the decree that he would be dueling both Vader and the man Exar Kun. Yet to Kun's surprise, the boy said nothing. The perfect servant I see, Kun mused as Vader did as well.

"I will simply assume that both of you do not have any problems with my order." Palpatine stated in a matter of fact tone. Kun stepped closer towards the throne before he could gather his wit and speak. "Why do you wish us to do so, your majesty? It would seem unimportant to duel this boy here and now. Unless…" Kun trailed off aloud.

"Yes Kun I have here our first sith recruit!" Kun thought as much. Still though his eyes slightly widened, as Vader's breathing sharply ended, before he quickly regained it and stared at his master. The master that he truly now shared with others. "I want him trained with the combined knowledge and prowess of both you Kun, and you as well lord Vader." With a strong resonating voice the old man ordered to the two dark lords.

Kun was inwardly happy with this proposal. Oh how he could make use the boy and his power. His fellow dark lord however wouldn't be as pleased with the prospect. "I can train him. In fact I would be happy to take full responsibility. After all Vader is the supreme commander. This would just add unneeded stress to him, your majesty." Kun implored with subtlety upon the old sith. Kun glimpsed at Vader who seemed a slight bit more relieved. Only the emperor didn't look as such.

"He will be trained by both of you! One way or another. For now I will place him in your charge Kun. But make no mistake, lord Vader! At some point you will contribute to the boy's training!" The booming commands flooded out of his mouth. Vader cringed noticeably.

"I understand master. I will eventually train the boy." Vader with an air of robotic agreement with his master replied. Kun didn't like this fact. The boy would be torn between three philosophies. Instead of being broken from two. The emperor on the other hand seemed very pleased with himself.

"Good. Now that all of that is in order, I want to see how well he can fight off a sith lord right now." Sidious re-informed the other sith lords as he pressed a button on his seat keypad. Activating from the separate armrest of the throne chair. A small panel opened allowing two lightsabers to pop out. The emperor picked them up and tossed them to Kun. The sith lord caught them, then examined the two hilts.

Very simple. No elaborate design adorned them. Just two smooth metallic hilts, that was all. "I wish to see you duel him first, Kun. He too is a Jar'Kai practitioner, and an able one." With an overlapped pride he said. "I remember the stories. You are an able Niman, and Jar'Kai expert. Show no restraint!" The emperor ended. With a feeling that told both Kun and Vader he was done talking.

The boy, Valek Zalliste took slow steps forward grabbing both of his saber hilts. Kun with an angered growl directed at the emperor, also stepped towards his opponent. Zalliste bowed to Kun, for he recognized Exar's status with his master. Kun simply activated the two blades. Discovering they were both a crimson red. The grey eyed dark lord elaborately twirled the sabers around his body. As the forms and styles came back to him. Exar had forgotten just how powerful, and invigorating it was to wield lightsabers. Leading him to focus all his attention on Zalliste.

The boy was so quiet and still with his own two sabers, that it began to annoy Kun. His form was unique simply noticeable by the complete still of the boy. Who had no emotion crossing his face. Only his eyes were moving. Tracing over all of Kun, locating his strong and weak points in the dark lords form. Kun couldn't help but wonder, at how useful such a calculating person such as this boy could be one day. The boy Valek activated his blades. Revealing to Kun that they too were a blood red. Taking up an aggressive form, Kun watched the boy take a defensive one.

Now this, should be an interesting little warm up. Kun mused as the boy stood with his two blades in position. One held behind him pointed towards Kun, with the other in front of Valek pointed tilted towards the roof. Kun waited as the boy took the first steps towards him. "Come on boy, are you going to keep me waiting all day?" Kun exasperated said. Zalliste stopped and looked at the dark lord.

Still saying nothing the boy charged Exar with great speed. Zalliste jumped up and pounced at Kun. Landing his sabers upon the sith lords. Exar held the boy with the four sabers crashing against one another. That was until the boy did something he did not ever expect. Looking up to Kun, Valek placed his foot upon the sith lord, and then the other. Still holding their sabers locked, Zalliste ran his booted feet up Kun's chest. Until they came to collide with the underside of his chin!

Sending Exar reeling backwards from the blow. Valek then spun through the air towards the enraged dark lord. Who unleashed a tremendous blow of force energy on the boy. Zalliste flew back some, coming to land standing, he took up a defensive stand again. Kun now with anger pumping through him charged the boy. The dark lord smashed blow upon blow upon the boy. Surprised at how well the boy was able to meet every blow for one of his own.

Never did he imagine that this Zalliste would be so skillful. Able to match every single attack with a clashing defensive move. Even that move with running up his body and kicking him in the chin, was very unexpected. "Well Zalliste, I am impressed." Kun said as he and Valek became blade locked. "I would have thought such an unimpressive boy would easily be crushed by my blade." The dark lord berated the boy. Valek set his eyes upon the grayed ones of the sith lord.

"I do not fear you, Exar Kun. I serve the mightiest of all. That is the galactic emperor. My lord and master Palpatine!" Kun's brow rose with slight humor. Smirking Kun recognized the complete brainwash of the simple mind. Also from the emperors earlier words of, "It is my will that brought this boy to even exist." It was obvious the boy only had the option of caring for the emperor.

So what if someone better comes along, Kun thought with a smirk. Exar parried aside Zalliste's attacks, leaving an opening to slam a kick into the boy's chest. It was his turn to reel back. Kun didn't want to injure the boy, for he had bigger plans. But Kun still had to prove to Palpatine that the boy needed his training. So Kun used his other foot to slam into the boy's face, swing around kick his back. Then slam him with the force, rush him and pound him with the force over and over.

Zalliste was on the floor, in shock. The dark lord had beaten him so easily. He had failed master, and darkness swept over his mind. At this moment Valek wished for death, he had failed master so utterly and completely. Glancing behind him standing above him was the man Kun. Who had a saber near Zalliste's throat. "It seems I have beaten your Hand, you highness." The man mocked his master. "This is just to show this boy desperately needs training." The grey eyed man continued.

The emperor was disappointed, Valek could sense it. He has the right to be! I failed. He crossly thought, coming to lift himself up to a stand, as Kun backed away. "Yes it seems you are correct Kun. This is why you will train the boy. As will you Vader." The old man now in a state of dark melancholy, re-ordered the two sith lords. "He will not be the only one to train be reminded." The emperor informed. "Zalliste is to be your proving trainee. Do well with him, and we may be able to make this work, Kun." The emperor stated with force.

"Zalliste!" The emperor snapped. The boy scrambled before the emperor, coming to kneel. "You have failed me boy! I have a great deal of intolerance for failure!" The old man with fury said. Even Kun and Vader were surprised at how furious with the boy the emperor was. "For this you will be punished." This croak of words came, followed by a tangle of purple lightning racing into the boy.

The power made the boy fly into the wall, that was far behind them. Vader flinched at the site, remembering how many times his master did the same to him. He almost felt sorry for him. Kun was angered for the boy would need time to heal now from this attack. Valek remained quiet, even as his body contorted in such pain.

I deserve it for failing master. The pain is a reminder of his care, remember this! Zalliste let his inner voice berate him. This would be a lesson Valek would forever take to heart. Never to fail. Failure will be met with consequence .As darkness swept over his eyes Zalliste, could feel something enter his mind. It was calmer and more relaxed. It hushed his inner voice. It was a new voice. "Sleep boy. When you awaken I will be there. This day will end in a new direction for you Valek Zalliste." The voice was soothing, something he didn't recognize. But Valek did as told and fell unconscious.

Exar Kun smirked to himself, as the royal guards dragged the boy away. The stage had been set. Valek Zalliste would be an invaluable asset for his rise! Especially now that he had wormed his way into his mind. "Sleep Valek Zalliste. For when you awaken your life will change forever."

Kun would be right, and bask in his genius for years to come!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Unknown World, Time unknown, place unknown.

He stood upon a hill. Below him was marshaled millions! Millions of soldiers who looked up to him! All were garbed and faceless. All had a blade and a carbine. They were quiet, so quiet. He stood there upon the hill, dressed in all black. Yet he felt unclothed. Only he exerted power and authority over all here. They obeyed him, loved him, would die for him! It was unreal to him. His eyes were pinned to the army, he was looking through a mask. For the men could not know who, or what there commander was.

"Today we march from across the galaxy." The masked man upon the hill announced to the waiting crowd. "Our enemies are galaxy spanning. They wish to destroy all that is great and powerful about, OUR empire!" He further boomed to the men who looked up in awe at him. "Today as days passed, we will crush all who stand against us. That is our sovereign will! To annihilate all dirty, and unworthy ones!" The crowd cheered in their commanders glory. "Under our lords orders more have been found to be unclean for our empire! So what must we do?" As he asked the crowd responded in heart pounding unity. "CLEANSE THEM!" They cried, lifting their fists to the sky.

The masked man nodded to them. His master has now ordered hundreds "exterminated" from his galaxy. This next species was only another building block of the galaxy that must be removed, and cleaned! "Do as our great lord has commanded! You will be fulfilled by his greatness. Follow me to our goal of a cleansed galaxy! Let the Crusade begin anew!" The masked man proclaimed with vigor. Blackness drowned the vision. It came back, to a sight of horror.

Bodies were strewn about a crumbling city. Some with mouths agape with unheard screams of terror. The light gone from their eyes. Men walking over the bodies ensuring they were dead. Women clutched their children, in attempt to shield them. Without success, all were cleansed! None were spared! The children, they had cried and screamed. Begging not to hurt them, they were calling upon deaf ears. NO MERCY! The masked man stood atop a broken building. Below him the streets were filled with dead. The smell of blood was stagnant in the air. Meshed with the smell of metal, plasma and powder.

Swinging above them was a waving flag with a symbol, of four sharp prongs, connected to a central piece lifting into the air. Signifying the great victory, of the great cleansed world. One of hundreds alike! The force was in pain, such pain was brought upon the galaxy. All for his "glory", all for his "perfect galaxy"! All for the man who created this empire! The masked man set his eyes, his blood red eyes upon the millions if not billions of dead! "What do I care? I am not meant to be. So I shall not let you be! I shall cut your impurity from the body that is the galaxy! I will slash the heart that is your society! I will watch it bleed out! I will purge your slime from the galaxy! So that it may be once again clean! Who will stop us? Nobody! This is the time of sanctioned Genocide. The galaxy cares nothing for your pain, your suffering, your women, your children! They are but stepping stones for our goal!"

The masked man said aloud to no one as massive ships flew overhead to deliver the "cleansing acid." The buildings melted, as the bodies turned to dust. The lord of the galaxy didn't like to clean the bodies. Not unless his enemies were watching. The mass unmarked graves. The ditches of dead. The mud pools of blood. All the death all the pure deadly chaos. The masked man was the harbinger of this. The bringer of death, the one who rallied the men to kill. For the lord, for the new empire that was forged from nothing! The mask, it is not black. It is not skull like and releasing a whoosh of air. It is Gold, with two simple eye openings. So that all may see into the eyes of uncaring. The mask was so simple, it only had a small ridge where the nose would be, two openings for the eyes, that's it. The man wearing it is simple himself.

Do as ordered, for it is right! "Kill our enemies, slaughter them and their worlds! BURN THEM! Watch the light leave their eyes. This is my doctrine. Hear my cry! We are the ones who will bring peace and order! We will show unbridled destruction, and through that bring unending PEACE!" The lord of the galaxy would preach to his crowd of onlookers. "Join me my brothers, let us clean the galaxy! You will be the fruit of this mighty tree. That brings life to all under it. The tree is our empire! Let you, its fruit fall from the tree, and smash upon the bodies of our enemies! Kill all dirty ones!" The galactic lord would cry out. Followed by cheers of the masses of Trillions who literally loved their lord.

Trillions loved and adored him. Trillions more feared, loathed, hated, coveted him and his power. He made the galaxy love him through his miracles. Such is the power of money, peace, and the full stomachs of the masses. The man in the golden mask was directly under him. The leviathan that enforced his will, while he kept the ones who wanted him in power happy. The galaxy was new. It was changed. It was "perfect", for them and their kind.

The masked man wore a black hood over his head, the golden mask on his face. A black fighting garb cloak was held to his strong chest by a black belt. A warriors battle skirt of black and gold flowed down to his knees. Under them were tight black jeans followed by armored boots. Iron armored boots. His left hand was robotic, it was clawed it was evil. His right hand was not his. It was that of a monsters. Black long nails, that sprouted from a scared and changed hand. Both hands were a contradiction of one another. One of iron to enforce the galactic will. One a monstrous one to show power, will, might, and inspire fear to all thy enemies!

As the planet around him burned away. He stood there with a majestic black cape falling from his hood and cloak, flowing in the air. He really felt nothing as the world literally burned around him. For he was a dark lord, a sith one who will go down in history forever! He was a Leviathan of the deep! As he looked on to all the destruction, black took the vision again.

Coruscant, Imperial Palace, Medical Ward.

Valek Zalliste shot up in his medical bed. His hair mated to his head, he was not afraid. The dream was so vivid. It was perhaps scary. He did not know nor care why he was sweating, only why he was plagued by such a nightmare. All the dead, all the chaos, what was to become of him? This "dream" was all but. It felt like looking into a mirror, and you see something that makes you want to run. Only he didn't, he watched the hell that was that world in his dream, and felt…nothing! So did the masked man who was in the dream. Who was he?

Valek looked around the dark medical ward he was in. Nobody was there but him. No droids no, medical advisors. Only he, left to contemplate that hellish vision. "Did master see the vision?" Valek wondered aloud. "Did he make me see what he wanted? Master doesn't want to destabilize the empire. So this couldn't have been of his doing." He concluded, as he laid back down. "Why do I see this. I do not like it! It, it does scare me." He admitted to himself. Closing his eyes Zalliste fell back into a dream state. Where a golden mask, crimson irises of eyes, and the hells of a burning galaxy plagued his mind.

Coruscant, Imperial Palace Higher quarters.

Exar Kun opened his grey eyes troubled. A cross look crossed his face. He had seen it. A galaxy that was in his image! Trillions at his whim. A purge of all he considered unworthy. A galactic society that revered him and the sith. The beauty of it all was intoxicating. That was until the golden masked man appeared. He screamed power and authority. The man was tall strong, and a source of the dark side. The man committed genocide. In the vision he bowed before Kun. So why did he feel cross? Because he knew who that man was.

He had felt his power before. "He will be my apprentice, after all." Kun mused with a smirk. "It seems your hold is not absolute Palpatine." Kun with a wider grin came over his face. "I will make your ultimate weapon, your biggest mistake, old man." Kun proclaimed stepping onto his balcony. Why was he cross? Because the it would take longer to take this apprentice. But when he does, the galaxy will be his. "Valek Zalliste, you will be my apprentice, and the galaxy will be mine!" A uproarious laugh consumed the dark lord as he thought this. The key to his success was a simple boy.

Surely success was his then. So he laughed. Laughing in darkness was so sweet, just as the galaxy is. "It will all be mine. As will you be my fist Zalliste. Like the sleeping Leviathan that sleeps within you, will be the bringer of my Sith Empire!" H laughed, harder then before. All by his will. All in a matter of time. All will be his, Exar Kun!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Coruscant Imperial Palace, Two Days later, upper quarters.

Two dark lords of the sith one sitting, the other standing. Both plotting domination, and the topple of the galactic emperor Palpatine. Lord Exar Kun, sat on a simple, but very uncomfortable Durasteel chair. To his left was the ever so tall and brooding dark lord Darth Vader. Today was ideal for finally meeting to discuss their plans. The emperor had gone off to take a look of his "Death Star" as he called it.

"So let me get this straight. Because I believe you just told me, that the old man has a weapon. The size of a class four moon. That can fire a focused laser weapon, and destroy entire planets!" Kun asked incredulously. Kun couldn't believe such a weapon existed. Sure the Reaper weapon was deadly back in his time but. This Death Star was definitely a trump over the Reaper. "Well that sure does change things. I mean this weapon needs to be neutralized, Vader."

The suited dark lord listened to the flabbergasted man rant. "It may come as a surprise to you, Kun. But the Emperor's ambition has no end, no limits." The suited dark lord finally spoke up, breaking the rant of Kun. "Perhaps now you realize why I take such precaution with him. He is not to be underestimated." Vader preached to the scorned Kun. The raven haired sith lord placed a frustrated hand to his forehead.

"This changes things. We cannot have him ruling with such a weapon as this Death Star." Kun proclaimed with anger. Kun came to a stand. Walking over to a viewport he crossed his arms in thought. He was unsure how to approach such a matter. Such an imposing weapon could destabilize his plans, that nothing could be salvaged of it. "Who is the one in charge of its creation?" He asked turning to Vader.

"It is a slime of a man. That is just as ambitious as Palpatine. Grand Moff Tarkin. The man is untrustworthy, arrogant, foolish, and over confident in his space stations power." Vader's contempt for this Tarkin was easily detectable through the force. Kun raised an inquisitive brow, before shrugging it off. "The battle station wont be ready for at least three to four years, Kun." The information did little to alleviate his anxiety.

Frustrated Kun looked angrily up at Vader. "Do you not have any allies on the Moff council? Or do all those pinning fools have distaste for you?" Vader looked at the angry man before him. Not speaking a word, much to Kun's anger. "Do you not have anything to say about this total backup of our plans?"

"I personally think we can deal with the Death Star when the time comes, Kun." Vader with force behind his words, argued to Exar. "I am not your enemy Kun. The puppets whom serve the emperor are. Especially those of the Moff's!" With disgust laced in his force signature the dark lord said. Exar turned to him. Unable to contain himself Kun asked his fellow sith lord.

"Why exactly do you have such contempt for these idiots? They hardly seem dangerous. Except for maybe in a wannabe warlord sense." Kun asked returning to sit in his chair. Vader hardly took time to think on the answer to Kun's query.

"I find them far too power hungry. Too self important, uncontrollably arrogant of their position in the empire. Hardly competent of doing the smallest task. Leaving such things to their lieutenants." Vader spat out the words loudly through his baritone voice. "I helped create the empire, expecting to be rid of the unnecessary politics. Only to have the leeches known as Moffs to take all they can grab in a frenzy!" Vader boomed, with deep contempt for the Moff's. Kun nodded as Vader let loose his thoughts. "To sum it up, Kun," Vader added pointing a finger at his fellow sith. "I find the Moffs far too greedy to deal or handle with. They are not to be trusted, or treated as allies! Lastly I believe it pertinent to us that we must eliminate the Moffs, for our plans." Vader finished re-crossing his arms.

Kun nodded all the way through the Vader's offset of anger as all thought of the Death Star left his mind. The subject of the Moffs came instead. From what his fellow lord was saying they shouldn't be trusted. But used, that's a different matter now isn't it. "Ill take you warning to mind, lord Vader. I do believe that the Moffs can be used for something though." Kun added with a calculating glance to Vader. To which the suited dark lord noticed.

"What are you suggesting, Kun?" Vader asked still weary of the Moffs deeply. Kun came to stand again, placing a thoughtful finger on his chin.

"You say the Moffs are greedy, hard to control, and frenzied in their workings." Vader nodded, not getting where Kun was going. "Then lets say, one Moff with substantial power, decides to wage war upon Palpatine." Kun exampled. "Well, we as the good servants of the empire that we are. Would be inclined to put an end to this renegade Moff." Exar pointed out circling the room. "Now lets say this Moff manages to gain further allies in the Moff system. The emperor would have us crush this insurgency with such force. Well what if the Moffs galaxy wide begin to rebel. Backed by one another they would feel they could seize power from Coruscant."

Kun continued on, gaining vigor in his voice. Vader too began to see Exar's point. "Now with such dysfunction in the governing system, the rebel alliance would see an opening to cut a swath into the empire, and take all they could. The petty senators of the Imperial Senate, would begin to question old Palpatine's ruling capabilities. In anger he would either dissolve the senate, and secure his power through his Authoritarian rule." Kun went on further. "We as the two figureheads of Imperial peace we gain alliance in the senate, and Moffs that are waging war on the emperor. With our growing power the masses would cry out for peace, for renewed order. We as the bringers of peace could institute a coup." Exar came to a stop and proclaimed to Vader.

"The emperor would have to be dealt with, and we all know how much the galaxy would miss him." The sarcasm was heavy. "The Moffs on our side would be ready and willing to wage war on their rebellious counterparts. In the fray the rebel alliance will be crushed between the two opposing powers. The senate if they wish to keep their power and benign sense of justice system will have no choice but to support us. If they also don't wish to have invading rebel Moffs or the rebel alliance on their doorstep." Vader began to nod. Kun's plan was sound and simple in nature. Even able in ridding the galaxy of both the Moffs and the rebels. He and Kun could act as co-Emperor's, for a time.

Exar still had a contemplative look on his face. As well as a pondering finger on his chin. "After we crush both rebellions, we can order a Moff recall to Coruscant. Where awaiting them is their just rewards." The grey eyed dark lord finished glancing over to Vader. Awaiting his response. Vader crossed his arms as he dwelled on the matter for a moment longer.

"Your idea has merit, Kun. How do you propose we deal with the senate? After all with the Moffs gone, they will want more power. I do not intend to give them any power like that of the Republic. Also there is the matter of the Grand Admirals. They're mostly loyal to the emperor. But a coup mat deter there loyalty." Vader added in.

Folding his hands together Exar pondered further. Vader wasn't finished either.

"There is further problems in dealing with the Inquisitors. That rabble of dark Jedi, are bound to spark up and rise against us. Perhaps they may gain even some allies amongst the Admirals, senators, and remaining Moffs." Vader also gloomily stated. "We could deal with a far wider rebellion then you think Kun. I personally don't want a war with a dozen wannabe Emperors." Vader further declared to the deep in thought Kun.

A look came over the long haired sith lord, that Vader couldn't decide what it meant. Smirking up at Vader Kun spoke. "Let us form an alliance with the highest of the grand admirals. We will need their support with the coming insurrection. As for the Inquisitors, let me deal with them, lord Vader." With a dark cryptic manner the smirking dark lord said. "I have my apprentice, Vader. Do not worry about some halfwit dark Jedi. A sith is far worse then they could ever hope." Vader turned to look at Exar who, to Vader seemed too confident in Zalliste.

"Is it wise for you to lay so much of your planning, and trust in a boy? That has yet to even agree to become your full apprentice!" Vader queried to Kun. The man seemed to not take in Vader's question, as he continued to ponder. Vader focused on the man. He was in such a deep state of thought he didn't hear him. "Kun!" Vader barked. Forcing the man to shake from his thoughts. "It would be nice if you paid attention to my questions!" Vader with an elevated voice stated.

Kun's face turned to one of cocky humor. "I heard you lord Vader." He retorted. "I was simply pondering another thought that came to mind." He informed Vader.

"Care to let me in on what you, pondered?" Vader inquired. Kun nodded slowly to Vader. As he came to stand closer to his fellow dark lord, he spoke up again. "I was thinking that perhaps we could make far more use of some of Palpatine's dark acolytes." Vader hadn't considered the idea. Only due to the utter lack of faith in the loyalty the Inquisitors, or Hands would show, once Palpatine was gone. "As I said lord Vader, let me deal with the dozens of dark side users the emperor has." The dark lord repeated, with a knowing smirk on his face.

Vader could only nod in consent, to allow his fellow dark lord to do as he wished. "As you wish, Kun. Just be reminded that if our plans are jeopardized or leaked at all. We will suffer the emperors wrath!" Vader warned, to which Kun nodded in agreement. Both lords looked out the rooms viewport. Both were plotting, calculating, planning, and visualizing an empire. An empire of power. Of authority, and might. Of sith rule, and the total order brought with it. The two dark lords envisioned it so clearly in their minds.

Their empire, their empire alone. A new Sith Empire! Yet in this shared vision it was he upon the throne. The other an ally? Perhaps, but really just an underling, or maybe they weren't there at all. So is the mind of a sith lord.

Same day, Imperial Palace, lower quarters section.

Standing alone in a training room was at the time the choice situation. For Valek didn't feel fit to train at all. Never had he felt like this. A feeling of trepidation of uneasiness, of even anger. New were these feelings to Zalliste. Never had he really felt these, as master called "annoyances". Or what others called emotions. He was masters apathetic minion. His emotionless assassin, a harbinger of his will. So why did he feel?

Because master had left him in the authority of another's!

His face soured, in yes anger. Left to the mercy of Exar Kun.

I serve the emperor! Not this man! This Exar Kun, whom defeated me in battle. Whom disgraced me in the eyes of master! So why master? Why leave me to serve him like a cheap nobody? Valek implored to himself. Never before had he been angry, at him. He his master, but yes it was true, Valek was angered at his master.

I can endure all the men whom you placed me under. Their perversions. All the brutality shown upon me. I took it all, and came out smiling for you master! I did everything you asked of me! Now I am your Hand, and yet, you still leave me in the hands of your underlings! Valek thought gritting his teeth, and with shaking balled fists. Such seething anger did he feel. Yet the voice that had long reminded him of his place, didn't come. Instead there was silence. Bitter, lonely, silence. One thing Valek loathed was the silence.

Valek at this moment felt no love for his master, only anger. Did he hate him? No of course not, but he was angry. "Oh good you're already here." Came the voice from across the room. It was the man, Kun. Valek didn't look at him, or acknowledge him. The man was nothing to him. If not master, then he's anybody!

"I can feel your anger, your thoughts, Zalliste." Kun informed him. Valek looked up at him then. Only to give him a look of disgust. Kun smirked in return. "That's good, that feeling running through you. Absorb it use it. Your master seeks to not let you use it. Anger, hatred, loathing, greed, and lust all good starting points for the dark path. Even some like to use hunger for power such as I. Or perhaps the power pain can bestow upon one." Kun continued on, while Valek stared at him, now blankly. "The emperor has placed you in my charge for now, Zalliste. I will train you in such arts, that you will be far more then what you are." The sith lord said to Valek. Who brushed the statement off, without care.

Exar could see he wasn't getting to the absent boy. Looking over the boy, who was dressed as he was before, black coat and all. He was off in a corner arms crossed, and leaning on a wall lazily. For him I will have to be especially empathetic. With that thought Kun stepped closer to Valek.

The boy reacted instantly. His whole demeanor changed, from lazy, to one of all awareness. The boy's brown eyes were planted on Kun, watching his every move.

All as Kun expected, and wanted. Smirking still, Kun tempted the boy. "I see you are an alert one. Perhaps you want to attack me? Yes hurt me, slay me I took you from your master. But no you wouldn't do that, you're to weak!" Exar spat, as he watched the boy grow in rage. Shaking his head, Kun turned his back to the boy. "As I figured, weak. Perhaps…", Kun couldn't finish as the force warned him to turn around.

Singing around, Kun grabbed both of the attacking boy's hands. Each was holding a saber hilt. Each was activated, the crimson blades shining. The boy had a feral look in his eyes, that screamed to lash out. The dark side of the force swirled around the boy. Trying to further influence him. Egging him in to use all his available power to crush Kun. "What do you want boy?" Was Kun's simple question.

"To do as my master orders. But I also I want you dead!" Hollered the boy. He was breathing hard with rage. Staring into Kun's eyes with penetrating eyes. Kun still holding Zalliste's hands, retorted.

"Well then maybe you can do both. But not before you learn from me first." Pushing the boy back, Kun stood back. Valek regained his footing and some of his common sense. As his breathing regulated, he realized what he had done. His eyes widened in horror. Master would not be pleased.

Seeing this Kun saw his opening. "Don't fret boy. That was a lesson itself, just learned the hard way. Your master doesn't need to be informed." Valek looked up in shock at Exar. Whenever he had stepped out of line with the other men who taught him, he was severely punished. As well as they told the emperor.

"You're, not going to tell master of my insubordination?" The boy asked in shock, and confusion.

Exar turned around to gather up his temporary saber. Smirking widely the entire time. The boy was in his grasp.

"Do not worry yourself. It will be our secret. Ok?" Kun said turning to Valek, with an amused dark smile. Valek found it oddly soothing. Moments ago he hated this man. Now Kun was showing him something he had never understood. Was it kindness? To say he wouldn't get him in trouble with master. To smile at him, in the same way master did. To not beat him, not scold him. To simply go on as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Yes this was a kindness. Valek concluded. So he looked up to Kun with a smile now on his face.

"Thank you, lord Kun." The boy bowed while saying his thanks.

All Kun could do was grin openly. All to easy, the boy already was within his grasp.

Perhaps the boy could show even more merit then thought. Whatever the case, one thing was certain.

Valek Zalliste was smiling up to Exar Kun. So began the training of a new sith. Exar Kun's new apprentice.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Coruscant Imperial Palace, Three days later.

Both with heaving chests, and sore muscles smashed both of their crimson blades together. In dazzling sparks, the two blades meshed there lights. It was the sixth training session that the two have had since their training began. Valek enjoyed it. Far more then he would like to admit. Being trained under Exar Kun was far different then all others before him. Kun was much like the emperor, in his manner of speaking, and his ways of teaching.

Valek parried his trainers next attacks with more ease than the days before. In that short time of two days Kun had taught him far more then all others could in years. Aspects of the force that the emperor failed to ever even mention to him. Kun's ability in lightsaber combat was far beyond that of any training droid, or melee dueler.

Kun brought down a quick flurry of side strikes to Zalliste. Utilizing his two sabers as Kun taught him, Valek caught each strike. While adding force to push of the attacks and throw his opponent off his footing.

"Very good Valek, but you've failed to address your other opening." Kun stated as he spun around to get his footing. Swinging back around the sith lord blasted Valek with a strong shock of force energy.

Being lashed backward Valek lost his balance. Giving Exar the opening to lunge and bring his sabers down upon the boy. Valek hardened his facial features as he landed on his back with Kun above him. Brining his sabers up to defend against Kun's. Valek threw a kick into the sith lords stomach from below him. With Kun reeling back, Valek used the force to push himself off the ground. Then bring a swift and strong flurry upon Exar. All in a magnificent blur of red meeting red. "You have gotten better Valek." The dark lord praised.

Valek breathing harder then even before, allowed a small smile to form on his face. Kun smirked back.

"That is enough for today. Tomorrow we will further your ability in the force." Deactivating his sabers Kun walked over to Valek, who to shut of his blades. "You learn fast. Far faster then I expected. That is a good ability especially for one whom I'm confident will be superbly powerful later in life." Exar further praised the boy. Valek bowed to his trainer. Still he let his smile stay.

Never had he been praised such as this, and it felt great. To know someone truly applauded, and appreciated his skill. "Thank you master." Valek responded. Only to have his smile erased, and all his confidence shot.

Did I just call him, master? No, no that cannot be! He is not my master! Yet I feel that he is. But he is not! So why did I instinctively say master? All the questions and thoughts racing through his head. Valek didn't notice the grin Kun was giving to himself.

It was absolutely brilliant! The boy craved approval so, that the three days of training and approval made him so grateful to Kun. He practically adored Kun. This was exactly what he wanted. What he needed, was for Zalliste's loyalty. It seemed that now, this was going to happen.

All as planned. Kun thought still grinning.

"Do not worry yourself, Zalliste. It was a simple miscommunication on you part." The sith lord coolly said to the boy. Who in turn glimpsed up to Kun, with renewed shock across his face. "Come now, it really isn't all that bad. In fact." Kun lowered down close to Valek's level, "I kind of liked it." He added smirking down to the boy.

Valek breathed a sigh of relief. As he came to the same conclusion.

I kind of a liked saying it to him. The realization was like a weight of his back. For long had Valek felt a connection to Kun . Now it just made him feel all the better calling Exar master. Personally the emperor hardly felt like his master anymore. Not since the day in the throne, had it felt the same. No, Kun was far more of what a master should be then Palpatine!

Bowing to Kun again Valek spoke. "Very well, master." Valek responded smirking.

Exar simply smirked down to the boy. It would seem he had far exceeded his expectations.

All the better, he thought.

Coruscant, next day Imperial Senate building.

It had been five days since the emperors trip to the Death Star. He was expected back tomorrow. Meanwhile the Imperial Senate had been convened for the third day in a row. On an annual senate gathering. Exar was standing on a high podium looking down upon all the griping senators. "Nothing ever changes." He murmured to himself. Kun could recall the holonets reports of the senate from his time four millennia ago. All the same. Just pointless, and unnecessary squabbling between men, and women who couldn't agree on the color of the sky if brought up! "I do not see why he chose to keep these idiots together. Having all of them in one place can give anyone a quick headache!" Kun exclaimed.

To his side was the towering Darth Vader, who also had deep contempt for the senators. "He loves to keep the illusion of democracy and power in the senate alive. All the while he flexes his Imperial fist very much so amongst the senate. All to feed his bloated ego, and love for executing orders without resistance." Vader replied tersely. Nodding Kun leaned over to examine the speaking senator. It was the senator for the Teta

sector. A man by the name Trayse Jikk.

"Ah yes Teta. How you have fallen from grace." Kun mused openly. "I recall when you held your own against the will of Coruscant. When the politics of the Republic, didn't concern you." He continued on.

Vader turned to look at the talking sith next to him. Finding it strange to watch him muse so openly to himself.

Sighing, as if in mourning of something lost Kun turned back to Vader. "Ok, who amongst all these fools do you believe would be susceptible to an alliance with us?" The grey eyed sith lord asked to his fellow sith. Vader would have rather not been here amongst the senators and their squabbling. But Kun had needed to come to get a fix on what senators would be right for forming alliance with. Vader being the only one to know why, and to know the senators well was his guide.

"That depends, Kun. Are you looking for greedy senators? If so greed for what, credits, power, fame? Or maybe rebellious senators. Who seek to turn back to the old ways. Or form new empires of their own. Or the puppet senators. Placed by the emperor to do his will. The plain stupid senators are here as well. Young and inexperienced, most turn to greed easy." Kun was humored by the bout of senator hating Vader flew into. "So what will it be, Kun?" The suited dark lord repeated.

Exar began to pace in the small amount of room the podium gave. It was obvious to bring the greedy senators onboard the plan. They were easy, simply to buy them off, then dispose of them easily.

The rebellious senators were more difficult. The self righteous ones would be troublesome to ally with. That separatist ones would be just as difficult to manage. It was the puppets that worried him. Those sick puppies would run to Palpatine the second Kun said, "change". As for the young and stupid senators, well they were fodder for the crossfire.

"Let us start small, Vader. We get greedy senators easy. But no senator really knows me yet. So perhaps I can appeal to the rebellious ones. While you appeal to the greedy one's pocket books." Kun stated coming to stand before Vader again. Crossing his arms again, Vader pondered. There were few senators left in the senate that openly showed rebellion. The best were "outspoken" the others were already in league with the growing rebellion. Although the rebellion could be used, to further their plans. One troublesome senator came to mind though.

"I believe I know the perfect senator for your preference." Vader finally spoke up. Exar responded by glancing back to him. "There is a senator that has been amongst the senate for long. He is rather unfavorably amongst the emperor and his colleagues. Also an adamant peace lover." Vader informed, while Kun intently listened. "Bail Organa, of Alderaan." The dark lord finally said.

Exar rolled his eyes. "Alderaan, of all the places it had to be Alderaan." The sith whined aloud. "Are they still a hypocritical, pacifistic, annoyance?" Exar queried, his words laced with contempt. Vader simply nodded his reply, to which Kun hung his head and huffed a sigh. "I should have guessed that Alderaan would be the top of the rebellious list. They for so long have preached peace to the galaxy. So no doubt the empire must have been a plight upon them." The dark lord snidely spat out. "Well what must be done, must be done. If Alderaan is my best choice, then so be it." He concluded.

Vader had to agree with him though. Alderaan's over all mentality was indeed a nuisance to the empire, and a sith in general. It almost made him feel lucky to have to deal with the greed filled senators. "While you are dealing with Alderaan. I will make way with certain senators, I know crave such things as credits and power."

Looking over the rail, Kun pondered whom Vader meant.

"Care to share whom you actually mean?" Exar asked with a dull voice.

Vader walked over to the rail as well. Looking over it he could see a few of the senators he had in mind.

"As it goes for senators, the ones of the Humbarine, Farlax, Darpa, Corellia, Tapani, Sern, Bogden, and of Zeltron space are on my extensive list, Kun." Vader informed the raven haired sith lord beside him. Who gave a humorous glance towards Vader.

For he was humored by how many senators were indeed corrupt within the empire. It was hard to believe Palpatine let such rampant corruption run wild.

"Well have fun with that, Vader. I believe my chance has just arrived." Kun said tilting his head to the senate that was now recessed until tomorrow. "Time to meet this, Bail Organa. Until later goodbye, lord Vader." Exar then left with a quick bow to Vader. Who watched on as he left. Shaking his own head, Vader wasn't exactly thrilled in dealing with the greedy senators.

"Yet I must." He resolved aloud, as he left to meet the senators in question.

Senate building lower level.

Sighing as he walked out of his podium door, Bail Organa walked out furious.

Again the senate had ended as it did the day before, and years before. As imperial subjects, and nothing but puppets to the emperor. It sickened him. The once beautiful halls of the senate hall, now seemed dulled. Dulled by the overall grayness of the empire. Not merely the uniforms or paint styles. The empire was just that, grey. Dull, robot like, subservient to a tyrant. Again it sickened him.

Walking through the halls Bail just wanted to return to his senatorial living suite and rest. Especially after the senate debate on, "More slaves for the development of Colonial worlds." Or better spoken as, more slaves to help build my luxurious estate on an acquired world from a sub-sentient inhabited world!

Just plain disgusting! How common decency has fallen! He angrily thought as he neared his shuttle platform.

"Disgusting, isn't it." Bail jumped slightly as the unexpected voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You're very jumpy for a senator. I thought you people were always calm and cool." The voice continued. Looking around him, Bail found a man in an all black heavily armored outfit standing off to a corner.

"Yes well, forgive me but do I know you?" Bail asked regaining his composure. The man who had raven black hair and tough features shook his head.

"No you do not know me. But I know you Organa." He cryptically said. To which Bail narrowed his eyes on him in suspicion. "No need to be weary of me, senator. I come here as an ally." The man bowed while saying.

Clearing his throat Bail retorted. "I don't know what you are talking about. If I remember I do not know you. So how can you be an ally to me? Also an ally to what exactly?" In his ever so proper speaking manner he asked. The man seemed deep in thought. Giving Bail time to look him over.

The outfit reminded him of Vader, simply by its bulky blackness. The cape also gave that same looming vibe. Also his face was strong by its look. With a scratch like scar on one of his cheeks, and a strange mark on his forehead. Though Bail noticed the mans grey eyes. They were so incredibly grey, and deeply calculating or brooding. To be truthful the eyes showed something that scared Bail.

"Well I am useful as an ally, senator. I have recently become apart of a very high place in the Empire. I cant discuss the details here. Only that you would do well to accept my offer of alliance." The man seemed to almost warn Bail. Who gave a worried glance to him.

"I don't mean you harm, Organa. Simply to convey how sensitive my position is." He added with a lighter sense about him.

Bail was still weary of this man. He seemed like the kind that reported to the emperor. Such as the Inquisitors. Sighing as if in disappointment the man looked down the hall.

"Look, if you don't want my help that's fine, senator. Just know that my offer is limited." He said as he began to slowly move down the hall. Bail looked at him strangely. He still didn't want to get near this man at all. Concluding this Bail was about to continue on to his shuttle.

"I just hope that you don't miss out on the information the emperor directly gives to me." The man called back, still moving on down the hall. This caused Bail to suddenly stop.

Direct information? Why would he say this to me? Unless he already knows. Turning back to the leaving man quickly Bail called out to him. "Wait!" The man stopped and turned to Bail, with a smirk on his face.

"Perhaps we can meet somewhere else. Maybe on my homeworld of Alderaan?" The man smirked widely.

"I would be delighted! Ill meet you there soon. Until then good day, Organa." With that the man began to once again walk away.

Bail remembering he hadn't even gotten his name called out again.

"You still haven't told me your name." Stopping the man turned and dramatically bowed.

"I am Exar Kun. Lord Exar Kun!" Then he simply turned and walked out of site.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bail looked down the hall towards his shuttle. A deep sense of melancholy came over him. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" He asked himself moving down the hall out of site.

At the opposite end Kun leaned against the walls looking on after the senator had left. With an accomplished smirk across his face. "See you soon senator. Very soon." Kun stated to himself, letting a few chuckles escape his mouth.

For step one of his and Vader's plans had begun!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Thoughts are now in Italics.

Coruscant, Imperial Palace High landing pad. Next day.

Kun and Vader stood side by side yet again. Kun was in a wonderful mood. At least that's what the force energy he was putting out said. While Vader's essence said he was in his usual gloom, and serious manner. Today the emperor was returning from his examination of the Death Star. Kun was far from worried or disturbed by this event though.

In fact he wanted the emperor back. It was the only way he could gain access off of Coruscant. Since he was playing it safe, and being the subservient follower. At least this is what he hoped Palpatine saw it as. Vader was preferring to remain the docile servant of his master. Nonetheless the two sith lords stood awaiting the royal shuttle to land.

"So do you think he will be in good spirits? Or in a rather dark mood from his visit?" Kun asked openly not moving his head. Vader did the same, not turning his head to respond. But kept it straight ahead as a towering pillar of imperial standard.

"It is uncertain of what state of mood he will be in." Vader spoke up. "Often he is stressed by the slow production of his super weapon. I suspect he will be of ill spirits today. We may be granted our wish of leaving the capital by him. That is if he is in the mood to be rid of our presence." The dark lord finished.

Kun nodded with a subtle look of annoyance upon his face. Above them appeared the Emperor's Fleet, before Exar could further brood. The magnificent ships of the fleet blotting out even the great city of Coruscant. The great triangular machines of war a symbol at how mighty the Empire was. Even the great size of the ships were reminiscent of how vast the Empire's reach spanned, galaxy wide. Simply a marvelous show of power, and authority.

TIE fighters zoomed by the palace in show of the emperors return. There were assembled stormtroopers and royal guards lining the same pad Kun and Vader were on. The Super Star destroyers moved over the palace, shrouding its greatness in darkness.

_Quite the show. _Kun thought while appreciating the display of power.

The lambda class shuttle soon came into view. Flanked by its four TIE wingman. Kun was prepared for bowing to the old man. Despite how much it burned him on the inside to do so.

The four fighters zoomed overhead, causing Kun's hair to fling backwards. While the shuttle slowed and came to descend onto the platform. It landed with a hiss from the landing pressure relievers. The walking platform descended, followed by four crimson royal guards.

Then came the center of all this, the old man in a cloak. The Emperor, Palpatine..

All around them went to full attention for their emperor. As Vader went to a kneel.

Sighing deeply, and rolling his eyes, Kun did the same.

_How humiliating! _The thought seethed through his mind. Never had he wanted to bow before another. Yet here he was. Again!

Walking slowly, the old man came closer to the two sith lords. "Lord Vader, and Kun. Both of you may rise. It's good to see you both here. We have much to discuss." The emperor tersely stated. As he began to walk off without them.

The two sith lords rose to stand. Then followed after the old man and his entourage of royal guards.

Entering the palace the emperor spoke up. "The Death Star is on schedule. Tarkin tells me that we could quicken production, if he had more labor." Continuing down the halls of the great palace, the emperor suddenly turned to the sith lords. "I do believe that you both can handle this task." He said cryptically as he moved on again.

Kun and Vader glanced at each other, knowing what the emperor wanted of them. Continuing after him the sith and guards walked in silence until they reached the throne sometime later. Entering the throne chamber the emperor immediately walked to his throne, and proceeded to sit upon it. As the guards took position on the sides of the throne. The emperor seemed quite pleased with himself as he sat down upon the throne.

"It has come to my attention that the Wookiee's of Kashyyyk, have a strong abundance of labor force. As well as enemies nearby, in the form of the Trandoshans." He continued to inform. "I have critical need of the Death Star to be completed as soon as possible!" The emperor added. "Lord Vader you will be in charge of gathering the Wookiee's. See to it at once!" He barked to his underling sith.

Lord Vader bowed, "It will be done, master." Vader quickly left, without another room.

Sidious turned his attention to Kun.

"Lord Kun, how does Valek Zalliste come along in his training?"

_Oh so you do want to know about him. I thought you would never ask. _

Exar thought snidely to himself. "Well your highness, Zalliste is coming along well in his training." Kun started to pace in front of the throne, as he sighed. "Though I am concerned that he hasn't enough experience in utilizing his skills. Also he is unfamiliar in the sacrifices a sith must make to attain true understanding of the dark side." Kun finished, taking in a much needed breath.

"Is that so. Well then he will have the perfect opportunity." The emperor said cryptically. Causing Kun to stop abruptly. Looking up he saw the emperor leaning far back into his throne, with a knowing smirk across his old face. "you see Kun I have a mission for you." The emperor said interlocking his fingers.

_Hmm, flexing your "control" over me are we? Well lets see where this heads, your majesty. _Exar continued to snidely think. "What is the mission, your majesty?" The emperor seemed to think about it for a moment. Leaving Exar a little off balance. _What could you want me to do that involves you to think more?_

"I have just the job for you to be reintroduced to the galaxy. I want you to gather your Massassi and head to a rebel stronghold recently discovered. There unleash Zalliste, and the Massassi. Show the rebels who is the ultimate power of the galaxy!" The old man righteously proclaimed.

Kun nodded simply. As the old man basked in his own self righteousness.

_Well this does present a good opportunity Far more could come of this then just your plans, your majesty._ Exar mused. "I'll do as you ask. I do request a fleet of course." Kun responded to the emperor. Whom lazily waved his statement off.

"Of course you'll have a fleet. A fleet of minor importance. Only fifty ships, of which only ten will be star destroyers. You will also be given a force of two hundred and nineteen thousand stormtroopers." The emperor with little care declared. "Also you will report back to me all of your progress. On your progress against the rebels. As well as Zalliste's progress. Furthermore, I want you to flush out the rebel leadership. Use any means necessary, Lord Vader will be far too busy handling the Wookiee's. As well as hunting down the last Jedi still out in the galaxy."

Exar nodded his agreement.

"If there is nothing else, I can go prepare, your majesty." Bowing Kun made a hasty retreat from the throne chamber. As he couldn't wait to leave Coruscant. Step two of his plans depended on it.

Kun didn't notice but behind him the emperor narrowed his eyes at him.

_You don't fool me Kun. I know you plan on something, I only need to know what. Though I do thank you Exar Kun. You did open my eyes to a far grader picture for the empire. _

_This will give me the best opportunity to send a spy amongst you Kun. Zalliste is perfect for the job._

The Emperor thought with self assurance.

How wrong he would be.

Imperial Palace, upper quarters.

"That was interesting." The raven haired dark lord said walking alongside the towering lord Vader.

Vader had to agree. It wasn't often that his master returned, and gave out such quick orders to him. "Perhaps he did as you said, and simply wanted us gone for a time." Kun proposed aloud.

"Perhaps, Kun. Yet he failed to ask of the position of the Empire. He does so knowing already what the empire is like, to see what I would say. He was rushed, this I know." Vader stated adamantly. "I have been in the service of this man for thirteen years after all!"

Though Kun didn't know why, but ha had to agree with Vader. The emperor was in fact far more rushed.

At first he thought it was over the Death Star. Then Palpatine simply became far more "pushy" in his attempt to order he and Vader around. Not to mention the rushed manner in which he ordered Vader to seize more Wookiee's.

"Then why is he rushed, lord Vader?" Kun posed the question.

Truthfully Vader didn't know, and that's what worried him. It should worry everyone when the emperor was rushed and secretive.

"I do not know, but we must be vigilant. From now on the Emperor should be watched with great care. He either suspects us. Or is already plotting our demise." Vader warned in his ever so gloom.

Exar gave a simple nod of agreement.

_No doubt he knows of my plans. Any good sith lord would suspect the other. I must be simple and swift. He must not know of my plans! He cannot, or all of this is in vein!_

Imperial Palace, lower section.

Valek awaited patiently within his quarters. _Today the emperor returns, and yet I care not._

The thought raced through the young boys mind. For today he awaited another to come for him.

His new lord and master, Exar Kun.

For a while now Valek had pondered, and fought with himself.

It had become clear now who his "real" master was. The emperor for too long had denied him the right to serve rightly in the Empire. For far too long had he showed little care for him.

How it seethed him. Ripped his core and made him full with rage. Such repressed rage it burned his chest when he laid down for rest.

Like fire, the great feelings of anger, hate, rage, and even pain would rip right through his body!

_No more!_ He self proclaimed. _NO more will I be subject to such an ungrateful fiend! One who cares not for me! Who sees me as nothing! Who will never show me his care, nor his gratefulness. For he has none. I no longer serve the beast! _

_I now serve the coming storm. That will sweep through the galaxy, and claim it as his own._

_I feel this, I know this. My master is the coming tide. He is Exar Kun! I will do all I am able to do, to bring about his glory throughout the galaxy!_

For the first time, in perhaps all his life Valek felt a sense of purpose. Something his original master never gave him. His new master told him great things.

Of how anger, hate, rage, pain, all these things could make him so much more then what he was.

So now Valek would hold his feelings as he always has.

He will await the day when he can release all the repression he's built within him. All the power and glory will go to his master! Zalliste now smiled. For he new what his purpose was, at last.

No longer did the voices bother him. Spat their words of scorn, and contempt.

It was he, Valek Zalliste alone how ruled his body, and mind.

"My fate is my own! I will give it all to master! All by his will, I shall follow!

I am Valek Zalliste. The willing servant of the dark lord of the sith, Exar Kun! Whatever he commands, I shall do! For he is my here and now. As he is my future!"

Valek proudly and with vigor proclaimed aloud to himself. As he did to the very force around him.

"All by your will, master. All by your will, Exar Kun!"

Valek Zalliste no longer would serve Palpatine. It is here where his fate is sealed.

For a new galaxy will be birthed from the old. All at the hands of a renegade dark lord. Along with a boy, who has committed his life to darkness, hate, and service to do his masters bidding.

Perhaps one of the greatest disasters of the emperor Palpatine will be allowing Kun near such a simple boy.

Or maybe a blessing wrapped in death, destruction, and carnage. Whatever the of the galaxy, it is so.

Valek Zalliste was the apprentice to the dark lord, Exar Kun.

A new Sith Empire would surely rise again!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(68th Imperial Fleet, over Esseles, Stationary.)

Admiral of the 68th fleet, Darsin Refflet rushed to his communications officer on deck. Considering himself an average Imperial admiral, Refflet never ever considered that an official document from the "Emperor's Official Office" would be sent to him! Though he feared what it might say. He also was beside himself in anticipation.

A tall lean man with dark brown hair and deep dark green eyes, Darsin was well liked by his men, and colleagues alike. Yet he still had yet to be give any formal notice by the Emperor or the higher echelons of the Empire.

A fact he didn't mind. Rather he wished to do as ordered and continue on without particular interest.

To be truthful, it was a decision sparked by a will to not be put in the sights of rebels. Though he was still anxious to receive a high document.

Arriving to the bridge, Darsin immediately marched to the communications terminal. Where sat a well uniformed and typical imperial officer by the name of, Calltor Tivel.

"Officer Tivel, this better not be a game. Or a misunderstanding! Such is not permitted in the Empire!"

Darsin preached to his lower officer. Who calmly turned to the Admiral.

With a raised brow of what appeared to be humor, and annoyance, communications officer Tivel retorted.

"Now admiral, would I be so foolish as to break code and procedure so utterly?" The man asked calmly, and coolly.

Darsin simply sighed and shrugged of the retort.

"Then could you bring up the document. Quickly now!" The admiral with impatience ordered.

Turning in step back to his terminal, Tivel directed a lower officer to bring up the document. Pressing an assortment of buttons on the gray terminal soon an official document materialized on the blank dark screen.

To Admiral Darsin Refflet of the 68th Imperial navy detachment.

From: High Imperial office of his majesty the Galactic Emperor, Palpatine.

Admiral, after analyzing you and your detachments history. Both militaristic, and efficiency wise.

This office has hand chosen you to be put under command of an agent of the Empire.

High Imperial newly appointed Commander Exar Kun. Is to be instated as ranking commander of the 68th and all ships within it, as well as personal. Any and all insubordination, will be met with due imperial process! Further failure to comply, and abide to Commander and lord Kun's orders will be met with punishment of death!

Lord Kun is to be treated with the utmost respect and loyalty expected of Imperial officers, and soldiers.

Service to Lord Kun is indefinite unless otherwise known.

Send response to message once received. Make immediate return to Imperial Center, and await Lord Kun's arrival.

Per his orders, and will. His royal Highness and majesty, Emperor Palpatine!

End Official Document, 564432-9

With an astounded look upon his face admiral Refflet backed away from the screen.

Followed by officer Tivel. "What are your orders, sir?" Tivel asked with a straight and proper face.

Darsin was intrigued. First off he didn't know who Lord and Commander, Exar Kun was. But he was eager to find out.

"We will do as per our orders, Tivel." The admiral replied while clasping his hands behind him. "Send a response to Imperial Center, as well as the Palace. Inform them we will arrive shortly. As well have someone prepare the high command suite." Darsin ordered with quickness, and authority.

Tivel nodded a multiple of times, showing his understanding and comply. "We have our orders, and we as agents of the Galactic Empire will follow accordingly." Refflet further stated in a risen voice. As he addressed an on looking bridge personnel.

"As the document says. We are to be put under the command of an agent of our emperor. A Lord Exar Kun. We will treat him with the utmost respect, and due Imperial rank! No insubordination! No sideways stares. No problems." The admiral spoke as he walked along the length of the bridge.

"Now we make for Imperial Center. Navigations Officer Yivett you have your orders, now proceed!" He further addressed and ordered. "Captain Tearill, you have the bridge. Inform me once we arrive at Imperial Center." Looking around him, Darsin was satisfied by the in unison nod.

"Good, carry on."

With that the admiral left the bridge, faintly hearing the Captain bark orders.

_This should be very interesting._ The admiral mused as he carried on to his office.

(Coruscant, two days later, Imperial Palace.)

Kun walked slowly in pace with the two beside. One was Lord Vader, the other "his" apprentice Valek Zalliste. All three were garbed in their usual black outfits. Save Zalliste who had a dark hood prepared and attachable to his coat.

Like an unholy trinity, the three marched in unison down this hall. Daring anyone to get in their way, a mistake no one passing made. In fact the gap between the dark lords, and hooded youth to others was eerie.

Despite the fact they were in pleasant spirits. At least Kun and Zalliste were, Vader was in as pleasant a mood he could hope to reach.

"Our current situation has give us a great opening, and opportunity." Exar opened a conversation.

"Lord Vader I do see a great fall of building blocks of our plans. It seems the forces that be have shined down upon us. Not even I could have planned this so perfectly!" The sith lord spoke with astonishment in his voice.

Vader had to agree. According to their plans, both had to be off of Coruscant to achieve the loyalty of

Governor, and Senator alike. As well as spark unrest amongst other greedy governors.

"We have little time to prepare more thoroughly but I do have a plan. Lord Vader you spark the governor uprising. I'm sure you have a way." Exar suggested to the sith beside him.

"I can handle the senators and the governors to ally them."

Vader nodded to his fellow sith lords suggestions.

"Has the emperor informed you of the location to this supposedly uncovered rebel stronghold?"

Vader turned to see Kun respond with a simple nod of his own.

"Yes it is on Dantooine. Of all the places, it had to be my old home."

The grey eyed dark lord sourly reminisced.

Vader understood the dark lords uneasiness. He too didn't want to return to his home ever again. It felt, taboo to even think to do so. "I have a person of interest in mind to help spark a little political uprising." Vader informed Kun, as well as changed the sour subject. Seeing the interested look upon Kun's glance, Vader elaborated. "I have a young man in my charge that is eager to prove himself to me. I do believe he has the skills and look to spark an unrest among the governorship." The dark lord said thinking of his agent.

"I have trained him since he was nothing but a boy. He is deep in my control."

Vader said slowly, while the three continued down the hall to a landing pad. Exar's interest was further heightened. "So this, person. Is he your apprentice?" Kun queried. Vader let out what Kun figured to be a huff or perhaps an irritated throat noise.

"You could call him that. But in reality, he is a pawn. A tool, an extension of my will! Although with recent events, he may prove more useful to me, then as just a pawn."

The hulking dark lord mused to Kun. Who gave an approving nod.

As the three reached their designated pad, they looked to see two awaiting Lambda class shuttles.

Turning to lord Vader Kun straightened his back and spoke. "Whatever the case, lord Vader. This day marks a new beginning. Another chapter in our story! A chance to start fresh and new. I may be repeating myself, but I speak the truth. Today we go on to spark war and unrest. So that we may crush it, and bring the galaxy to new heights of glory and order!

We three are the harbingers of this new age, this new chapter and beginning!"

The long haired man preached passionately to Vader.

Who also felt a sense of renewed ambitions, and will. "When we meet again lord Vader. I will bestow upon you all that you have lost! I promise this to you, lord Vader!

May we meet again, soon."

Vader had to admit he was maybe excited by the prospect of being whole again. That state of body he was sure could bring all his enemies to their knees._ Yes even you if need be, Kun._

Exar bowed and nodded to Vader. Then turned to his shuttle and marched off. Zalliste in tail.

Vader nodded to himself as he contemplated all that has happened in the last weeks. Without further delay he too turned around to his shuttle. On to complete his ambitions, and further those of Exar Kun.

Aboard his shuttle, that was already taking off. Exar turned to the teenager beside him.

"Soon apprentice you will be fed the glory of war, and death. It will surround you, enter you, and if you let it, consume you whole." Kun warned the boy, who looked up at him with intense attention.

"I will make a statement through these rebels. You shall taste war, and you will grow used to it and covet it. For you will be the bringer of my will, and the bolt that ignites my wars! A defender of me and my Empire. A walking bringer of death, that my enemies will shy from!"

Exar with great expectation of the boy said. Valek bowed his head deeply.

"Whatever thy will is, I will carry it out master."

Those simple words of submission, put a grin of dark glory upon the dark lords face.

_I have chosen the perfect one to be my apprentice. Now I must hope lord Vader sticks with the blasted plans. Otherwise this will all crumble and be for nothing!_

Kun thought with a heat growing in his chest. One of anticipation, of expectation. Of revenge upon the galaxy. Of eagerness to rule it.

Looking out a small circular viewport. Out in the vastness of space was a glorious sight.

Dozens upon dozens of Imperial warships awaited them. Three massive fleets all meshed into a great crisscross of grey arrows. The 86th fleet for Kun.

The Death Squadron awaiting lord Vader.

The Imperial Center Home fleet. Numbering in hundreds upon hundreds of warships!

Kun gave a sadistic grin. One that was to himself.

_All of this will be mine! It should be mine! I will not be denied my right as a sith lord!_

_The greatest sith lord! I will sit upon your throne, Palpatine! I will rule, and be loved! Unlike you, I have a way to rule with an iron will. Yet the masses will love me, praise me. Or they will be punished!_

Feeling the rocking of the shuttle landing, and the visibility of space faded to gay. Exar looked to Valek again. _My fist, of will._

Then he looked to the troopers and all outside the shuttle. All lined in a ceremonial manner. _What I covet, and desire._

Then looking to the gray wall of the shuttle he saw his reflection. His face like a stone, and his grey eyes of death looking back at him. _What, and who I am._

_My enemies, I am Exar Kun!_

_Two dark lords were now let loose upon an unsuspecting galaxy._

_It will suffer at their hands. It will suffer for not knowing. The Galaxy will now suffer!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Imperial-Class Star Destroyer, "Scorcher" above Coruscant.)

Black cape flowing behind him, and Valek in tow, Kun walked down the ramp. Immediately his vision was met with a mix of white troopers. Gray walls, and a darker shade of gray for imperial officers.

Speaking of officers two stood at the foot of the ramp, both heads held high and hands clasped behind their backs.

_Very nice indeed._ Kun's simple review of the assorted men went through his mind.

Continuing down the ramp, Kun signaled with his hand for Valek to step closer to him. As he came to the end of the ramp he looked at the two officers intently. Causing the one furthest from him to reposition his footing, as Kun's stare bothered the man. "Who is the ranking officer here?" The dark lord barked his demand. To which the green eyed officer closer to him stepped in place and announced himself.

"Darsin Refflet, Imperial Commanding Officer, and Admiral of the 86th Imperial fleet, my lord!"

Kun was taken slightly aback by the show, this admiral Refflet just put on. "Very good admiral, you may be at ease. As well as your comrade here." The two men visibly relaxed.

Admiral Refflet turned to Kun now and bowed, being ever so proper.

"My fellow officer here is lieutenant Kest Adnett, my lord. We both are at your full service. Of course so is all the fleet and her forces." The admiral added, Kun gave an approving nod to the two officers.

"Very good admiral. I want you two to escort me and my apprentice here to my quarters."

Saying this the dark lord already began walking down the center of the lined stormtroopers.

The two officers scurried to walk side by side with their new commander.

"This here is my apprentice. You will address him as, Agent Zalliste. Also he is given full rank above all, except for me of course. I want all intelligence gathered on the rebel base discovered on Dantooine. Also I will require all historical data pads, and be sure they are of the original documentation. You understand, no imperial tampered documents!"

The dark lord barked order after order causing the two officers to have to ponder and remember what he said.

"Of, of course lord Kun. Is there anything that we can further acquire for you?" The admiral was well to do. In fact Kun even thought he was extremely fit for his fleet, and command. The sith lord couldn't believe his continuing luck.

Exiting the docking bay and entering an equally gray corridor, Exar further ordered.

"No, I require nothing else. My orders though are to make for the Yavin system. Once there begin orbiting the fourth moon of Yavin prime. We have unfinished business there. When we are there prepare all transport shuttles, we have guests to pick up." Exar further pointed out to the men.

"I want scouts sent to Dantooine, have them report on the rebels current situation. I want an estimate on their numbers. I also want you to immediately plot a course to Dantooine, and head there once our passengers have arrived!"

Again the two officers were thrown off balance by the stream of barking demands that flew from Kun's mouth. Admiral Darsin glanced over to his lieutenant. Who had a shared look of both shocked, and astonishment. "Um, yes of course, my lord. All will be done per your orders." Admiral Refflet responded bowing deeply.

Coming up on an intersecting corridor, Darsin pointed out Kun's route to him. Following the admirals directions, Kun marched on in great strides.

After a long drawn out walk to an elevator then more then four corridors more of walking the four arrived at the High Command suite. "This is your suite sir. It has been prepared for you. It has three rooms. A refresher, an office room. A meeting room, with a holo link to the officers meeting room, so you don't have to make the trip there. A HoloNetwork connector. As well as a kitchen, with a stocked conservator." The admiral finished.

Opening the suite, it was well kept and clean. As well as the universal gray of the empire.

"Good, now admiral begin the tasks I've assigned you. Don't disturb me until you have my datapads then until we arrive at Yavin! Do you understand?" Darsin merely bowed in understanding.

Exar gave a terse nod and entered the suite, Valek right behind him. Allowing the door to close in front of the two officers.

Both turning as well as relaxing, and moving back down the corridors.

"That was very, interesting. Wouldn't you say admiral?" The younger lieutenant spoke to Darsin. Nodding he too made his thoughts known.

"I rather enjoy having a commander who knows what he wants. Not an idiot that wants to order us around without knowing procedure, or what to do."

As the two neared the next corridor, Refflet again spoke.

"Is it only me lieutenant, or did you get that lord Vader vibe from him?"

Adnett turned to the admiral and gave a vigorous nod. "Well this is a lesson, do not take this man for granted. Or underestimate him. I do believe we are dealing with a very important, and dangerous man. Pass the word to the officers. Nothing to upset lord Kun, whatsoever! You understand, lieutenant?"

"Yes sir I do." Refflet and Adnett continued down the rest of the corridors in a calm silence. Until they broke off to perform their duties.

Soon the 86th fleet and all fifty of its ships were jumping to hyperspace. Its destination, Yavin IV.

(Kashyyyk, two days later.)

The initial impact of the empire's rise left worlds such as Kashyyyk, in turmoil. Today it was under Imperial rule, but few Wookiees were seen in open daylight these days. Most chose rather to stick to the great forests and live within the colossal, Wroshyr trees.

The Wookiees lived in fear. Fear of the empire and its slavers. Or the Trandoshans who worked for outsourced slavers, in the Outer Rim. Thousands were in work camps, thousands more were missing, shipped of to some unknown place. Thought to never be returned.

Indeed it was a sad time for the Wookiees.

A young Wookiee had ventured out into the open to see forests far off set aflame. It was terrible.

In fact he gave a huff of sadness. As he imagined what it would be like to have all returned to the days of old.

Before the empire, before the stormtroopers. Even before the droids of the Clone Wars. For he longed for the Kashyyk his mother spoke of. The one his father died for. Another moan of regret rose from his throat.

Turning he began to move back into the forest. Until the star and its light was blocked out.

Looking up what he saw scared the pup, into a jog home.

In the skies above loomed dozens of the great arrowhead warships. The Empire was re-assaulting!

The pup ran with all his might. For he knew the empire would come to take every last free Wookiee they could find.

_Not again this cannot happen to us again! _The pup cried in his head as he ran. Another mass enslavement of the Wookiees had begun!

The sky screeched with TIE fighters as they zoomed over the great trees. Eight transports landed on a nearby beachhead. Pouring out four garrisons of stormtroopers each. A Lambda landed, and out came the great obelisk of the empire, Darth Vader!

"All troopers are to hunt down all Wookiees in this forest. We will not stop until another five thousand are captured!" The dark lord commanded. A great succession of explosions rocked the area. All looked up to see TIE bombers beginning a bombing run. The Wookiees would soon have nowhere else to go!

Five more transports landed. This time three garrisons, if they could be called that. Of Trandoshan slavers flooded out. Each wielding repeating carbines, and an assortment of blades, along with grenade belts.

All scales and muscle, hired work to flush out the Wookiees.

The lead Trandoshan, by the name of Frosshka Revvissh, approached lord Vader with confidence.

Speaking basic the reptile spoke. "I hope our agreement will be honored, lord Vader. We have to eat to y'know." The mercenary spoke with a slither for an accent, and in no regard for proper speech.

Vader annoyed crossed his arms. "You credits will be honored, mercenary! Just keep your rabble under a tight leash and everything will go as according!" The reptilian smirked in his own freakish alien way.

"Actually the furry beasts will be wearing the leashes soon, don't you think lord Vader."

The mercenary chuckled his own raspy, yet slithery laugh. "Lucumba!" The Trandoshan then barked in his native language of Dosh. Telling his men to "move out." The lizards scurried into the dense forests, eager to plunder their hated celestial neighbors. Of their lives, goods, and of their freedom.

For a Trandoshan there was nothing sweeter then destroying a Wookiee's life.

Hearing the calls of the Trandoshans in the forest, Vader turned to his storm trooper battalions.

"Move out and support the slavers. Use only stun blasts, unless necessary to kill. You all have been given an array of sleeping darts, and smoke grenades. I expect good results with all of this in play!

Two battalion here are equipped with standard CR-28 flame cannon. Use it wisely! I expect you to show the

highest results with you equipment. Move out!"

With those barking orders the stormtroopers marched into the forests. It wasn't long until blaster fire was head reverberating throughout the forest. From an aerial view pockets of the forest were smoking in billow clouds to the sky. As the TIE bombers rocked the deep forest with bombing runs.

Wookiees ran in total fear. While some males fought with all they could. In the end the fighters were subdued and either brought to be enslaved. Or a Trandoshan knife would be thrust into the Wookiee neck. To let the poor beasts bleed a slow death.

Running pups who were unwanted for labor were set ablaze by the CR-28s let to burn alive. Their horrendous cries, and howls of pain falling on deaf ears.

Vader activated his com to the Exactor. The image of Admiral Ozzel soon materialized.

"Admiral, I want the 2-M repulsortanks down here immediately!" Vader ordered still standing on the beachhead. Ozzel bowed.

"It will be done, lord Vader." The admirals picture faded out.

Vader turned back to the forest before him. As the garrisons of troopers, and Trandoshans alike herded Wookiee slaves onto the beach. Where they were give heavy dose's of sedatives, enough for a Rancor really. Once drugged they were slave collared and caged to be put on a transport, and put on the Exactor.

By night, the forest under siege was alight with the flames of the Empire! Troopers hunted down the giant "walking carpets" or "moving targets." They rained fire down upon the Wookiees who ran. The repulsortanks blasted the trees roots to topple them over and destroy the Wookiee homes.

As the TIE bomber continued to blast through the night!

The more greedy Trandoshans rounded up unwanted pups and kept them to sell to the Hutts or other crime groups. The ground was littered in charred dirt, and dead bodies. The smell of burning fur, and pooling blood filled the air. As troopers ran over the remains, kicking them as they go. They shoot all dead ones to, ensure they were dead.

A pack of Wookiee mothers and pups were surrounded and surrendered to the stormtroopers. Who put them in groups, and massacred the pups in front of the mother Wookiees. Who in turn flew into rages and ripped the troopers apart. Until the Trandoshans arrived and gassed them with a sedative. Kashyyk was in chaos!

The next morning began with ten straight bombing runs. Darth Vader watched the entire ordeal.

_They're only fur carpets. Let them burn. I care little!_

_This allowed the five thousand Wookiees be captured, by midday the second day!_

_An imperial officer approached lord Vader. "Lord Vader, we have all the Wookiees per your orders. What is next?" The young officer asked his towering leader. Who ominously stared down upon the man._

"_Allow them to continue another two hours, then we proceed off this planet."_

_The officer backed away in mid bow, and left._

_That night the imperials, and Trandoshans left Kashyyyk. They took the needed five thousand. Another two thousand along with them and the Trandoshans. While leaving a summed number of, four thousand three hundred, dead Wookiees scattered throughout the forests! The besieged forest was bombed and burned, destroying forty eight percent of its ecosystem!_

_A dark massacre of the Wookiees. Thousands dead and enslaved! One of the many dark acts of the emperor. One that will help spark uprising._

_It was perfect for Darth Vader, and Exar Kun. As the eleven thousand effected Wookiees were left to suffer, and they did._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Above Yavin IV, three days after Kashyyyk incident. Imperial Star Destroyer, Scorcher)

Kun glanced humorously over his shoulder. The looks upon admiral Refflet, and lieutenant Adnett was priceless. The two imperial officers looked rather disturbed, and even afraid. Kun could understand why.

For the transport shuttles continued to poor out masses of hulking red Massassi onto the star destroyer.

Unlike the two imperials, Kun's apprentice stood next to him with interest for the crimson beings.

"What do you think of my personal species of servants Valek?" The boy still in a state of interest, slowly looked up to the dark lord.

"I've never seen such a species like this. Their bodies seem built for battle, and war!" The teen said in awe and appreciation of the Massassi.

Nodding his agreement, the dark lord to see his Massassi commander arrive. Ghakta Mattizz his most powerful, and to be truthful smartest Massassi. The Massassi commander rushed to his lord's side. Then came to a swift halt to kneel.

"Lord and master, Kun. I am honored to once more be in your divine presence!" Mattizz repeated a common Massassi praise to the dark lord. The Massassi remained in his kneel, face tentacles dangling and all, awaiting his lords approval to stand.

Exar simply gestured his hand for his commander to rise, who followed all the happy to do so.

Mattizz turned to his people, whom all kneeled noticing their lord.

"My lord, we have found one of our people hiding within a temple upon your sacred moon.

He is changed, my lord! Far from a Massassi does he look, yet he knows how to speak to us through the force." Turning back to his lord Mattizz, finished speaking.

Kun's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. He knew whom they were speaking of.

"Ah, you've found your kinsmen, Kalgrath have you? Good I will need him for the coming times we face. I'm surprised that he's lived this long." The sith lord stated, as Mattizz gestured his fellow Massassi to move. Out of the same shuttle came a large beast unlike any Massassi. Ferocious features adorned the beast, green as the forests of the moon itself. With muscles that trumped even his Massassi brothers. Also his manner of movement, like that of a beast on all fours.

But Kun could sense it. _Yes this is him, Kalgrath!_

"Ah, my old loyal servant. Time seems to have been rather unfriendly to you." Kun said aloud, as well as sent through the force.

Kalgrath lowered his head in shame.

"Do not fret my servant. We will make great use of you and your brothers!" To this the beastly Kalgrath bowed his head deeply to his lord. Exar looked past Kalgrath and Mattizz to the still growing number of Massassi arriving to the bay. "All of you my Massassi, will serve me well and greatly in my coming struggles! Your lord commands your obedience, and your combined powers. With you at my side, we shall rise once again!" A tremendous simultaneous Massassi roar of invigoration boomed through the bay.

Leaving the dark lord to grin in victorious glee.

"Mattizz, keep the rest of your men in line while on this ship! Food will be brought periodically. Do not fail, or break my command!" The dark lord barked.

Mattizz bowed deeply to his lord and master. Then turned and barked in the native Massassi tongue to his fellow Massassi. Whom all bowed to Kun again, before moving about and talking to one another.

Satisfied Exar turned in place to the admiral, and lieutenant. Who seem to have lost a shade or two of color in their faces. As well as their usual well defined demeanor had seemed to have lost its balance. "Admiral, how do you like the Massassi?" With pride the dark lord asked the weary admiral.

Clearing his throat, Refflet responded.

"Well um, ye, yes they are quite the uh, specimens aren't they, lieutenant." Darsin stated, to which the lieutenant vigorously nodded his agreement.

The sith lord smirked and reveled in the uneasiness of the usually so calm and well kept demeanor.

"Hmm, indeed they are. Now admiral I expect the Massassi to be fed. Bring them whatever meat this ship carries! Also station four stormtroopers outside the doors. I want no unnecessary onlookers to come snooping around. I want the best blaster carbines we have brought here. Finally we will make for Dantooine immediately after all Massassi are brought aboard! Is all of that clear to you admiral?"

Admiral Darsin regained his composure and bowed.

"It is lord, Kun. All will be done."

Satisfied the dark lord simply left the hanger with Valek in tow.

Entering the sterile corridors of the star destroyer, the sith lord headed to the bridge. Zalliste, Kun noticed was far more quiet now then before.

"Does something bother you Valek?" Seeping past the halls of the ship in long strides, Valek had to rush to keep up with his master. He did in fact have something on his mind. Though the boy was apprehensive to speak his mind.

"Master, I wish for the command to go to war."

The phrase was so strange to the dark lord he stopped moving. In the middle of some hall, Kun turned to youth next to him. "You do have the order to go to war, I thought that was made clear."

Valek seemed to be even further apprehensive. But Exar noticed something he hadn't seen. Something he only felt was growing in the boy. It was a look in the boys eyes. One that said defiance, and will.

"No master! I want to go to war! To destroy those who seek not only your death. But the very end of the empire! Those who seek to destroy all I know and all I feel, no. What I know is right! For too long have I been forced to train under the whims of others! I crave action, and the ability to bring your order and will upon this galaxy. The galaxy that without such order would surely fall into dismay and chaos!"

Exar was taken totally aback by the boys outburst. Such vigor, such anger, and such passion. All just the traits Kun was waiting for.

"Let me lead the Massassi and troopers on Dantooine! The emperor forced me to learn tactics and battle command. I know what to do! I will slay all of those disgusting rebels! All I need is your approval, master. Do not deny me this! This chance to enact your will!"

Such burning fire and passion seemed to pour from the boy. Who only days prior was a closed up and uncaring thing. Now it seemed all of the emperors psychological training of Zalliste was melting away.

Further showing the passion that now burned and seethed through his very core, Valek knelt before Exar.

"I swear loyalty to the lord of the sith from this day forth. I am no longer the boy whom served the emperor! I am Valek Zalliste, and I swear loyalty to the sith, the sith ideal, and most importantly to you master."

Exar was greatly surprised. Not in a bad way at all though. No not at all this is what he hoped for. What the force had showed him.

Yes he was indeed greatly pleased. "I cannot accept you this way apprentice. Kun said slowly causing the boy stare blankly at him. "Not while you are still Valek Zalliste." The dark lord chuckled while saying. The boy looked up to him again with renewed hope, and passion in his eyes. "Valek are you willing to shed who you are, all that was you. Are you willing to forever forsake the emperor and strive to serve me and the sith. So that the sith ideal and belief shall never die!"

The boy of only fifteen was more sure then anything before in his life.

For far too long has it not have purpose. No meaning, and no direction. The Sith was his way out, Exar Kun was his way out. That was all he needed to convince him. "Yes lord Kun, my master. I will uphold all that is Sith until the day I come to an end!"

The dark lord smirked his transformation of the boy was now complete. No longer was he Palpatine's the Empire's, or the imperial hand.

Valek Zalliste was Exar Kun's! A sith apprentice he was now. No more a weak boy that hid within himself when he was scorned, or scolded. This day Valek decided to take control of his life, and he chose to give all of his mind, body, and soul to the Sith!

The dark lord and his apprentice let their eyes meet. In silence they looked to one another. In silent communication. That was unlike any other. It was a symbol of the two forming an unbreakable bond. One that would, and could never be broken. A symbol of the union through the force, that both could feel in their minds. It wormed into each other's mind a sense of the other. Exar could not say he didn't exactly like the feeling. But if it must be with someone, why not Zalliste?

The two with hardened eyes of warriors, and killers bore their gaze upon the others. Kun with his cold gray eyes, noticed his official new apprentices, new feature.

One that made him smirk with pride, and a sense of victory over the boy's hard shell.

It was the fact that Valek's eyes glowed a an eerie yellow. Just as abysmally gold as a Massassi!

"You Valek, I sense a great future ahead of you. As well as I. From here on, you will take orders from I, and I alone! One day you will be given a more suitable name as well, and be stripped of this pathetic boy! Until then you must prove yourself worthy, and able."

The dark lord informed the still kneeling and attentive Zalliste. Whom after listening to his "new" master bowed his head in submission.

The dark lord in dark admiration of the boy before him, gestured with his hand.

"Rise apprentice. We will further you ascension to power later. Now, we must tend to these rebels, then and only then, will Palpatine be open to us! We along with Vader and his resources, will topple that old man!"

Kun openly preached to his apprentice, who with great admiration and attention listened to his every word.

"Come now apprentice the bridge awaits us."

The dark lord ending his preach began his walk down the halls again. With his young apprentice again in tow Kun continued to the bridge. Not caring that the fleet had long ago jumped to hyperspace.

All that concerned Kun now, was his plans and the ability to complete them.

_Yet now,_ he thought. _I have a young sith acolyte to help me._ The dark lord further thought as he stared at the swirl of hyperspace from the quiet bridge. All was going according to plan.

(Scarl system. Incomplete Super Star Destroyer, Executor.)

Vader walked in long swift strides upon the steel floors of the grand, but sadly uncompleted super star destroyer, he had commissioned to be built! A marvelous imperial feat of engineering!

Only Vader wasn't here to marvel at the vast glory of the Executor. No there was something far more necessary for his, and Kun's plans inside the not yet complete ship. In fact it wasn't an it at all. But a he.

Starkiller! A fine apprentice, even if a bit naïve.

As Vader approached he could hear the swift movement of a saber in rapidity.

Vader had wished to train the boy further, but it would seem that all of his plans must change.

_You will either succeed, or fall, apprentice. Maybe my apprentice, you could prove far more valuable then first considered. If so then your wish to truly be my apprentice, and very well a sith, may come to pass._

With this musing the dark lord entered a large open room. With only his apprentice and the holographic generating dueling droid known as "PROXY" in a heated training session in the center of the room.

Only after he entered the room and his loud rasps of air filtered through the crashing of sabers. Did the young man and, hologram of a random Jedi stop to look at him.

Vader crossed his large arms as he watched the two in slight annoyance.

His apprentice immediately kneeled, while the droid returned to its real look, and walked off to the side.

"I see your perception and sense of through the force still lacks merit, apprentice. That is disappointing."

The dark lord scolded in deep baritone. Causing the boy in all his ragged clothed to bow even deeper in submission. "It is also disappointing that I will lack the time to thoroughly train you further."

Vader said aloud, which peaked the interest of Starkiller. Whom raised his head inquisitively to the dark master. Yet he did not speak. In fact he did not unless given expressed permission to stand, then speak.

"Our time is short apprentice, and my patience thin." Vader informed the young man. "We have a new factor in our plans, and we must seize an opportunity that would otherwise elude us. You are to be sent on an important mission, if not set of missions immediately!"

Coming to stand before the kneeling boy, Vader spoke. It is time, my apprentice. Time to take your ultimate steps into the dark side!" Vader activated his crimson saber, causing the boy to look in shock, and surprised anticipation. "From here on you are no longer the boy I found on Kashyyyk. No longer a feeble boy! But an agent of the dark side, an extension of my will, and my true sith apprentice."

Vader preached as he brought his saber just above Starkiller's shoulders in knighting.

"Arise Starkiller, my apprentice."

Starkiller couldn't understand the sudden twist of fate, and the sudden urgency of his master. He really could care less, for he was finally recognized by the dark lord, by his master! It was such a glorious day indeed.

Coming to stand he clasped his hands behind his back. "What is thy bidding, master."

Starkiller repeated his usual honorary saying, in a low smooth voice.

The hulking dark lord, deactivated his saber and clasped it back to his waist.

"We have much to do, apprentice. Plans have changed, and thus so must our tactics! We, have an ally in a great position to handle, what you were originally planned to do. Thus I have a new objective for you. That requires boldness unlike anything before!"

Vader continued to cryptically state to the attentive Starkiller.

"There is a list of targets you must rid the Empire and galaxy of. They're some of the dreaded Moffs!"

Starkiller raised his brow in surprise at this. Long had he trained to dispose of Jedi, not simple Moffs.

"Moffs, my master?" He queried still to the giant dark lord. Who nodded in return to the dark agent

Now placing his hands on his waist Vader continued. "We are to spark unrest among that rabble of corrupt politicians. In order to do so, they must believe they are in mortal danger, of the Emperor himself!"

Vader informed his agent who stood ever so straight and still for his master.

"The Moff of the Inner Rim sector of Zaric. Moff Linis, is your first target! You will then immediately head to the Mid Rim sector of Doldur. Where you will rid us of Moff Eisen Kerioth. After which proceed to the Expansion Region. There you will assassinate, Moff Lesan Ramier, of the Brak sector!"

The dark lord finished ordering. All the while Starkiller nodded to his list of barked commands.

"You will leave forged documents, that will incriminate the Emperor as commissioning these deaths.

Where my associate will take care of the rest. When you are finished with the Moffs, you will head to my world of Vjun! Do you understand, apprentice? I want no mistakes, whatsoever!"

Bowing deeply before Vader, Starkiller acknowledged his master.

"As you wish, my master."

Nodding in return, Vader turned his back to his agent and headed to the door. Before leaving the are to which Starkiller could hear, Vader uttered a final statement.

"If you should succeed apprentice. The galaxy will be all the more in our grasp!"

With that final proclamation. Vader in his usual long strides left.

Leaving Starkiller to revel in his chance to finally serve his master truly!

"Master. Should I have your ship prepared?" Starkiller heard his droid companion query.

Turning to his approaching ally, Starkiller thought for a moment. Still sifting through all the thought racing through his head.

"Yes, have our pilot prepare the ship, and tell him to patch the coordinates for the Zaric sector."

Starkiller finished. Leaving PROXY, to do as ordered. Starkiller headed to his meditation chamber, to work on his weak cognitive skills, while he awaited the ship to be stocked and prepared to take off.

While doing so Starkiller could only think of one thing.

"If you succeed apprentice. The galaxy will be all the more in our grasp."

_Yes master. I will not fail you. I can not fail, and so I will not!_

_He repeated to himself. Over and over again. The time of Starkiller, and Vader had come, at last! And Starkiller swore here and now not to fail. For he was apprentice to, Darth Vader!_

Two dark lords of the Sith. Light years away enacting similar events. Each had an apprentice ready and willing to do thy every bidding and will! Each boy Valek, and Starkiller, swear to not fail their masters. No matter the cost! Each accepted by the dark lords as their apprentices.

Both will soon enact events that will bring the galaxy, and all in it to a pivotal point in galactic history. Two sith apprentices will be the very harbingers of the coming. The coming of a Sith Empire! And no one can stop them from enacting their master's will's! Not the empire, the rebels, or not even the Emperor himself!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Dantooine, Old Jedi Enclave, two days later.)

The serene feeling of Dantooine consumed all who stood upon the celestial entity. Its rolling hills, and vast and ever expansive grasslands were one of the finest examples of galactic beauty around.

With the bulbous, but still quaintly beautiful Blba trees spread throughout the planet. Dantooine had seen the horror of war, in the form of the "Jedi Civil war". Witnessing an attempt by then dark lord of the sith, Darth Malak, to eradicate the Jedi of the world. As blazing turbolaser batteries rained fire down upon the enclave, and decimated all who resided in and around it.

Then the troops who landed and slaughtered all who survived the brutal bombardment. Even the simple farmers, and innocents of Dantooine were subject to the brutality of the sith troopers.

Yet even then the planet survived, and thrived. Only subject to a small uprising of mercenaries. Which was thoroughly crushed in a heroic defense of the established government. Some even say a Jedi was involved in the great defense. Even though at the time the Jedi were thought to be extinct.

Later in the galaxy wide and devastating, Clone Wars, a massive droid army was crushed by the grand army of the Republic, along with the Jedi master Mace Windu.

Now it was nothing to the New Order. The Empire hardly considered the planet of any importance.

"Nothing but a world for farmers, and back wooded people with no decency."

The Emperor would say. That was of course until Imperial Intelligence reported it was the rebel base of operations. Profoundly crushing the dark lords idea of Dantooine.

For the rebel alliance, it was perfect. A haven to practice their acts of rebellion and attempt to bring back peace and justice to the Galaxy.

Only the rebels did not know this. But their haven would soon become all, but.

(Above Dantooine, Imperial Star Destroyer, Scorcher. Hanger bay.)

Dark lord of the sith, Exar Kun stared about the haphazard array of Massassi warriors before him in silent admiration. They all had been equipped with the greatest of Imperial heavy assault blaster carbines. As well as a majority still clung to their assorted vibroswords, and Massassi brands. Others with the sith or Massassi lanvaroks. Some, but very few actually had relic lightsabers left behind on from the great sith war on Yavin IV. The Army of blood red beings stood ready for what lay ahead.

As did Zalliste. Who stood along with the Massassi hordes engaged in conversation with the Massassi commander, Mattizz. It was like this for the last couple of hours. With the all of the ship in motion as they approached Dantooine. Scanners had already confirmed what the recent Imperial Intelligence report had stated.

That the rebel compound, in the ancient Jedi enclave was active, and fully operational. With hundreds of rebels along with old, outdated, and stolen vehicles of war. One separate report, designated that a rumor of Jedi collaborators within the compound had been detected.

Kun with large smirk on his face had simply stated, "All the better then." As the dark lord fully intended to send Valek as the leading commander of the imperial forces on Dantooine. After all, it was what the boy wanted. Although Kun was surprised at how well Valek seemed to be getting along with the Massassi warriors. Easily able to walk up to one and begin to speak to them in either basic, or through the force. As well it seemed that Zalliste was fully able to assert his presence among them too. Giving the warriors the sense that Valek was indeed of higher authority then them.

What was also finally pleasing was Zalliste's apparent forming kinship with the Massassi. As if he highly respected the crimson beings. Especially the commander, and his young Massassi pupil by the name of Zar'kai Em-Zollha.

"Massassi, come to attention to your lord!" The dark lord finally addressed the army. "Today will be a great day for us, and all of you my loyal army! Today you will prove yourself to me your lord! All of you will engage in bloody war, in glorious war!" Exar further declared as his armies gave a roar of cheer, that echoed loudly into the halls of the ship.

"You will be under the direct command of my new apprentice. Valek Zalliste who stands among you. Follow his orders, for this is my order. Crush, and maim our vile enemies. Let them feel your spears, thrust into their guts. As your swords cut their unworthy arms from their very body! Blast them away with your blasters, for you will melt the very spirit of their allies! Smite these vermin, and eradicate their very existence! Follow my decree my Massassi, your lord commands it! Kill this virus that corrupts the body that is the Galaxy!" The Massassi in mindless but invigorated cheer lifted their weapons to the air in such empowered state. Even Valek who stood among them smiled in a state of invigoration at his masters words.

"Commander Mattizz!" The dark lord barked to his commander.

Whom came forward then swiftly into a kneel. "Yes my lord, what is thy bidding?

The crimson being queried at the feet of his overlord and master. Kun gestured for him to rise.

"Have your armies load into the shuttles. Onboard let the imperial pilots deal with landing you. Do not allow them to do anything to jeopardize the missions success. Follow every word of young Zalliste, and all his commands. No matter the cost!" Mattizz bowed deeply, again to his lord.

"This will be done my lord. My fellow Massassi have taken a liking to Zalliste, my lord. It will not be an issue for them to follow his commands." The commander informed Exar. Who gave a small smirk and nod, signaling that the commander could go.

Valek meanwhile approached his master. "Apprentice, you already have your orders. Eradicate the rebels, with the least amount off deaths possible. I need all the Massassi I can get. Also you will find the rebel general of the base, and if he is not willing to comply, and give you his superiors name. You will use the technique I have taught you to take the information, from his feeble weak mind!"

Kun further boomed. His apprentice, garbed in a more cloaked outfit and dark hood, all black. Bowed slightly to Exar.

"All will be done according to your will, master." Kun taking in a calming breath then exhaled.

"Good. Now board your shuttle and lead the forces. Once you are in the chosen position, contact admiral Refflet, and the TIE's will come as planned."

With a final bow, Valek turned and marched to the waiting drop carrier.

Leaving the dark lord smirking.

_I think, you will do just fine, apprentice. Let this be your first taste of war, and all that comes with it. For you will need it when the time comes to wage the greatest war of time!_

With that final self conversation, the dark lord made way for the Scorcher's bridge.

For now war had again come to Dantooine! Again it was brought by the Sith!

(Dantooine's surface. Rebel base, old Jedi enclave command room.)

All was quiet amongst the base. Even the command room was unusually silent. All was well though in General Rellor Hierost's mind. Sitting in the command room viewing Intel reports on a simple datapad. The older man in his sixties was withered and quite frankly tired of war. He had seen the horrors of it first hand in the Clone Wars, as a fleet general. Only to be disgusted by the acts of chancellor, turned Emperor Palpatine.

Sighing a withered sigh the general further mused.

His story really wasn't anything new. Most of the senior rebel leadership had some horror story of the Clone wars, then to only be crushed by the imperial rise to power. He felt for the Jedi though. Having fought long and bloody battles along side the great warriors, and peacekeepers of the Republic.

Only to weep at the hearing of their genocide, brought on by the Empire! This is why the thought of even one living Jedi brought such joy to his otherwise hardened heart.

Only the Jedi knight among him and his men on Dantooine, was a true vision of what they had become.

She was cold to all others, as well as cynical. As well as would sneer at the sight of rebels fooling around or even having any kind of laughter in their lives. Despite this, Rellor knew she was peace loving, and still would give her life for the greater good.

Her name is, Kellia Nelrain. Despite the obvious look within the woman's deep dark brown eyes, that echoed her pain and past sufferings. Not much was known about the Jedi woman. Other then that she was found in an imperial maximum security prison shuttle en route to Kessel. She never spoke of what she was doing before the Empire caught her. Only stating that she was in the Clone Wars.

_We take what we can. _Rellor though, sitting back in his chair.

What was strange though was the fact, that Imperial records state her as on the top priority list for capture, alive. For the life of him the general couldn't understand why.

Sure she was a Jedi, but why live capture? She looked simple enough. With raven black hair that she allowed to cascade down her back. Not caring that it reached her mid back region. Which fit her deep brown eyes. Although Rellor was embarrassed to even think so, Kellia was very beautiful. Having a very light brown tone of skin. Along with a strong, slim figure, and a very strong muscular build that fit her figure perfectly. Which was very noticeable in the armor she chose to wear. Which consisted of a dark chest plate, with a simple gray garment underneath. Along with a dark battle skirt of simple cloth, and long but simple dark boots. An outfit many saw as unconventional for a Jedi, Kellia could care less though, saying.

"If it bothers you that much. I hear you can actually move those things in your head, oh what are they? Oh yeah, your eyes in different directions! That is of course if you can stop yourself from enjoying the view of my chest plate. Or can stop yourself from wandering your eyes along the back of my awesome skirt. Otherwise shut it, and go away, thanks a bunch!"

The entire time she would be smiling or have a sweet innocent sound of being polite in her voice. But everyone knew she was being sarcastic.

Which gave her the reputation of being an overaggressive Jedi… well Rellor didn't know Huttese. Though he did know from past experience that Kellia was a superior duelist, as well as hand to hand combat. Where she picked up the hand to hand skill, he didn't know. What he did know was she broke the arms of nearly twenty of his men when arguments got, aggressive. Otherwise Kellia was one of his closest companions, and greatest weapons against the Empire.

All in all Rellor felt good having her around.

"General Rellor!" Loudly barked a lieutenant who barged in the room. Rellor jumped in his seat from the loud intrusion. Allowing a cross look to form on his face.

"Yes what is it? I may be old but not deaf, blasted all!" The withered man responded in an annoyed voice.

The lieutenant, who was wearing a simple flight uniform, flinched from his superiors reproach.

"Sorry sir but we have a situation. Scouts have stopped reporting back to the checkpoint. Also our com chatter is scrambling without any known cause!" The now breathless man finished.

Rellor went into thought placing a hand on his chin. "Are there any signs of imperials?"

Only to have the lieutenant shake his head no. "Very well. Send out a recon team, and report back to me after their findings."

"Yes sir, general!" Responded the lieutenant as he dashed off towards the exit.

As he sat down once again upon his chair Rellor had one simple thought.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _

_May the force help us._

( A few miles away in a field clearing.)

Dropping another lifeless corpse into a pile, the Massassi gave a shared sound of pleasure. As they were finally able to sacrifice a group to their god. Their god of course being Exar Kun! Commander Mattizz lit a fire upon the mound of corpses. Allowing the stench of death to fill the air. The entire clearing was red with Massassi warriors. As hundreds of the warriors were bunched together.

Meanwhile over at a make shift command post. Valek and four imperial tech agents were beginning to scramble the in and outgoing transmissions for the rebel base. The all of the Massassi ranks were flooded by the feelings of anticipation, and want for the coming battle. For they craved to do it and soak the soil in blood! Thus pleasing their lord and supreme master, Kun! Zalliste was as well invigorated. For this battle would prove to his master that he was, and is fully capable of being his apprentice!

"Sir their communications, as well as motion sensor technology is now being scrambled. They wont realize that the com fluctuations are from an outside source until they shut down then reactivate their entire network." The communications, and technological expert of the imperial officer detachment spoke up to Valek. Looking over the older mans shoulder, Valek skimmed his eyes over the streaming blur of data on the mans screen. Nodding to himself, Valek looked down to the man.

"Alright, with that done you officers return to the Scorcher. There await my order for the imperial garrison! As well, tell lord Kun the assault has begun!"

The officer looked over to his fellow four officers. Who all shared the look of grim knowing towards the coming battle. "Carry on then." Valek finished as he turned around in step to the Massassi.

Stepping onto a small elevated hill overlooking the Massassi, Zalliste spoke.

"Massassi! We, meaning I and all of you. Have come here to Dantooine with shared goals!" Valek opened gaining the attention of all the hundreds of yellow eyes. "To crush our lord and master's enemies! I will lead alongside you warriors, as will your commander Mattizz!" He continued, becoming more impassioned with his words. "Let us crush our lord's enemies and watch their blood spill to the ground! We will see into their eyes as the light of them darkens! For here, today, we will reveal you the Massassi. You will once again become objects of fear and order galaxy round! Come let us claim victory and glory for our master, together! As a single and one unstoppable force!" The youth finished. Surprised by the loud cheer that erupted from the Massassi hordes.

_I cant believe I got that all off the top of my head! Perhaps this is a trait master knew I had. Or simply a trait I gained from being around master. Either way, its good, to be able to rouse the warriors before battle._ Valek mused to himself in a surprised face.

Noticing commander Mattizz approaching, Valek snapped from his thoughts. "Are they ready Mattizz?"

The boy asked the commander, whom came to stand before him. As he also nodded.

"We are all ready for battle! A fine day this will be for war!"

The crimson being proclaimed in an invigorated voice and look.

Giving a nod of his own, Valek lifted the hood of his new cloak over his head. Having it positioned so as to shadow his face down to just above his mouth.

"Come Mattizz. We will make for the base. Have you and all your underlings follow you, and you will stay at my side. Until we approach the base." Valek said as he let his gaze linger to the direction of the rebel compound. For he could not wait to taste the heat of war and battle. To gain his first feel of war. For his master has told him, that he will be the harbinger and catalyst for his coming conquests.

So it must be.

_I cannot, will not, shall not fail you master! I will purge this world of your enemies. As so it must be!_

With a hardened and determined look coming upon his face. The teen began his trek to the base. Knowing, and sensing the masses of Massassi behind him.

A march to war, had come!

(Dantooine rebel base, moments later.)

Kellia sat in an attempt to meditate, in the center of her cramped quarters. _Well big by comparison, I guess._

She thought with a small face gesture of conceding. She could only sigh both tiredly, and slightly annoyance as she gave up her attempts of meditation. Coming to a stand she stretched her back and arms, letting her body pop in certain places of stress.

Afterwards all she could do was sigh again, as her days seemed to grow darker and darker. Long ended were her days of "normalcy." Kellia accepted this, although with scorn, and anger in her heart.

Yes, she retained anger, pain, and even hate.

_Who can expect me not to be at least a small bit angry! I deserve a little leeway! _She thought angrily. Remembering the times those who weren't at all Jedi, would reproach her on her bitterness and sometimes outright rude behavior.

_Who are they to preach to me! Have they any idea what life as a Jedi in these days are? I think not! They have not seen all their friends and allies massacred by two men whom you had thought to be protectors of peace and democracy! Only to have all your trust, spat into your face as they wrapped their fists securely around the very heart of the galaxy! A galaxy they were supposed to defend, along with you!_

Kellia reminisced with great bitterness. In fact she could feel the damn tears welling again.

Oh how she hated the tears. She had cried for days and figured there couldn't possibly be more. Only to have more flow time and time again.

_No! No more tears, Nelrain! Pull it together! _She berated herself shaking her head in effort to stop the tears. Her chest was on fire it seemed. Burning with every pounding heart beat. That left a feeling of emptiness, seething through her. Kellia so missed the temple on Coruscant. It soothing fountains, and indoor gardens.

For her Coruscant, not these backwater world, was her home!

Only two men with inflated senses of self importance, and trillions of their ghostly white stormtrooper minions kept her away.

_Oh how I hate you Palpatine! If that's even your name. You with your fake smile, that gave of the loving grandfather like feeling. Along with your righteous speeches and rallies to end the separatists. All to hide who and what you are. A vile deceiving serpent! While you, Vader. Are perhaps worse in your treachery. I know whom you are, Anakin. I know because the old man wouldn't shut up about how he would have you as his apprentice. Those days when he held me in that retched place._

No Kellia couldn't think of those days in Palpatine's personal dungeon.

Not of the torture that old monster put her through. No greater torture, was there to her then what that old man did.

"And one day, your highness. I will strike you down with my very saber!"

Kellia proclaimed aloud within her small stone room. Her eyes with intense, hate burning in them.

A soft knock stopped her session of lone brooding. "Kellia, general Hierost would like to speak with you."

Came the voice of a random rebel.

Looking towards the door, with an irritated look, Kellia let out a heavy sigh.

"Tell him I'll be there." Kellia simply responded with aggravation apparent in her voice.

Without responding the rebel left. Leaving Kellia to grab her saber hilt, and put on her armor chest plate.

As well as prepare the mask of apathy that she always had across her face.

_Now I wonder what fresh chaos awaits us today?_

She thought with loathing of the rebel life. So chaotic and raced, with no time to think or plan with the same amount of time and planning the Empire can have. Though Kellia smirked to herself.

_At least that's when the empire wants to be thorough, with their plans. Not simply to overpower, and overwhelm. _Kellia let her smirk continue across her face for some time. Enjoying the small but pleasing feeling gave her.

Though a sense new sense crept up her spine and into her mind. It was the force.

The smirk quickly left her face though as the force ever so slightly rippled. Feeling the ripple, it gave her the sense that it was close. As was it alluding. _That's not good._

_The raven haired woman thought as she now rushed out of her quarters. For whatever the general wanted her for, must be connected to the ripple. It was to strange to simply be coincidence._

_As Kellia raced to the command room._

_An entire army made its way to the rebels. With no one to stop them._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Dantooine.)

The rebel base was just off to the direct north of Valek. Who looked down to the dead bodies of what were rebel recon forces. The Massassi were all behind him ready and beginning to grow very impatient. Commander Mattizz stood next to Valek.

"Do we proceed on now, Zalliste? Or do you have different orders?" Valek was still standing silently. Hardly hearing Mattizz. Valek was planning on his next move. As well as letting his mind stretch out and try to sense anything. For hours now he had felt as if something far more then rebels was here. The force was naturally light upon this world. So for Valek to sense something that was letting off small pocket waves of the dark side, was to be of concern.

"Mattizz, we continue. Leave the bodies here. They wont matter soon anyway." Valek stated in a low voice.

The Massassi commander gave a small nod. Then turned and barked orders to the rest of the Massassi.

Continuing on, Valek couldn't shake the dark sense off. It was far from being his master. Far from Vader, or Palpatine. Instead it felt like an empty burning hate. _whatever it is, I can handle it._

He said to himself as he neared an upcoming hill.

Just beyond that hill would be the rebel base!

(Rebel base, command room.)

"General, recon teams four through seven have gone silent!" Called out one rebel.

"The central checkpoint, is not responding sir!" Barked another.

"All motion scanners have froze! Initiating rebooting procedures!" Yelled out openly another rebel tech analyst. _To think, I was enjoying the quiet earlier. _General Rellor thought as he stood in the center of the room, hands clasped behind his back.

"Ok, listen up all of you!" The aged general finally barked to all. The room went silent as the general began to pace. "Its obvious that we are being messed with here! So lets be quick, and sound the alert! High alert!"

Rellor finished, throwing the room back into a crazed frenzy to complete their tasks. "inform all troops, to look out for any and all unusual happenings!" Rellor further ordered after some thought.

Receiving a shared comply, Rellor headed to the sensor observation terminal. Where glancing over an analysts shoulder, he in fact saw the crashing systems of the scanners.

_All of this is far too convenient, to not be sabotage._ Rellor looked over to the security terminal.

It showed the security recorders were down at the checkpoint, as well as separate locations around the general area of the base. _Blasted all!_

The general with anger thought. As a frustrated scrunched look came upon his face.

"general, you needed me?" confused, the general crooked his head to see Kellia standing next to him.

Jumping up with surprise, the older man then hunched over grabbing the chair of an analyst with one hand. "For forces sake! You scared me half way to death, Kellia! I am sixty four years old you know!"

The Jedi before him got an amused look upon her face.

Wiping the smirk off her face Kellia retorted.

"My apologies, general. I had thought you had heard me enter the room." Rellor huffed annoyed.

"Yes, yes I know my hearing is failing. I get it!" This small outburst put another smirk on the Jedi woman's face.

Taking in a steadying breath Rellor returned to stand at his full height. "We are, expecting an imminent attack. Obviously it must be the Empire. I find their tactics strange though." Kellia's body language immediately went from amused, to one of anticipation and paranoia. Rellor had seen her get like this before. When a possible attack was sounded.

Only this time the threat was far more real. "I need you here in case we're in need of your skills. Already our scanners as well as our surveillance has been compromised in twenty five sectors! Only our immediate sector around the base is secured!"

Kellia nodded, stiffly though. As it seemed to the general that she was distracted.

Before he could say anything more to her, the woman's face contorted to a look of shock.

"General be ready for a fight." Rellor didn't understand what she meant, until a loud rocking boom was heard.

All the rebels in the room stopped their tasks. As they looked around quickly in shock. It was silent for those few moments, that really seemed like a long time.

"Command! We have hostiles all around the base! Some have made it in!" The blaring transmission got the attention of all the rebels. Rellor scrambled over to the terminal. Where the image of a simple soldier was. Behind him were a number of fellow rebels firing off randomly in all directions.

"What hostiles, stormtroopers?" The general asked the man who at the moment was firing his blaster.

"Negative general! They're, um, well I think. Ugh I don't know who, or what they are! They're big, red and ripping us apart!" Rellor glanced uneasily at Kellia, who too shared a look of confusion.

"Sir they have somebody with them. He has a hood over his head. But those damn lightsabers of his are cutting swaths of our men down!"

Now Rellor was completely confused. Kellia wasn't. Rellor again looked to Kellia.

"Get down there and see what you can do!" The general ordered as he went into he tapped into his leading capabilities.

Kellia gave a single swift nod, before dashing out of the room.

Rellor turned to the stunned men around him. "Snap out of it! Have security scrambled! Order a lockdown and all patrols if any are left, are to return!" Rellor barked loudly, causing the men to snap from their shock.

"Bring up all interior surveillance cams!"

When the cams did come to life, what the rebel general saw sickened him.

For on the screen were dead bodies scattered all about the rooms and hall. Blood seemed to be flowing like a river. With only a few of these unknown red enemy bodies found on the floors.

_By the force! They've been slaughtered!_

_Kellia better get there quick._

The general thought as a ball of sickness, and uneasiness flooded his being.

The battle had begun!

(Moments before, Valek and his Massassi force.)

"Mattizz you and the first wave will rush the entrance I make for you once its there. Have wave two flood the base's grounds, and kill all reinforcements they may call! Wave three will attack once the TIE assault begins!" Valek ordered bluntly and precisely to the crimson beings around him. They all gave responses of understanding. While wave one, and Mattizz pulled out their weapons. Mattizz himself, preferred a spear he had found on Yavin. As well as a lanvarok.

Grabbing both of his saber hilts, Valek nodded to Mattizz. Before using the force to propel himself onto the roof of the base. He seemed to be there so quickly, that Mattizz lost him for a moment.

Landing on his feet, Valek looked up to see three rebels on the opposite side of the roof. Why there were none on his side he didn't know, nor care.

Activating both of his blazing crimson sabers, Valek rushed the men with lightning speed. That gave the men no time to react, as he stabbed two through their chests. They only made small sighing noises as their lives ended.

The third looked behind him to see Valek's actions. "What the!" Cried the men as he irrationally sprayed the are where Valek was with blaster fire. Twirling Valek used the two bodies to shield his gain of momentum, as he flew through the air again. Coming to land his feet on the mans abdomen and his sabers into the mans chest. Easily kicking the corpse off his sabers, Valek stood on the roof in silence. Looking about him for more enemies. None were immediately around him, although there was bound to be from the foolish firing of the last rebel.

Placing his hilts back to his belt, Valek breathed in long deep breaths. Allowing his body to gather all the necessary power. The dark side surged through his body, and wrapped around him. Pure, untamed, wild, and barely controllable power coursed through him. So was the gift of the dark side, power!

Extending his hands outwards, and directed down, Valek with burning yellow eyes unleashed all his gathered power.

From his hands erupted an unseen blast of power that shredded the metal and stone from the very building! Sounding as if a bomb had been released upon the region, and rocked all of the area. In fact Valek lost his footing, sending him to wobble backwards.

The opening left was a split gaping hole in the wall. This was what gave them the sign, the Massassi in brutish roaring charged!

Valek jumped from the roof, conveniently landing on a rebel soldier who ran from out of the opening. With his hood still upon his head, Valek stood to his full height and activated his sabers.

Valek looked to the Massassi who now littered the area around him. He found them marvelous.

One with a sword hacked a rebels arm clean off, before doing so with the rebels head.

Another leaped into the air and plunged a spear straight through a rebels armor in the soldiers body.

Mattizz himself was twirling his spear about with such great brutality. Severing innumerable body parts. First one victim, then turning it and plunging the spear into another rebel. Before savagely pulling it out and lopping a head off! Valek stared in marvel at the sheer brute onslaught. The blood, the death, the bodies, it didn't faze him.

_Just as master wanted._ Valek thought.

Yet he had no time to muse, as he felt rebels moving behind him.

Flipping backwards he ran his saber through one. Then jumped to another making an X formation then slicing the head off.

Blaster fire was soon at random flying back and forth between rebels, as well as Massassi with blaster carbines. As Valek witnessed a Massassi receive blaster shots to the chest and abdomen. He was amazed by the fact it kept on going with fury and brutal efficiency! Another Massassi fell to the ground by the back of a rebel blaster. Only to have the Massassi, pull a massive dagger and plunge it into the rebel foot, then into the rebels chest.

Valek himself was twirling his two sabers in an epic dance of fluid motions.

"Mattizz, take them inside!" Valek commanded over the various battle sounds. Mattizz yelled to his forces in the native Massassi language. Leading a charge into the gaping hole of the old building.

Meanwhile Valek waited outside as he waited for wave two, to arrive. Which they did shortly.

The Massassi wave leader by the name of Het'Kols Fen'zholla, came to a stop before Valek.

"Fen'zholla, remember slay all who come near this building! I don't care who they are or if they look like one of us! Kill them, understand?" Fen'zholla bowed grappling his battle spear.

Valek then turned and jumped into the opening.

Inside there were dead rebels scattered about. With nearly no dead Massassi visible.

Not stopping, Valek activated his sabers and used the force to charge down the corridors. Meeting pockets of skirmishing between Massassi and rebels.

Along the way he plunged his saber into one rebel. Then twirl around to run his saber through another. Then slam his foot into a rebels face, and spin and run that rebel through.

Even using the force to slam a rebel into a wall, and throw one saber into the rebels chest and call it back with the force. As Massassi in their own battles, hacked limbs with their spears and brands.

The rebels would scream and screech in terror at the onslaught of the crimson marauders.

The brutes even picked up rebel soldiers and slam them into the wall, crushing and shattering bones. Valek witnessed one Massassi lung onto a rebel and pin the puny man, before plunging a dagger into the mans skull!

The hall and corridors of the base were stained and ran red with blood. Rebel bodies littered the ground, with twisted, broken bones and flesh. Severed limbs and heads also covered the ground. The heads forever stuck in looks of horror and pure fear. Screams echoed the base as more died every minute.

Valek took all of this in. and with the glowing yellow of his eyes, honestly felt no remorse. No pity, no care for these dead, scum! They were nothing, and he and the Massassi simply put them down and in their places. One trait he had learned from Palpatine, one that served him well. Was how he was taught to detach himself from the chaos and horror of death and war.

_Why care for the scum of the galaxy anyway? They're bound to die one way or another! Why not it be me whom they see last? Or the yellow eyes of a Massassi, they must be exterminated! Like the virus that they are!_

Valek proclaimed within himself. Now he stood in a room with many old stone seats lined next to one another. Just as the rest of the building, the room was degrading stone with grassy moss growing in the roof corners. Although Valek was here for one other reason. It was because of the viewport that allowed him to see outside. The sight was similar outside as it was inside.

Valek watched as rebel speeders, race down from the opposite hills from the hole in the building.

Fen'zholla was leading his Massassi into battle, meeting the speeders head on. Slaughtering all as ordered!

All in all the battle was going well and as planned. And that put a smile on Valek's face.

Until then.

Standing alone in the simple stone walled room. Valek had no reason to suspect he was being watched. A great mistake on his part. "So, you're the lapdog in charge of this little siege? I expected something a little more, scarier."

Came a mocking feminine voice. Valek immediately activated his two sabers and spun around. To find the voices origin. A long raven haired women, with light brown skin. Dressed in armor and battle robes, that Valek found quaint. Only Valek didn't like the saber hilt the women held in her hand.

"So, the reports on a Jedi were accurate. Good, master will be pleased that I killed you!"

In a low and calm voice Valek retorted to the women. Whom he noticed was burning her gaze upon him. Valek found the stare to be unusually uncomfortable, and he couldn't figure out why.

Beginning to circle him, the Jedi activated a cerulean saber. That meshed the room in a glow of mixed blood red, and dazzling blue.

Valek also began to circle the room. Like two predators waiting for the other to move they circled one another. Their eyes locked on each others, one pair a glowing sickly yellow. The other two deep brown orbs that burned with hidden and repressed anger, and now Valek was an open outlet for it.

Her face contorting to one of disgust and anger, Kellia leaped at Valek. Clutching her saber in both hands, she brought the saber down upon the boy with great power and force. Valek created an X with his two blades and blocked the incredible smashing power of the women's attack. Letting a growl loose, Valek spun away from the Jedi. Then quickly came back around and twirled both blades in a hypnotic display of repeated attacks on the Jedi. The women parried the barrage, allowing her to bring her left leg around. And allow her foot to meet the hooded boys face. Sending him reeling.

Retaking a defensive posture, Kellia smirked.

"Oh sorry about the kick. I actually meant it to be harder." She said still smirking at the boy.

Valek couldn't believe she was joking at the moment.

_She's mocking me! _He realized, putting a look of anger upon his quickly bruising face. Twirling his sabers in a show of skill, Valek yelled with fury as he rushed to his opponent.

Whom still smirked even as their sabers again clashed and danced around one another. Valek began a move to throw her off by continuously leaping into the air and slamming his sabers down upon her. Then repeating, in great show of speed.

Kellia jumped backwards away from the malicious onslaught of the raged boy. He came to land on his feet. They each eyed the other again to look for an opening. Kellia didn't give him much time, instead she unleashed a hefty blast of power in a wave of force power. With widened eyes Valek brought his saber in front of his face in defense of the power. That threw him back against the stone wall of the room.

Giving the smirking Jedi time to exit the room and gain better ground for an offensive. She raced out of the room and down a hall.

Valek jumped to a stand. With a look of further frustration now upon his face. Looking about him he could see the Jedi was gone. But he could feel her through the force, she was running.

_Like the coward all you Jedi are!_

He seethed as he ran from the room, into the death riddled halls. He followed all the subtle traces of the Jedi's essence. Which lead Valek into an open garden like place. Where there was no roof, and a central plot of plants. Which diverted off into three possible doors to go to.

But the Jedi was in the garden plot, with an expectant look. "Took you long enough Imperial. What, have too much trouble getting over the dead bodies? Or are you just an idiot and couldn't find me?"

She mockingly queried, with a smirk still on her face. That was in contrast to the cold eyes that stared down upon Valek.

"I grow tired of your mocking, Jedi! Perhaps you do so because you realize that you're finished! Because you know that I will defeat you and revel in your death!" Valek retorted as he closed in slowly on the Jedi.

"Oh believe me little boy. I know, you cant beat me! As I know you wont leave this until I have taught you a lesson in pain!" The Jedi howled, leaping off the garden plot. The brining her saber down upon both of Valek's. Blocking Valek was pushed back by the onslaught. As Kellia tried to slash at his sides, one after another.

The sabers clashed, and sparks discharged. The battle intensified with each passing minute. In both the speed, backed power, and anger that welled deep inside the two combatants. Both were heaving, and sweating. Only the want to crush the other filled gave them the ability to continue the fight.

Valek flipped through the air coming to land behind his opponent. She turned quickly, to be met by a powerful kick of Valek's booted foot. Sending her spinning backwards. Also forcing her saber from her hands. Valek came to stand with a pleased look on his face. "That's for kicking my face in, Jedi!"

She rose to stand with noticeable blood running along her right cheek. Yet she herself was smirking.

Wiping the blood from her face, she proceeded to spit out blood that had gathered in her mouth.

Valek raised his brow in surprise.

"Well that's not very womanly of you know is it." She only smiled.

"Coming from the little boy who forgot that you're not supposed to hit a girl."

She retorted condescendingly, while waving a finger at the boy in mock reproach. This put the angered look back on the boys barely visible and hooded face.

Enraged Valek leaped at Kellia. Who was able to call her saber to her and activate it. The boy was far too angered for his own good. For he made a fatal error in his leap. For Kellia jumped and brought her leg around to the back of Valek's head. Sending him crashing into the stone floor below.

Allowing her to land above his fallen body, and bring another kick to his dirt covered face. Sustaining four hard face kicks, Valek let loose a boom of force power. Effectively throwing her off of him. Standing up once again Valek let his hood fall from atop his head. Giving him the better eyesight to see one of his sabers now in his opponents hands. The women in question had a surprised look.

"Wow, you're younger then I thought!" The Jedi stated with genuine surprise in her voice. Easily twirling her and Valek's saber she further stated, "Well at least I know I can beat you much more easily!"

Her own grin now on her face. While Valek let the rage build within him.

Calling his other saber to him from the ground. Valek howled an inhuman way as he with great speed rushed the Jedi mocker before him.

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!_

His mind screamed over and over as a crazed look came over him. And he wildly slashed and tried to kill the Jedi with all in him! Causing Kellia to look in surprise. As the dark side exploded from the boy. It was as if a hidden beast from a deep dark cavern was howling after ages of silence. And for the first time in the battle Kellia was fighting for her life.

As the raven haired imperial boy with all in him tried to kill her! Even holding two sabers Kellia was racing to block each blow from the boy. Kellia was done with mocking, and toying. This boy was now in a state of crazed induced power! Bringing the two sabers to an X, Kellia caught the boys saber between them. This began a fight of muscle as both tried to push the other away. Now they were looking at each other face to face. Now looking into his wild maddened face Kellia saw something she had never wanted to see again. It was the same look she had upon her face all those years ago. The one that lead her to Palpatine.

A time in her life she never talks to any about. One that eventually lead to her to that old mans feet. As she looked at this boy she saw so much of that time in her life.

Kellia resolved to beat this boy as quickly as possible, and she had her opening! With everything in her she threw the maddened boy back. Heaving Valek allowed a mad and crazed bloodthirsty smirk cross his face.

Kellia took a defensive stance. Valek charged with saber before him.

As he neared Valek's chest pounded harder and harder. As he grew closer Kellia closed her eyes in preparation. As she allowed the force to flow through her. It gave her power and what she needed to fight the crazed boy.

Valek lifted his arms to strike, Kellia's eyes shot open. And with one swift and sudden strike with her cerulean blade, Valek tumbled to the ground behind her. As he fell, Valek had shock and pain shoot through him. As he with a pained and awed face lifted his left arm to his face. Only to see, gone was his left hand!

With his last saber fallen with his amputated hand, Valek with a heaving chest and beads of sweat pouring off of him howled madly into the air as the realization and pain ran through him! The rage and dark side was slipping through his very fingers it seemed. All power felt as if it was being drained from his very being! The dark side, was abandoning him! Still with glowing yellow eyes, Valek looked up to see the Jedi standing before him, with a blank look. She crossed her and Valek's saber in an X to his neck.

"I should kill you boy!" She spat as she looked down on him.

Valek while grinding his teeth and burning hate in his eyes retorted. "Go on Jedi! You would be doing me a service. But I don't think you have it in you to do it!" Kellia sneered in response to the boys claim.

"I don't need to kill you to do pain upon you! You are nothing! That's what pains you everyday, like Vader, and the Emperor! All of you dark side puppets need power to have any sense of being. That's not power hungry, that's called being pathetic, little boy!"

Valek growled up to the condescending Jedi.

"You know nothing Jedi witch! You, the rebels, the Jedi, and all who deal with you will be burned! Snuffed from the galaxy as it will be purified. For a new force will arise! One that all you Jedi and the very Empire wont be able to stop! My master will rise! And burn will all who oppose him!"

Valek finished with a deadly quiet voice. That even sent a chill up Kellia's spine. As the dark side seemed to back his very words.

The two were interrupted as literally hundreds of TIE fighters zoomed overhead, and blotted the skies of Dantooine! As did TIE bombers! Soon the ground was in a constant quake as bombers dropped there loads upon the grounds of Dantooine! Kellia's face changed to one of confusion and horror. As she realized the bombers were nowhere near the rebel base.

Turning back to the arm cradling boy Kellia shoved him with her booted foot.

"What are those bombers gunning for?" Brining a saber to his neck she demanded. He in return snarled.

"Kick me, beat me, cut me, and guess what you're old news Jedi! Nothing you do to me hasn't already been done! So enjoy the show as my master exacts Imperial vengeance!"

Kellia using the force slammed him into the ground harder. Only to see him take the pain with unusual ease.

"Well you cant stop it, so there's no harm in telling you. My master is having all settlers in a seventy mile radius bombed and burned, for their incompetence to inform the Empire of the rebel base!" Kellia was again horrified, and closed her eyes as she indeed felt dozens of innocents killed in moments.

"You pathetic Imperial scum!" She hollered as she clutched the boy with the force. Brining him in close to her face, Kellia spat her next words. "Lucky for you, I don't kill weak, and unarmed opponents. I leave that to monsters like you!" With that she threw him into a stone wall which slammed his head back and forth. Knocking him into unconsciousness. With a disgusted face Kellia leapt onto the roof of the battle riddled enclave.

She looked sadly at the base, as she thought of general Rellor, and the many rebels whom might still be alive. She knew they were dead though, and that was what disgusted her.

_I cant save them. I cant die trying either! I will live, and continue to fight the Empire! Only from now on, no more waiting for them to bring the fight!_

She proclaimed to herself jumping down silently from the roof. Even though it pained her much, to leave the poor rebels behind.

Kellia slipped silently from the battles that raged, until she would reach a cave where she would await until the time she could escape Dantooine. Meanwhile she burned within, as Dantooine and its people burned from the fire of Imperial might and war!

_Why must all I know come to burn! Damn you Palpatine, and you Vader! Damn all you imperials to the darkest depths of the force!_

Kellia brooded. While back at the enclave the battle progressed.

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Scorcher.)

Staring at the mass zooming of TIE's Kun felt an eerie feeling consume him. It was his apprentice, and he was in great pain!

Snarling Kun turned to admiral Refflet. "Ready my shuttle! Take me to the base, do not stop the bombings until I return!"

The gray dressed admiral bowed.

"At once, my lord." The admiral headed to the communications terminal.

Leaving Exar to angrily star at the greenish orb that is Dantooine.

"Whatever has happened upon this worthless world, it matters not! But if my apprentice has been lost. Then I will exact vengeance upon these pathetic rebels!"

This proclamation didn't come from an affection for the boy. But from a knowing that Valek was crucial to his plans.

_And if my plans are set back by these rebels. Then they shall all pay the ultimate price!_

_All the while, Dantooine burned in the fires of war!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Inner Rim, Zaric Sector, Korev VII.)

Korev was a simple Inner Rim world. With it being the capital of an entire sector, it was well defended, and well imperialized. Zaric's Moff, Linis was a quiet and rather unnoticed Moff. Something he could rather care less about. The sector was rather well maintained. With not much rebel activity reported, it made the sector more appealing in ways. Yet in all its appealing simplicity, the start of a far grander and darker plan was to be hatched there!

It started when Moff Linis did not make any public appearances or enacted any laws in several days. Traffic to the Governor's office and estate had not been recognized, and soon the imperial hierarchy took notice. This was why a stormtrooper battalion had been sent to investigate.

What they had found shocked and astounded them. As they made their way into the governing building, it was obviously barren of life. Quiet and dark the building immediately set off warning signs in the troopers minds. They in number formed up in defensive stances, and proceeded slowly into the building.

Taking notice of toppled over and destroyed hardware and miscellaneous things.

But it soon became apparent to the troopers that something far more sinister had happened there.

It had come in the form of seeing dozens if not hundreds of dead fellow troopers! Spread throughout the inner halls and rooms. They had been massacred! Limbs severed, heads gone, deep charred gashes had been made into the trooper's armor's easily. It was needless to say the attack upon the building was brought upon them by a skilled and powerful enemy and weapon! As the troops proceeded further they soon came across the governors office.

Upon entering it the troopers found the room in serious disarray and disrepair from obvious attack scars and gashes in the rooms walls, floor, and furniture. It was the body of Linis that caused the biggest shock to the troopers.

For the Imperial Moff was de-limbed, beheaded, and mutilated near beyond recognition!

The quiet unnoticed, unimportant Moff Linis was dead. Along with approximately three hundred and sixty storm troopers, along with defenses and vehicles! A feat that astounded and deeply angered the troopers. Whom seethed at finding a site of their mutilated and dead brothers, in such numbers.

The news angered dozens of fellow Moffs and even the Emperor himself. It was hard to believe for many, that so many imperials were killed along with a Moff without any knowledge of the attack noticed. Or that any imperial in general even knew of the slaughter. The fact that it was officially ruled a light saber that carried out the slaughter further enraged the Moffs and hierarchy. News spread throughout the empire and the galaxy of a "loose Jedi menace." As the Emperor officially stated.

All security footage from the building was gone as was all traces of any information to the attack.

Imperial Intelligence sealed the record of the attack, and never officially stated anything to the imperial public. Even the Moffs were kept in the dark to most of the intelligence gathered on the attack.

This didn't bode well with the Moffs at all.

All the while, as they bickered back and forth, and the Empire frenzied to search for Linis'es killer.

A lone assassin had easily escaped Korev VII. He felt accomplishment and like he had done a great service in killing the petty Moff.

Starkiller sat in the copilot seat of his ship, reveling in his success in silence. Paying no notice to the assassin, the pilot the seat over glanced over to his silent passenger.

"Do we have a next location?" The slightly older man queried to Starkiller, who simply said. "The Doldur sector, Mid Rim." The pilot nodded and prepped the ship to launch to hyperspace. It was a quiet victory for Starkiller.

As for the galaxy it was the first ripple in the political water that is the Empire.

_One target down, only two more to go. I will not fail master!_

Starkiller thought as the "Rouge Shadow" entered into hyperspace.

(Dantooine, Two hours after engagement with Jedi.)

Exar stepped with strides that to any watching looked to be of power and confidence. Flanked on both sides by two large and muscled Massassi, with spears, and battle helmets. The dark lord commanded power just simply by the way he moved. This was apparent to all around him. After all he was a dark lord of the sith. A fact he reveled in.

Exar stepped completely off the lambda class shuttle ramp. Coming to stand upon the tan colored grass of his old homeworld. In fact a home he rather he didn't have to return to.

_Ah Dantooine. So many memories, most bad. Although, it would seem that I came out far better then this world. The irony in it all is quite frankly, funny._

He thought with a smirk, as he could clearly see the billowing towers of smoke rising into the skies of the what was a serene planetoid. Turning the world that to many was a haven, into what looked to be a shadow of war and death itself. Even before the dark lords feet, were the very signs of battle. Blaster scorched marks, and thrown weapons. The dead that were strew about the fields were the greatest clues to the battle. Littered in small patches of corpses and blood. The fields were stained in blood, a stain Kun was proud beyond measure about. It made the dark lord unable to stop the perpetual smirk that plastered on his face. It sent a rush and shiver up his spine, the pure rush of death and destruction of the fools who lay among the soil of Dantooine. The dark side was like a disease surrounding him, and the battle scarred planet around him. Though the light would push the dark away, Kun was pleased nonetheless. For he had in his mind took vengeance upon his old home and refuge. A home that in reality was nothing to him anymore.

"Now Dantooine, you are nothing but a scarred memory that I care little for. I have won!" Exar proclaimed aloud.

Turning his gaze upwards Exar saw the Massassi from the battle gathering to greet their lord. At the front of them all was commander Mattizz. Standing to the front and ahead of all his fellow Massassi. The commander clutching his bloodied spear quickly sprinted to his lord, Kun. Mattizz ran and swiftly went into a kneel before his lord.

"Greetings my lord. What is thy bidding ?" The obedient commander asked eager to please the dark lord. Whom with a smirk nodded his greeting to the warrior before him.

Exar took clear notice of the commanders bloodied state. Though it pleased him to realize the blood was not the commanders. But the mixture of perhaps dozens of kills. It never ceased to please the dark lord, to know how incredibly powerful his Massassi armies were. As well as the utter loyalty they showed to him and him alone.

_I doubt these rebels ever expected such, as my Massassi. A mistake they have already begun to pay for. One that they will be unable to safeguard against. I will rain down my and the Empire's armies upon the galaxy! And these petty rebels will burn!_

Kun mused further still smirking, as he addressed his kneeling Massassi commander.

"Arise commander. I have quick need of your assistance." The dark lord ordered with a slight hand gesture, telling his follower to rise. The obedient commander did as ordered.

"I understand that Zalliste is injured, commander. Have you recovered him?"

Kun queried his commander quickly.

"My lord, Zalliste was not brought before us. We could not go near him, my lord. The very air around him threatened and dared any and all of us. The force was far darker then before around him. I believe him to be enraged, far beyond the ability of me and my fellow Massassi to handle, forgive us for our inability to acquire him, my lord."

The Massassi commander pleaded bowing his head in what seemed to be shame.

Exar waved his plead off with his hand. "Never mind that commander. I know of my apprentices state of mind. I wish you to take me to him now. He requires some experienced direction from me." Exar explained to Mattizz. The Massassi commander looked up to Kun with obvious relief crossing his facial features. "Zalliste has unknowingly started down a greater path, commander. Only now here upon Dantooine did he feel the true power and rush of the dark side! Its great and filling power had invigorated him. Sadly I fear that he needs guidance to handle his newly bestowed power and gift. Unless he has my wisdom to lead him, young Zalliste will fall down a lesser path of rage, and inability to control himself. One I would rather he didn't venture down. He has great potential."

Exar expressed to Mattizz, whom nodded in return, and gestured for his lord to follow him towards the base behind him.

Glancing towards the commanders gesturing arm, Kun was surprised to see the enclave in great ruin. Not noticing it before, Exar was pleasantly surprised to see its state of near destruction. As its stoned walls were crumbling, and its surrounding were scorched and burnt. Littered by the dead of Massassi killings.

_All for the best. _Kun thought._ This place could to be eradicated for all I care! _The dark lord bitterly continued to himself, as faces of long forgotten enemies crossed his mind. _My master Vodo, the loyal and sadly weak Crado, and that unruly Cathar Sylvar. Two of you got what you deserved. As for you Sylvar, you left nothing for me to worry for. A simple and unimportant little Cathar Jedi with no legacy. How idiotic of you to believe yourself a great Jedi. In the end you Crado, Vodo, all of you are nothing!_

Kun with contempt thought in remembrance, of his old life on Dantooine and the people he once knew there.

As the two began their walk towards the charred and scarred base, the commander began to spoke up. Breaking the sith lords thoughts.

"While Zalliste was engaging what we believe was a Jidai, we found the leader of this base."

The commander spoke, reverting back to the sith word for Jedi.

"He is an old man. He did not resist us. That was until we slaughtered his fool allies before his very eyes! The weak fool then began to cry out and scream in terror, my lord.

It was a glorious sight to see a man cry out in terror at the sight of his friends and allies blood!" Mattizz further stated with an obvious humor in his voice. The dark lord smirked. As he imagined watching someone whom thought themselves so important, fall so low. As to cry out loudly in terror at seeing your allies slaughtered before your very eyes.

_Surely the rebel leader wherever he is, is numb with anger and sadness. Good, all the easier it will be to rip his very thoughts from his head! The insolent little whelps!_

_Such weakness, is disgusting and idiotic. Surely they cant deny that the dark side is superior! Then again what do petty little rebel know of the force?_

Exar mused, as they entered one of the many breaching holes in the bases stone walls.

_Strange, the building looks far different from when I was here. Bah, what do I care? This place is nothing but a giant stone tomb! _Exar waved off the random thought of his.

Within the stone halls, and corridors of the ancient enclave. Kun realized just how right he was about it being a tomb. As dead rebels littered the halls, with severed limbs and heads also lining the bloodied halls. Creating a sickening aroma of iron and blood that filled the halls in unseen fumes of death. Though it pleased Kun to find hardly any Massassi corpses among the dead.

_Extraordinary! The rebels galaxy wide will love this sight. The poor fools. They don't realize their cause will be all for naught. The worthless pawns! That's all they are, pawns! My galaxy does not need your kind, you ignorant and self righteous fools!_

Kun thought with a growing feeling of anger and hate towards these rebels. Who were they to fight him or even the Empire? Exar found such rebels disgustingly annoying.

He knew he was nearing Valek, his anger would not be so unless his connection to his apprentice enhanced it.

Mattizz lead the sith lord into an opened intersection. That had a small round plot in the center, with what used to be a tree in the center.

The opening did indeed have the scars of a saber duel. Multiple burned marks where in all areas. Stones were lodged in different and unusual areas. Then there was the obvious gaping hole in the wall to Kun's right.

Exar turned to Mattizz, "Wait here commander. I will deal with my apprentice." The commander quickly bowed and took a leaning posture on his spear. Exar with his long black cloak in tow, headed to the breach, where the feelings of hate, anger, rage all emanated from. The closer he stepped to the breach, the heavier and darker the air around him seemed to get. The dark side was seething through the air from and because of Valek. With an expression of interest, Kun crossed the threshold that was the breach and into the room.

The room was dark, and gave one a sense of melancholy, that Kun was sure was there before Valek had entered. The only source of light that entered the room came from the breach the dark lord had just entered from. The dark lord was able to see though, the figure on the floor.

On both of his knees, and hunched over was the broken and beaten, Valek Zalliste. Exar could notice how disheveled the boy was. His hair that was usually in a tail, was now wildly loose around his head. Also visible was the many tears and cuts that riddled Valek's clothes and hood, as well as his body. Valek was also hunched in what looked to be great pain to the dark lord.

"You would be wise to address your master, Zalliste. Or has your defeat at the hands of a Jedi ridded you of common sense?" Kun prodded stepping closer to the quiet youth. Whom visibly tensed at the verbal prod.

"Hmm, you confuse me Valek. I thought you would be able to handle a loss by a Jedi. After all it was in my command that you take the base and kill the rebels." The dark lord reminded Valek. "It was not by my word that you engage a Jedi. Therefore if you feel that you have failed, it is your own doing, apprentice."

This reproach caused the beaten boy to slowly look up to Exar.

His brown eyes were mingled by the sith yellow that remained in patches. With hardened eyes Valek spoke to Kun. "I fail, and yet you stand here and do not punish me! It is not right! For failure it is important to remind me of my idiocy. All others before have taught me the penalty for failure. What makes you different?" The dark lord with a straight face, looked down to the boy.

"I am not a simple imperial fool, Zalliste! You would be wise to remember that. Also I feel that this experience alone has brought upon a greater lesson I couldn't have planned better myself." Exar proclaimed. "You have been taught the lesson of rage. A great and mighty power rage can permit one. But I learned long ago, that if you cannot control it rage will cause you to make bad choices. Such as blindly attacking an opponent in saber combat. You will learn that failure has consequence, far more since you will be of the sith, Valek." Despite what he was preaching to Zalliste, Exar knew the boy needed a greater smack back to reality. "Tell me Valek. Who's face did you see when you dueled this Jedi? The Jedi's, or your old masters?" Kun allowed an accomplished smirk to cross his face, as he saw Valek visibly look shocked.

The raven haired boy was far too predictable at this point to Kun. The dark lord had known that the boys repressed feelings held great and untamed power. _So much hidden rage, anger, and hatred. A power I must have him tame, for future use._

Valek now remained on his knees in silence. Brooding over the fact that he was far to readable to Kun. As well as brooding over the fact that he did see the faces of his old masters. _Their faces come to torture me even now. Why can I not be rid of these images? Why must in the heat of battle their faces come and torment me! To berate me, even now when they are light years away!_

Valek hated knowing the masters of his past still held such power over him. How their cruelty threw him into the very raged stupor that cost him his very hand

_My own hand! Lost by the blade of a dirty Jedi! _Looking down to his left arm Valek cringed at the cauterized stump that greeted his sight. Yet still all he could think was that he deserved to be punished and taught his place.

"I have failed to kill one simple Jedi. How this is not worthy of punishment to you I do not know!" Valek commented aloud.

"Oh but you have only failed to yourself, boy. My orders were to take the rebel base by storm. Use the Massassi to utterly slaughter them! The order to acquire the general was fulfilled by the Massassi, and commander Mattizz." The dark lord continued his speech. "It was not I who ordered you to kill the Jedi. Merely confirm if a Jedi was in fact here. All of my orders were completed. Your self indulged order and inability to control yourself is what lead to your defeat."

The dark lord preached to the boy. Whom returned to being quiet.

"Now Valek, I have far more use for you. I cannot afford to simply throw away an apprentice. Not now at least. Besides I feel you have far more potential then most like you."

Valek had to again admit to himself, though unwillingly. That he craved his master approval, that his words were his very lifeline. Valek was lost without a director, who placed him down a path. Only Kun was far more the leader he had craved, and to fail him was a self served death sentence to Zalliste.

So yes he was still silently repressing his emotions, as taught to do. Despite the fact that the rage and hate were still there. Valek allowed his masters reassuring, but also slightly berating words to sooth him.

_As long as I have not failed you master. Then I can let the matter be. Despite the feelings I have to hold in on the subject._

From his dry and cracked lips, Valek let loose a breath. One that signaled him fully burying the rage, anger, and hate within himself. Allowing the teen to get a firm control over his emotions.

Glancing up again to his towering master, Valek lifted himself to a stand. "Forgive my callous, and idiotic display, master." The youth asked of the sith lord, bowing his head slightly.

The grey eyed dark lord gave a swift and simple nod in reply. "You are forgiven, Valek. We have much work that needs doing." The sith lord pointed out to the boy, who was still clutching his stumped arm.

Allowing his eyes to wander over the arm missing a hand, Exar knew he would have to get it replaced with an artificial.

"For one, we have to get you a new hand." The dark lord said in matter of fact like.

Causing Valek to look at the stump in mild anger. "Also we have a little chat scheduled with the rebel general." Kun continued with dark humor laced in his words. Causing Valek to mirror his master. As a hardly noticeable smirk came to his face.

Glancing about and around himself, Kun let loose a small hum of distaste. "All of my knowledge of this place, and yet I don't recognize this gloomy scene of a room." Exar mused aloud, while still glancing about himself. "Hmm, perhaps it was some storage room for dark artifacts. That would explain why I don't recognize it. As well as the dark emanating power in here." Kun looked around noticing the dark room was quite empty. "A pity that either salvagers, or explorers came here first. I would have liked to see what the masters were hiding in here."

_Decrepit sad fools! All of what you stood for is near eradicated! Yet here four thousand years later do I, Exar Kun remain! _

He thought with self pride and power. Turning he could see Valek waiting for him to make a move.

"Well, lets head out to see this rebel general. I want to see you try out the technique I taught you, apprentice."

Kun stated, slowly moving his body towards the wall breach. Seeing his apprentice follow hi movements, Kun fully turned and headed to the opening.

Watching his master leave. Valek still clutching his stumped arm only followed silently. In remembrance of the Jedi he lost much to. Her dark eyes that burned into Valek when they were face to face. Her free, long and beautifully wild raven hair.

How she mocked him and danced around him with her saber. How she could match his every blow and throw him off, with parry after parry!

Valek gritted his teeth, attempting to keep the rage at bay.

_Rage, I never, not once in my life had it course so powerfully through me. It just crawled up my spine, and caused me to shake. Her face mocking me, her eyes tempting me to try and hit her! The Jedi filth! _Valek seethed, as he stepped over the collapsed stones of the wall.

The light of Dantooine's star causing him to cringe away. As his eyes ached from its light.

Looking up Valek could make out the hulking figure of commander Mattizz up ahead of him and Kun.

The commander bowed and Kun waved him to stand, all while Valek continued to silently brood.

_She took my saber! One of my own saber is responsible for my hands removal! It may have been hers that sliced it from my body but it is mine that aided her in defeating me. _

_How could I have been so incompetent? _Hi heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest, as the rage welled within him. _Wait Jedi. Just you wait, you will feel my saber pass through you. Then you will be cast down from your mocking heights! I will take your hand and more, Jedi! I swear this!_

Valek swore to himself, there upon the broken lands of the enclave.

Exar Kun on the other hand, kept a straight face. For he could sense his young apprentices simmering hate, and deep bitterness. It plastered a small smirk on the dark lords face.

_Good apprentice. Allow all of those darker emotions swell within you. With me as your master those emotions can be put to great use._

Still the dark lord remained quiet, as he approached Mattizz. With his tired and bloodied apprentice in tow, the dark lord looked upon his commander.

"Now commander. I do wish to meet with our guest rebel general. I have much to speak with him about.

The sith lord finished with a hint of humor in his voice.

This prompted the commander to bow his head with a small toothy smile forming on his face as well.

"Yes my lord. He is not far from here, if you would follow me." Mattizz informed, gesturing for Kun to follow him.

With the dark lord nodding an approval, Mattizz moved on. Followed closely by the dark lord, who was followed by the silent Valek.

Exar with confident and swift stride continued after Mattizz. All the while basking in the outflow of darkness from his apprentice.

_This all turned out far better then I ever could have dreamed! All the pieces continue to fall into place. Soon all will be right, and all mine!_

_The dark lord mused in content silence. For to him, all was indeed going as he wanted. _

_All as he had planned._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Imperial Palace throne room, Coruscant.)

"I want to know who is responsible for Linis'es death! No more excuses or assumptions!"

Palpatine demanded to the blue holographic figure before him. One of the simple Inquisitors. Furious was the Emperor since the unexpected and untimely death of an imperial Moff. What stirred his ire above all else was the total incompetence of his intelligence branches to find any hard evidence of who was behind the bold slaughter on Korev VII. That was unacceptable, this was the Empire! His Empire!

"Your majesty, the security feeds, as well as any surviving evidence trails are gone. Whoever committed the attack knew what he was doing. Or had someone on the inside. Either way, there is little to none, left for us or Imperial Intelligence to look into."

With a calm and easy voice, the robed inquisitor said to his impatient Emperor.

A look of anger and increasing impatience crossed his old features. _Such an incompetent fool! Why do I bother to use you?_

"Very well. I see I will have look into this matter with a more direct approach. You and the failure of the Inquisitors is, disappointing." With an eerie and frighteningly calm tone Palpatine informed.

Causing the inquisitor to squirm ever so slightly in his place.

"I'm done with you." With that Palpatine ended the transmission. Without another word from the silent and scared man.

_Who was so bold as to invade an imperial stronghold?_ The dark lord pondered to himself._ The rebels don't commit such random violence. Well not most of the rebels do. They are far too self righteous to adhere to this massacre. A rouge Jedi is the best possibility. Yet it does not seem as such. Then that would mean Vader has failed to do his duty properly. Now that is more possible. _The dark lord figured.

_Well it would seem I have the perfect mission for you, my apprentice._

Running his old fingers across the arm of his throne seat. Palpatine typed in a mixture of buttons. Brining up the communications to his apprentice onboard the Exactor.

After the success with the Wookiees. Lord Vader was given leave to continue hunting down rebels and Jedi.

In the Mid Rim, and Inner Rim territories.

Palpatine had not heard from his apprentice since then. A fact that was itself not unusual. As the two sith lords preferred to not be in one another's company often, if not ever. A silent fact they both kept to themselves.

A hologram of that same idiot communication officer came up before Palpatine. Causing the emperor to frown annoyed.

_Not this little fool again!_

The old man though with contempt.

The young man looked up to the old man. Allowing a look of fear to come upon his face.

"Oh, greetings your majesty. Lord Vader is in his chambers again. But I can contact him now. If you wish."

The little officer spoke quickly.

_Why must this fool ask such obviously answered questions?_

"Well officer, any competent imperial officer would know the answer to this question. Especially since we've been through this before!" The emperor barked loudly.

"Now patch me through to Lord Vader!" The old further bellowed to the officer. Who cringed away from the emperors rising ire.

"Uh, ye, yes your majesty right away." He responded, allowing his figure to disappear from Palpatine's sight. _Still a little fool._ Palpatine thought in distaste. _How do such stupid, and inefficient men become officers of MY Empire? _

He further pondered in greater disgust. How one officer made him so incredibly angered, Palpatine did not know.

Soon though before the emperor materialized the holographic and kneeling figure of his apprentice, Darth Vader.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" The sith lord repeated the usual formality.

Palpatine hardly acknowledged the respectful greeting this day. There were larger matters at hand.

"Lord Vader." Palpatine gave a terse greeting. "It would seem that I have misplaced my trust in your abilities to serve me or the Empire properly." In a tone of contempt, the emperor stated.

Vader did not speak a word as his master berated him. He was used to it.

"I had thought, now mind you thought, Vader. That hunting down and eradicating simple Jedi was a specialty of yours. Now I come to find out that a Moff, of my order, of MY Empire is chopped to bits!"

Darkly and loudly Palpatine further shouted.

"Now, lord Vader. Because I do not believe incompetence to be a skill that is earned. I have a mind to have you show me your true skill, and hunt down this rouge assassin! I want no excuses nor any sign of inefficiency! Find this assassin, and bring him before me alive!"

Vader still in a state of kneeling said not a word. Knowing that Palpatine did not expect or want a reply until he let it be known so. "That is all I want of you lord Vader. Do not fail."

Vader gave a nod.

"It shall be done, my master." As Vader replied, the aged Emperor's hologram was already fading away.

He ended the transmission without any further reply to Vader.

_It would seem it is not me who is incompetent, master. _Vader thought in a mocking manner.

Rising from his ache creating kneel. Vader swiftly turned and exited his chamber.

Vader cared little for his masters displeasure. In fact he found it to be petty.

_Starkiller is doing well I see. Linis is but the beginning. Now its my turn to stir the pot. Soon the Moffs will be right where we need them. Right where I need them!_

Vader with a renewed sense of anticipation and even excitement thought.

For lord Vader was onboard his Star destroyer Exactor. Which just happened to be in the Tapani Sector of the Colonies region of space. Vader had plans for its depressing Moff.

Moff Laird Gustavu, would soon be but a stepping stone in Vader, and Kun's grand design!

(Dantooine, Outside of the enclave.)

Exar stood over the dead man that was the rebel general, Rellor Hierost. The dead mans eyes starring up in a state of frozen and perpetual pain and horror.

Giving Kun a large smirk. "Now see general. I wouldn't of had to be so hard on you, if you had just told me what I wanted earlier. Now I'm afraid its too late for you, you trash." The sith lord berated the lifeless corpse at his feet. A cold but humorous smile upon his face. It had taken hours, around four. To break the old man in so many ways. It only served to amuse the dark lord.

Exar allowed his wide smirk to linger. As he processed all the information the general knew. All the information that Kun "ripped" from his old mind!

_I certainly have more to ask senator Organa. I was not expecting that. Ah but this will prove far more valuable then I thought. _Kun had indeed not expected to find the information he acquired on senator Bail Organa.

Apparently he was funding general Hierost, and possibly dozens of other rebel movements. Which seemed strange to Kun. Whom thought it would be smarter to simply combine the rebels. Into one powerful organized force.

_Then again. That would be more troublesome then its worth._

Kun concluded, as he kicked the body of Rellor away from him slightly.

Exar now knew far more about the galaxy wide rebel groups then even imperial intelligence reports did. They spanned from the Outer Rim. To the very Core Worlds, such as Coruscant, Corellia, and Alsakan.

Now that he was free of the Dantooine assignment, Kun had a great wish to meet with the senator Organa.

"Commander Mattizz!" Exar barked the commander to his side. Upon coming to quickly stand next to the sith lord. Kun turned fully to address his commander.

"Gather your fellow Massassi, our work here has ended." Mattizz quickly bowed in response to his lord.

"Very well, my lord. But what would you have me do with these heaps of trash?"

Slightly amused by the commanders words, Kun turned to where Mattizz was pointing to.

There guarded by ten large and bloodied Massassi, were at least thirty pitiful rebel survivors.

Kun had little care for them. They were caught not to long ago. Cowering away like the weak fools Exar knew them to be. The sith lord looked to his commander. Allowing a wider smirk to form on his face.

"I'm sure that you and your Massassi brethren have not quenched your need for sacrifice."

Exar watched as a small toothy grin grew on the commanders face. Exposing the pointed sharp teeth of a Massassi.

"Do as you wish commander. But do be quick about it, we have much to do in the coming hours and days."

Mattizz bowed quickly, and excitedly to his lord.

"Yes, my lord. We will not be long, lord." Exar gave a small nod, and turned towards his distant shuttle.

Behind the dark lord, commander Mattizz approached his brethren.

Reverting to the native Massassi tongue, Mattizz informed them of the good news.

"Our lord has permitted us to sacrifice these fools!" The other ten Massassi warriors, quietly gave small joyous chattering noises amongst each other.

"Let us be quick with the sacrifice. Our lord has not the patience for us to take our time."

Mattizz pointed out to the other Massassi, whom all nodded in agreement.

"Gather your spears, and let us be done with them!"

Grabbing his own spear Mattizz stood above a rebel, whom was on his knees and looking up to the Massassi with fear in his eyes.

The other Massassi doing the same grabbed a rebel and brought them to their knees before the Massassi spears. With great strength and satisfied grunts, the Massassi each plunged a spear into a rebels body!

Tearing into the men, whom could only give half cries before the Massassi savagely plunged their spears into them.

All the while the Massassi gave satisfied grunts and savage cries of pleasure. To them they were sacrificing feeble and weak men to their lord, to their very god!

Exar Kun.

In the end when the Empire and the Massassi abandoned Dantooine, they left behind hundreds of dead. Rebels and civilians alike. The Massassi proved that their brutality was not lost to time. While Exar Kun showed he was willing to do great destruction to achieve his goals once again.

As his apprentice learned far more in this experience then he would have liked.

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Scorcher above Dantooine. Medical Bay.)

Sitting alone in the silence of the Imperial ship. Young Valek sat silent and still. With a blank stare about his face, as he looked down towards his lap. As he saw where once was a fully capable and strong hand, now was a dull but smooth and cold grey mechanical eye sore. Valek could care less how it looked. What burned was what it represented. How he received this artificial piece was far more shaming then the robotic hand itself.

_I must come to terms. _Valek thought as he flexed the stiff robotic joints. _My master was correct in his words. It was not anyone else's fault for my own inability to defeat one single Jedi. _He reprimanded himself bitterly. Since he and his masters return to the scorcher, Valek had much time to think upon his failing. It was a bitter and long time that he thought. It lead him to conclusions that left a sickening pit in him.

_I failed to defeat the Jedi! I failed in executing the attack perfectly and precisely! It is I who failed, no other!_

It had been running through his mind for quite a while. Valek hated it and hated what it was. Failure, and all his failure. His failure alone, no others. _Master was correct, I alone made the decision to recklessly charge into that battle. _For too long had Palpatine warned Valek of being even in the slightest confident of himself.

How such idiocy could, and surely would lead to failure. _It would appear I have misjudged the old man._ Still staring at his flexing mechanical hand he thought to himself, in bitterness.

_For too long have I been told I will fail, if I did not listen! For too long did I listen and attempt to approach all aspects of life in apathy and calmness! For too long did I go through my apathetic life in silent acceptance! _With a rising anger Valek thought, causing him to clench his new hand tightly. So tightly that the metal scratched and creaked against itself.

_I am the one who strayed from my life teaching of apathy! Why must I fail? The one time I decide to think and want for myself, and I fail! Miserably and shamefully, do I fail!_

His jaw clenched and nostrils flaring in silent rage, that had no real outlet.

Valek did realize that the very air around him grew heavy, and pressured all in his vicinity.

Only stopping abruptly in realization.

The rage, here it was again, rearing its power. Seeking to take hold of Valek again as it had before. Heavy breaths erupted from him, as Valek didn't realize he was burning hot from the rage. Didn't realize his brow was wet from his own sweat. Looking quickly around himself, Valek could see a toppled bench of supplies. Its contents spread about the cold grey floor of the med bay. In fact the whole room was in a state of disarray.

_This was me, is me. _Valek concluded, in a relatively self meaningful realization.

_Where does this come from? I do not have anything to repress! I can come to terms with my life!_

The youth thought. Valek was far from right though.

_But if this is me, and I am the one who obviously is at fault with the battle with that Jedi._

_Then, whom else is there to accuse for my own failings? No one!_

A pit, a sickening, curdling pit formed in his very core.

_It truly is me who is at fault. _That was the realization. One that Valek both feared but knew to be true, at least to him. Looking to his "new" hand Valek knew it then. _Palpatine was right!_

_All failures that happen along my life, are in one way or another my fault!_

Hanging his head in shame Valek realized further. He did not want to believe it. For too long had the Emperor pounded into his skull a very strict and tough list of directives to live by and through. And Valek, despite himself didn't for so long want to believe his old master.

Yet here was the proof that the old man was indeed right.

_If all things that fail in my life our merely a symptom of something I failed to look over properly. _

_Then it is a simple solution! _The fifteen year old thought.

_Analyze all brought before me. Look it over, then repeat, and do so again and again! Until you are exhausted and can not do so again. Never shall I blame another for my own incompetence! I shall be rid of all weak and loose ends. Failure to find them and root them out will be of my own doing!_

_I shall not fail my master so shamefully ever again. I will never allow some Jedi to ever catch me off guard again! Never shall I allow my emotions to rule me, never! My mind my skills and my sabers, are the only weapons I require to win any and all of my battles!_

Valek concluded resolutely.

Renewed in his reasoning and his objective, to serve his master.

Valek Zalliste, still cut, dirtied, bruised, and defeated now had a greater plan.

_Never again will I be subjected to such weakness!I am Valek Zalliste! And now my master I will serve you in the right and most efficient way possible!_

_All for you, my master._

_From the failure of the old Valek Zalliste, will rise a new one!_

_And the dark lord shall have a far greater apprentice!_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Scorcher. In Hyperspace, to Alderaan.)

Contemplating. That's all the dark lord could seem to do now of days. Quite frankly Exar was sick of it. The constant scheming, the planning, the idiotic attempt to keep these imperials in perfect line!

Even now with a large variation of imperial history documents spread before him on his desk. Exar had his weary eyes closed, a hand allowing his tired head to lean on it.

_Dantooine, the thrill of launching a battle. It was reinvigorating! How foolish of me to think after four thousand years, that I had lost the craving of battle!_

Exar knew it to be true. He deeply missed the thrill of the fight, no more so the kill! Yet he knew he was, tired. Not the common sense either. No, tired in a sense that only a lingering four thousand year old soul could understand.

_It should be I in the seat of supreme power! I who should rule over all with my justness! _In bitter musing the Sith lord thought. _Have I not existed in this realm long enough to be so wise. Wise enough to simply seize all I desire and crave? _It had built up to this day, for the Sith lord to realize the reality of his situation. He, a dark lord of the Sith was still being ordered around by an old man on an extreme case of power high! _How unbelievably nauseating! I am far greater then what I have become!_

Despite the fact that Exar knew, it didn't actually help change his situation. How he hated it!

Though Exar, as he lifted his head from its lazy position thought of the few high points of his predicament.

One being his fragile, but so far maintained alliance with the troubled and quite paranoid, Lord Vader.

_Whom at this time should be well into executing faze three of his part in the grand plan._

Kun thought remembering the plans time schedule.

Two on the dark lords list was at this point fragile as well. It being his recently chosen apprentice, young Valek Zalliste. A boy of many faults. As well as skills. In fact Exar couldn't think, nor frankly knew of anyone better suited. Sure the boy was indeed very bruised mentally. Not to mention outwardly. Smirking slightly the dark lord remembered the broken picture of a defeated Valek on the surface of Dantooine.

Which lead to a rather lengthy explanation from the Sith lord to his apprentice as well.

Yet later on, Exar found the boy in a seemingly unfazed state onboard the ship.

(Earlier onboard the Scorcher.)

Walking down the gray dull, and sterile halls of the star destroyer, Exar's mind was in a state of constant thought. After the success of Dantooine and the many deaths brought about from it. The dark lord found himself trying his hardest to plan too far into his future. A mistake he has made before long ago.

Walking the halls, heavy dark cloak in tow, was in a way releasing for the Sith lord. It reminded him of his thousands of years of aimless wandering through his and his Massassi temples.

Only now Exar could feel his apprentice close.

_After his humiliation, I wonder what Zalliste could be doing here near the training rooms?_

Of course the dark lord was not stupid! He knew that the teen must be training. But why and how so recently after being shamed, "by himself as well"?

It puzzled and intrigued the Sith lord. Who for lack of any other task needing done, turned down another gray hall towards his apprentice.

Preparing himself to find the teen still in a state of blame and barely controlled rage. Exar was not ready for what was to come.

Entering the quite large rectangular training room, Exar was pleasantly surprised to find Zalliste blade locked with the young Massassi warrior Zar'kai. Both were wielding Massassi brands, and seemed to have quickened breaths. Allowing a smirk on his face Exar noticed the determined look on Zalliste's face.

Showing that his preach on Dantooine hadn't fell on deaf ears.

_Unlike a certain man I once knew. This apprentice understands who is the more wise. As well as the master._ Kun recalled, as he envisioned his old "apprentice" Ulic Qel-Droma.

"What a weak fool!" Exar spat aloud.

Meanwhile the scene before him continued. With Valek seemingly testing a type of duel type he had not used before. As the boy lunged wildly into the air, then brining his brand down heavily to meat Zar'kai's brand. After the Massassi blocked his attack with ease. Valek seemed to expect this as he turned lifted his leg in a savage kick into Zar'kai's right leg. Shifting balance, Valek came full circle with an expert slash with his brand. Only missing the Massassi by inches.

Which seemed to not faze the warrior, as he recoiled from the blow.

Kun was impressed by the sudden change in his apprentices tactics. Which before were multiple quick savage slashes. Compared to this tactic of counter balance and anticipation.

_Quite the skills you have Valek. _Exar mused watching the two, who only now acknowledged his presence.

Both unceremoniously tossed their brands aside, and rushed to kneel before Exar.

"Forgive me for not responding to your presence sooner my master." Valek was the first to speak.

Exar allowing a familiar smirk upon his face waved his hand dismissively.

"Its quite alright Valek. I rather enjoyed the presentation." The dark lord assured the boy, who seemed to relax slightly to.

"Now my apprentice, I would like to hear the reasoning behind your change of tactics."

Valek with a face of no emotion and head bowed, seemed to fall into a contemplative silence before his master.

Raising a curious brow to the silence, Exar slanted his head to one side in his own examination of the boy.

"Come now Valek the explanation, and I do mean the actual one cannot take this long to say." The Sith lord with darkly humorous smirk informed the boy. Who slowly lifted his face of no expression to rise. Causing his eyes to meet his masters naturally cold grey ones. All thoughts of concocting a story left Valek's mind as he looked into those commanding eyes, his masters eyes.

Allowing a barely audible sigh to pass his lips, Valek explained.

"Master, I have come to the conclusion my failure at the hands of that Jedi stemmed from my callous disregard recently to further my knowledge in the art of combat. It is a fact I lead myself down the road to failure in that fight! I shall never be as idiotic to think my skills are superior to my enemies!"

The rant of his apprentice caught Exar slightly off guard.

_What perfectionist ranting is this? _Thought the dark lord slightly worried about this direction of thinking by his apprentice.

"I do hope you know where this line of thinking will lead you, boy."

Warned Exar to the still bowing youth before him. "I cannot, and will not be hindered by the lunacy of a perfectionist! There is no room for error! Do you understand me Valek?" As the Sith lord rather loudly stated his peace to Valek. The teen seemed to take all of his masters words in with ease. Unfazed by the warnings, and the loud lecture Valek nodded his head towards his master.

"Yes master. I now understand fully that there indeed is no room for error. It is precisely the reasoning behind my change of tactics. Perfection surely can never be reached, master. What I strive for is the closest thing to it! A point where error is near impossible. A point where all error and fault is mine and mine alone!"

Boldly rising to his feet, Valek stood defiantly before Exar. Whom maintained a placid look.

All the while the Massassi Zar'kai remained quiet in kneel.

"Call it whatever you may my master. But I know this. I would not have lost to that retch of a Jedi if I had only taken into consideration the variables of the assault upon the compound!"

Anger slowly showing itself on the boys features, Valek seemed to the Exar to struggle in controlling it.

"A servant of yours should know, you expect the best and the most efficient! If that is not me, then truly I am unworthy of serving you master! My rage is not your concern. Nor is my ill placed blame.

I, and only I am to blame for my inability to quash the Jedi!" Fists were now at his sides as he continued his bombardment of explanations upon the sith lord.

"Do not mistaken me master. I know that this may seem to be a mere rant from a petulant child. But I assure you, I have been awakened to my fate!" Boldly Valek proclaimed to Exar Kun. Who tilted his head with a more interested look upon his face.

"What is your fate Valek Zalliste?"

The dark lord asked in what he felt to be a cryptic fashion.

Simply looking up to his master with his brow intense eyes, that seemed far to intense for one his age.

Valek simply responded.

"I am a servant to the dark lord of the sith! The true lord and master of this galaxy! Not the imposter Palpatine!" Seemingly calm the teen continued.

"I have sworn once to serve you master. I here and now proclaim that I am eternally in your service! Never shall I want more then you would give me! Never will I ask of you anything! And if you would be rid of me, then so be it! But I can assure you, Lord Kun. That I will do all in my power to please you, and to bring you to your true and rightful status!" Vehemently Valek announced.

"I am a willing slave to the true lord of darkness. The true lord of the force!"

With that final praising statement, Valek bowed deeply. In what seemed to be a show of awe towards Exar.

Smirking Exar couldn't help but feel superbly glorious. Here was a boy who did not realize his potential in the force was extremely great. Who was built to kill. Who strived to please his masters, including Exar himself. _Where else will I find such an apprentice? Nowhere, he is far too great an asset to be rid of._

Nodding in satisfaction. The dark lord placed a hand under the boys chin, guiding his head to look back up to him. "My, my Valek. That was quite the speech." Kun opened with, causing an uncertain look to come upon the boy.

"Now listen to me, and listen well boy." The dark lord commanded with a wicked grin on his face.

"I will continue to have you in my service. But failure will not be accepted. As incompetence will not be! Never will you care more for any other then me! Do you understand? I am your beginning, your end. As well as all in between!" With every word Exar could tell the boy was more attentive then before.

"I am the breath of fresh air, for this choking galaxy! I am its salvation, as well as its destroyer! All who stand against me, stand against progress and renewal! My enemies are yours, Valek! No other shall replace me as the most important being in your life! Never will you know personal pleasure. Never will you indulge in the vices of other lesser men. Leave that deviancy to the weak and flawed."

Exar was even enjoying his own words. "You shall be my purest of pure soldiers in the coming years of war and conflict! A beacon to rally the hungry masses. A bringer of life and death. Truly a Sith lord of recognition! Like a beast in a millennia long sleep, you will arise and slay all who oppose us!"

Exar enjoyed what he saw within the boys eyes. It was pure amazement! A light unseen before was in the boys eyes. It was indeed love. Love that came from a follower to a leader. A corrupted manifestation of loyalty, that Exar knew would be useful.

"Your pledge of loyalty is accepted once again Valek Zalliste. Now one final matter."

Letting go of the boys chin Exar stood to his full height again. Calling to him his temporary lightsaber from his belt. "On your knees boy!" He commanded briskly.

Doing as told Valek dropped to his knees, where he just remembered the silent Massassi warrior was next to him. "You are not Valek Zalliste any longer my apprentice. I find it more appropriate I give you a honorary name. Something I did not do, but you are definitely different." The dark lord informed Valek. As he ignited a crimson beam from his saber hilt. "As I said you are a beast rising from a slumber! A great Sith Leviathan! Yes, yes that's perfect." Exar said to himself.

Brining his saber down to the boy, Exar continued. "You are no longer Valek Zalliste. He is a weak fool, who has no right to be a Sith! You are a far greater being. You are from this moment on a Sith Lord to be! Let it be known that henceforth you are to be known as, Viathan. Darth Viathan!"

Grazing the saber beam over the boys two shoulders, Exar smirked and disengaged the saber.

Looking up to his master, a small smile upon his face, Viathan quickly bowed again.

"Thank you, my master."

A new Sith Lord was born!

(Present time, Exar Kun's quarters, Imperial Star Destroyer Scorcher.)

Looking back now Exar felt it was time to ordain him such. The erasing of the name Valek Zalliste would be essential in his plans. After the initiation, Kun had to teach Viathan to not utter the word Darth until allowed. Until otherwise informed by Exar he was to be simply Viathan.

In many ways Exar felt internally, and he could even say through the force. That Viathan would one day prove to be a great investment.

Sighing and giving his head a shake, Exar looked back down to his documents. Returning to his studies and scheming. Awaiting the arrival at Alderaan.

(Elsewhere onboard the Scorcher.)

Purpose. He now had it.

Identity. He now had it.

Meaning. He now had it.

Many things he had not had before, he now did.

He is Viathan! Formally the weak boy Valek Zalliste!

_Then why? Why is this happening? I have all I craved! _He asked himself, knowing no answer would come to him. Asking himself again Viathan couldn't understand it. As he wiped a tear from his cheek, Viathan couldn't understand why his chest felt so heavy and burdened! Something in him was gone, and he knew it. But he did not, could not care. This was his fate! To be the willing slave to the dark lord. His only gateway to purpose, to meaning. Otherwise he had nothing, and would be nothing!

After all Exar Kun is and always be his all! Whatever was gone Viathan knew it did not matter. What had replaced it was, far, far more grand! That's why looking in the mirror, felt different. In the mirror was a person he did not recognize. And so he smiled. Whatever was there before was a nothing. A scarred broken boy. Now was a brutal, calculating, and subservient lord of darkness.

"_I shall prove my worth to you master!" _Viathan proclaimed to his reflection_._

"_Then I shall mean something forever!"_

He couldn't tell. How could he? What Viathan wanted was a child like craving for attention and love.

He would never have this. Instead will come something entirely different!

What some call greatness! What others call living hell!

The life of a bloodthirsty, fear and awe inspiring Sith Lord!

The child that had clung to this mind had finally and truly died.

It had been a long time coming.

Here begins the legacy of Darth Viathan!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Alderaan, Aldera Palace, Bail Organa's study.)

_What a shameless act of wanton slaughter!_

It was a simple yet greatly resonating thought. One that tore through this aged senators mind harshly. _What, or should I say whom has the Empire brought into their ranks? _For hours the senator had been watching a callous disregard for sentient life take place. Unfolded before his very eyes on a holo recorded tape, was the massacre at Dantooine at least a week give or take a couple days ago.

Crimson skinned beings, made of muscle, brandishing an assortment of weapons Bail expected to see in long ago times of warfare.!

Spears, swords, shields, brute strength he had never seen used by the Empire before!

These were not Imperial stormtroopers racing into a building and firing in all directions. That in itself was a bad situation at best. This on the other hand. This sees the crimson brutes shot, stabbed, beaten, yet they rise come for more and kill their foes! Few of these hulking beings fell in the slaughter.

Then as if to further strain the senator. Came onto the screen the cloaked youth.

_Well I assume it is. Simply by his height. But with the Empire, one can never be too sure._

Whomever they were, they easily went from foe to foe, killing with simple swift strokes of their lightsabers!

Two illuminated beams of red, that seemed to forewarn of the coming spilling of blood!

_I knew the emperor had such agents. Yet this one seems different. He seems far more determined then his other agents. _The senator mused.

One glimmer of hope through this chaos for the senator. Was to see a Jedi of all people engaging this agent at one point. Seemingly having the upper hand. _It gladdens me to see that not all have been lost. Even two is simply not enough!_ This is what he thought. But then again what was a senator passed his prime funneling credits to illegal rebel cells supposed to think?

After all of this ended, after the pain and suffering. The death, and carnage, there standing in a mocking stance of satisfaction and power, was "that man."

The very same man that had confronted him at the senate hall weeks ago. The one he was supposed to wait for. For a "meeting." It was him, Lord Exar Kun!

"Well, what have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself, hoping that he would somehow receive an answer. But as expected none came. Just a foreboding and eerie silence. It was almost toughening to Organa, how silent it was.

In black cloth, gold chains, and silver plates of armor, along with protective chain mail like armor.

The man seemed to have an unnatural hold over the crimson warriors. As he walked in their mere presence, they bowed deeply. Some dropping everything to kneel at his very boots!

"If I didn't know any better I would say they think him a god!" As the words left his mouth, he paused.

Closing his weary eyes he knew. That was it, the man IS a god to these crimson hordes! Now he has to "meet" with a man who thinks himself a god! At least to these beings!

Humiliated at even glancing at this man. Bail Organa rested his head upon his hands.

_By the force! Who am I going to be meeting soon?_

As if a he wasn't concerned enough, a knock came upon his study doors.

"Yes, please enter." The ever so polite man spoke.

Entering was one of the many palace guards. Dressed in a pure white, and a ever so small blaster at his side. The guard in swift steps closed the distance between him and the senator.

"Forgive me for the interruption, your serene highness, but we have received an imperial transmission!"

The guard stated rather quickly. A flustered undertone coming through.

As if fate was against him that day, the senator sighed his aggravations.

"Please, what did the transmission say?"

Uneasily maneuvering in place, the guard, then cleared his throat.

"It states as quoted, your highness."

The guard closed his eyes as he remembered what he had failed to bring in disk form.

"Attention, senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. This is an official Imperial transmission from admiral Darsin Refflet, of the 68th navy detachment. Acting on orders of his Lordship, Lord Exar Kun. We are scheduled to arrive in Alderaanian space in under twenty four hours, from this transmission! Lord Kun has ordered that you await his arrival. As well as to make the necessary preparations for multiple meetings in the span of five standard days!"

Catching his breath, the guard looked to his higher up for orders. Or perhaps comforting words. Either way he got neither. As Bail interlocked his fingers in deep thought.

Casting a dulled look up to his guard Bail gave a small nod.

"Thank you. If that is all I must make the necessary preparations." He repeated in a flat tone. The guard on the other hand looked far more flustered then when he had first entered the room.

Exiting, the guard couldn't help but feel terrible for the senator.

Knowing that something terrible could come of this whole ordeal.

Bail meanwhile thought the same. Only he knew far more then the guard. He knew this man was brutal. That he was a schemer. That he was demanding. As well as high on a superiority complex.

_May the force be with me._

A gloomy plea. But one that seemed fitting, for what was coming.

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Scorcher. Hours out from Alderaanian space.)

This was perhaps only his second time standing on an Imperial Star Destroyers bridge. But Exar had to admit, it was a very powerful and commanding position. Simply his tall and dark obelisk like form, was enough to make all flight officers think twice before opening their mouths to breath!

Imposing like lord Vader. Yet lord Kun seemed to the men anyway to be rather a reminder to stay in line. Instead of any open order such as the admirals to do so.

Simply put. No one dared make a mistake onboard the Scorcher!

"Admiral!" Barked the dark lord. Quickly, admiral Refflet, came to stand at a full and prideful imperial stance next to the dark lord.

"Yes, my lord?" Came the rehearsed reply.

"What is our estimated arrival at Alderaan?" Seemingly question like, but obviously an order for a good report.

Swiftly turning in place, Refflet addressed communications officer Tivel with a swift nod.

"We are approximately four hours out, from Alderaan's orbit, my lord!"

Tivel, all terse like humor gone from the usually outspoken and witty officer.

The Sith lord nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now I want something a little special prepared for our good friend, senator Organa." Cryptically, and ominously spoken. Causing closer officers to glance at one another. Either confused, intrigued, or scared.

Looking at his men, caused Refflet to shake his head lowly.

_These men need to learn how to act more properly in the presence of an imperial lord._

All thoughts aside, Refflet looked to lord Kun. Whom now had a pondering finger below his chin.

Noticing he was being looked upon by the admiral. Exar turned to give him a more obvious return stare.

"Admiral, I want you to have my shuttle filled with six of my Massassi. Have them shown the royal defensive march out of the shuttle. Tell them I ordered them to do so.

Then find the boy I came on this ship with. Tell him to be prepared in under an hour! Do I make myself clear admiral?"

Without a second thought, Refflet nodded. But caused his words to be very stumbled.

"Ye, yes of co, course, my lord. AT ONCE!"

Not realizing he said the last part in a rather unusual high pitch. Admiral Darsin, simply turned on his heel and practically ran from the bridge.

Giving a smirk to the retreating figure, Exar looked back out to the mystifying swirl of hyperspace.

Returning to his musings, and his deep thoughts.

(Tapani sector, Procopia. Moff Laird Gustavu's estate.)

"I assume that we have come to a mutual agreement, Gustavu?"

The dark lord, Darth Vader stated as he turned from his waiting shuttle, to the Moff Laird Gustavu.

An older man then when he had started yet still capable. Well as capable as a Moff could be.

For five hours Vader had been double dealing with the aged man and his just as aged mind.

Now there was a Moff officially under his dominion.

"Why yes lord Vader. I shall ready my troops for when you are, um adequately prepared!"

In his just as aged voice he replied.

"I am assured that I will not be the only Moff in this arrangement? Despite Tapani having billions of lives. Not all would be willing to fight. Just as much might rebel themselves. Unless I have allies of course."

As Vader starred down at the man through his red visor. He could almost see the anxiety and fear leaking off of the man. _Weak scared man!_

"You are promised nor assured of anything, Gustavu!" Vader reproached bluntly and loudly.

Causing the suited Moff to flinch backwards. "You don't need to worry. Nor do you need to hinder me with repeatedly answered questions, Gustavu!" As the older man was chastised. All he could do was simply nod along to all Vader said.

"Simply know you will be protected, as well as rewarded! Remember Gustavu! A word of this to the Emperor and believe me, he would sooner keep an apprentice. Over a traitorous and easily replaced Moff!"

Sadistically to the point. The Moff knew he could not betray Vader. He didn't want to.

Plus he was right. The Emperor would most likely favor Vader over him any day.

"You needn't worry about my loyalty, my lord. I am fully aware of my position and rank."

A relief to Gustavu, Vader nodded and continued up his shuttles ramp. The dark clang of boot upon metal reminded Gustavu.

_I just made a deal with a fiend to kill a monster. Yes this should be fun coming days for me, indeed._

With that thought he retired to his estate for a much needed rest.

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Exactor. Over Procopia.)

Personally Vader couldn't believe this sideways and very blunt plan Exar concocted was actually bearing merit! Vader had figured at least the first Moff would have been a patriotic idiot in front of him. Which would lead him to "add pressure."

_Its amazing what promises of a little extra power can do for you._

Though he and Kun already knew. The Moff's would be "taken care of".

_A job Starkiller will do just right, I'm sure of it!_

Entering the bridge once again. Allowing his presence to envelop the room. Silently telling all, that their master and lord had returned!

"Captain Piett!" A rather loud booming voice ordered forth.

Stepping quickly, and stiffly to his lord Piett didn't miss a beat.

"Yes my lord?"

Vader remaining in his usual uncaring and unfazed pose, relinquished his next command to his obedient captain.

"Make way for the Humbarine sector, at once! I have business with a certain official on leave there."

Ignoring the slight ominous tone of his imperial lord, Piett nodded and glanced over his shoulder to their coordination officer and his terminal.

Who simply nodded to the captain.

"Inputting grid coordinates M-10, my lord!"

The dark lord did not reply. But then again, did anyone expect him to?

Soon they made way for Humbarine. Allowing the swirl of hyperspace to take them.

(Mid Rim territories, Doldur sector, Doldur, Moff Eisen Kerioth's estate.)

Walls of his study charred, and smashed. His guard of stormtroopers, and his two royal guards were decapitated. Now he felt like the broken man that he truly was! He could not believe that the emperor was executing him! _What crime did I bring upon him? What in his mind led him to think I killed Moff Linis?_

Like the trembling coward he really was, as most Moff's were, Eisen crawled backwards. As his executioner stared him down.

Those brown eyes. Filled with not hate, nor ambition. It just seemed to be an emptiness that showed he cared nothing for the one before him.

To the light saber wielding menace, the Moff was nothing but a worm! Waiting to be ridded of his very life!

"Why? Why did the Emperor order me dead?" The coward pleaded for an answer.

His killer with calmness unseen by the Moff, in any other. Simply kept approaching, a hood shrouding his head. Only revealing a strong and defined chin. That contorted to that of disgust.

While the eyes seemed to show an uncaring, will.

In a low voice the Moffs's killer responded.

"You were chosen for your insolence, Moff! The Empire has no place for you! Nor the rest of your sniveling king. You Moff's like your predecessors, the senators of the old Republic must be removed. Cut out from our great society!"

Now his killer stood directly before the crumpled Moff on the floor. The once proud imperial man now looked so pathetic and weak.

If it wasn't an order his killer might have felt sorry for him. Might have.

Slowly raising his crimson saber, Moff Kerioth simply stared up in wide eyed shock.

SLASH! One swift cleave of his saber and the weak Moff was no more!

He felt slightly pleased with himself, knowing his target was slain!

Walking back out from where he came. He took in the vast carnage that now littered the halls of the Moff's estate. Dead troopers strewn about, collapsed over one another dead! While the very buildings structure told of the great devastation that had taken place here. Bent metal, broken décor, shattered glass. Among other things.

He had lost count of how many his sabers took down by around the two hundreds! Yet he knew all these deaths were simply overkill. For the show his master wanted him to put on.

Leaving the estate and soon walking onto his ship.

Starkiller, shoved his hood off. Quickly entering the cockpit, Starkiller sat on the right hand seat as he allowed his pilot to take off.

_Whatever the reason for me having to say all those unnecessary things, of the Emperor and the Empire. It does not matter! Master knows what must be done. As such, all that I should be concerned about is the fact that another Moff dead. Only a few more to go!_

Noticing his pilot about to ask the routine question, Starkiller loudly spoke up first.

"The Expansion Region, Brak sector now!"

Slightly taken by surprise, the pilot didn't say a word as he set in the coordinates.

_Soon I will stand at your side in the Imperial Palace itself, my master!_

What grand aspirations this servant of the dark side has, indeed.

(Coruscant, Imperial Palace. Throne room.)

Face contorted to one of deep dissatisfaction. Old hands gripping his thrones arm rests. Glowing yellow eyes angrily, yet blankly staring to the long outstretched room walls of his throne room.

It was quite obvious that the dark lord of the sith, and galactic emperor was not pleased!

_The dark side is not in its natural state! Its shifting, rapidly and out of my direction!_

The old man seethed.

_I am the only lord of the sith and the dark side! I know of why the dark side is in such chaos! Yet I cannot afford to rid myself of him!_

Imagining the smug look of Exar Kun only caused the Sith lords sagged face flesh to crinkle further with anger. The dark side was pulsing off of him in great waves!

The dark lord was not stupid. Far from it. He could see that something was very wrong in HS Empire. Things were turning to chaos rather quickly.

_Dieing Moff's, revived four thousand year old sith lords. _

_Yet there have been some high points. _The old man mused.

_Not enough to blind me though!_

What the dark lord knew, was this.

_Soon at least one of us lords will achieve a total dominance, unseen in thousands of years!_

_It will, and must be me. Then and only then can my perfect galaxy come to reality!_

In his ever scheming and dark mind, this was a sacred truth! This is why the dark lord knew he would need new weapons in the coming times. He knew that the galaxy would be thrown into chaos. And whom better to fix such chaos then he?

That thought caused a dark smirk of his to reappear.

This was why he had summoned to the palace his best of imperial scientists. From all fields of science.

All in effort to develop new and far more powerful weapons. _Until my ultimate weapon is ready, at least._

He thought as a picture of the mighty Death Star came to his mind.

What also came to his mind were the many scientist that would soon be there in the imperial palace.

Letting a dark toothy grin form on his face, Palpatine was particularly looking forward too seeing one scientist in particular. One that in the past had worked for him extensively.

_Perhaps he can once again give me a great weapon._

The dark lord mused. As he allowed his raspy cackle to echo throughout his throne room.

(Higher Palace landing Pads. Later that day.)

As the imperial officer tasked with taking names of the arriving scientists for the emperor as well as their main field of work. Javel, looked down to his datapad that contained all he had received so far.

Already he had received two scientists of the computer oriented fields. Another three from the biological implants department. One from the advanced bacterial field of weapons engineering.

"Why all of these stuck up freaks are coming here I don't know."

_Just wish they didn't have such a superiority complex. The lot of them!_

_Javel thought with a sour expression whilst he added some information to his datapad._

_Seeing a humanoid shadow block his light, Javel glanced up._

_His eyes came to look upon a man wearing a completely white leather scientist garb. That was buttoned on his chest by three clasps. Along with an additional two on his waist and upper leg region. While the lower section of his garb from just below his knees was allowed to freely split open. Finally he had on simple white boots to match his garb._

_The man himself looked, frankly intimidating. Especially compared to some of the more weak and sickly looking scientists that had come through the hanger before him._

_He had short dark hair that seemed to point forward from his head in a small bristly like fashion._

_He had cold, and intense green eyes. That seemed like a unique contradiction compared to his more gold brown skin tone._

_Indeed to Javel, this man was nothing like the stereo type scientist he had been seeing all day._

"_Um can I help you sir?"_

_Queried Javel._

_Looking at Javel. The scientist then glanced from side to side in what Javel thought seemed like a paranoid like fashion._

_Coming to look at Javel again and size him up. He finally spoke._

"_I'm here on the invitation of emperor Palpatine. Can you inform me as to where I am to go? It has been quite sometime since my last visit here." Informed the man. Who Javel just realized was holding a duffel like bag at his side._

"_Ah yes. We have been receiving many scientists today, sir._

_If you could tell me your designated coded I.D, I can show you your assigned room."_

_Lifting a card from a pocket to his waist, the man handed it to Javel._

_The card read a code of, KA11Z45A7E. A long code that Javel needed to input to his computer terminal in order to find the assigned room for the man._

"_Ah yes, thank you sir." Ever so politely Javel said as he inputted the code. Quickly finding the room in question._

"_Ok sir you are assigned to room A2, quite the suites those are sir. Now all I need is your full name and we can have a droid take you there."_

_Seemingly bored with himself. The man spoke in a voice just as bored as his look._

"_My name is Kalev._

_Dr. Kalev Zalliste. Of Bio-Engineering and Genetics."_

_Simply nodding Javel wrote it down and called a droid that took the bag from Zalliste, then lead him down the halls to his room. Leaving Javel to his work._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Scorcher. Above Alderaan.)

It was quite the beautiful day. Ah yes a beautiful day as the dark lord of the Sith Exar Kun planted his sights on the lovely orb that is Alderaan. Here upon the cold and sterile gray bridge of the Scorcher. Did Exar Kun feel as if the planet below was within his very grasp. As if he could reach out and simply play with the world as if it were nothing but a child's toy.

But of course the world was his toy. All worlds were but play things for he and all other Sith whom were deserving of such power such as he!

Those who would disagree are only those with no such power themselves.

So the dark lord allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Alderaan. For it would be this world from which he would execute the next stage of his plans. Exar had received the recent reports on the deaths of not one but two Imperial Moffs! Which was cause for him to smile even more.

_No doubt Vader was enjoying cutting the Moffs down a bit. Considering how much he ranted about his hate for them._

Exar would have mused further if he had not felt an approach from behind.

Turning he was pleased to see it was his newly named apprentice.

"Master." The boy opened with, taking to a kneel before the dark lord.

"The shuttle is prepared. Also an honorary guard of the Massassi have also boarded. Commander Mattizz has also boarded." Exar took in the fact that his apprentice was obviously taking to being a Sith. Now he always adorned himself in dark clothing, along with a cloak and mantle like cape. Not to mention the fact that the dark side seemed to pulsate more powerfully than ever before. Power was now surrounding the boy and Exar was more then pleased.

"Excellent Viathan. Let us both make for my shuttle then. I would not want to keep the senator waiting." In a mockingly matter of fact way the dark lord said. Making his way from the front of the bridge to the exiting door along with Viathan in step. Exar couldn't wait to meet with the senator in a much more comfortable condition. Considering that he originally intended to offer an alliance with the Alderaanian. Only at that point Exar never would have imagined he would discover the senators behind the scenes investments.

_The new information on Organa will certainly come in handy._

Exar smirked knowingly to himself, as he unknowingly increased his pace towards the shuttle bay.

In short time the dark lord marched through the sterile grey halls of the Scorcher. Arriving to a shuttle bay. Where awaiting at the bottom of the shuttles ramp stood commander Mattizz. Whom upon seeing his lord bowed. "Almighty lord and master, Exar Kun. I strongly request that we bring more of your loyal Massassi to guard you." In what seemed to be actual fear for his lords safety, the commander requested. Exar could not blame his servant for wanting to protect his almighty lord and master. But did find his worries unfounded.

As such the Sith lord waved him off with a gesture of his hand.

"You need not worry of my safety commander. I'm more then sure that senator Organa and his planet of weaklings will present no hostilities or resistance." Hearing it himself just caused the dark lord to grow a self satisfied small smirk.

Though it was obvious Mattizz was not pleased, the Massassi knew better then to voice himself further. Instead he opted to lower his head in submission.

"As you wish my lord." Simply the commander said, finally as he took it upon himself to rise and march up the shuttle ramp. Exar did not take offense to the sudden gesture. As a matter of fact he approved of his underlings leaving his presence without needing to be told. This hopefully would tell him who was competent enough to do that much at least.

"Viathan, you will be at my side the entire time! I want you to gauge Organa through the entire meet. Report any and all moods, when they change, his stances, and all other pertinent changes in his mood or demeanor." Exar hastily with anticipation walked up the shuttle ramp. Allowing Viathan to take in all that was commanded of him. The Sith lord could tell his apprentice was readying himself as he took a seat on the shuttle across from him.

Exar could also see his Massassi guard were more then prepared to inspire fear and impose their lords will. They were clothed in loose golden chains, that had interesting styles to them and twisted into almost tooth like fashions. Reminding the dark lord that all the Massassi were wearing gear of their long extinct ancestors. So such archaic like costumes were not unseen among his Massassi.

Aside from the chained chest wear, the Massassi were garbed in tarnished and ripped brown cloths around their waist, down to their knees. Which compared to a human, the Massassi outclassed both in muscle size, and leg length by far.

Out of all the Massassi though, it seemed that commander Mattizz was actually about a foot taller then the rest of the Massassi! Which gave Kun reason the commander may be more alchemically tampered by Sadow's long done magic's.

Nevertheless, Exar knew Mattizz was and will remain a fine commander.

As the shuttle gave a shutter, signifying it was taking off, Exar crossed his arms across his darkly armored chest. Allowing himself to mentally ready for the meet with the senator.

For as he told his apprentice, and even himself before. It was going to be quite a life changing experience.

Hopefully, more for the senator then Kun.

(Humbarine, Humbarine Sector.)

"As our glorious Empire flourishes under our most gracious and wise Emperor Palpatine. It is also plagued by the forces of rebels and terrorists! Terrorists whom would like to kill our peoples for mere sake of death. Who here remembers the bombing of CoCo Town on our beloved Imperial Center? It is still a fresh sting in the minds of the people whom live there! Now these same destroyers of peace and unity seek to slaughter our public representatives and ruling Moffs! The most recent death not even two hours ago of Moff Lesan Ramier of the Brak sector, causes even more instability and fear amongst the growing civilizations in those regions!"

Switching the holonet news broadcast off, Grand Moff Nox Vellam felt a rising rancid pit in his stomach. After all the many deaths of his fellow Moffs was cause to worry. He was not dumb either. He knew that no mere rebel or terror group could tear the Moffs apart as they were being told. In fact when asking of the Emperor for answers, all that was received was a metaphorical cold shoulder!

Running his hand through his hair, a visible expression of worry and tension across his face.

Nox finally turned back to the obelisk that had summoned him from Humbarine's surface.

"Lord Vader, I am well aware of the string of Moff deaths. This however does not explain why you would need to discuss anything with me. I am after all a Grand Moff, of a relatively quiet oversector."

Nox knew his words came out sounding self controlled and stout.

_Then why do I get the sense he's mocking me under that blasted helmet!_

Vader pointing his ever imposing, pointer finger at the Moff. Seemed to indeed find the Moff rather unimpressive.

"Do not assume you are safe in your territories, Vellam. Do you not see that this assassin has been able to murder Moffs in deeply secured regions of the Empire! You are hardly safe from his hands. In fact you're more of a easy target in comparison to other Moffs near you!"

Nox had to admit, Vader was correct.

After all he was the second in command of the Empire itself! He would know far more of tactics then he would ever know!

It was quite self humiliating to Nox at how insignificant he felt before lord Vader.

"Do you not realize Vellam? This is not the work of some loose and weak rebel group! This is far more complicated and farther reaching then any mere holonet watcher could comprehend!"

Slightly taken aback by his lords seemingly charismatic behavior, Nox sent himself into a mode of complete attentiveness.

"Have you and the other Moffs not requested information on the matter from the Emperor? Has he not either ignored you or given a half hearted reassurance?"

Feeling rather uneasy, Nox took a very slow and cautious single nod.

"Then listen and listen well Moff. For I shall not repeat myself, nor explain myself or my reasons for divulging in you this information twice!" The hulking dark lord stepped closer to the grand Moff, who still was, if not more attentive.

"My master the Emperor, has seen it pertinent in this time to rid himself and the galaxy of the Moffs. You need not know all the reasons Vellam, only that the Moffs were never meant to be permanent. Instead you all are set to be replaced by a new governing system. One that involves the reemergence of the long gone Sith." Leaving no time for the Moff to speak Vader began to pace, as he began to speak again.

"Now I tell you this not for reasons of respect or appreciation for you Moffs, whatsoever! I do this for me, and for the progress that must come from this new development.

It would be wise for you to listen to every word I have to say Moff. For you could soon see yourself one of the mightiest men in the whole of the galaxy itself!"

Beads of sweat now forming on his brow, Nox could feel himself begin to swell with both uneasiness, and yet anticipation. _After all, Vader did say he had an offer._

"It is time that the old man is replaced!" Obviously speaking about Palpatine, Vader ranted on.

"Being the Grand Moff that you are, it is in your ability to command far more respect amongst your fellow Moffs, both grand and lesser Moffs alike. It is here that I will tell you how you can achieve both power and far more respect then even that of an Emperor. But of course you do realize it is I whom will be Emperor?"

Nox nodded far more vigorously then before this time.

"We, meaning you Vellam. Will muster the Moffs to a meeting in your Oversector. There you will convince them of the Emperors treachery against you, the Moffs and all your hard workings for this Empire and galaxy itself! You shall enrage them, and in doing so light a fire for war within them!"

Vader's words hitting him fully, Nox stepped forward.

"Surely you cant be proposing civil war? Even with you at the helm of the opposition, the Emperor has vast armies and weapons!"

Coming to a stop Vader turned to the Moff.

"This is where you're wrong, Vellam. I will not be fighting for you or your alliance of separatist Moffs. I will be leading my masters navy against you and the Moffs. I will be manipulating everything that happens during the coming conflict." Pausing the dark lord seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts as he spoke again.

"Ironic how this coming war should be the very thing the Emperor did to attain his power."

Seeing the grand Moff staring at him with a perplexed expression, Vader quickly began to pace again.

"It will be from my position that I and my collaborator will form more and more public outcry against the Emperor. He will have no choice but to bend to some of their demands. Even if small it will prove to many of his supporters that he ahs grown soft and weak. From this point I and a fellow lord, will attain internal support for a replacement rule."

Ominously turning his helmeted head to Vellam, Vader uttered.

"After all whom better to rule the Empire then the two beings to slaughter the rebelling armies of said Moffs."

Taking a shaky a hard gulp, Nox could tell the dark lord was very willing to attain his way by any and all means. "My lord in what way does this leave any room for me to gain the power you speak of? By the point you have achieved your power, I will be hated by the masses! Along with the entirety of all the Moffs!"

Vader could tell that the man was far more worried in this moment then he had perhaps ever been.

_Oh you simple and narrow minded fool!_

"It will be in my power to nullify all accusations of you by then!" Vader boomed a bit more loudly then intended. "I can simply fabricate the fact that you were the forced spear head by the other Moffs. A poster boy have you. But at this point I will need to be rid of all the old Moffs, to make way for new ones. With you at their head of course."

Already thoughts of grandeur status and high life flashed through the Moffs mind. Being the direct head of the Moff system. Was like very well being the Emperor himself!

Yet Nox couldn't help but be apprehensive. After all, who in the galaxy would run blindly into a deal with Darth Vader?

"All of this is very appealing my lord. I only wish for some information. Then I can assure you, I will do all that you ask."

Seeing Vader cross his arms again, and give a small nod, Nox allowed his lips to let loose.

"Has it dawned on you and your, um associates that rebels would seize this opportunity to establish themselves on our outer boarders? Not to mention that there will be uprisings the entire Empire wide! This conflict could leak into non-Imperial space, and cause massive boarder disputes!"

"It shall not matter!" Vader boomed in retort. "You can not comprehend the extent to which I and my associate have planned are strike! This whole galaxy shall be open season in the coming conflict! And by the time it is all over and done this galaxy will finally know what true peace under a greater Imperial ruler, actually is! Either stand with us Moff, or you shall not stand any longer."

Nox and frankly anyone with ears could understand the obvious threat laced in that sentence.

_So what choice do I have but to agree. What could go bad?_

Giving a sigh, but having anticipation Nox gave a quick nod.

"Very well lord Vader I am at your will."

To this simple acknowledgement Vader nodded. The next step was done.

(Coruscant, Imperial Palace lower enclosed laboratory.)

Slipping a white and thick glove over his hand, Kalev was his usual self. Not angry, not tired, not anxious or excited. _Oh the wonders of being in a state of perpetual indifference, yet sweet unspoken sorrow._

Perhaps my time here in the palace shall be of some entertainment.

His final glove now secured over his hand by three tight clasps. Dr. Kalev Zalliste entered his experimentation lab. Where his motion stirred the labs automated lights.

Throwing the room from its abysmal dark, into a blinding state of light. The room illuminated revealed to the doctor his first Imperial provided test subject, as well as objective documents encoded on a datapad.

Scanning over the datapad, Kalev decoded the encryption easily.

It had always been so. After all he was one of the very few humans in existence who could boast of an I.Q of over 280! In fact it was recorded that the test could not be definitive.

As the test manager had said, _"The boy is just far too smart for our tests to properly gauge!"_

_Reading over his instructions, Kalev glanced to his "test subject"._

A man, in what looked to be his mid to late twenties. Lay upon a hard and what could be very cold steel table. Dressed in a loose flowing gown, the man was awake. Apparent by his open and bulging eyes.

"Do not stress yourself. It will be far more easier for the both of us, you and I of course. If you relax your muscles, and ease the tension away." His ever so smooth and aloof like voice spoke.

"You see, I have been designated by my higher authority to inject you with several serums. All are still in the testing faze, and are highly damaging to the organic matter that we, humans I mean are made of."

All the while that he was saying this to the scared and quiet man, Kalev walked calmly over to a table which contained dozens of provided tools. Tools for _"experimenting"._

Covering his mouth and nose with a breathing apparatus, to ensure his own protection. Kalev grabbed a choice syringe along with an old scalpel, along with pocketing a mini cutting laser. His voice now with a robotic overlap, Kalev spoke as he towered over the helpless man.

"_Now as per Imperial directives, I have to take DNA samples. I could do this the normal fashion as with say a blood sample. But I much prefer to take not only blood, but also to take cell samples from each and every organ in your body." _As if telling the time of day or if it was casual conversation, Kalev sickly told the shaking and now whimpering man.

As Kalev stoned face, loaded his syringe with a brown, orange like fluid. He also took it upon himself to explain his operation further.

"_Now slicing the cells is an indeed very painful act. It will require me to inject you with this numbing agent, it works on your sensory nerves. Therefore you will not be able to move or speak." _Speaking as he did inject the fluid, Kalev then set his stone and frankly barren green eyes on the mans brown_._

"_After I have taken the necessary amounts of cells, I will begin my main objective of experimenting with a new chemical agent upon you."_

Easing closer to the mans ear, Kalev allowed himself to indulge himself.

"_There is no doubt, and I don't want to delude you either. You are going to die, a slow and painful death. But you can be happy in the fact that your pain will benefit the galaxy."_

Though the man was muffled and mocked by the scientist before him, all he could do was let out a nearly unheard cry._ "Shhhh" The scientist whispered with his robotic overlapping mask._

"_Its ok, just lie down and relax."_

Brining his scalpel down to the mans abdominal region. Where he would with steady and precise hands slice open this random mans body. Allowing the warm life blood of another human being to ooze out. The natural heat emanating from the man as he would whimper with every new incision. The silent screams going unheard. Not even able to move and defend himself. In the end the man would die from the streams of toxic chemicals that were pumped into him.

Causing massive lesions across his body. Dozens of internal bacterium's began to multiply and spread. It would be the an absolute end to the man that no one could save him from.

And if that random victim of the Empire could speak of his pain, or let you share in it. You would truly understand pain.

"_It would seem that the massive internal failure due to a sudden destruction of all internal proteins, would be the suitable reason as to why said patient has expired." _Speaking into his personal holo log, Kalev felt no remorse, no pity, and certainly no sense of wrong. No Kalev Zalliste never would feel remorse. Kalev Zalliste is a genius! And he will not be held accountable for his actions!

A walking genius of epic proportions, and an evaluated sociopath.

Yes Dr. Kalev Zalliste, a mastermind, a genius, a servant of the Empire.

A major role player in the coming days.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(Alderaan, Aldera palace.)

Like a single dull blotch in a sea of beauty, did the imperial shuttle descend upon a palace landing pad.

The star of Alderaan had time ago passed above the snowcapped mountains, and now hung over the beautiful jewel that was Alderaan. Only now Alderaan was greeting the arrival of a darkness that could dull the very air if it so pleased. The skies too played a roll in dulling the beauty of Alderaan as star destroyers now skimmed overhead.

Massive arrows of power and destruction littered the skies. Signaling that a force of nature itself had come to this peaceful world. A true herald for darkness.

Standing in the shuttle along with everyone of his Massassi and Viathan, Exar was straightening out his outfit, as if he had someone to impress. Which he felt whole heartedly that he didn't. In fact Exar could hardly contain himself at the thought of exerting his will upon Organa.

Nonetheless Kun standing with his small entourage was standing and ready. Oh how he couldn't wait. In fact he was practically giddy. And as the shuttle again shuttered, only now it was from landing. Exar looked to his now hooded apprentice.

"Now its time apprentice." With a smirk and dark humorous mocking Kun said. Managing to make his apprentice give an approving nod. Then the ramp descended and the Alderaanian light beamed through.

(Organa point of View.)

It would have been just another beautiful day upon the surface of Alderaan. Yet like the herald of darkness itself, there it was. A sterile grey lambda class shuttles ramp had descended and now the senator with an entourage of his own stood in apprehensive silence. Awaiting something to come down that ramp.

Bail had seen it fit to bring along with him at moment twelve Aldera royal guards. Along with a few servants of the palace, just in case of anything.

But soon they all were stunned as two, four, no six crimson beings came marching down the ramp. In an obvious ceremonial formation. But Bail had a sudden start and stir within him. That quite literally caused his heart to skip a beat.

_The beings from the holo recording! Why in the name of the force did he feel it necessary to bring them onto this world?_

No matter how much he could ask himself Bail knew it wouldn't just simply come to him why this Lord Kun brought them down here. But he did wish he knew their intentions.

"Sir, what species is that?" Bail turned to see it was one of his aides a younger man. Whom Bail could tell was just as uneasy with the aliens as everyone else.

"I do not know, but be sure to pass around to the other servants to stay away from them." Bail asked of the servant who quickly nodded. Next appearing from the top of the shuttle ramp, was an even larger crimson colored alien. Like the others, Bail noticed had pure yellow eyes. Eyes that he new from the past were associated with the dark side!

_Easy I must not assume or jump to irrational conclusions. Though more likely then not my assumptions are correct._

The senator thought to himself, as he took in a breath to steady himself.

The six alien guards went into a quite ceremonial stance, standing across from one another, spears at their sides and stone like positions. The one at the ramp came to the foot of the shuttle and knelt facing the shuttle. Where Bail settled his eyes on the man he so dreaded to see.

Lord Exar Kun.

The lord as he walked down the ramp had an obvious self assurance and self important complex. It resonated with his mere walk. It was blared by the pure black outfit he chose to wear. Giving Kun the look of being the most superior there. Most likely what he was aiming for.

What Bail also found interesting was the shorter cloaked figure whom stood just a pace behind Kun.

Though he figured it was the same one from the security holo. Bail knew not to assume anything of anyone that came off this shuttle.

Extreme caution was the best route to take.

Walking down the center of the Massassi guards, Exar and the cloaked person behind him came to stand directly in front of Bail. "We meet again senator." Kun opened with, a smug smirk across his face.

"I have been waiting to talk to you all week. Now we can discuss matters right here on the landing pad. Or perhaps you would like to talk in a more secured area. A room of yours, say an office?"

Though Bail was slightly taken by Kun's blunt and direct approach. He wondered why he expected any different.

Bail gave a nod that showed he was still rather concerned with the aliens. Taking much attention away from Exar. "Are you sure these, followers of yours are necessary here?" Bail queried cautiously to the Sith lord.

Exar smirked as he glanced back towards his Massassi.

"Oh I think that they are simply perfect for this situation we find ourselves in, senator."

Exar signaling to the bigger of all the crimson aliens, then turned back to the senator. Bail noticing all the red guards begin to go into formation behind Exar, took in a moment to realize the subtle threat Exar was sending him.

Clearing his throat Bail stepped to his side. "Very well then, Lord Kun. If you and your, um colleagues would follow me to my personal meeting room." Trailing off, bail began to walk back towards the palace, his own guards and aides following him. Exar took it upon himself to march up alongside Bail.

"Now senator I really must tell you. I thought that you would have been far more eager to meet with me. After all, we only had nothing more then a few moments back at the senate building."

Ever so smug and delighting in himself, Exar mocked.

The self indulgence with himself, was enough to make Bail sick.

But he kept himself as under control as possible. Looking towards Kun, Bail was surprised to see a humored grin upon his face.

"Oh senator, I had not realized you found me so unbearable." Bail's eyes widened, as his heart skipped a beat.

"No need to worry senator. I rather don't care that you don't like me. In fact that makes this trip all the more enjoyable." Exar informed Bail. Allowing a deep chuckle to erupt from him.

Traveling along the mutely decorated and colored halls of the Aldera palace. Massassi, and royal guards both in tow of their leaders. It was not long before the large group of beings reached the entrance to what was assumed to be the senators study and office.

The dark lord turning to his minions, "Massassi halt and guard!"

Simply ordered, and was met with commander Mattizz, stomping his spear into the floor. Causing the Massassi to simply line in a stand by position in front of the doors.

Which was also met by uncertain looks and whispers by the palace guards. One who seemed to be the captain of said guards looked to the senator, worry obvious in his face. He was given a nod by the senator in return ,signaling for him to do as the Massassi did, and stand by.

"My young pupil will be joining us senator."

More of a command then a request, Bail could only nod and proceed into the study.

Not noticing the sideways grin Exar sent to his apprentice, as they too entered the room.

Door closing with a whooshing noise and Bail taking a seat behind a plainly colored Durasteel desk, Exar closed the distance between them.

"Quite the study you have here senator. I must say I think you're trying to be more humble then you truly are." The statement truly came as a shock to Bail. As was seen when his brow furrowed in shock and anger.

"Ah, but enough with this trivial banter. We both are busy men, well I am at least. As I'm sure you could see by my attack on Dantooine." Exar took pride in the disgusted and downhearted look towards his desk the senator made. "You have seen my Massassi at work, as well as my pupil have you not?"

Taking a seat facing the senator as he mockingly queried him.

"Yes, indeed I have seen the power of your forces, lord Kun." Responding with calm returned to him.

"And I must say, I find it quite literally a waste of blood! To openly kill so many people, whom may be of importance to others in this galaxy for the mere sake of killing is yes deplorable, lord Kun!"

A rising a voice coming from the senator only seemed to make Exar grin more wickedly. A fact that disturbed the senator upon seeing such.

"Senator you may not realize it, but that is most pleasing to hear." Another chuckle arising from him, Exar glanced over to his apprentice. Whom still cloaked and hands clasped behind his back, was staring out a large study window facing the mountains of Alderaan.

"Senator." Exar readdressed. "I come from Dantooine with some interesting information, that I must say I never intended, nor ever thought I would find what I did. Though its nothing that I could present to you, well at least without pain being involved." Another chuckle came through.

"So tell me senator. How do you like funding rebels and terrorists in your free time?"

So abrupt was it that Bail jumped up from his seat.

"What, what ever do you, could you mean?" His face drained of color and frantic beads of sweat formed upon his normally calm and stoic face. Bail only then realized how much of scene he made, while feebly claiming to know nothing of what Kun spoke. Especially upon seeing Exar with that same smug grin plastered upon his dark and foreboding face. A grin that spoke of catching one in a dead lie, so to speak.

Inhaling deeply, Bail retook his seat. "I can assure you lord Kun. That I have no such interests in anti-imperial matters. I am a respected member of the imperial senate. As such I have no desire to have our great Emperor removed from his position."

Bail seeing Exar grow a look of boredom on his face grew concerned immediately.

"Oh senator you need not lie, nor do you need to worry about your obvious disdain for that old fool Palpatine."

_Well this is a switch._

Bail thought as Exar continued.

"I have mere interests of my own at heart. Believe me I think it is fair game to strike at Palpatine at any chance you have. Only your pitiful crusade for as you call it justice, is quite frankly idiotic.

You do not understand what comes from crippling an Empire, Organa." The dark lord explained, coming to stand again. "When an Empire falls apart, what comes is chaos. Not only for you and your kind. No but for the entirety of what the Empire was. I have seen it and felt it so to speak many times dear senator. In the end your bid for justice and democracy through bloodshed, as you put it unnecessary bloodshed. Would be for naught. It is more effective to kill the beast from the inside out."

To his last statement, Bail looked up to Exar. Who had a look about his eyes, that seemed to be trying to send him a message. "What are you saying Kun? I fail to see how you could have seen any Empire fall in your time. As I fail to see how you could be of any help in the fight against the Empire. All I do is send support to loose groups of vocal anti-imperial advocates themselves."

Bail could hear how idiotic and ignorantly stupid that sounded. Even to him, as he watched Exar smirk.

"I don't want to ever help a cause like yours senator I assure you. No, no I intend to use you and your little bands pf pitiful outcasts to my own gain." It was an assured statement.

"You see senator, I look at it like this. I have information that directly links you to rebels against the Empire galaxy wide! Believe me the Emperor would oh so love to know what I do. I can give this information, and have you and your precious Alderaan squashed! Now if you cooperate, and get your rebels to help me in my plans then I think the information can simply slip my mind when in council with the Emperor."

Bail could not even begin to think of simply giving Exar all of his rebel contacts across the galaxy. Bail knew that he and Alderaan were not worth the entire galaxy! No matter what Exar Kun said of him and his way of brining democracy back. No he could not, can not, and would not stand for it.

"Senator." Exar spoke up with a rather strange tone about his voice.

"Perhaps this world is not as important to you enough to give into my plans. But perhaps that sweet young daughter of yours is!"

_No, no not Leia!_

_Is Leia worth the rebels across the galaxy? I, I cannot allow her to be taken away! I am supposed to protect her! _Now standing his office with an obvious look of terror and franticness across his face. It was apparent to Exar he had hit a soft spot, and that Bail had no card to play whatsoever.

"One more time senator. Either cooperate fully with me. Or I can take your daughter, and how you say giver her to the men to enjoy." Little did Exar see his apprentice physically flinch at such a statement.

What the dark lord did see was the bulging of the senators eyes.

"I can assure you senator. The restoration of my power means the most to me at the moment. I am fully willing to do all necessary to ensure said power returns to me!"

A still and frankly unsettling silence took the room. Exar staring at Bail with a mischievous look of power and greater authority. While Bail had a look of waning defiance and anger across his face.

It was evident whom was the victor here.

_I cannot believe this is how this ends! I cannot! It shall not! But I must protect her, she's too important in the coming days! _Bail thought looking into the face of victory of cockiness before him.

_I'll do as you want for now Exar Kun. But it will not last. This I assure you, and promise you Leia!_

Bail Organa with a heavy sigh sat slowly into his seat.

"Whatever you want of me Kun, you may ask."

Exar arose to a full stand from his hunched position. "Very good senator. We'll discuss things further after I and my apprentice have had a decent time to rest and work up a strategy. So we'll need rooms. Also please inform your staff that no one is to leave the palace from now on!" Bail nodded along as Exar made his ridiculous demands. While Exar's apprentice was already making his silent trek to the office door.

"Oh yes and my oh so loyal Massassi will be posted about areas of your palace that I choose."

Exar, satisfied with the senators defeated nods of submission too made his way to the door.

_Oh believe me senator, you resisting me is a delight that I wouldn't have any other way._

And with that along with that oh so common grin, the dark lord Exar Kun left a broken yet defiant senator to brood.

(Later in the palace.)

"Master, how can you be sure that the senator can be trusted in the slightest? The man was practically pouring off rivers of hate, and disdain for you! Organa will take any and all chances to bring you and the rest of the operation to its knees!"

Viathan loudly protested of his master.

His master and he were simply standing on the balcony that was apart of his masters room. Supplied by the senator of course.

"You need not worry Viathan. The senator has learned who is in charge. If not fully, then for the time being I am in control of him." The dark lord seemed preoccupied, as was apparent by his lazy tone of speech.

"Besides this planet is now on lockdown! Ordered and now directed by me! The Emperor wont care, he's to preoccupied by the Moffs and their bickering about their safety." Looking over his balcony rail at something, Exar then turned back to his apprentice.

"The master plan is growing nearer and nearer by the moment, Viathan! If we maintain our current course of action then nothing can stop us and our master plan!" Viathan sometimes, such as now couldn't understand how his master could be so self confident.

But then again who was he to protest his master?

"Ah and don't forget my apprentice, we have the key to the senator. One thing that we will always hold over as long as it remains in our sights." With confusion crossing his face. Exar tilted his head downwards off the rail. Signaling Viathan to look over.

As he did so and looked downward in what looked to be a simple open area of the palace, visible from the balcony. Viathan saw servants and a droid or two.

_Oh yes how could I forget._

Yes Viathan didn't know how he forgot as he looked down from his balcony he saw and knew whom his master had been training his eyes on. The brown haired girl below.

Leia Organa.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Exactor. Arriving in Coruscant orbit.)

The shuttle began its takeoff with the usual shutter. Nothing new for Vader, as he stood like a dark statue. His breathing apparatus being the only sound reverberating throughout the small room that the shuttle actually gave to him and his massive suit. He cared little for such trivial, and uncomfortable things that involved his suit. Vader only knew of his will and his determination to get "his" agenda done!

"My lord we will be landing in five minutes."

Called his black suited imperial pilot.

Vader gave no reply, he felt there was no cause as well as no need to do so. At least not for a mere pilot.

_V_ader chose not to reprimand or insult the pilot, he had little time to do so anyhow, as he felt the billions upon billions of lives grow nearer and nearer. He also felt a presence far darker then the very suit he wore grow nearer_. Master._

It felt dull and very well annoyed him to no end. To even consider calling the skeletal man master any longer. _I shall not call you that any longer. Soon master I will be the true master._

As thoughts of how near the grand plan was nearing fruition. How in fact Vader couldn't believe that this plan was working whatsoever! How easily the Moffs were not only falling to Starkiller. But at how easily swayed the lot of them were with assurances of more power and riches. In fact it made Vader wish he had invested in a plan like this long ago! But as things are, it was not to be. In fact Vader felt that Exar Kun on his side was a massive plus for his ambitions. But of course, when all was said and done. Who was going to keep Kun tamed if he decides to cross his side of the bargain?

Vader knew he needed to be healed if he was ever to be supreme amongst the Sith lords that were in the galaxy. Kun assured Vader he could in fact heal his wounds. What made Vader clench his fists in irritation and impatience, was the fact that Kun had yet to say when he would do such!

_I suppose I must have yet more patience._

It was more of a mocking manner of thought. But Vader knew he had yet longer to wait. Especially since the shuttle rocked again. He had arrived at the Imperial palace.

The usual ramp grey ramp descended, meeting with the floor of the palace landing pad. And without a word the dark lord marched off the shuttle, giving little to no interest with the pilot. Vader proceeds through the usual routes he takes in the palace to get to his masters throne room.

His breathing apparatus now echoing in the sometimes dead silent halls of the Imperial palace. That were ridiculously adorned with the most meaningless and unnecessary decorations. Some were far older then the Emperor himself, yet the old man saw it fit to keep them around.

But Vader simply shrugged it off. For soon it wouldn't matter. So as such the Sith lord soon arrived at the doors to his masters throne. Awaiting at the doors were his ever vigilant red sentry like royal guards.

Dead silent as they were, they caused much anger and impatience to Vader in past times. Yet today Vader looked at them with a sick yet personally delightful new light. Vader now for some odd reason found them humorous. Not in the casual sense of course. It was more of knowing of the impending end of these men, whom throughout their service have angered him. And that was just fine with him.

"I am here to meet with the Emperor. Inform him of my presence at once!"

Despite the command that lord Vader ordered, the guards remained loyal to the previous encounters and remained quite and unmoving. Vader knew why though. Vader in fact knew that the Emperor preferred to scan the minds of his royal guards to remain informed of dealings within his palace. As such Vader crossed his leather covered arms across his metal plated chest and awaited. While broadcasting through the force a sense of knowing. Something Vader wanted his master to pick up on.

_Quickly master, for I know whom is killing your oh so precious Moffs. So sense my thoughts of accomplishment, feel that6 I know what you do not! Quickly master, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. You old fool!_

"You may now enter, lord Vader."

One crimson dressed guard spoke. As one of them entered the now self opening doors to the throne.

Vader rather felt empowered, feeling that his master called for him sooner then usual because of his mental broadcast.

Placing his arms back down to his side, Vader marched up along the long walkway that lead to his master upon the throne. Aside him was one of the door guards, whom he gave little attention to as was customary of Vader. Though Vader could sense that the throne was particularly dark and resonating oily like today.

_I see something has deeply angered you my master. I can only imagine that it was something to do with me. One can delight in such thoughts, master._

And in fact Vader did take pleasure in the Emperors obvious displeasure, and uncomfortable position at the time. It was apparent to Vader especially as he neared his masters seat and throne chair. The very light of Coruscant's star seemed to dull and darken as it came through the viewports that lined the thrones ceiling.

Coming to a kneel at the foot of the raised throne, Vader awaited for his masters turned swiveling throne chair to turn in his direction. Which itself has lasted hours in past meets, as his master chose to rather probe his apprentices mind with the force. Only today because of his brooding mood, Vader was quite sure the old man would turn to him sooner then was usual. He was correct, for the whirling of the chair soon sounded in the room.

"Lord Vader, you may now rise."

Simply opening with. Vader did as was "ordered" it was aching his knee anyway.

Vader chose to remain quiet though. His master was very picky when it came to others speaking before being spoken to.

"Judging by your manner of thought, and by the fact you've returned to Imperial Center so soon. You must have information pertinent to our current situation with the Moffs." The Emperor stated while gauging Vader with the force again. "So lord Vader. Do you, or do you not have news for me?"

Came a last, slight threatening toned query.

"Indeed master, I have gathered information on my layover in the Humbarine sector, above Humbarine itself." Vader retorted. "A personal agent of mine has discovered that a renegade Moff himself is behind the attacks!" Vader said knowingly, well as much as he could show.

Palpatine immediately flared with anger and rage through the force.

"WHAT!"

Came the bellow of rage that his powerful master let loose upon the throne chambers.

Not only through strength of his voice, but in the very force itself. The air seemed to become even fouler then before. Seething was his very being. Enraged was the yellow glow of his eyes. Yet through all of it Vader took pleasure.

"Who would dare to mock me? Whom would dare try to assert his domain over me? What FOOL, would even try to take I, I the supreme ruler of all the galaxy out of power?" Oh Vader could see his master seething with open rage that had been welling inside him for perhaps weeks.

In fact the old man no longer sat on his throne. Instead he rose and came walking hunched over, closer to Vader, while remaining on his thrones steps. "Whom lord Vader is as foolish to do so? WHO?"

Knowing that his master now demanded it of him, Vader knew exactly what to say. He had planned for this moment. "Yes master. It is Moff Foga Brill, of Prakith!" Vader awaited as he watched his master seem to scan his aged memory for whom Vader spoke of. Which seemed to come to him soon enough.

Causing the aged face to sour again.

"Brill, Brill is small time at most lord Vader! He wouldn't have the resources nor the reach to murder my Moffs!" Retorted Palpatine, with an element of wariness in his speech.

Vader had expected such. It was all in the plan.

"Yes master. But he was once the Director of Investigation, in the Republics Judicial branch." Now came a retort of his own. "Have you not realized master that he is one of the few Moffs to directly contact the palace near daily in order to ask if any new information has come in on the assassinations?" Now came the seed of doubt and paranoia. Vader could see it cross his masters eyes. The aged man slowly turned and walked up the stairs to retake his throne seat.

"The man is obviously nervous, and has a reason to be so because of his crimes!"

Now comes further thought into the mans background and the fact that he was far more persistent then most worried Moffs. Again Palpatine was overcome with a look of deep thought in the matter.

"Has he not in the time he's ruled Prakith, mounted a defense that causes many Imperial home fleets to seem unworthy?" More deceit and careful use of real facts of the Moff. That Vader could see his master react to. "But he is only skin deep master! For my source says that Brill has contacted other Moffs that have shown what I call an over worry in your opinion to the recent assassinations!"

To this the Emperor, looked to Vader with a sour gleam upon his face.

"Of whom do you speak of lord Vader?"

Vader searched his mind for the name and mental picture of the Moffs he had in mind. For Palpatine would be probing no doubt.

"I have further information that leads back to Antoll Jellrek, of the Outer Rim's Galov sector.

Not only does the man take bribes from the local crime lords, but he has this idea that he can use the Empire and its resources to fund any pleasure he so wishes to attain."

Much to Vader's delight, Palpatine nodded in a knowing manner. Antoll was a known incompetent Moff indeed. "Sarn Shild of the Baxel sector, is also well known for taking his Hutt gifts. And he has become rather fearful of his life as well. Not to mention Luthus Tadrin of the Tadrin subsector, master! He has the money, and a castle from which to operate. He indulges himself, and has a narcissistic love of himself and of his power master! To name another lazy yet ambitious Moff in my sights, is Utoxx Prentioch."

Vader barraged his master with names of unsavory and annoying Moffs, that Palpatine even knew made other Moffs seem tamed!

Vader allowed the "sources documents of hard evidence" to cross his mind. Giving his master a good hard and long look of the incriminating "proof" Vader had.

And to Vader's further delight, Palpatine grew even further enraged. Physically as well as through the stagnant force that surrounded him. Vader remained silent, as a hush ran across the whole of the throne room. Only the ever present breathing apparatus echoing. Vader remained ever silent and ever mentally vigilant of his masters prying. As the galactic imperial ruler's face returned to a stony politician's face, Vader could only wait for the coming retort.

"Lord Vader." It was just above a whisper. Yet still commanded authority.

And Vader trained his visor, and thus his eyes on the figure of his master.

"I will not allow this to continue. I shall be reminded to the galaxy as its supreme and total ruler. These Moffs and their attempt at insubordination will not be forgotten, nor forgiven!" Vader behind his visor allowed his eyes to widen in pleasant surprise. All that pointless planning of his and Exar Kun's was coming together, almost to well for him to believe was real!

"Take a force of Four hundred and fifty Imperial warships! Hunt these traitors down in their own sectors! Show them and galaxy what happens to those whom stand against the Galactic Emperor! Show them the terrible wrath that is my vengeance!"

The Sith master cried out in his own self righteous way.

Vader bowed lowly, ignoring the sharp ever present pain.

"As you wish, my master."

Vader then swiftly turned and marched with rejuvenated vigor towards the throne door.

The time had finally come.

_In order to heal the galaxy in my design. It must first be ripped apart!_ The dark lord Vader with an iron fist was coming to destroy the Moffs. Once and for all!

(Palpatine's point of view.)

As he watched his apprentice march away, no doubt happy in some odd way that he was going to kill Moffs. Whom which he despised. Palpatine felt rather infuriated, why hadn't he foreseen this? How did he not see an uprising that ran deep into the imperial folds coming?

_It matters little now that a move has been made! If one Moff chooses to kill others in order to destabilize me, then I shall bring down upon them a force that one could never stand against!_

_My Empire, yes MY Empire will rise and break you all! Traitors, deceivers, fakes, all shall die at the hands and whim of I and I alone!_

The dark lord fumed, in the silent dark of his throne. He had started a war that split the galaxy from its very seams! And if need be, would in a heartbeat do it again!

So for the first time in weeks, the dark master grinned his rotten grin towards the Coruscanti skyline, which had just began its transition from day to dusk. In fact he was pleased to let a cackle out.

_All shall be assured as mine once again! And you lord Vader will show my hand in this game for power play. While I have plans for you too, don't think otherwise Exar Kun._

Darkness was taking its rule of the galaxy to new levels. And perhaps it could and would win.

(Alderaan, Aldera Palace.)

Sitting at his desk, that was supplied by the ever so pleasing senator Organa. The dark lord looked over more imperial documents, as well as skimmed over imperial historical documents.

Much had happened since the attack on Dantooine. Yet it was still present in imperial documents. Talking of its boldness as well as compliments at the devastation that was handed to the sect of rebels.

_Quite the mess and name I've made for my Massassi in only these short few weeks or so._

Exar thought, reading over many recent inquiries regarding known alien species matching Massassi description. Of course none were found. Which gave the Sith lord a chuckle.

Sighing and leaving the datapads on the desk. Exar brought a hand to his face and rubbed his weary eyes from staring down at words all day. In fact as he turned in his chair the dark lord was surprised to see the Alderaanian star had gone past the mountains. Throwing this time zone of Alderaan into its own dusk.

Which gave the Sith lord time to think. _Hmm, strange. I have not seen nor spoken to Viathan all day._

Exar pondered for a moment, reaching out through the force he could sense his youthful apprentice. But the presence seemed distracted and busy.

With what the dark lord didn't know. But knowing the teen, Kun was sure it was something that had to do with improving himself in his masters eyes. Another thing the Sith lord found to a degree humorous.

Well that and the fact that he had ordered the senator to place Massassi guards all throughout the Aldera palace. Causing the regular guards to become very uncomfortable. Even frightened for their royal leaders and other officials that visited the palace, and were now not allowed to leave. Exar Kun was in fact at ease in these last few days. His imperial appointed fleet in orbit above Alderaan. His Massassi guarding his seized palace. And a senator vital to the fall of all rebels in the galaxy within his grasp!

Yes life was going as expected and ordered. Kun could feel the force swirl about the entirety of the galaxy. Forces were stirring, and he was pleased to feel it to be the dark side!

In fact he knew things were in fact moving in his favor. It wasn't by mere delusion alone that the Sith lord felt secure and progressing. No Vader had sent several encoded text based transmissions in the past days.

Kun was not meant to respond, and so did not. Only taking delight in reading such sentences as.

"Phase one is complete. Phase two is complete." And Exar had just in the past hours received word that, "Phase three was underway!"

Now that more then anything else was assuring and brought untold pleasure to Exar. The only thing that could possibly dampen his recent moods were perhaps the fact that Exar knew Vader would become far more impatient. He would soon want Kun's promise of healing, that Exar knew he could do. It was simply the fact that he had no clue what exactly he would be unleashing should he heal Vader.

The suited dark lord was powerful in his own right even now. But Exar couldn't shake the feeling that Vader "reborn" could have power that would make the Emperor seem small in comparison.

But shaking his head, the dark lord knew all of this to be mere conjecture on his part.

Exar cut his thoughts and musings short though, as he felt the obvious presence of his very apprentice approaching. Turning towards the door as it opened revealing both Viathan, along with the young Massassi Zar'kai. His apprentice was still dressed in the garb that he had brought down. Not allowing his face to be fully seen was a scare tactic Exar had enjoyed watching his apprentice employ around the palace.

While Zar'kai being a young Massassi had simple brown tattered long pants along with a traditional battle cloth around his crimson waist. With an added utility belt wrapped around the young Massassi's shoulder, back down to his waist. Other then that the Massassi had a sheathed Massassi brand, as well as a spear.

_Nothing new here. _The dark lord thought to himself comically, in his own manner of course.

"Master." Viathan spoke coming to kneel before Kun, Zar'kai following his example as well.

"Rise Viathan. I have not spoken to you all day. I assume you have something to speak of."

With his masters acknowledgement, Viathan indeed did rise. While Zar'kai remained kneeling, common of the Massassi.

"I have come to inform you that news on ancient war weapons have been discovered. As you requested I had the computers file through them. And I believe I have discovered the location of your ancient light saber!" Exar felt himself become more pleased by the moment. Oh indeed he wished to have his unique and deadly saber in his hands again! _Many of my enemies have I slain with that very weapon! And I would hate to see it continue to gather dust._

Looking back to Viathan, Exar could see him waiting expectantly. Though Exar could see more was on the teens mind then the simple news about his lightsaber.

"This is news that pleases me of course. Yet I sense from you much more then you're letting on apprentice." Sitting down behind his datapad covered desk Exar gestured for Viathan to do so in the chair opposite of his own. "Come tell me what is on your mind Viathan."

Viathan sat as directed, taking notice that Zar'kai was still kneeling.

His master interlocking his fingers upon the desk, with a look of awaiting upon his matured face.

"I have come to worry of the safety of the entire operation my master." Viathan bluntly stated. Receiving a raised and curious brow from his master.

"Of what do you mean? The plans I have shared with you are fully going forward as planned. In fact I am pleased to say that all plans and operations are moving ahead of the expected time frame."

Self assured and with a matter of fact tone in his voice.

Yet still Viathan showed in his face that he was not convinced. "Perhaps you will elaborate then apprentice." Came Exar's response to his apprentice distant and thoughtful face.

"I for my entire life have served the Emperor! Since the moment I could retain memories his face has plagued my mind. Always I could feel him crawling in my head, and I allowed him to do as he wished. I even had a voice that would whisper into my very head of what he ordered. Only when in your presence did the voice finally cease. I only speak this nonsense because I know of my masters many followers and force adepts." The youth informed his master, whom sat and listened with interest blooming in his mind.

"He has many arms of which he maintains power master. He has many servants and slaves to his will. I know of them despite his hollow words of how I was his single object of power. I may have been a willing slave, but I am not a stupid slave!" Declaring in a raised voice Viathan seemed to then calm. Not realizing Exar found the surge of dark power in the boy pleasing.

"I want to hunt them down! To hurt the emperor at every chance I can! To teach him the mistake he made by casting me aside! All of them! The Inquisitors, his hidden prophets, and those he has trained like me those whom would become his Hands! I want to be let off this leash you hold me on master! Let me strike while they know, no better!"

Taking the outburst in. The dark lord was far more pleased then his face let on. He knew the more his apprentice would want, the further into the dark side he would plunge. And thus attain the power that Exar sensed and wanted of him.

_True Vader told me of the many dark side users Palpatine has. Giving them titles that he would use to hide the fact they're Sith in the making. I could use many of these seasoned force adepts in my plans. But I'm sure some would rather go running to the Emperor the second they could. _

_Do not fret my festering apprentice. You will have your chance at vengeance. As will I!_

Exar smirked as he stood from his desk chair again. Knowing that Viathan would follow him, Exar walked to the balcony of his room. Once outside his room, Exar looked down to his side where just as expected stood Viathan, whom had his sight plastered to the far distances of the view gave him.

Exar supposed he remained silent due to his masters own silence. A respect that must have been taught to the boy long ago_. _"Believe me when I tell you Viathan. That we will both take revenge upon this galaxy! I will obtain my power, and thus the new golden age of the Sith I have always dreamed of will rise! You shall be at the helm of my will. The iron and fist of my ever growing and dominating will!" Exar decreed with conviction. "When the day comes that you take your vengeance, know this and remember it well! I will be the supreme ruler of an Empire like no other!

A Sith Empire that will change the very face of time itself! One of will, power and one that shall be adored by the people as will I!" Further the dark lord spoke with I rising voice that commanded attention.

"If you want to be a figure of change, of importance in a galaxy that will no doubt rip apart. Then you must listen and follow my decrees to the very letter! If I am to weave this torn galaxy into an ultimate bastion of power, I will need a well trained and well disciplined Sith disciple. One with will, and self control."

As his master spoke, Viathan couldn't help but become enthralled with the vision his master had.

He knew he would do anything to ensure the vision come to be.

"Yes master. Your will is and shall always be my command." Viathan proclaimed bowing his head deeply.

Exar smirked in response. As he allowed one of his deep chuckles to rise from his gut as well.

"Good, then my will is for you to learn a skill I find too many Sith lacking in. And perhaps it is one skill the Jedi were right to covet so. I myself did not have it in my early years of Lordship."

Seeing slight confusion from his apprentice, Exar chose to elaborate.

"If there is one thing four thousand odd years of being a disembodied spirit could teach one. It is patience.

And believe me Viathan, it is the key!" Nodding in return Viathan bowed again with agreement.

"Then I shall learn patience by your command, my master."

Dark lord and apprentice grew silent. Both now deep into their own thoughts. Both knew of what was coming to this unsuspecting galaxy. Both knew where they would stand. Both knew, the dark side would fully dominate it all!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Coruscant, Imperial Palace, designated research labs.)

Standing with hands clasped behind his back, Kalev stood blankly awaiting for the Emperor to arrive and officially discuss more matters that concerned Kalev personally. Although he found it frankly annoying, to be pulled from his designated research. He had after all been working on projects that were ordered by the Emperor himself. So to be pulled from such tasks by the man whom ordered them was yes, annoying!

But on the matter he would not speak until the time was appropriate. Kalev for as long as he knew the Emperor had never held his tongue when thoroughly angered from his scientific studies or duties. And strangely enough Kalev was never "disciplined" for doing such. In fact he noticed the Emperor enjoyed quizzical conversation with Kalev. Or at the very least found Kalev humorous for such anger.

Why though was left unknown to Kalev, as such he cared little for the reasons. But he assumed it was for the fact maybe that Kalev was hardly afraid of Palpatine. Hardly, no Kalev had seen enough in his life to not fear anything. As was the official diagnoses of a "professional" Kalev was a sociopath. Uncaring, unfeeling, unremorseful, and to an extent self caring alone. But the sciences of the galaxy and modern times had and continue to intrigue him. They were far too easy to discover and understand for Kalev at times. As thus, he opted to place himself in the most advanced and intricate of scientific fields of research.

Bio-genetics were of the most fascinating to him, and under the Empire he was given access to the scientific research tools and knowledge, of species far and wide. All of it he could learn to implement in his own tests of course. In fact Kalev was proud to have implemented a fraction of all the information he had collectively learned in his work for Palpatine.

Genetic tampering, predetermined life expectancies. Disorders and diseases wiped from simple manipulation of the nuclei. How to improve cell growth, protein development and just how long you can extend a humans body. And what the absolute limits of it are. Yes his current field was enthralling to him and Kalev didn't see him leaving anytime soon either.

But Kalev never has nor would he ever forget the lessons of his past experiences in his life. That was why he kept his carefully hidden and well cleaned and maintained sleeve blade.

Even now he could feel it rub against his skin. Its large jagged edges that twisted and turned. Thus creating a far more lethal killing object. With a simple balling of his fist Kalev would be able to extend the defensive and hunting weapon. Kalev had never parted with it. And throughout time it has served him well. In fact it was particularly useful when in need of a quick and silent weapon for defense. Or in Kalev's case when hunting someone yourself. Yes the thrills of his old profession were not forgotten upon his memory.

But those times were long over with. And it was something Kalev missed from time to time.

Green eyes were still plastered to the entry doors to the labs, when the red suited royal guards came marching in, silent as ever. Of course signaling the coming of Palpatine himself. Kalev rather enjoyed the Emperor himself. It took to men with superiority complexes to get along anyhow. But Kalev never was one to understand the old mans ways for attaining power. Kalev preferred to seize his power through ways of total fear and domination. While he saw the Emperor try his very hardest to draw a curtain across the eyes of the galaxy. Hide away the things he did, and attempt to force the masses to love him as their leader. But then again, Kalev didn't see himself as a political man. Never could see himself that way anyhow.

Just as quickly as the guards came in, so did the black robed contradiction of said guards. The Emperor.

"Your majesty, I would welcome you to the labs. But then again it would be of bad taste, considering these are your labs." Kalev addressed the skeletal emperor as he walked forward.

It didn't go unnoticed by the guards or Emperor that Kalev had failed to bow or kneel. But Kalev did notice the yellow toothy grin Palpatine gave him in response to the stubborn move.

"Dr. Kalev Zalliste, it has been quite some time since our last meet has it not?"

Kalev shrugged his shoulders in what would seem like a childish gestures to others. But as things were Kalev cared little for others and their opinions.

"Hmm it doesn't matter. What does is how comes along the progress of the tasks I have given you? I do hope that my chemical weapons will be of good use to me in the coming years The last scientists on the job had failed severely in concocting a viable mix."

Kalev walked over to his personal datapad to retrieve his notes and information.

"All initial tests have gone well. Although some of your chemicals cocktails were shown to completely kill off any organic matters ability to create necessary proteins to function and rejuvenate vital organs. Thus killing all test subjects. Further testing showed a natural human immunity to the chemicals existed in some. But on all alien test subjects the chemical was a complete success." Looking up Kalev could see the old man take in all he said. And he seemed quite pleased. "While I do understand that this is the point of weapon based chemicals, I don't see how this has anything to do with my initial recall from my lab on Lianna." Kalev pointed out tossing the datapad back onto a nearby desk.

"Ah it is good that my chemical researchers have not failed me. As for your recall, there is much more behind it then I stated in the recall order." The frail shaped emperor said as he began to slowly and limply circle Kalev. An act that to a lesser man would be extremely uncomfortable. Then again, Kalev wasn't normal. Kalev didn't allow his body not to move, save for his steady breathing. Which in turn made the Emperor all the more humored.

"Indeed, I have need of your particular skills again. You of course do remember what came about the last time you worked for me do you not?" Kalev gave a small nod in response to the old mans quizzical question.

"Excellent, for there is growing unrest in the galaxy and Empire. A time maybe coming where I will need more of your creations at my disposal." In his natural oily speech the Emperor spoke. Kalev knew what the Emperor wanted, after all what else would he be recalled for if the Emperor did not want more of Kalev's special projects so to speak. It just was about time that the old man had said something.

"That would not be a problem. If said original product were here for me to extract needed genetic material for study." The Emperor stopped, leaving the two face to face now.

"And what exactly would be the purpose for that? If I know as much as I do about your work. Then I know you don't need to have the original here. In fact you have your notes and all the documents from your first success! Don't play me for a fool Kalev."

The Dr. smirked to that. Although hollow as it was.

"I could never be as so stupid to think you foolish or incompetent. I simply wish to examine my specimen. After all I created it. May I remind my lord that I am the only one with the correct genetic sequence for such a task. May I remind you that I want only simple things. May I remind you that I've been working for you since the Clone Wars!" It was turning out to be one of those tense moments between Kalev and the Emperor. Both unwilling to show any weakness, thus unwilling to back down.

Yellow glowing eyes stared with ire rising into the dulled and lifeless green of Kalev's. Yet it was in times like this that Palpatine was reminded that the doctor before him was unfazed by him.

And strangely enough, he found that appealing in Kalev. Where with others he would simply teach them to submit to his will.

"Perhaps there is a way we can compromise and meet both our needs Zalliste." Turning around, Palpatine looked to see if someone other the his royal guard were there. Rather paranoid like as if someone could sneak up on him anyway.

"Lord Vader will be leading a mighty fleet into a few minor campaigns. The details of which don't concern you." To that Kalev simply nodded.

"Afterwards I am having it arranged so that he meets with another one of my high ranking underlings. The one in question happens to be traveling with your specimen as you call it. I can have it arranged that you travel along with lord Vader's fleet. Then once done you may see your accomplished specimen, and thus return here to complete the task I want of you! Is that satisfactory to you, Zalliste?"

Kalev was no fool and could see this was not the act of a desperate man. No this was the act of an unrushed man, who wanted Kalev to work and to do it unhindered.

"It's a deal then, your majesty." Simple and to the point. As to not raise the ire of the cloaked man. Kalev didn't want to upset the man that had his specimen. Then again Kalev knew he had the research the good Emperor needed. So between the two men was something each had, and the other wanted. With neither willing to pert with it at the moment either.

Kalev turned back to his desk attempting to ignore the man now, when Palpatine uttered, "Don't play me Dr. and don't think I cant get to you whenever and wherever you are." Turning his head sharply Kalev saw the guards leaving, and their black robed master was already gone. A huff sounding from his throat, Kalev returned to his desk and notes. It was as simple as that. No more needed to be said.

(Alderaan, Aldera Palace.)

There she passed yet another. In fact she lost count of how many she had seen scattered throughout the palace. But Leia knew there was more today then yesterday! Her home, the Aldera palace was now crawling with these large crimson aliens. They were big, tall and easily able to tower over a common human. While they also had massive muscles and builds, that too outclassed a human. She didn't mind the alien part of course, it was their size and whom they seemed to serve that did. Also the fact that they were silent to all but once in awhile each other. Or the two Imperial men whom had come with them, it was all so unnerving for the Alderaanian princess. Her father in the last few days had also become distant and preoccupied. And all the time would she see the older imperial, the one with the mark upon his head, loud dark clothing along with a cape, she found to be perhaps the most interesting. In fact whenever around him, Leia knew that something was very different about him. And frankly it seemed, wrong. From the looks of things the imperial was ordering her father around. He always had an air of command and self superiority anyway.

_Its not right!_

The thirteen year old thought angrily, as she wandered the once calm yet lively halls of the Aldera palace. That now only seemed dulled and hushed over. A silence had indeed swept across the palace, and the silence itself was unspoken about. Leia knew when something was happening, especially from living around her father like she did. She recognized that the Empire was a terrible plight upon the face of the galaxy even. But what she couldn't understand was how submissive her father had become to this man, Exar Kun. How he could allow him to simply take essentially command of the whole palace and hold Alderaan captive!

He was a completely changed person. At times he would be sullen and wouldn't speak to her or to her mother either. Then at other times he would be wallowing in undirected anger. In the past days Leia could swear her father had raised his voice to her then in the past few years combined! That was saying something about the usually politically stoic man. Leia only wished she could know what this Exar Kun held over her father. Then she would do every-and anything to fix the problem. After all it was her father!

Stepping into an indoor garden room of the palace, Leia took a quick survey to see if any of those giant red aliens were randomly placed in there. Much to her pleasure she didn't see anyone. Not alien or the Aldera guards. She needed time away from them as well. Especially since they were far too alert, and overbearing. Even more so then usual.

So she allowed a long held shaky breath out. The tension along with the silence was rampant in the palace. Even she was stressed out over matters she didn't know! The guards were stressed. Her parents were stressed. The people of Alderaan even seemed stressed.

Now sighing Leia sat herself down on a patch of grass next to a small pond. Normally this room wasn't a major place for her to take her free time. But as things were Leia wasn't permitted to leave the palace, or go too far from her father for that matter. She was surprised that she had gotten this far anyway. Leia wanted so badly to do something, not only about this current situation with the palace, but the galaxy as a whole. She knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon though. Which made it all the more harder.

Being confined to the palace wasn't exactly great either. Making Leia lonely beyond what she thought she could be. Especially since Winter her best and long time friend, had been outside the palace when the imperials initiated their lockdown. Forcing Bail to order Winter's guards to take her to an out of palace home.

Pushing a stray lock of her brown hair away from her eyes. Leia tried her hardest to try and relax here in this most calming and beautiful gardens of the palace. But no matter how much she would try, it wouldn't work. It was like having a second voice in her head telling her over and over again that an impending darkness was coming. _Even darker then the current dark?_Now that was a hard thing to think about. _What thirteen year old should be dealing with stuff like this?_

She thought sighing again. Sure she wanted to be like her father. Leia enjoyed politics, but at times. At times it was tiring, and frankly annoying. Not to mention the Empire, and how it was always in her mind to a degree. Leia just wanted to do more! Was that too much to ask? To want to help, and make things better? She didn't think so. But her father was adamant she not deal in politics, not at least for a couple more years. And lately she simply didn't bring her wishes up. Out of fear of harsher reprimands then the norm. Leia decided to close her eyes and simply let her mind settle for a time.

But the door to the garden suddenly opening sent her reeling backwards in surprise.

_Stupid nerves!_

Was the first thing that came to her mind. But soon she heard more then one pair of footsteps.

From where she was sitting, Leia was mostly obscured by the gardens thick synthetic bushes. Especially to anyone entering from the door that had opened. The one that was opposite of the one she entered from. And just based off a feeling she had, Leia decided to remain hidden and peek from where she was. It didn't feel like it was anyone from the palace. And based on that alone Leia felt confident in not moving.

Doing so she was surprised completely when the younger cloaked imperial along with an entourage of three large red aliens came into the garden. She wanted to leave in that moment, but she knew she would be seen easily. And most likely held by the Imperial for him being paranoid or something along those lines. She couldn't fight the growing urge to listen in either.

_I'm stuck sitting here anyway. So why not?_

With that in her mind, Leia did all she really could do. She leaned forward and listened.

"Commander, I highly doubt the senator would try anything such as that." Said the cloaked imperial, attempting to assure the largest of the aliens. "Now as far as our lords thoughts on this matter goes, he sees no immediate danger coming from the senator, at least anytime soon." They came to a stop in the center walk path of the garden. "Mattizz, I can assure you that I am handling our lords security personally. At the moment are biggest concern is ensuring not one person leaves this palace! If so lord Kun will be very displeased with us all!" The aliens nodded in agreement, while the imperial looked about his surroundings in his own paranoid manner.

Which made Leia shrink down lower in her position.

"Now commander, another unit of Massassi will be arriving tomorrow from the Scorcher. Our lord wants you to establish a perimeter around the palace grounds. This will make any ground escape attempt far more difficult then it already is. As for the royal guards, lord Kun will have the senator deal with them soon enough. As such I believe this palace is at the time more secured then ever before."

Again the cloaked figure looked about his surroundings in a paranoid fashion. As if he could see things that weren't there. It definitely made Leia far more uncomfortable.

"Lastly I want a full report of any and all suspicious activities experienced by the Massassi captains, Mattizz." He readdressed the largest alien.

"If that is all Mattizz. I would much like to be left alone now." Crossing his arms it was obvious the imperial was done with conversation. Leia noticed that the aliens did not seem to offended, as seen by the one called Mattizz bowing and leading the others out of the garden.

To her confusion and disappointment, the imperial simply stood looking upwards. Not leaving the garden, Leia couldn't understand why he would remain there simply staring up to the viewing ceiling. A rather marvelous look of Alderaan's skyline sure. One that gave the viewer a wondrous look of either the shining day, or glittering night of Alderaan. So yes Leia was a bit confused at what an imperial could enjoy about…. "Perhaps you would prefer to join me? Rather then crouch there and make a fool of yourself."

Leia immediately tensed. Hearing the imperial suddenly and unrepentantly address her was very unnerving.

Her heart began to race, and she could hear every pound as if it were right in her ears. The blood seemed to drain from her face, but she could feel the adrenaline burst inside her.

_How did he, how does he know I'm here? I didn't make a noise! I didn't even peek out too much!_

"Its up to you really. I could always just drag you out of there too." No hint of menace in his voice as he spoke. "I would much prefer for you to come out on your own." Now he sounded more like he was demanding.

"I will have you know that no one, and I mean no one! Will be dragging me anywhere!"

Defiantly saying and coming to stand the princess retorted.

To her first words to him, the imperial looked over to her. Though she could only make out the lower portion of his face. Leia was sure he could care lees for her defiant words. "I will also like to remind you that you are a visitor here. I am princess Leia Organa!"

Though she said it with pride in her voice. Claiming the royal title made her feel like she overdid the introduction. In fact as she came closer to the cloaked figure, she could see he seemed unimpressed with her statement. As he made no sign whatsoever of caring whom she was.

"Indeed you are the princess Leia Organa. Many apologies." He seemed more knowing then he let on as he spoke his lighthearted apology. "I would ask as to why you were crouching and listening to my conversation with my Massassi?"

Leia raised her brow. _Massassi?_

"What makes you think that I was there throughout your conversation?" She asked rather unassuming, even to herself.

"Because milady, I could sense you there the entire time. Please don't bother to ask of what I mean. Just know that it doesn't matter that you were there. And know that I'm not going to take you away or whatever you want to call it."

To that Leia could hardly believe.

"Why not then?" The imperial seemed rather taken aback by the manner in which she asked this. In fact Leia even realized it sounded a bit more disappointed then she expected it to be.

"Frankly milady, all that you've heard is nothing that wont be known soon enough anyhow."

Said in a matter of fact tone. "I merely found it strange that you would be so paranoid as to hide in the artificial shrubs of this room. If you were open about your presence I hardly think I would have moved to another room." To this Leia grew slightly embarrassed. Especially after hearing him say it that way. It did seem rather weird. And made her look more suspicious to him indeed.

"Well then why did you bring those aliens in here to talk to? There are plenty of rooms in the Aldera palace, plenty since you and your alien friends cleared them."

He crossed his arms over his dark clothed chest looking defiantly himself.

"Under the lockdown rules and laws of the Aldera palace, I may take my business anywhere I please in this palace, milady. But frankly I didn't foresee any harm in talking in this room. I find it quiet and far more appealing then the boring halls of the palace. Also the conformed rooms of the palace held no appeal either. For the palace of Alderaan it sure is reminiscent of Imperial décor." The last part said with a hint of matter of fact in his tone.

Leia was beginning to make out a subtle but present Coruscanti proper accent. It seemed to come out more as his tone grew louder. It reminded her of many imperial officials whom she had seen and overheard talking with the same accent. Including many military officials.

"Well then I'm confused why you wished to speak with me at all then!" Now Leia was growing more agitated. Which caught his attention more apparently.

"You are princess Leia Organa, am I right?" Now despite how strange a question to Leia this was. The cloaked imperial asked as if he wasn't sure. He even raised an inquisitive hand towards the princess.

"Of course I'm the princess!" She stated loudly, and angrily. "Are you deaf and blind? Didn't I tell you this already as well?" Leia grew angrier by the moment. She knew it was the stress that had been welling inside her over the last couple days. She knew it was foolish to speak to an imperial like so. Her father had taught her that much of course. But she just let her anger loose. And only seemed to intrigue him further.

"That is…..interesting then." Very cryptically he said just above a whisper. He re-crossed his arms and seemed to be deep in thought while aiming his face downwards toward the ground.

"Forgive me milady, but I seem to be late for a meeting with my lord." Bowing politely, the imperial simply walked off. Leaving a stunned and confused Leia standing in the middle of the garden room.

_Ok, that was very odd. Why did he walk off so fast?_

These thoughts ran through her mind. But soon enough she gave up on pondering them for the time being. And soon she went on back to the "safety zone" surrounded by royal guards and of course her father.

Thus ending a very strange day for Leia Organa.

(Short time later.)

Looking up from his desk as his apprentice entered. Still clothed in all dark, and a hastened pace about him.

"Why have you returned so soon Viathan?" The dark lord queried. A hint of aggravation in his voice.

The boy continued forward, soon enough coming to a kneel.

"Forgive me for my intrusions master. But I have a matter or some importance to discuss. It has just come to my attention, and felt it necessary to inform you." With a sense of haste in his voice the boy spoke. _This must be good. It had better be anyway. _

Rising from his seat Exar thought. "Then be quick about it! I have many documents left to go over."

Exar gestured for Viathan to rise, which he did quickly enough.

"I was a short while ago discussing with commander Mattizz on further Massassi guard deployment throughout and around the palace. Per your orders master." Exar nodded for the boy to continue.

"At some point we made our way into an enclosed garden room. Here I sensed another's presence in the room with us. It seemed to be paying attention to the conversation I was in with the Mattizz and the other Massassi.

I sensed no threat from it, and thus finished ordering Mattizz. It then occurred to me that I should address whomever was taking their time to make a fool of themselves. Little did I expect the princess Organa herself to be said person."

Now Exar was far more interested. In fact he was caught by surprise, as was evident by his raised brow line.

"Princess Leia Organa? The senators daughter?" Of course Kun knew whom she was. It was surprising enough to cause him to ask again for reassurance. He had seen the girl and even passed her at least once. But Exar didn't believe her to be the sneaking kind.

Receiving a nod from Viathan, Exar gestured for him to continue again.

"Now I was simply stating that it was unnecessary for her to have hidden in the artificial flora. It was then that she became rather angered by my comments. That when I felt her presence in the force swell and boom with power master! I had not felt it before, which I assume is because it is untrained and uncontrolled. But it was in fact very present. It needed only be persuaded to present itself."

Exar grew silent. In fact so silent that Viathan began to become uncomfortable.

A pondering and thoughtful finger came to his chin. Showing that the Dark Lord was deeply in thought.

_How very interesting! Never would I have thought I could be so entertained on Alderaan of all places!_

Thinking to himself, the dark lord couldn't envision the brown haired girl he'd seen throughout the palace ever being a wielder of the force. _Perhaps there is more on this pathetic world then I first anticipated. Perhaps this could work to my advantage indeed! But first…_

His thoughts trailed off as he noticed his apprentice awaiting a reply from him.

"I must say this is a most interesting development. The princess having such potential as you say is intriguing for a number of reasons. Tell me. What of the power you felt? Did it seem at all like it held potential?" Exar queried.

""Most definitely my master. As I said it blossomed more as her anger grew towards me. As such I could tell, the power was there. And it was completely untapped. In fact I would be comfortable enough to say it felt neglected, or repressed on purpose." It was apparent to Exar that Viathan was especially surprised and intrigued himself. Though why Exar could only assume. But considering the extreme rivalry most Sith carry even in their early stages, it was interesting for Exar to see him unfazed by what he claims to be great power.

_Are you that assured of your strength and skill Viathan? Or are you merely apathetic to the power and skills of others?_ Exar could think all he wanted. But he doubted the true reason would be presented to him.

"Indeed." Exar simply replied.

"Before I act on any information presented on this matter. I will need more information. I want you to gather information on the princess. Both of her personally, as well as any records of her in both Alderaanian and Imperial databanks. After such tasks are complete and I'm adequately satisfied by the findings. Perhaps I may have bigger plans to enact upon. Until then I want her watched far more closely. Especially her conversations and interactions with the senator. I have a feeling he knows more then we should assume. I want nothing left forgotten or ignored apprentice!"

Exar could see his apprentice taking in all tasks asked of him. It seemed that his apprentice was fully willing and prepared to do all he said. Down to the letter. Which made Exar all the more approving of his pupil.

"As you wish master. Once I have gathered all I can, I shall return to you immediately. I think I can personally extract some information from her. Of course that is, if this action is approved by you master.."

Exar simply nodded with approved and silent acknowledgement.

Bowing to his lord and master one final time. Viathan made quick for the door. Leaving a contemplating Sith lord to muse alone.

_I feel that this will have a greater effect on things to come. Why? I do not know. But I do know, nothing can stop me of course. But maybe, just maybe I could have a quick boost of allies._

A devious small smile came across his face, as he allowed a deep chuckle to rise.

Honestly, what did Exar Kun the dark lord of the Sith have to fear?

(Coruscant Orbit.)

He wasn't fully ready, in fact the whole of his operation wasn't ready to commence.

But still Vader was impressed, even if just slightly. At his usual spot at the front of his ship, the Exactor. Vader was as said, impressed. Looking out the viewport before him were dozens, no Hundreds of Imperial warships! None of them were old versions, or hand me downs, so to speak. No, no the majority of these ships were fresh off the yards of Kuat, Mon Calamari, and Fondor!

Their ship captains were by majority at least seasoned and well mannered officers.

Vader even had a fleet admiral, as well as Grad Admiral Demetrius Zaarin. Whom as head of Imperial research and development for the Empire's star fighters, was ordered by the Emperor to travel with Vader and test several prototype fighters.

In total the dark lord was put in command of one hundred and fifty "Imperial class-Star Destroyers" along with one hundred and twenty five "Victory I-class star destroyer" with one hundred "Victory II-class star destroyers" and seventy five "Acclamator II-class assault ships!"

A fleet that in the end consisted of Ten million-four hundred and eighty five thousand-five hundred and twenty five, imperials!

_I really must thank you for the grand fleet my master. It will be of great use to me, as I seal your fate!_

Gloating in silence, the dark lord allowed himself to simply watch. The fleet, Coruscant, and the glittering of space itself. Today he would not have stray thoughts of his past enter his mind. Today marked the beginning of what will become the greatest campaign Vader embarked on personally!

This day marked the start of his rise!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(Nar Shaddaa.)

Walking the grease laden, crime ridden and quite frankly foul smelling streets of the Corellian sector of Nar Shaddaa. Kellia couldn't help but ask herself….. "_Why did I pick this trash heap of a moon to come to? Heck Id take Raxus Prime's junk piles. Over the sentient waste that lives here any day!"_

Kellia had come to the moon really to find another rebel cell. Hopefully one that would be at least to a degree competent. Unlike many of the "rookie" upstart factions that littered the galaxy. Well she had already joined the ranks of the, "Freedom Rebellion Faction" FRF for short. It was a relatively small rebel group that was based out of the Gordian reach, but had recently planted itself and its activities deep into Nar Shaddaa. Kellia learned it was from a heavy Imperial crackdown in the reach that forced the move. But the FRF still had contacts there. Most contacts in the Reach were of their sister rebel cell also known as RFR.

She of course needed yet another new place to take residence up with. Again the Empire had forced her to uproot herself and trek across the seedy corners of the galaxy. Just to find a new group of misfits that were bold, and perhaps ignorant enough to take on the Empire. It took her weeks to find a group that had no quarrels over her status. Though she didn't tell them the whole truth. They think that she is simply a lost Jedi on the run. Whom had no prior affiliation to the rebels in any part of the galaxy. But then again, Kellia hid much of her past from even general Rellor when he was alive.

_I sure wish I didn't remember Dantooine though._

A stray thought as it was. Kellia couldn't get that scene out of her mind. It plagued her dreams, along with those of the Clone War and of the things she had the "pleasure" of seeing the empire do.

_I bet you're enjoying torturing me, aren't you Palpatine? Even if you don't know whom you're mocking and gloating to. I know that you are!_

The sadness and emptiness that filled her had been coming to her in waves more often lately then before.

But as was usual she would just store it all away, assuring herself someone somewhere else had a worse life then her.

Taking her mind of herself for the time being. Kellia was walking alone in the streets of the Corellian sector. And well no more details were needed on what was around her.

She had days ago discarded her old battle armor. Out of fear the empire would have it on record.

Now she chose to wonder about wearing, a tight fitting simple dark shirt. Covered by a dark unfastened vest, along with a small utilities belt, and long and slightly tight pants. All were of dark color and topped off by a just as dark long mantle. Yet even with the mantle obscuring her face. Kellia could sense some nearby males looking in her direction. Which to her was incredibly annoying. And very, very unwelcome.

_I thought the shirt, the vest, the belt, the boots, all of it would make me less appealing by the….male interest! But it seems you'll have your fair share of deviants everywhere you go. I should have known better anyway._

The stray thoughts of the males in question would some times enter her mind. Which in turn made her cringe to herself. It was quite frankly annoying to Kellia to have any male attention. It wasn't anything to do with the gender itself. It was just the fact that she had much bigger things to worry about and handle. She really didn't need the extra attention of wondering eyes on her.

But clothing and troublesome men aside, Kellia was here to meet with the FRF Gordian Reach contact. A rather shady man named Havor Ceel. Apparently he was very unwanted by the FRF members.

Even being described as, "A slimy, pesky, worm of a man. If you could even call him that!"

Kellia smiled to that. She could care less what the mans intentions were, or how he operated. She was not here to enjoy others.

So rounding a corner into an equally as putrid looking alley, Kellia could make out the outline of a man simply standing off to the shadows. Kellia rolled her dark eyes to the cliché like situation she found herself in. "Are you quite done hiding like a fool? After all I'm just a poor girl alone in an alley." Kellia said in a mocking manner, while she walked briskly up to the shadowed man.

In response he, whom Kellia assumed to be Havor Ceel stepped from the shadows.

He was rather….odd looking to be nice. Very sunken cheeks, that caused his facial bones to become very defined and noticeable. Along with that, Ceel had thin oily looking black hair that clung to his head. And he had beady hazel eyes, that had a look of deceit in them just based on initial looks. Put that together along with his small and boney like body, and you have Havor Ceel. _What kind of simple message courier are you? _Kellia thought as she sized the man and his unappealing boney figure up.

"I was wondering when you would show. You know that I have other things to attend to. As well I have other groups to meet with! I don't enjoy sitting in an alley that is too dirty for my spit, thank you very much!" He retorted back harshly backed up by his quip.

Kellia gave a huff and eye roll in return.

_Known you for a whole minute, and what do you know I already don't like you._

"You know what I didn't think they were right when they called you a human worm. But I stand here today a corrected and amazed woman! Now spit out what I came here to listen to, Kung."

Calling the man Kung or scum in Huttese, seemed to make him fume. In fact Kellia could see his face grow red with anger. _Uh oh, must of heart his ego. _Kellia thought with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

He soon enough cleared his throat. After a mild silence of course.

"Very well. I was sent here to give you a datapad as well as tell you person to person something far more important then what the datapad contains."

He reached into a breast pocket on him and pulled out the datapad he spoke of. Quickly handing it off to Kellia. Whom took it just as quickly and slid it into her utilities belt.

"There has been a rather interesting new development in the Reach." he continued on with.

"There is a growing Imperial presence in the Reach. It would seem Grand Moff Vellam, is inviting many smaller Moffs into his oversector. What his intentions are, we don't know but we do know that he has cracked down on both the FRF and RFR in the Reach. Causing our operations to take a heavy toll. In fact our united base on Toprawa has been completely crushed! I was off world at the time, but I got word that the base had been turned into a melted heaping wreckage."

Kellia took in the news unsurprised. And while she was saddened by the loss of over three thousand rebels. Kellia was not surprised, she had become used to such news.

"If this is truth why have there been no Imperial reports on the attack? Everyone knows the Empire would broadcast over the holonet of their victory." Kellia pointed out.

Ceel shrugged his pointed and boney shoulders in response.

"Cant say why they haven't gloated. Maybe they're waiting for us to do something. Or maybe they just got bored with it, I don't know. And really I don't care anymore. Personally I'm not surprised that the Toprawa base got annihilated."

Kellia snapped her gaze immediately to Ceel's face. Where he made a look that asked, what she had a problem with?

_Ignorant, and uncaring. What a nice addition to the galaxy you are. _She thought with a rising ire in her.

"This is where I get out of the business, you know what I'm saying? Kinda getting tired of looking over my shoulder every second. I was crazy to have gotten so deep into this rebel stuff anyway. It isn't really my thing. If you're smart you do the same."

Kellia was beginning to grow annoyed by this man. His self caring act, and total narcissism was beginning to bother her more by the second. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't quite right. And not only because of his personality either. No he had the look, the feel, heck even the mannerisms of a person hiding something.

_Perhaps we should take a look into that mind of yours._ It wouldn't be the first time that Kellia had intruded into someone's mind. She had no more rules to abide by. _So why not use the force for what it was good for?_

With that in mind, Kellia reached out with the force. Feeling the great teeming of life on Nar Shaddaa. Kellia pushed that all aside as she centered her thoughts and senses through the force on the one before her.

And it frankly already felt slimy and sickening to her. A hiding menace was within Ceel. One of knowing and anxiety even. _Gee I wonder if he's hiding something? _She snidely thought to herself.

Kellia then employed a little effort into reading his slimy mind.

Where she could see Toprawa. Its base that was shared by the FRF and RFR. Kellia saw pieces of his memory, his time there. Mission assignments. But then she could make out….a man in a grey uniform! Older well dressed and mannered.

_Nox Vellam! The little worm betrayed us! Betrayed them! Thousands were in that base. And you just sold them away didn't you! You spineless, two faced, greedy, worthless scum!_

Kellia could see it all. Ceel standing in and in deep conversation with Vellam. Who in his Imperial style, was offering Ceel untold credits to sell out his rebel brethren. How Cell sold lives away that weren't his to give. How he pointed out further rebel bases in the Gordian Reach! In fact Kellia was almost sure the RFR was crippled beyond return. As well that five further FRF bases were bombarded to space dust!

Ceel had gone as far as to point out rebel cells in both the neighboring Spadja and Esstran sectors!

"You're a disgrace to the human species, do you know that!" Kellia seethed through gritted teeth.

She need no more proof. The whole galaxy would know soon enough that thousands of freedom fighters were dead anyway. So to Kellia there was only one form of justice that Ceel deserved

_And who better to do it?_

Ceel had only a moment to look taken aback and shocked, before a cerulean beam of light erupted to life. Then it was run quickly and cleanly run through the rebel traitor.

All the while Kellia maintained a constant look of disgust on her face. One that would dare any to stop her.

Ceel opened his mouth in shock, only able to produce a gurgle that was itself weak. Then he went limp and died with that very look forever stuck upon his face.

His eyes dulled over staring down upon a beam of light going clean through his body.

Not knowing that the one whom ran him through felt nothing for him. That Kellia felt no remorse.

_I will not stand here and allow a traitor like you to live! All traitors deserve this fate! And if given the chance, I will rid the galaxy of all you traitorous vermin! No, no I cant even place traitors in the category of rats. It insults the rats!_

Kellia slammed a boot into the limp body, easily tossing it off her saber.

Her chest was heaving, and she could feel her spine tingle with adrenaline.

All her senses were in overdrive, yet she felt calm. Though to look her in the face in this moment, one would think she was anything but calm. Her eyes were filled with hate for the man whom lay dead in a Nar Shaddaa alleyway. In fact Kellia could feel the pulsating darkness swirl around her

But despite how easy it would be to reach out and claim the darkness for an ally. She knew that it would be a long path to trek down. One she had already gone down, but abandoned.

_Now is not the time to dwell on the past._

Deactivating the saber, and placing back on her belt. Kellia looked upon the rumpled dead body with disgust in her dark brown eyes one final time. Before she in step twirled around and marched from the alley, back into the filled pathways of the Corellian sector.

Kellia couldn't believe just how easy it was, to take another's life and feel…nothing.

_Then again, _she thought.

_What's new?_

(Vjun, Bast Castle.)

Kneeling to the floor with his masters image coming from a holo projection before him.

It was the extreme pleasure of Starkiller to be there on a cold hard floor kneeling. Kneeling and awaiting for his master was a pleasure for him. It always had been.

_I have completed all that you have asked of me master. Now surely you will reward me!_

It was the hopeful thoughts of the young man that propelled him through his recent activities.

In fact, he found killing a Moff was easier then he could have expected. Obvious by the fact he had by now killed three of them! It was such a thrill to finally do tasks ordered by his master. But wiping Moffs from the face of the galaxy in the name of his master, was exhilarating. After all, it was a pleasure to rid his master of the Moffs he so loathed.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Kneeling his head ever closer to the floor, he repeated the honorary saying.

For a moment only his masters ever present breathing was heard. But Starkiller was an ever patient and submissive servant. He knew his master would speak when ready. It didn't take long either.

"Starkiller, you are to be commended for your success." His masters words plastered an oh so subtle smirk upon his face. "You have caused a great disturbance among the remaining Moffs of the Empire. Indeed all is going according to plan. But this is hardly the end to the work that needs to be done."

Starkiller gave a small nod of his shaved head. Not showing his master that he was pleased, in fact extremely pleased.

"Yes master. I am yours to command."

The dark lord became quiet again after his apprentices words.

Why, Starkiller didn't know it really didn't matter to him anyway. His master would talk when ready, again.

"Indeed. I am taking a massive step forward into the master design. Shortly I will be arriving in the Galov sector of the Outer Rim. Here Moff Antoll Jellrek will be swiftly and decisively removed from power. Under direct order from the Emperor." Starkiller made not a single move. But in his mind, he couldn't believe his master was already about to remove Moffs from their seats of power.

_So soon after my operations? You must want to make them angered master. A few dead Moffs are surely child's play compared to the mobilized anger of many living ones. _Starkiller mused to himself.

Not knowing many details pertaining to his masters "Grand Design." But knew it was in full operation. At least as of now anyway.

"Moff Jellrek has worn out his welcome in this galaxy. He will be removed and quickly thereafter, executed! For crimes against the Empire!" Vader proclaimed righteous like.

Starkiller never would look up to his master. But he was in fact shocked by his master.

And if he looked up his master would surely see his shocked expressions. Despite how subtle they were.

Most were out of confusion. But then again, his master hardly ever kept him informed of his plans and their phases. Just another trait of his master he had long ago learnt to expect.

Starkiller cared less about being made to wait. His master knew best!

"The Moffs will be very displeased at having their fellow Moffs being charged for the recent assassinations. Their fear will begin to consume them. This is where you will return to my plans forefront." Starkiller waited expectantly for his orders. How it thrilled him so, to know more orders were at hand. And so soon too.

"It will be a strike back. At whom though will be the greater question. One we must allow the galaxy to decide." Vader stated, only furthering his apprentices confusion. "I am ordering you to strike back into the heart. Your target is Moff Chorkun of the Core Worlds sector of Parmorak.

Despite his low status, the attack of a Moff in the Core Worlds will be retaliation in the eyes of the Emperor. Where as it will be a sign to the Moffs of the Emperors ire striking out at them." The dark lord explained knowingly and assured of himself.

"Either way, we will be the victors." Vader proclaimed in his deep baritone of a voice.

"I will prepare to leave at once my master." Starkiller responded quickly, and frankly, very excitedly.

"Do so my apprentice. But first you must be rid of your current pilot. He has been your pilot long enough, and we need a pilot we can trust to chauffer you around the galaxy."

Starkiller gave his master an acknowledging nod.

"One has already been arranged. And is arriving to Bast as we speak. Now deal with the pilot, make for the Parmorak sector do as commanded Starkiller. And know with every mission you complete. You and I grow nearer to our goal. Soon the galaxy shall be ours!"

With that his master faded as the transmission was cut and ended.

_We grow closer to our goal. I will serve and obey master. And we shall be victorious!_

It was with an almost childish like anticipation, that the sith apprentice traveled down the long corridors of his masters castle. His every stomp upon the floor echoed and boomed.

He marched ever so quickly past the many corridors and hallways of the castle. Hasty was his step, and brisk was the way he walked. And it was when he rounded the corner to the hanger bay where his ship was, that he increased his step even further.

He knew his target. Whom it was.

The doors slid open with a mechanical hiss. Where Starkiller was presented with the sight of his ship and pilot. Whom was dressed in the regular attire of an Imperial Officer. Even wearing the gray cap upon his head. "Welcome back sir. Are we ready to proceed to our next location?"

Starkiller didn't even bother to listen to the man. He just kept approaching him. He was of no more significance as of a few moments ago.

The pilot became visibly concerned. Sweat beads and an uneasy stance about him.

Starkiller said not one word, as he ran his saber so fast and quickly through his old pilot. That the man didn't know what hit him. He simply crumpled to the floor dead.

While Starkiller simply continued on to his ship where he would meditate. And await for his masters new pilot.

_One task has been completed already. My master._

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Exactor. In orbit above, Coruscant.)

After finishing his business with his apprentice, lord Vader had made his way quickly back to his spot at the helm of his ship. Where he proudly looked out into the vastness of the space before him, where there as was before, were hundreds of Imperial warships. Ranging from Capitol class to Assault ship.

It was enough to make the dark lord marvel at the sheer power that these ships held. And through him Vader knew these ships would enact the first steps towards war.

And through war, the galaxy shall be reborn!

_It is quite interesting, how war throughout time has seemed to be the catalyst to renewal and reform._

_Now it is my turn at rule, and my turn to put this galaxy…at peace. True peace through my iron will! Unlike you, master._

The dark lord crossed his arms. He could sense it. As if it was assaulting all of his senses at once. Taste, smell, touch, hear, and his very sight. _It is time._

And as if hearing the dark lords thoughts, captain Piett approached from behind the Sith lord.

"My lord. We have just been informed by all ship captains, as well as Grand Admiral Zaarin. All ships have been armed and prepared my lord. The entirety of the armada is ready to launch, at your will lord Vader."

Without turning himself to the captain, Vader allowed a sense of thrill to fire through him! A vigor and anticipation he had not felt in years! _Yes, indeed it is at MY will!_

The dark lord thought as he felt the dark side surround and encompass him.

"Very well captain. Alert all ships at once! We make for Teth of the Baxel sector!"

Captain Piett nodded in acknowledgement of his lords commands. Though he did not know why they were to head to the Baxel sector. He didn't need to know, orders are orders.

"As you wish lord Vader." Piett bowed his body, and then quickly turned around. Where he quickly instructed the communications officer of his orders.

Vader made out the hint of movement behind him. Though he allowed his attention to remain on the fleet.

And before his visor covered eyes, Vader watched as every ship in an almost mechanical and synchronized beauty turned. All mighty Star Destroyers were pointed away from Coruscant. With dozens of smaller ships filling the gaps between them. Vader could only imagine what the Coruscant defense fleet personnel were thinking from their own vessels.

And as the Exactor itself turned to match the other warships. Vader under his helmet allowed a very unlike him smirk to form on his scarred face. And though it quickly faded, Vader still allowed the thoughts of victory and power to swirl in his mind.

As Vader watched the armada one by one blast into hyperspace. He set his mind on his coming rise.

Lord Vader's rise.

And then the Exactor too entered hyperspace. Heading towards an unsuspecting Moff. Whom was sure to pat dearly for being just what he was. A corrupt Moff.

( The Gordian Reach, Alzar.)

As news of the Toprawa bases destruction reached further out of the Reach.

It had of course reached and moved on from Alzar quickly enough. Which had now left the council of the FRF, rebel cell rather rattled.

"It would seem that we have been betrayed." Spoke a councilman named Heras Jol. A well to do middle aged man with brown wavy hair, and matching brown eyes.

He glanced over from his seat towards the other seven council members, whom too looked flustered. And his statement did not help in any way. As was evident by the looks of his fellow members.

"What would give you that impression Jol? For all we know this could be a simple mishap of communication control. We must remember that the RFR has suffered far more for this slip then us."

Retorted a graying man named Delsen Till. The veteran commander of the council.

Others among the council nodded in agreement, except for Heras. He just knew more was at work here.

"It was far too precise to be a slip of communication protocol, Till! We were given no time to act, and we know from experience that the Imperials love to chatter away over wide bands on their objective. Crush rebel this, and kill rebel that! Yet this time of all times they remained deadly silent. That was until they reached Toprawa of course! Once in orbit they simply bombarded the base into a smoking plasma crater!"

Heras'es statements seemed to put the council in an uneasy silence. All were given the hard fact that they may have had a breach in their intelligence gathering units. And to any rebel sect, that was unacceptable.

"If that is true, then we may have numbered days here as well! The Alzarians wont be able to keep the Imperials at bay!" Cried another councilman, one Geethar Grelt.

"That is precisely why I propose that we uproot all operations here in the Reach and transfer base to Nar Shaddaa. Our region base has already planted itself there anyway." Jol spoke his opinion in a raised voice. Which captured his colleagues attention even further so.

"You cant honestly be saying that we should operate in Hutt territory!" Harshly retorted councilwoman Rella Temmiz. An elder woman herself with graying hair and dulled blue eyes.

"There the Hutts will blackmail us for sure. Not to mention that they will in a heartbeat sell us away to the Empire!" The older woman protested further. Gaining many supportive nods from the rest of the council. You would be hard pressed to find a rebel happy to work in or around Hutt turf.

Running a hand through his brown hair, Jol tiredly spoke up again.

"Look, there isn't a much better solution to this situation. I wish there was, but the fact is…..the fact is there isn't one!" Jol spoke with an eerie pause in his sentence.

"Every moment we sit here and debate over these matters, the empire grows ever nearer! Whether it be by military or intelligence means." Jol preached to his councilman. Whom all returned to silence.

"The fact of the matter is, that if we are to live to fight another day we must retreat and regroup! it's the only way we will be able to recuperate from the loss of Toprawa!" Jol sighed.

"There is no other option."

Again the council fell silent and still.

And as they were all absorbed in their own thoughts, none noticed a rebel tech approach Delsen Till.

Whom leaned himself over to allow the rebel to whisper news into the aged mans ear.

Looking to the rebel with surprise upon his face, Delsen simply received a nod from the tech.

"I would like to have the attention of the council." Called Till, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen the council.

"It seems we have an incoming message from a supporter of our cause. He would like to have a word with us." The other council members glanced amongst themselves, scanning for any sign of disapproval. And once it was settled that there was no disagreement, Till activated a few random buttons upon a computer console to his direct front.

Where soon a hologram of senator Bail Organa of Alderaan materialized.

"Greetings councilman and women. I understand that you are in quite a predicament."

At the sight of the senator, all faces in the room seemed to brighten. For if there were a man in the galaxy who could help them, surely it was Bail Organa!

"Why yes senator. It would seem that the base upon Toprawa has been obliterated! And we have reason to believe that the whole of the Gordian Reach may be compromised for us." Spoke up Jol. Whom like the rest was happy to see Organa.

"As for now we have yet to decide our next course of action. But I think its fair to say that we are planning on moving for Nar Shaddaa." Jol further divulged to the senator.

Organa took all the news in. And in what looked to be an uneasy manner jerked himself upward to speak up.

"I have great news for you my friends! It would just so happen that a rally has been called!"

Bail boisterously announced.

"I have been supportive to any and all causes that devote themselves to freedom and justice from the Empire. Your cell included. But now I feel that its time that I bring all split forces to one grand hall! Where there we may finally come together and unite to bring down this travesty known as the Empire once and for all!" With as much vigor as ever the senator spoke. And managed to rouse interest and very hearts of the rebels there.

"What would be needed of us Bail?" Asked Rella.

Bail grew oddly silent again, before he spoke.

"I merely ask that you bring your forces, the entirety of them to a secured location. Where we can unite it with that of the other cells. With you there, we can all sign an official declaration to rebellion.

So all that I ask of you my friends, is that you show your support and join us."

All council members were so captivated and invigorated by the idea, that there was no real choice here.

Of course they would show their united support.

Of course they would do anything for Bail Organa.

Jol rising from his seat looked about the council. And was met by smiling nods by all there.

"Count us and the whole of the FRF aboard Bail!" He pronounced with the largest smile he had in weeks.

Bail smiled a small smile in return. It almost seemed too small to Jol and the others. But they would pass it off as mere weariness. "Then its settled. Thank you my friends, with your support we grow that much closer to the rebirth of democracy in the galaxy! Please my friends, gather your force and meet with our allies and me at Dubrava when I call upon you. Until then gather you forces and keep on the move."

As all council members nodded in compliance. Bail gave one too and signed off.

To all the council their time was coming. Bail Organa was rallying the scattered rebels at last!

AS Bail shut down the holocom he glanced over his shoulder, anger deep in his brown eyes.

"See senator, that was not as hard as the last four call you made!" Cheerily announced Exar Kun as he stepped from the shadows of Bail's office.

"You're right Kun. It was harder!" Bail retorted to the dark lord.

Whom in return smirked and shrugged his armor covered shoulders.

"Come now senator, do play nice. Otherwise I will have to start punishing the people within this palace for your incompetence." Threatened the Sith lord.

"Now you will contact the other twenty rebel cells you know of. And you will play you part. Otherwise you can say goodbye to your oh so precious Leia!"

The dark lords voice rose with mounted anger.

Bail sighed heavily, as he closed his eyes and turned back to the com station in defeated silence.

He was so disgusted and ashamed with himself, that he hardly had any right to fight anymore.

"Remember senator, I am in charge here not you! The sooner you realize that. The sooner this all will be over for you. And then you can go on and live your life in peace."

Kun half heartedly assured Bail. Whom was hardly paying attention as he keyed in more com channels to call.

Exar truthfully could hardly contain himself from laughing at times. The sheer idiocy and hope these rebels had was pointless and pathetic to the point of stupidity at times.

The dark lord kept watch over the senator and at times silently instructed him on what to say.

_Play the part Organa. You need not burden yourself with these broken halfwit rebels any longer. They are now my problem. Mere pests in my galaxy wide garden. _Exar smirked maliciously.

_And as with any pest, a good extermination is called for. Let the cleansing begin Organa._

With that in mind Exar continued to grin to himself, in shadow and in silence.

_And another phase of the plan is complete!_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(Teth.)

Star destroyers littered the skies over Teth, virtually blanketing the sky in metal and imperial might. There large magnificence seemingly dulling that of the stars themselves! Even the star that gave the world its warmth and day was less magnificent by comparison. But what could compare to the sheer might of the imperial navy?

Streaking through the skies adjoining the fleet were squadrons of three TIE fighters. Dozens of squadrons that in turn meant hundreds of fighters and bombers ruled the skies of Teth now. Every couple of minutes one would hear the screeching of their mechanical presence. And one would more then likely tremble in fear. The thought of their strike was too much great a risk not to duck really.

The full might of the Empire had indeed, been brought down upon Teth.

Sarn knew not why though. And that scared the Moff more then anything.

Especially since lord Vader only made his arrival known once his grand armada arrived above Teth. Not a word had been given to Sarn for preparation. And lord Vader is most definitely not one to just drop by.

The master of the Empire's armed forces then had dozens of stormtrooper squads in individual carrier shuttles swarm Shild's estate landing pads!

Where the ominous white troops immediately departed their shuttles and fell into offensive standby positions facing the estate. Blasters drawn, and troopers falling into kneeled positions as they were supported by fellow troops standing at their back. Which in turn caused the Moffs own troopers to fall into standby positions facing the now platoons of Vader's troops! That's when the TIE fighter squads had begun to constantly circle the estate. And when the utter silence amongst the estate staff began.

Sarn had been adamant in his command for his troops to stand down. But even then they remained ready to fire at the overwhelming invading force. A sight that will not be pleasant should it happen.

"And to think, I thought today was going to be dull."

Sarn announced to himself as he stood overlooking the scene that lay out before him, hands clasped behind his back and a strained look upon his brow line.

Sarn was now awaiting Lord Vader himself to arrive and speak with him.

"Whatever the reason for this. I'm sure Vader is enjoying himself." He spat sourly.

Sarn had heard from his fellow Moffs and other governing officials of Vader's near boiling hatred for the Moffs and governing politicians of the Empire. And the overdone imperial force was perhaps the greatest evidence of that.

"What a quaint introduction to Vader this should be."

Sarn thought aloud.

Sarn would never admit such, but he was beyond scared!

_No one would display this kind of scene if they weren't trying their hardest to scare another!_

Sarn could feel the damp beads of sweat form along his forehead. His heart quicken.

He knew that something was very, very wrong. And he knew whatever it was, it was likely to shape his future.

For better or worse.

Vader stepped off his shuttle's ramp unto an estate landing pad of Moff Sarn Shild.

Where stood before him were dozens of ready and aiming storm troopers. Just waiting for the word to fire on their Moff guarding counterparts. But as Vader had predicted the troops opposite to his own had immediately dropped their aim upon his arrival. Seeing the large commanding lord of the Empire apparently set them straight.

Besides that Vader saw an Imperial officer among his troops. Whom was now approaching him.

A young officer, he seemed to be just one of the hundreds of fresh men requested for Vader's armada.

Inexperience was a quality Vader, loathed.

"My lord, Moff Shild has denied our troopers entrance to his estate! He claims it to be on grounds of suspicion, my lord! Suspicion that we are some sort of pretender imperials! The nerve!" Practically cried the officer. As he had obvious anger from being simply brushed off by a Moff.

"This just gives more credit to the charges he will face."

Vader said as he moved passed the officer towards the estate. Vader took note that the officer had taken step behind him. Also noting the anger boiling in him.

Vader gave him little mind though, as he continued on passed the guarding troopers, through the estate doors and very easily past the estate working staff.

From then on he was given no resistance by the estate staff, or its troops. Not a soul wished to even try and stop Darth Vader.

As he rounded halls and passed the spacious rooms of Moff Shild's estate, Vader could see that like most Moffs of the Empire. He spared no expense towards his personal home and tastes.

As it was decorated in ancient and expensive tapestries. Such as unnecessary weapons of old, or even hung heads of exotic animals from galaxy across. Then there was the floors. Lined with fine carpeting and rugs that ran whole halls and corridors. Even exotic statues stood lining the halls, each having been at least in the high hundreds of thousands in credits!

_This will come to an end once I have full command! These fool Moffs tempt my last nerve!_

Eerily, and very angrily Vader proclaimed inwardly.

It wasn't long before Vader reached a sort of mock audience chamber. That as with the rest of the palace, was filled with exotic and unique furnishings. All of them of course were completely unnecessary.

But for now Vader kept his sights on the figure standing to the far end of the chamber. Hands clasped behind his back while he solemnly stared out a viewing panel that overlooked much of his surrounding estate.

Glancing over his large armored shoulder, the dark lord was pleased to see the officer, as well as four troopers behind him at ready. Though Vader did not know where the troopers came from, he thought it safe to assume they were direct underlings for the officer.

Seeing what he wanted Vader returned to his march towards the awaiting Moff.

"I would welcome you lord Vader. But I can see you rather prefer to invite yourself." Without turning towards Vader, Shild jested in a more sour then humorous fashion.

"I have little time for your ridiculous attempts at a jest Sarn. As I have even less patience for you, Moff!"

Ever commanding and imposing Vader came directly to the Moffs back.

Forcing the suited man to turn to Vader. An obvious ill like look upon his features.

"The time has come Moff Shild! I have all documents needed to prove your traitorous acts and ways. In fact I have already presented this before the Emperor himself." Vader proclaimed, immediately putting a shocked look upon Moff Shild. Mouth agape and eyes widened in shock, he seemed to be at a loss for words. "Now it is you decision on whether you come quietly Moff."

"You cannot he serious!" Snarled Sarn, apparently loosing his sense of decency.

"I am far from a traitor I shall have you know Darth! I am a Moff of THE GALACTIC EMPIRE! I shall not be called and accused of being a traitor! In fact I have half a mind to call you such! Come to a planet under MY jurisdiction! Furthermore I…."

Antoll came to a loss for words, and breath.

Vader tired of his rant simply held out his hand and lazily pinched his fingers.

Allowing the dark lord to watch as the man clawed at his neck. Trying with all his might to claw away the invisible object that now cut him off from breath. Sarn making choking gurgles fell to his knees before lord Vader and his men.

All of which seemed to just blankly watch the display before them.

"Now listen to me, Moff! This is not up for debate. You are charged and found guilty of your crimes against the Empire!" As he loosened his force grip just so slightly, Vader could see Shild look up to him with tears in his eyes. A side effect from oxygen deprivation.

"As it is Moff, I find your outburst before a clear sign of your nature. Not only towards me, but towards those superior to you within the Empire. Which is a most interesting fact considering your claim to be a true imperial."

Reproaching the Moff at every angle of his tirade, Vader found pleasure in the mans look of growing anxiety. "I leave you to your fate, Moff."

Vader letting go of the Moff watched as the man violently gasped for air. While he fell backwards from sheer shock of being let free.

Vader turned away and began to march towards the exit. Causing Shild confusion.

"Officer!"

"Yes my lord?" Called back the young officer, whom remained near the Moff.

"Be rid of this pathetic man!"

Turning to Sarn, a smirk of pleasure plastered on his face. "Very good, my lord."

With those last words the young officer nodded to his troopers. Whom in turn all raised their blasters in unison. The sounding clicks announcing their readiness to fire.

And a eye bulging look of terror upon Shild's still reddened face.

"Blast the scum!" The officer ordered, in a slick and proper tone, that just seeped in oily pleasure. The silent and complying soldiers simply did as ordered. Firing hundreds of blaster shots into the ex-Moffs body. Leaving smoking scorch marks riddled across his corpse.

These were the echoing noises that Vader heard as he continued his way to leave the estate.

And as he emerged from the estate Vader took notice of the troopers who guarded the estate. At how they continued to stand guard for a man they didn't even know was dead.

Then the dark lord looked towards the settlements in the distance of Teth.

_This whole world is indeed, pathetic! It is not only a Moff I must rouse here today._

Vader continued to his shuttle. His brooding thoughts still at the forefront of his mind.

And as he boarded, and watched as his forces boarded their own respective transports. Vader allowed the final part of his plan to swirl around in his mind.

(Super Star Destroyer Exactor, moments later.)

The dark lord arrived to his ships bridge. Awaiting him, his ships captain Piett.

"Welcome back lord Vader. I hope all business planet side went accordingly." The captains greetings was dully accepted by the silent Vader. "I await your further commands, my lord." Planting his hands into a clasp behind him, the captain awaited expectantly.

"Have all troop transports returned from Teth?"

Piett glanced to another officer manning the armadas takeoff and boarding histories.

The officer returned a pleased look towards Piett.

"Yes my lord all transports and fleet personnel have re-boarded. All vessels have reported in. And all are prepared to jump to hyperspace on your orders, my lord." Clear and to the point. Something Vader rather approved of among his officers.

"Very good captain. Now inform all ships to ready their planet side turbo lasers and cannons. Contact Grand Admiral Zaarin. He is to position his ship and his fleets division on the opposite side of Teth. His ships are to do the same. We are to fire on my command!" Piett gave a silent nod over to the communications officer. Whom was already in the process of relaying the orders.

In the space around Teth, dozens of ships that were free floating in orbit began to simultaneously turned side bound. All cannons aiming towards Teth activated. Many more moved in unison to aim at the world.

The ships under the grand admirals control soon disappeared around the world.

"My lord, all ships are in position! Zaarin and his vessels are also in position! All ships are ready to fire."

Vader gave an ever so slight nod of his helmeted head. His silent acknowledgement left all to grow silent on the bridge. Even more silent then was usual of Vader's crew. They were all awaiting the command.

"All vessels are to fire!" Loudly and abruptly Vader commanded in a boom that made some officers jump slightly.

But without another word, the communications officer sent out the mass firing order to all ships.

In an instant all cannons burst to life! Firing repeatedly unto the unsuspecting world.

Pounding its land into nothing but super heated waste lands! Every smashing blast eroding the world bit by bit. Turning settlements to craters! Trees and grass to fiery deathtraps! Rock to dust!

As the millions of lives that lived upon Teth were snuffed out in blinding and burning fury! Some had time to scream in terror. Most had no time to react at all.

Even the stormtroopers guarding the Shild estate flew into disarray! Before being blasted out of existence themselves of course!

And from his bridge side view. The dark lord watched with mild interest.

_And this will show the galaxy. The price you must pay, for a Moff!_

All officers aboard the bridge too watched in dazed awe.

After all, four hundred and fifty imperial warships were turning a world into a wasteland.

So….why not watch the "show?"

(Alderaan, Aldera Palace.)

"Very good senator!" Exar boisterously praised in a mock cheer. "You played your part just as smooth as ever. You should be proud of this senator. I myself am very, very pleased by your cooperation."

As Exar carried on, Bail simply remained back turned to the dark lord. He could not stand it anymore! He was near a breaking point. He had now condemned around the seventeenth rebel organization to the sith lords twisted scheme. And Bail was far more afraid now more then ever of what he was doing.

_Even if Leia grows into an adult and manages to make it from here. Who would trust her? I will be the example they set upon her. It's almost as if this has been for nothing!_

"Ah senator I am just so filled with joy. I almost wish I could reward you!" The dark lord enjoyed mocking the self righteous senator, perhaps more then he would have liked.

In fact Exar grew a very wicked and crooked grin as he thought of the ultimate taunt.

"You know senator. I do believe I had a rather strange conversation with my apprentice the other day."

Again in a mocking tone the Sith lord informed the senator. A smirk still evident upon his face.

Bail raised his head in confusion. Not liking the knowing sound within the lords voice.

Exar caught the concerned look. Which only caused him to chuckle near silently but still a chuckle it was.

"You see he came to me with a rather intriguing observation, that I myself found hard to believe. But he has not been one to overreact and jump to conclusions you see. He was also rather shocked and intrigued himself. Which I can tell you is a hard feat to accomplish."

Walking around the com station in a slow pace. The Sith lord know seemed more predatory, it was obvious in his walk and fixed look upon his face.

"He claims to have been in a mild conversation with the young princess you see."

Bail's eyes grew wide immediately, as he tried to fight the urge to look up in shock.

"Now I am not a fool, but I have not been around your daughter as per our agreement. But you see this does not count for my pupil. And from what he explains, she was listening in on Imperial conversation."

Now that news simply made Bail close his eyes and sigh heavily.

"That minor breach in rules aside, my pupil informed me that the princess became rather irate towards my apprentice. Whom I might add was simply informing her that she had needed not sneak." Said in a matter of fact tone.

"Now I don't expect you to know too much of the force senator. But I will and can tell you, she has a great amount of potential within her."

He stopped his small circular pace around the quiet Organa. Allowing his news to fully seep into his mind.

But reaching out with his great power in the force, Exar found what he had hoped.

_Ah, you are worried and yet expectant! HA so you do know! Oh senator, you haven't ceased to entertain me._

A wicked gleam in his eyes, the dark lord came closer to the tense senator. Coming to stand at his direct side. Allowing himself to lean on the console and cross his arms as he trained his stare on Organa.

"Senator, I have more power then I'm sure you realize. And I know from simply listening to my apprentice that there is far more to this girl then one would want known."

The senator glanced with a hard and pained look to Kun. Whom only caused Bail to shake with anger, as he had to stare into a cocky grey eyed face.

"I can assure you that you and your apprentice must be mistaken. Leia is MY daughter and she is as normal a human, as a human can be!" He retorted with an icy voice.

Tilting his head to his side with a renewed smirk forming.

"Senator." The dark lord drew out the one word. Darkly and foreboding almost.

"I never said she wasn't your daughter." Smirk turned to grin, as Bail's heart sunk and he realized his critical slip of the tongue. He allowed his head to sink in open despair.

"Come now senator. I have little interest in harming your daughter!" It sounded hollow to Bail. But he knew Exar most likely was telling the truth. The dark lord most likely had no desire to harm her for fun.

The dark lord pushed himself up from his lazily leaning. Allowing himself to cockily pace around the senator.

"You see senator. I would like to think of myself as a man of facts. At least of the facts that in the course of the future will bring one greater glory and power. Now I am also a man of intrigue and yearning for knowledge. It was my want for knowledge that lead me down this greater path." He informed in a manner that seemed almost self glorifying. _Probably is self adoration! _It crossed Bail's mind that Kun did indeed adore himself.

" Now when a topic grabs my interest I cant seem to get my mind off of it." Kun continued on.

"And sadly this is the exact case with your daughter." Matter of fact like Exar came to a stop across from Organa.

"I intend to know any and all facts that could directly influence my operations and my plans.

Now I can make this very simple for you, and you can simply reply. Mind you there are two choices, perhaps a third. But I can tell you two of these options have dire consequences."

A dark smirk and humorous tone about him. It was more then Bail thought he could bare.

"Choice one is perhaps the most simple of them all. All it requires is you speak the whole truth and satisfy my interest. And this would mean no lying of course….and believe me I can tell." He fit his threat nicely into his sentence. Gaining a disgusted grimace from Bail.

"Choice two, well you don't tell me, or lie during choice one and I will sadly have no choice but to painfully track down your daughters heritage by means of drilling through her force essence and trace it back. You would be allowed to watch and listen to her tremendous screams of pain if you like. While I carve my way past her mind, into her very source of power, and rip all that I want from her!" He grinned as he said such. The Sith lord enjoyed pressing all the right buttons on Bail.

Organa grew more livid by the moment. It was far too unlike him that even bail knew he wasn't supposed to be like this. He never was like this! And that just caused him to grow more livid and show it on his face.

"Now choice three would simply be to kill you. Take your daughter and present her to say the emperor or maybe lord Vader even, and have one of them do with her as they wish. Which I am sure will be far worse to you then her being forced into a life of…..shared pleasures." He darkly grinned as Bail exhaled heavily. The breath seemingly coming from his very core of anger. But it did little to subdue his rage.

"Why should ANY of this matter to you dark lord! What use to YOU is a thirteen year old girl?"

The senator spat to the Sith lord. Malice now laced in the voice of the once calm man.

"Oh senator believe me, there is much I will gain from a new addition to my collection of force trainees."

In his knowing voice and manner Kun informed Organa.

"I have little patience, Organa. You have exactly one minute to decide! Starting now!"

Watching the many emotions flash across the senators face was quite amusing.

Anger, fear, hatred, and loss. It was all wickedly pleasing to the dark lord of the Sith.

_You have no route out of this Organa._ Exar knew this to be fact.

"You are the most arrogant, power hungry, heartless, man IF you can be called that even! I am not one to act on my emotions but you, Exar Kun are disgusting to me! One of the most if not THE most disgusting THING I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Bail shaking with anger spat with bitter ice in his words. He could feel the pounding of his body. As with every pound to his body, pure unadulterated rage shot up his spine. So much so he even twitched involuntarily.

And to his complete dismay and revitalized anger. Exar Kun smiled, and let a deep chuckle erupt.

"Why yes, I will agree I am ever hungry for more power to add to my already mighty power. As for arrogance, it comes with being the greatest sith lord to ever live." Such an ironic thing to say. And Exar knew so.

"As the heartless argument go's. That is an argument that could be up for debate one day."

Shooting Bail another smirk. Only caused him to shake his head in total disbelief.

Final chance senator. I already have someone following your daughter. And I am assured he can grab her and subdue her, without rousing a peep from her."

Angered brown eyes, glossed over with near hatred, bore into the grey taunting ones of the dark lord.

"I will resist you at every level, lord Kun. Know this, and I know you still need me for your own gains for the time being. Enjoy your victory while you can. For I can assure it shall not last! I am sure, even more then sure that this galaxy will never fully accept you and your kind! And one day you will see, the galaxy shall be free of you and your kind. As will my daughter be! And that I will have my victory, dark lord. As will the galaxy have its victory!"

Exar smirked in return.

"We shall see Organa. We shall see."

(Elsewhere, Aldera Palace.)

Leia had been walking. Just simply walking, aimlessly even. Up and down the silent and foreboding halls of the palace that have indeed dulled all around. Leia simply wished to find solace from the wave of emotions that clouded her mind in recent days. Making her feel ever more out of place then usual. And Leia knew what it was to not feel like you should belong somewhere. What's worse was she had nobody to talk to, not even her ever more withdrawn father. Her friend was stuck outside the palace. And well she didn't really converse with her aunts.

That thought alone made her grimace.

She just wanted, just wanted….peace? Yes peace was what she wanted.

And frankly the galaxy could deal with its own problems! She wanted her peace now!

Wearing a simple white outfit, that she had plenty doubles of. She walked the halls. And thankfully no guards or huge red aliens looming over her. Her hair tied up in a simple bun, Leia was happy enough, for now at least to get away again.

These had become harder and harder to do as the days passed by.

Letting a frustrated sigh loose, she put a hand to her forehead. She could feel the early stage of a headache forming. _That's the last thing I really want, or need for that matter._

She allowed her thoughts to wander, while the ache in her head took a bit of her attention as well.

As distracted as she was, it was no real surprise that she bumped straight into someone.

"Oh excuse me. I didn't see you there."

Leia apologized while rubbing a finger to her temple.

As she looked up and focused on the figure she ran head first into, Leia's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"It is quite alright. I was not paying attention either. I'm surprised to meet you again princess Leia."

Standing there cloaked and dressed in all dark as before was him. The imperial from the garden!

Leia allowed her brow crease together in mild annoyance.

"Humph." She huffed loudly.

"If I had known it was you I wouldn't have bothered to apologize. Believe me."

She snapped.

His head tilted in what looked to be interest. Or perhaps it was in arrogance.

"I will assume you would say such a thing because of our earlier confrontation in the gardens."

Leia rolled her brown eyes.

"Of course that's why! You were absolutely rude and rather unbecoming for someone who is technically a visitor of another's residence."

Ever so properly she reproached, with her chin raised high in defiance to whatever he may have said in retort.

Raising his gloved left hand to his chin, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hmm, indeed." Finally he retorted, if that was a retort at all.

"You are correct milady. I was out of proper Imperial guidelines. For that I apologize your highness."

Now Leia's brow scrunched in confusion.

For one she had no clue if it was honest at all. Even as she watched him give an ever so slight bow.

"I hope that you will accept my apology milady." Rising from his bow he seemed to be honest enough.

Which only caused Leia to shake her head with disbelief.

"I suppose it will do." She returned with another frustrated sigh. "Perhaps I shouldn't have been crouching in bushes listening in on your conversation." Giving what she hoped was a satisfactory smile, Leia acknowledged.

And she was pleased to receive a small nod in return.

"All is well milady." He spoke in return.

"I will not trouble you any longer milady. I'm sure you were on your way to somewhere."

Bowing and beginning to walk towards where Leia had just come from. She found herself rather disappointed.

"Wait!" She called out for him rather loudly. More so then she had intended. Something that seemed to happen more often. He responded by turning slightly back towards her.

"I hope its not too much to ask what your name may be?"

She queried, with general interest. He paused, only for a moment.

"Viathan. You may call me Viathan milady."

_Quite the odd name._ She thought to herself with a raised brow.

But still she gave him an honest smile this time. "Well you know who I am, so no introduction needed."

He gave a terse nod. While she gave a rather more humorous smile.

_I cant believe that I'm going to ask him. But here goes nothing._

"I was um, wandering if, well if…you were doing anything?" She stuttered out abruptly and fast.

He tilted his head confused. Or perhaps humored. Although he didn't seem like the humored type.

"Can you repeat that milady?"

Confused he asked.

Leia then huffed loudly and walked nearer towards him.

_Am I honestly this desperate?_

It hurt to ask herself what she knew the answer to. But she had nothing better to do. And he seemed more toned down then her first impression. In fact he seemed pleasant even. But that would need a bit more investigation before she would claim him to be anything.

"Well I wasn't really heading anywhere. And I have nothing else to do, and thought maybe neither did you. Honestly there has been little to do and frankly, I'm bored." In a very bored like tone she explained to him.

"I have nowhere pressing that I need be at. I suppose I can accompany you."

Immediately after he spoke Leia brightened. And she seemed to get a small reboot of energy.

"Is there somewhere in particular that you were planning on strolling to?" His proper imperial rolling off his tongue easily now.

Shaking her head in return, "No, just walking.

You could also consider this a proper apology for the garden. While the same go's for me."

She still had a small hopeful smile plastered on her face.

"Very well. I can walk with you for a time."

And to that she practically jumped. _Oh how lonely you are._ She criticized herself.

And as he walked up next to her, the two began their walk.

All the while Viathan had one thought in his mind.

_Let us see where this leads princess._

And with that he nodded to Leia. Whom gave him a return nod.

Then they walked off.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

(Ord Mantell.)

The people of Ord Mantell didn't know why. But in the skies above them they would witness a near never ending stream of Star destroyers. They could sit and watch for hours as these bringers of terror would loom above them. The colossal and majestic seemed to dare any stupid enough to attack them, to do just that. But all imperial officers in control of these ships would laugh to such a "joke" among themselves.

Honestly to even raise an armada to fight this one would be sure suicide! These are Imperial warships after all, the greatest ever to exist! But that aside, this armada did not help ease the fears of the people. It would be hard to do indeed since the galaxy wide news of Teth had already reached Ord Mantell.

How a similar sight befell the citizens of that world, before they were thoroughly and utterly wiped from existence! All forty-five million of them!

But then again the armada wasn't here to please the citizens of Ord Mantell, or to calm their fear of extinction.

Nor were they here to exterminate the population as well.

_No the fleets have gathered here to protect me, and these select men before me._

Vellam thought as he looked about himself and his surroundings. Allowing his eyes to scan over the few dozens of Moffs present. All of them garbed in the usual clean and straight gray uniforms that were fitting of all Moffs. All of them were in strong contrast to the hardly furnished and maintained building that they were meeting in. A simple and unimpressive warehouse. Frankly that itself was unfitting for the dirt and dust it had gathered. But, Vellam figured they could this indignity for the assurance of safety and privacy.

Vellam could see the distaste upon their features. Although he had to wonder if these weren't for their fellow Moffs. After all it was common for the Moffs to loath one another deeply.

He could see it as they mingled with each other. Cheap and halfhearted as their "mingling" was, Vellam found it somewhat entertaining to watch them do so.

Sadly, it was time to begin the meetings true purpose.

"Welcome gentleman." Nox finally greeted, catching the attention of the whole room.

"I am pleased the turn out for my invitations has shown such a fantastic turnout."

The higher ranking Moff boasted happily. As the others present gave an mass indiscernible greetings in return. Which prompted Vellam to raise his hand in effort to quite the gathered mini-crowd.

"Now if you would all please take your seats, we may begin our deliberations."

Vellam gestured his hand out towards the many seats that lay before the other Moffs.

Simple oval shaped seats that surrounded an equally oval shaped table. Both chair and table were perhaps the only thing in the warehouse that were worthy for the Moff's, in their inflated minds at least. After all Vellam had brought them all to a simple warehouse in the capitol of Worlport, for security not luxury.

And as the Moffs sat themselves down, rather uncomfortably. Vellam gave a satisfied nod.

"Excellent. Now that I have everyone's full attention I would like to first welcome you all to not only my oversector, but to Ord Mantell as well. Though I wish it could be under better circumstances."

Vellam received a mix of approving grunts and nods.

"Now I'm sure many of you are confused as to why I requested you presence here. In fact I'm sure all of you are confused as to your being here." Vellam added.

"I would very much like to know why all of us are here. I don't see the reasoning why we are meeting in a run down warehouse on this stinking pit of a world, either. Its rather unfitting for a Moff of the empire don't you think Vellam?"

Interrupted the black haired Moff, Kentor Sarne. Whom himself seemed rather self superior compared to the other Moffs present even to Vellam. Whom shot a glare to the under ranking Moff. Especially as other Moffs murmured in agreement with Sarne. _What self absorbed idiocy is this?_ Vellam thought distastefully.

"We…meet here because I have ordered such!" Through gritted teeth Vellam retorted.

Causing other Moffs to silence themselves. Clearing his throat and straightening himself appropriately.

"It is of my will and of importance that we meet here. Here we are assured safety from prying eyes and ears. Despite the unsavory look of this warehouse. I can assure you all that our meeting is secured to only us present." Looking about the Moffs, Vellam was pleased to see them more satisfied with his excuse.

"Now as for why I have summoned everyone here. It is simple. We all as Moffs are collectively concerned by the rising amount of deaths among our ranks. As we have all here been told, it is none of our concern.

Well I am here to openly say that it is in fact our concern!" Vellam proclaimed loudly, receiving a shared murmur in agreement with him. Raising his hand to silence the Moffs, "I am not the only one who is concerned for not only myself, but for the entire Moff and governing system of the Empire!

We all here know that our Emperor has assured to find the culprit to these murders. Yet he has yet to even inform us of his operations! If he is truly doing anything at all! And what's worse, is he now thinks we Moffs are responsible! Look at Teth, there lord Vader unleashed imperial retribution upon not only Moff Shild, but the whole world is now an ashen waste!"

This prompted many Moffs to nod and look about one another in agreement. Despite the fact that they weren't used to such open outcry. Especially from one in their political realm and rank.

"We all now this Vellam. The holonet broadcast came to us all in orbit above this world."

Now came the voiced thoughts of Moff Boren Tascl. The goateed man interlocked his fingers and leaned forward on the metal table. "And yes Vellam we all realize with the utmost displeasure, that many in our political division are being assassinated. Although I find the organization of these targets to be rather dispersed, and frankly uncoordinated." Many fellow Moffs murmured again in agreement.

"If I might speak further, I would voice my opinion that these attacks do very well seem like the activities of errant rebels. Just because the deviate from casual rebel attack parameters, it does not mean that we are facing anything new or perhaps foreign in nature."

As Boren finished many Moffs shifted their attention for Vellam's reaction.

"True as your words are Tascl, I will remind you that I said nothing of this being anything unassociated with rebels." Vellam watched with slight humor as many Moffs brows furrowed as they realized Vellam spoke the truth. Boren himself grew red in the face, most likely with anger rather the embarrassment.

"So I see I am not the only man here whom has suspected others rather then rebels anyway." Vellam announced with a renewed superior tone. Which only heightened as he saw many Moffs cast their gazes away from him obvious evidence that they indeed had suspected something was afoul in the recent assassinations reports.

"Yes, true we all here have for sometime suspected that far more is happening besides renegade rebels or Jedi! Surely you have no further insight to the matter Nox! Otherwise you would have enlightened us already!" The raised tone in Moff Joss Leskwin was cause for many Moffs to look to him quickly.

For a simple Moff Vellam couldn't understand the reason for his raised voice.

"Moff Leskwin there is no need for raised voices. We are Moffs, not babbling senators." Scorned Vellam in retort. "Now as far as information or intelligence go's, I have nothing that is presentable at the moment. But what I can give in substitute is conjecture of what may be happening between us Moffs. And what is happening within the mighty Empire we serve!" All remained silent and attentive even expectant for Vellam to speak.

"Mind you all, this is mere conjecture. But I believe we are seeing a total systematic extermination of us Moffs. Albeit these attacks seem uncoordinated, perhaps what we mistake for mindless attacking and slaughter is maybe pure genius! We know rebels don't act in this manner of attack. We as Moffs are seasoned to warfare with opposing little rebel groups from time to time. And I can say this in good faith for my recent crushing of a rebel base on Toprawa."

Vellam was responded to with a Moff version of congratulation. Which was really just approving murmuring and casual nods of pleasure.

"Ahem, yes thank you. This aside I can say that rebels could not be able or competent enough to sufficiently kill Imperial Moffs! Now killing a Moff on his base world would be impossible, safe for maybe a full invasion force of hundreds of rebel ships. Which I might add are known to be laughably outdated and worthless models!" The gathered men seemed to agree once again.

"Now tell me. What do we all know of that can attack a city from the inside out and can cripple its leading opposition? Well I will say it. One tactical man and or group! And we all know who in the galaxy is able to do such a feat and do it well!"

Nox found it odd to see so many Moffs suddenly look ill and uncomfortable to the point of squirming in their seats. "Surely you can not be suggesting what, or should I say whom I think you are, Vellam."

Retorted Moff of Kuat Thichis Kuras. "I will not honestly believe our sovereign lord and emperor would order such! We are Moffs, appointed by him directly! What you propose is,…is outright preposterous!"

He vehemently declared coming to rest his hands upon the table as he stood. He seemed to want to impose himself and his presence upon all the others. At least this is how Nox saw it.

In fact Vellam wasn't surprised to see a wide majority of Moffs agree with the Kuati noble. If he hadn't been in contact and under the control of Vader he wouldn't believe it either!

"Perhaps you Vellam, or anyone at this table is responsible for the deaths of our fellow Moffs! You crossed the border on treason Nox! You are undeserving of the title Grand Moff! And I will ensure that your betrayal is learned at the highest of command within the Empire!"

The torrent of verbal attacks fell on deaf ears on Vellam's side. Whom maintained a defiant smirk on his face. Waiting ever so patiently for Kuras to shut up.

"What would he have to gain from such moves Vellam? Tell me what could we Moffs do to even compare to the Emperor? Nothing I tell you, nothing we could do would give him cause to kill us! In fact I would be confident enough to say he would more likely have dissent from a Gran Admiral! And as far as any of us can tell, Sarn Shild was hardly competent!" Vellam scanned the Moffs, seeing many of them grow expressions of agreement and suspicion towards him.

It mattered little. They didn't know what was awaiting them. Not a one suspected.

_And sadly it has come down to this. I didn't want to have to do this but if you all will not listen to reason. Then you shall be forced to see reason! We will then see where your "loyalty" stands then!_

And as many Moffs were rising from their uncomfortable seats, looks of annoyance upon their faces. Vellam came to stand as well. "Do all of you feel the same? I have not yet even been able to speak further into this matter." And he received mostly glares and nods. "Humph, I am saddened at this situation we find ourselves in." Vellam almost polite like stated. Catching the confused attention of the leaving Moffs.

"Sadly for all of you. No one shall be leaving this world!"

To that dozens of stormtroopers swarmed in from the entrance! Their white imposing presence filling the room with pounding boots. And the whirl of their blasters was enough to stop the Moffs in their place. The Stormtroopers took immediate aim upon the shocked Moffs. Leaving them slightly stunned and even frozen in place. The few Moffs that could still move swung around to look upon the smiling face of Vellam. Whom looked far more cocky then ever before. It was a complete change in his manner from earlier.

Chuckling as he spoke, "As you all can perfectly see. The moment you landed on Ord Mantell, you were my fare game.

Did neither of you all realize that I am the singular Grand Moff present? Such laughable idiots you all were to trust me to simply allow you to leave! I am the only acting Grand Moff upon this world and all of your fleets, all of your officers and men will listen to the local Grand Moff. If not for my rank, then for the fact I have three additional fleets entering our orbit for further...protection."

Obviously Nox was overjoyed with himself. Elated and drunk on his plans precision and accuracy.

He laughed! Laughed straight to the faces of the foolish Moffs before him.

"Now here is the shortened version of what could have been a civil meeting. That may have been more appealing and informative, but you all have opted for this shortened one sadly." Mock sadness in his voice.

"On my own suspicions I have formulated a plan to attack the Emperor! I shall make my plans known soon enough, and you shall see before I even make myself known Palpatine will kill more of us Moffs. And perhaps then some if not all of you will join me!" He proclaimed. As he placed his hands clasped behind his back in an oh so Moff like way.

"Until then you all shall be allowed to stay as my guests here on Ord Mantell. You will be guarded at all times. And may I say should my some miracle you should escape, what will his majesty think when I declare war, and you happened to magically "escape" my world where you have been for days!"

With a sly and knowing grin, Vellam could see the blood practically drain from their collective faces.

He could see them stare blankly amongst themselves. For how could they have been so easily played by one Moff? Albeit a Grand Moff.

"You shall fail Nox! Nothing can stand and defeat the Empire. Least of all you!"

Boldly with ice in his voice Kuras declared. But Nox could see, even he was distraught.

"We will see Kuras.

Enjoy your stay here on Ord Mantell." He mocked as he calmly walked past the group of men. Whom could only glare into the back of his head. The entire time with a mocking and superior grin upon his face.

_Ah the wonders of planning ahead of time! I cant believe these fools were so EASY! HA, Lord Vader will be most pleased!_

And the smiling Moff boarded an awaiting shuttle with plans to com in with the Imperial lord. All the while he continued to grin wildly with a new thought crossing his mind.

_Soon I will have riches and glory beyond my dreams!_

(Alderaan, Aldera Palace.)

"Admiral Refflet I want full reports on the integrity of the fleet ships, its cargo and the personnel. I don't care if you have to order an individual interview with each trooper! I want those reports at the soonest time, and hope this will be very soon, admiral." Exar demanded to the admirals holo image. "But I will suggest you simply send me the databank logs."

"It shall be done at once my lord! Darsin responded quickly, as his holo image dematerialized.

The dark lord now alone, moved himself over to the recent reports that were displayed across his desk. Reports of the Imperial attack on Teth, were coming in quickly through the Imperial intelligence networks. They attack instigated by Lord Vader was hardly anything new, and as such all reports were passed off for holonet distribution. The news placed a well founded smirk upon his face. As did the mass holonet broadcast of his Massassi attack on Dantooine. Something Kun took great pleasure seeing. Yet also found it quite humors to read the intelligence reports. He was able to see the frantic manner in which it was posted. How the Massassi as well as Viathan drew a great deal of attention to the reports. And how they were classified as "inconclusive" was near laughable to the dark lord!

Sadly Kun found himself unable to make time to further study his missed historical events. And had little time to delve into the history of Sith that came after him. But that would all come in due time. He had far more on his mind, oh did he have much on his mind.

_Senator Organa's little revelation was very intriguing. Very intriguing indeed._ It in fact simply amazed the Sith lord, no it astounded him! To be on the right world, at the right time as well. Must surely be another sign of his coming success!

He allowed a wicked grin to consume his face. _I cant begin to think of lord Vader's reaction! It will be quite the reveal to him, even more so then me! _Exar traveled unto his rooms adjoining balcony. Where he took to looking over the city of Aldera, and the distant landscape.

_Oh lord Vader. You have yet to realize this. But I soon will have in my grasp and will a most useful asset! One that may yet determine how I deal with you! HA!_

The dark lord chuckled aloud as he crossed his large back covered arms across his armored chest.

It was after all only mere days at the most that he would have to wait for the girl to come to him. Viathan was making quick progress in that matter. And had assured Kun that he would be able to slowly open the young girl to the force within her soon.

Exar had seen them the day prior, standing in a palace hall apparently talking. Over what he didn't know but it was hardly of concern to him. As long as his apprentice was able to draw the young princess to him. Then he could care less of what Viathan and the girl spoke of.

As a star destroyer passed overhead, Exar allowed his musings to cease. He after all had much more to plan! But as he reentered into his Alderaanian designed room, his sight was greeted by commander Mattizz.

The large Massassi kneeled, "My lord. Forgive my interrupting you, but there is a little man here to meet with you." The Massassi commander's deep and voice informed. His normal s carrying accent present as usual. That aside Exar raised a brow. It wasn't as if he was expecting someone to ask a meet with him. At least not at this time. Then there was Mattizz, "little man" comment. Which itself wasn't uncommon for Massassi to say if annoyed by one. Of course a Massassi may have just slain the man. But at the mention to Exar, the Massassi wait. Anyone concerning their lord and master was for he alone to decide their fate.

"And whom is he? I have little time for anyone at this time!"

Exar gestured for his commander to stand whilst he queried. His grey eyes remained fixated on his commander, whom as signaled stood to his full height before the dark lord.

"He claims to be a trader from the world of Columex, my lord. The whelp would not divulge more. But he does have the access key code to bypass the fleet above."

Exar knew whom Mattizz spoke of immediately. And it was cause for him to grin in his darkly humored manner.

He had been waiting for this day! Waiting for his weapon to return. Waiting for the return of his saber!

"Send him in at once!" The Sith lord commanded, as he turned and walked to stand before his desk. His entrance guarding Massassi moved to open Kun's sliding entrance door. While Mattizz took position to his lords flank, the ever guarding commander was sure to inspire fear."

Before his eyes entered a man, followed by his two guard Massassi.

The man looked rather portly, and was balding his already grayed hair. Kun also noted his pale blue eyes, that had that twinkle only greedy credit hungry lovers could show. At his side was a personal silver colored carrying case, that no doubt held what Kun sought.

He was also dressed in a suit that was reminiscent to Kun of what military personnel would wear, only without any sign of honorary or ranking badges.

_Quite the character you must be. _Exar though at the man he deemed, "very unattractive."

"Exar Kun I presume?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"I have the item you requested. It wasn't easy to find I came across dozens of relics similar to it. But luckily with your detailed description we were able to locate this item on Lianna. It had been stored away in a collectors personal collection." Despite all the man was saying, Kun hardly heard any of it. As he was far too busy scanning the case with the force. Like skimming his fingers just over a stream of dark water, the dark lord could feel it! The pulse of darkness, the thrill such raw power sent through the force! The case, it pulsated extravagantly with the dark side! It boomed in resonating darkness, and even seemed to boom through the force more powerfully as Kun extended his presence upon it.

Exar grinned, for his saber was here. His tool of death. His great innovational weapon. A symbol of his power and greatness! It had returned to him! And it reacted in blinding darkness to its creator!

"Yes that is all fine and well." Impatiently Kun said, casting the man's explanations aside.

"I will be most pleased to finally have what is mine again!" Aloud he spoke. Though it seemed to be directed to him alone.

The man whom had yet to divulge his name, simply shrugged off Kun's impatience. As well as his joyous remark, rather not caring are the words.

"Yes that is all good and well. But I believe I am owed the credit amount agreed upon, that being the three-million credits promised." A hungry lustful look glossed over his eyes. Which Kun responded to with a frown that gave the impression of disgust. _Little whelp indeed! Does he not realize greatness when it stands before him? Well I see I have a pest delivering my weapon! I will have to rid the galaxy of this lusting fool! _

Crossing his arms once again over his chest, Kun spun around and began a very slow walk towards the opposite side of his desk. As the dark side swirled around him, and whispered to him all the things he could do to this man. _Punishment for the disgusting weak willed fool! No, simply be rid of him! Have a Massassi impale him? Yes, yes that would be more simple._

These thoughts were simple to Kun. Death was a fact of life and existence. And in fact made him smile with joy. Eager was the sith lord, to kill all whom would disrespect he! He Exar Kun!

"Ah yes, your payment." Kun drew out the words in a foreboding manner. And as he rounded his desk. Kun looked behind the fool, and settled his eyes on his guard Massassi.

_You two! Be rid of him!_

Through the force Exar ordered. Causing the Massassi to immediately jump to attention.

And they needed no assurance. They could feel it to be their lord and master instructing them. Entering their minds and telling them his wishes was in fact a great honor! Thus they were proud to be commanded to kill! As the two came to stand directly behind the portly man.

Kun smirked as the man glanced over both shoulders uneasily. "You see I have no payment for you. Did you honestly think that I would give you millions of credits for what was my creation?" The dark lord boomed, allowing his power to overwhelm the man. Pushing his body into the stone like chests of the Massassi guards.

"No you are mistaken to have been so uncaring and stupid, you fool!"

The man had fear now stricken across his face. Terror that would hard press anyone to describe it. Except maybe to say it was the look of knowing you death was near and there was not a thing you could do to help yourself.

His looks of greed and lust now overwhelmed by the impending death he was bound to suffer.

Without another word to the man, Kun called the case to him. Violently ripping it from the man and into his eager awaiting hands. His smirk widening to a full fledged grin Exar ran his left hand across the case.

Feeling the pulse of dark power invigorated him the closer he came to it.

Looking up once more, "Kill him."

Before he could scream or even react, a spear easily and cleanly was run through the portly and unappealing man. His dieing gurgles filled the room, as he took in his last sight.

The taunting, grinning face of Exar Kun. The unknown trader was dead.

Crumpling to the floor dead and pooling in the dark crimson of human blood. The trader of relics, lifeless and blank looking did nothing to dampen the dark lords rising and ecstatic mood.

Kun cared less really. He was too busy examining the case upon his desk. Which with an annoyed sigh he discovered was locked. But to a degree it was in fact humorous.

_Did he think a simple metal lock would stop ME?_

Clenching his fist, Kun was pleased to hear the snapping and crunching of metal as the lock burst from his dark will and power.

Thus allowing him to lift the case open, slowly though. He wanted to savor every last moment.

And as he fully opened the silver case, the dark lord was greeted by the very weapon he had built thousands of years prior! He allowed his eyes to roam over its design. Its two prongs on either side of the hilt. The bulging dark grip center, that lead to the thinner silver of the saber. Before it lead to the prongs and adjustment center for the sabers beam strength. A part of the saber that was exceptional in saber combat indeed! To be able to rapidly change the beams strength from harmless to deadly in a seconds notice was invaluable indeed.

"Its still as stunning as before! It still is a marvel to be beheld!" He declared aloud. "Oh….how I can still feel its power! My power, and yet I feel the impression of others." Kun commented slightly disgusted at the thought of other weaker beings wielding HIS saber! "Humph, fools whom thought my saber could aid them no doubt!" Kun could see some fools that had in the past thousands of years held and tried to control his saber with the same finesse that made him the superior melee duelist. But he humorously saw the deaths of these said wielders. And time and time again, they all met the same fate of death. Impalement, or the other duelists ability, whatever killed them Kun was surely pleased.

Exar was proud to feel the saber had been infused with his very essence! It corrupted any and all whom touched it. And if they were willing to drink in the dark cascade of power it could grant, then they would surely be rewarded with the power of a sith lord indeed!

But as he could see, more so then not those who came after him were too weak or too unwilling to ever achieve what he already has!

Dark lust glossed over his face. And he wrapped his right hands fingers slowly and elegantly around the dark hilt. Where he immediately was met with a surge of power! It coursed up his arm, though he could see nothing to the naked eye! The dark side busted around the Sith lord and he felt magnificent! More so then in all the time of being reborn in his new body! As if he had been missing a crucial piece within him!

"Yes my ancient darkness remains! And so does a piece of my very power itself!" He boasted loudly, raising his saber up over his head. "Yes, yes the part of my true power lost upon Yavin IV, it has returned to me! I have fully been reunited, body and spirit!"

The dark lord had not since his rebirth felt the dark side flush through his very being so strongly!

One final block that seemed to hold him back now felt like a dam bursting allowing a flood of unstoppable energy to flow unchecked. And unbounded!

The dark lord dissolved into a loud boisterous fit of laughter. And from his hands erupted random bouts of lightning! And laughing as he was, he did not pay any attention to the Massassi who looked upon him and quickly kneeled to the awe inspiring presence of their lords great power! How in mighty ripples the dark side flowed and collided with them. Giving them a taste of his "divine" power! So great was his power, the dark lord didn't realize just how strongly and how far he made his presence known!

For he alerted two sith lords, as well as aged Jedi.

A Jedi women in a rebel slum of Nar Shaddaa, a sith apprentice aboard his vessel. His apprentice merely halls away. And dozens of in hiding Jedi!

For the mighty dark lord of the sith had been fully reawakened! His power fully mustered, his very heart, that longed for power, longed for control, longed to fill the dark void within itself has been reawakened! And it lusts to satiate Kun's need for more power!

"Soon all shall hail the very name, EXAR KUN! They shall know my power! They will fear, and love my name! I shall be the paragon for generations to come! " His proclamation was followed by more frenzied laughter and sparks of lightning and power. The rebirth, true rebirth, and resurrection of the dark lord was complete! The return of a saber, has returned the indomitable will of "The greatest Dark Lord to Exist!"

The full power, will, and darkness of Lord Exar Kun has now been fully unleashed upon the galaxy!

(Aldera Palace, elsewhere.)

Viathan could feel the immense and overwhelming torrent of power that his master was firing in all directions. Frankly he didn't know whether to be ecstatic for his master, or to fear the power that felt as if it could consume the entire palace. All he could do was imagine that he couldn't feel a thing. Viathan was quite occupied anyway. As with the past two days or so Viathan was simply walking the halls of the palace.

Not alone but with the young princess Leia at his side.

Since his acceptance of her offer to walk, Viathan was finding himself more and more simply listening to her talk on and on of her life or her troubles. And from time to time even quietly take a tirade of how he and his master were just causing unnecessary strife. But Viathan never gave an ill word in retort. No he couldn't do that, his master was counting on him draw her in. Viathan knew she had a great aptitude for the force.

And for his master he was going to do all necessary to draw her in the right path. The dark path.

Today Viathan had met with her in the palace halls near the particular section that the Organa's were residing in. They had just met up not too long ago, and they were now walking the halls heading away from that section.

"So what do you think?"

Hearing his companion question him on whatever she had asked, Viathan realized that he hadn't actually listened this time.

Glancing over to the princess, an expectant look upon her face.

"I….well, think that, it's." Even he knew how pathetic he sounded at this point. And Viathan could see the princess give a more witty smile.

"I figured you weren't listening. I just needed to get you to admit it. Using a special little trick of word." She informed Viathan with a successful smirk on her face.

Causing Viathan to sigh. In the few days he had been around the princess he had learned two things. One was she was incredibly witty and unlike many princesses Viathan had seen before. And two that she was very well mannered and proper in speech. Quite the contradiction of character. But Viathan had come to find the swings from well and proper to witty and snarky rather different and interesting. Viathan, taking the witty remark bowed his still cloaked head, "Forgive me. I am just slightly distracted at the moment." In his usual proper tone Viathan apologized. In a what he hoped was an honest sounding tone.

As he glanced over to Leia, he could see she seemed to hardly angered in any manner. Which was backed by her obvious sarcasm also.

_It is far too difficult to read her at times. It may be a natural ability she has attained through the force. Then again she does live with a senator. She should be very able to utilize force mind tricks. As well as all powers that primarily deal with mind tricks and _

He mused as he continued to silently walk beside the now equally silent princess.

"You know…" She began, breaking Viathan from his thoughts, re-catching his attention.

"I have the feeling, that you are more dealing with me. Rather then, I don't know enjoying these little walks. Then again that sounds a bit self centered doesn't it?"

Slightly caught off guard, Viathan glanced over to Leia to see her looking slightly downcast.

"I can assure you milady. I take more pleasure then I can accurately let be shown." Attempting to "cheer" her up he said. She shrugged in return though. _Ok. I see I'll have to change things up a bit. _Knowing he had to so anything to change her mood, in order to manipulate her power of course.

"I perhaps do not actively become involved in conversation. But if you were one to know me better, you would learn that I hardly talk. Unless I am directly addressed and or ordered to speak." Sounding more like an excuse even to Viathan, who regretted saying it as such. Especially since he could see the princess look off, seemingly angered at his excusive tone towards her.

And Viathan had to admit in a way that made him feel, "distasteful." _This is rather…strange._

Viathan thought as he continued to feel as if he did a wrong. He shouldn't have…..right? It wasn't as if he was supposed to be concerned about another's feelings. Yet in the back of his mind, gnawing at his senses was the fact that in a way….in a very strange way. The princess had "grown" on him. And rather quickly at that!

Viathan sighed again. "It is not in my as one would say, nature to act as I have." Seeing her look at him, a confused furrow of her brow apparent. "What I mean is, I am not really the proper type one would think I am. These last few days I have mostly been improvising. And for this I further, apologize." Now Viathan felt this was far more truthful sounding. Well it was to a degree the truth. In fact he was sure at this moment he was feeling what one would consider to be embarrassment. Even though the emotion of embarrassment had never been properly explained to him in all his fifteen years. _How awkward this assignment is becoming. _Shaking his head he mused to himself.

"Is that it? I thought that perhaps I was simply too odd, for lack of a better word."

She responded to him. Allowing Viathan to see a far better look upon her face. Which in turn made him feel better. "You don't have to overdo yourself. I didn't think you were as proper as you let off from the start anyway." That revelation gave Viathan cause to sigh yet again.

"Am I to understand that these past two days. I have made a fool of myself?" Leia gave a small smile along with a nod. "Well if that is the case I suppose I could make up for it. Perhaps we could, start over so to speak? I can assure you I am not a proper Imperial type." Sounding far less careful with his words and speech. And Viathan would even consider himself more humored sounding. Leia herself even seemed to take to his readjusted attitude better. Showing him a more relaxed smile again.

"I look forward to it then, Viathan." Still in motion, Viathan gave her a bow.

"I look forward to it too um, Leia." He tested saying her name awaiting her reaction, which he was pleasantly surprised was her continued smile towards him.

_Funny. I think I've made…a friend of the princess!_

A revelation that only caused more confusion upon his socially unaccustomed mind.

But Viathan would have to admit to himself, and himself alone.

It felt_ "nice."_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

(Romar. Outer Rim.)

Ashen plumes climbed towards the skies. TIE fighters screeched overhead, the suffocating and thickly dark smoke doing nothing to slow them in any way or form. The sky was a reddened hue as the planets star began to disappear signaling the coming night. The world now practically glowing in a crimson light. Only to be in contrast to the seemingly vast ocean of white armored troopers that now marched the wastelands of Romar. Their boots marching over their fallen brethren and fallen machinery of war. Practically uncaring, but then again one could never truly know what ran through a stormtroopers mind. These were some of the few scenes that were playing out before the dark lord, Vader. His dark robes running down his just as dark suit. His black cape slightly and gently fluttering to the mild wind that swept the wastes. The dark lord's helmeted head swept his line of sight along the vast amounts of stormtroopers. Dark glory ran through him. Invigorating him with a great sense of power and greatness. Not to be undone by anything! His victory upon this world was just as swift and glorifying as the domination and destruction of Teth was. Just far more subtly and controlled was this attack. There was to be no mass genocide! Hardly enough lives could be lost by pummeling this world to dust. But nevertheless Vader had his task completed and in quite the timely manner indeed. Vader could remember how only hours ago, Moff Jellrek out of well founded fear ordered his lesser planetary garrison to attack the magnificent forces Vader had under his command. Moff Jellrek had his five orbital star destroyers attempt to even dent Vader's gathered armada. Until he was quickly quashed by the division under grand admiral Zaarin. Which opened the way for hundreds of drop ships to land and unleash their payload of stormtroopers.

There upon the wastelands Vader's troopers and the minor troops at Antoll Jellrek's battled it out. Which in the end ended up being a short and trivial battle, with lord Vader as the obvious victor. So now arms stiffly placed to his sides and standing atop a burnt out section of Moff Jellrek's estate Vader was awaiting his commanding officer by the name of Telron Telavan. For Telavan was the one to be escorting the captured Moff Jellrek to Vader directly. _How fitting that a lowly Moff such as Antoll Jellrek should be dragged before me. I shall judge his ultimate fate here upon the broken and twisted metals of his estate. And he shall know the true taste of failure before the end!_ Proceeding to cross his arms the dark lord mused. He truly could not await to drain the life from the pitiful Moff. To see the light in the mans eyes fade and his skin turn pale from cold. Perhaps he would here a gurgle of death gasp forth from his dieing lips. For ridding the galaxy of another incompetent Moff Vader was sure to enjoy.

"My lord Vader." From behind the dark lord announced the very officer he was awaiting. Vader took note of his calm and ever proper tone. Noted how his voice was steady and unhindered. While in place Vader swiftly turned. His dark robes that flowed down upon him elegantly swaying with his step. His dark helmet coming to stare Telavan directly to the face in silence. Unprompted to the imperial officer spoke. "My lord, we have found the traitor!" Proudly did he claim, a just as proud smirk forming across his young imperial face. Vader could see that he was another one of the many freshly recruited officers for his armada. Dark brown eyes accompanied the young mans proud face. Along with his well maintained and straightened out Imperial uniform. Overall another naïve "well to do" officer.

"Bring him forth to me at once!" The towering dark lord commanded tersely. Which did nothing to soften officer Telavan's wide accomplished smirk. Instead he merely turned in place towards two still standing stormtroopers that Vader had not realized were standing there. They stood like unmoving stones, as they flanked the clear form of a man upon his knees. And as Telavan sidestepped the figure became clear to lord Vader as the ex-Moff, Antoll Jellrek. A pale and if he were standing, a tall man as well. Jellrek also had his well known and to a degree laughable forked beard present. Making him to Vader at least far less of a presentable official and man then many other imperial men. "Moff Antoll Jellrek," the dark lord boomed, capturing the knelt mans attention. "It has become apparent to the Empire that you have been collaborating with not only rebel forces! But forces within the Empire itself that would seek to topple all that has been built!" Vader accused, causing Jellrek to scrunch his boney like face in further confusion by the moment. "Like the true traitor that you are, you saw it fit to launch a feeble attack upon the overwhelming imperial force that was to bring you down! Now it is finished." Vader hardly felt as righteous as his words might have seemed. He cared little for patriotism or how he seemed to the imperials that surrounded him. Save for recent events. Where Vader found himself "acting" far more patriotic and righteous, then he had in the past many years that he had served the Emperor and the Empire altogether. But whatever he needed to do in order to accomplish his goals. Then so be it.

"I am not a traitor!" Cried the knelt man. It was a pathetic attempt by a weak man on his knees. In fact his cry of innocence seemed far more like a plea. A plea of innocence from a man on his very last effort to stay alive. It was a feeble and weak attempt by an equally as feeble and weak man. A man that in all his weakness disgusted Vader. "I have always been a Moff of the Galactic Empire! I can assure you that your attack will not go unpunished, Darth Vader. You seek to turn the Empire inside out, and I for one"… "Silence yourself Jellrek!" Bellowed with his electronic raspy voice. Obviously growing tired of the Moff speeches of righteousness and pleas. "As I told Moff Shild, this is NOT a debate! You are a traitor and defector to the Galactic Empire you say to serve! Antoll Jellrek you are sentenced to death!" Vader announced without moving. "Officer Telavan!" The officer snapped his attention to his towering commander. "Take out this pathetic mans sentence at once!" And that order was simply responded by with a deep bow of Telavan's head. "As you command, lord Vader." Telavan raised his right arm into the air and held it stationary. Following their commanding officer's silent order, the stormtroopers raised their standard E-11 blasters. Taking aim to the direct back of Antoll's head. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I AM A MOFF!" He boomingly cried as Telavan threw his arm into a straightened position. Silencing the man for good. As searing blaster bolts littered and emptied into the Moffs body. That then limped and fell over head first into a patch of dirt before lord Vader's heavy dark boots. All the while Vader chose to stare down upon another fallen "puzzle piece" to the grand design. No pity, and no remorse for the fallen cretin of a man. And lord Vader would even say that he felt pleasure from seeing this man dead before him. Vader couldn't help but allow himself to reflect upon his orders to Starkiller. Knowing that after this strike his apprentice will be laying out more carnage before the Empire.

"Lord Vader?" Came the inquisitive voice of officer Telavan. Glancing sideways to his imperial lord. Lord Vader dully hearing the mans querying tone of voice raised his helmeted head to look Telavan directly. "We leave this pathetic planet at once! Inform all else at once Telavan!" Vader again ordered tersely as he turned in place and began his trek back towards his shuttle, which awaited him to the distance. "At once my lord. But what should I have done with the slaves of Jellrek's estate?" Without a seconds though.

"Kill them." And the dark lord left to board his shuttle.

(Coruscant, Imperial Palace.)

"As you have requested your majesty, I have made full reports on all Moff activities. Both directly prior to and in the current galactic situation we find ourselves in." Standing in the proper imperial pose, hands clasped behind his back and face raised high into the air. A standard stance for imperials galaxy wide that Palpatine now found even intelligence director Armand Isard posing in. _I do not believe I was the one to implement such a required stance. _A simple muse ran across his mind, as he sat upon his grand throne taking in his directors report. "Now if you would allow such your majesty. I have prepared a compressed report so to speak, that I can introduce you to at this very moment." Palpatine without much thought waved him to continue. "Very good, your majesty." Bowing deeply, and dramatically Armand did in return. "Well it would seem that many Moffs that you ordered me to look into with great depth and instruction, are indeed known for their personal vices. In fact some of these men would not be of any interest had they not had such great appetite for their self indulgences." A hint of disgust in his voice. "Now in the case of Moff Foga Brill, he has a rather simple background. Although his earlier work as a member of the Republic's judicial department is questionable…no otherwise information that would lead one to believe him corrupt is available at this time, your majesty. On the opposite side of the spectrum is a Moff such as Antoll Jellrek. The now deceased Moff was known to enjoy the pleasures of torture, but more to the point, he enjoyed his slaves. Particularly his slave girls. Which he would not have had, had he not been a Moff! One can surely see how self indulgent this one Moff is." The director showed no disgust to this though. But Palpatine seemed not to care either, he merely allowed himself to observe. "It is finding like these and many similar, your majesty that lead me to instinctively distrust the Moffs you have selected. In fact I took the liberty of digging into many Moff backgrounds. Thus I discovered how many of your governors, senators and Moffs are indeed corrupt to a degree of stagnation that is remarkable!" Armand exclaimed, but maintained his composure as well.

"Then Isard, what are your thoughts on the Moffs as a whole?" The dark lord, calm as ever queried his director. Whom seemed to not lose his footing. Instead he maintained a calm and proper, commanding composure that Palpatine looked "kindly" upon. _I wouldn't want a fidgeting fool as my intelligence director either. _Palpatine's cold, yellow glistening eyes stared down upon Armand. Whom adjusted himself. "As your intelligence director, I must say that the conduct of the Moffs in recent years has steadily declined to a rather "rotten" state within the Empire. Thus to say I find their actions deplorable would be quite the understatement!" Armand spat in distaste. "It is with the full interest of the Empire in mind that I side with lord Vader's actions against them! Sadly I do not believe this will fully mend their tarnished political image. No in order to "fix" this growing Moff problem, I must say a full reorganization, and redevelopment of the governance decree!" A radical thought put into words before the Emperor. From a well respected imperial himself! But Palpatine was not in the least surprised. In fact he too was growing weary of the Moffs. They for too long have been a source of never ending scandals, and public debaucheries. That the lord and master of the Empire even found at times "senseless and stupid!" _Perhaps it is time for a change in the guard, so to speak. Perhaps Vader was correct in this matter. The Moffs no longer inspire nostalgia to the people. As little as I care for their happiness, the Moffs only seem to want to cause me more strife! And perhaps a refreshment is in order. If I am to bring my Empire back into its Sith roots. Then originations of the Republic must be further purged forever!_

Still stationary upon his dark throne, the old Sith lord seemed to be lost into a world of his own. His old form unmoving, and even corpse like by mere observation. Armand had to admit that the dark lords calm silence caused him to become rather, uncomfortable. The proud and intelligent Isard could only "hope" he had not offended his mighty emperor. Since before the old man was ever an emperor, Armand has been loyal and trustworthy. He knew what has befallen those who were unfaithful, untrustworthy, and otherwise stupid. Should he have angered his Emperor in any way or form, Armand knew he would suffer a harsh fate indeed. "Very well Isard." Simple three words shocked Isard from his fearful musings. Armand snapped his attention back to the aged Emperor. Suddenly and quickly jerking his head back to look up to the emperor. "I have much to do concerning this matter. Thus you are to leave with a further assignment, Isard." Not allowing Armand to speak. "You are to have an imperial agent posted at EVERY Moffs side. Let the Moffs know nothing of them. The agents are to stand by with orders to eliminate their targets, IF and only if ordered by ME!" The dark master commanded. His oily voice holding such authority, though he spoke with such a calm. It certainly impressed Armand, as always. "The Empire will need to be cleaned and renewed! And if the Moffs do not cooperate, they shall be destroyed!" His throne swiveling around to face the grand Coruscanti skyline, was Armand's signal to leave. Orders memorized the Intelligence director bowed. "As you will, your majesty." His departure announced Armand made his way from his Emperor's throne. And as he neared the exit, he could faintly hear his lord cackle in self glee. A smirk appeared across his own face.

He did so enjoy his Emperor's schemes.

(Parmorak sector, Karvoss system.)

Now masking his well built and prepared body was a concealing dark cloak. Simple black and the length of his body. Starkiller had grown used to wearing it in recent days. In fact he had grown rather accustomed to it wrapping around his body with the winds of the worlds he walked upon. Enjoyed how it seemed to "instinctively" know just when to further hide away a feature upon him. Whether it be another item of clothing he wore, or one of the few visible features of his body. And at that moment it wildly flowed from the air, then it would violently cling back around his slim build. It had to do with him standing upon the "Rouge Shadow's" ramp while it remained in midair. He was concentrating on the task before him. Which involved him standing upon his ships opened ramp, to which he was supposed to jump off onto the roof of the imperial estate below him. With his saber clasped securely to his belt Starkiller did just that, jumped! Only about ten to eleven feet into the air, he landed into a roll atop the metal roof of the estate. Dully he heard the Rouge Shadow blast away into the distance while he quickly rolled.

Immediately after ending his steadying roll he called saber into his right hand. Activating it without missing a heartbeat and plunging the crimson beam into the simple metal roofing. A scrunched look of determination came upon his face as he drove it forcefully into a circular form. The scent of molten metal rising to his nose while the saber hummed and sparked against the metal that it began to strain. Soon enough a round heavy chunk of metal ungraciously fell to the equally metal floor below. Causing a loud metal on metal clang to reverberate in and outside the estate. A grimace crept onto his face, _That definitely could have been better._ Thinking such Starkiller quickly clenched his saber in his particular backwards held position and plunged boot first through the breach. This time he went from falling directly into a stand. Upon which he again activated his red saber. It burst to life facing opposite of his sight, while he took in his forward surroundings. Surprised at the fact that he heard not a single alarm. Not to mention the fact that the walls, the flooring, and the halls were hardly decorated. Which was frankly odd for an imperial Moff.

"YOU! Do not move, under order of the Empire!" Came the robotic call of a stormtrooper as Starkiller heard the whirring of the E-11 blasters. A small snarl escaped from his lips as he slowly turned to see a stormtrooper squad of nine aiming at him. _How did I not sense them? _Angrily he asked to himself. Not bothering to think of why Starkiller in a split second threw his saber directly towards the troopers. Directing the hilt with the force into a sideways manner and directing it to hit them from a side angle. They had no time to react to the blitzing beam of light. It cleanly and graciously sliced with a small buzzing noise through each and every trooper's neck. The armor hardly a challenge for the saber as it slaughtered them in seconds time! Starkiller called his precious saber back to him as quickly as he threw it. Grabbing the hilt as he watched the helmeted heads fall and clang to the floor. The agent of Darth Vader, without placing any further thought into the lives he ended, darted down the hall from which the troopers had cornered him. He passed a multitude of doors and corridors, but he paid them no mind at all. For he had studied the layout of Moff Chorkun's estate for days onboard the Rouge Shadow! Had memorized every turn, every hall, every room all in order to reach the estates study. Where awaiting Starkiller would his target. _A weak, small minded, little, cowardly Moff! _A nostalgic gleam falling upon his face as he remembered his masters words on what all Moffs were. But these thoughts and memories were purged from mind as he rounded a corner. Finding three unsuspecting stormtroopers standing idly in a hall on post. The center one had just enough time to turn and say, "What the?" Before Starkiller with the force charged boot first into him. Plunging the trooper into the hard metal floor. Thus Starkiller brought his saber around to another trooper and decapitated his head. With his momentum he sliced the opposite trooper through his center, severing the man in half! Before he simply dragged his saber along the floor taking the downed troopers head clear off as well! An ever so subtle smirk gracing the sides of his mouth. Starkiller wasn't surprised to hear the clanking of boots as dozens more stormtroopers came running down the halls. "Halt in the name of the…" Starkiller violently threw a wave of force energy towards the oncoming troopers. Throwing twenty odd stormtroopers to the floor. Some were also flung into the walls of the halls. Holding his saber with only three of his fingers, Starkiller used his remaining seven to blast the downed troopers with skin burning and organ tearing blue streaming bolts of lightning! Brining the troops to cry out in muffled screams of agonizing pain, before they were snuffed out soon enough! Once again sprinting down the hall and soon accompanied by a blaring and alarm. Starkiller couldn't help but smirk. It was an odd feeling to grow more and more pleased with oneself as one killed more and more! Yet Starkiller found himself sensing the force swirl and crackle in power around him, the more and more he killed and maimed! _Master should be very pleased once all of these men are dead! I will stand at the side of Darth Vader soon enough! The galaxy shall be ours! _Sure it was naïve to think such thoughts, but what else did the Sith apprentice have to hope for? His master was all he knew.

Launching into the air, he came ramming his saber into the shoulder of a guarding stormtrooper. Then quickly in a flurry ran three more through! Before swinging around and balling his left hand into a fist, pulling five troopers to him. For which he was easily able to slash them in one wide attack across all their chests! Kicking his boot to the floor and plunging himself into another sprint, Starkiller came upon a large group of awaiting troopers. They were all in guarded positions, apparently awaiting him to pass through the doors. And once he had hundreds of blaster bolts came pounding at him! Smirking as he did, Starkiller brought his saber to a twirl with speeds that only one who controlled the force could possibly achieve! Amazingly deflecting all the blaster bolts back into a frayed flurry that confused the troops into believing armed soldiers were now attacking them! And as their own blaster bolts ran into their bodies, many of their allies began to fall back. Some retreating to improvised barricades such as columns and even their fallen comrades! With the troops in disarray Starkiller slammed them all with a powerful blast of force energy! Crashing many into the back wall, or gliding some across the metal floor as they were laying prone. And as he charged into the room, Starkiller slammed his left booted foot into a troopers helmeted head! Driving his crimson saber through another troops chest! Tossing the limp soldier into a standing living one, he quickly brought his saber into another's head! Then severed another's arms, through another chest, through a neck, across their chest! Over, over, over, and over again! By the end of it Starkiller glanced over his shoulder to see HUNDREDS of dead stormtroopers as they had piled into the singular room. All falling to his crimson saber! He would round another hall, twirling his saber into five more stormtroopers. Upon the next corridor he would electrocute a further eleven troopers! Next another twenty decapitated! Another sixteen run through and sliced to bits! Dozens of stormtroopers would fall to his skilled and honed saber techniques. Even more will fall to his ability within the force itself! And soon enough he made his way to the entrance of Moff Chorkun's study.

Two stormtroopers were decapitated there as well. Followed by Starkiller blasting the doors wide open. Revealing a well dressed imperial whom stood melodramatically staring opposite of his desk out of a viewport. Dully did Starkiller take in the bland décor of the room. Matching the bland, and obviously melodramatic man. "I was worried that the deaths of Moffs would reach the Core Worlds." With an aged tone of voice Chorkun stated. "You see, I will not beg for my life. But I will let it be known that you will pay for the indignities that you have brought upon the Empire! And you will know the power the Empire holds!" _Again with the melodramatics. _Coming up behind the suited and still man.

"The Empire shall see a new dawn, Moff." Running his saber cleanly through the aged man. A small gasp escaping his lungs. "You are simply one of the few who shall not see this." Violently pulling the saber from the now dead body Starkiller looked down at the worthless husk. _You wont see a great many things, Moff!_

"Bring the ship around! We're leaving!" Quickly calling into a small comlink.

The death of Moff Chorkun, a quiet Moff of the Core Worlds was soon heard throughout the galaxy! The news spread like wildfire, and it would be further fuel to the wildfire that is war!

(Alderaan, the Aldera palace.)

"To open yourself to the dark side is merely a step. In order to progress down the higher path, you must also learn to RULE the force!" His gray eyes of steel boring down into the knelt figure of Viathan. "The dark side is a beast. A beast within yourself that you must tame. Once you do such, Viathan. A pathway to greatness, and ultimate power shall be opened up before you!" Circling his apprentice, reminiscent of a feral Nexu. Exar had since his "internal" rebirth, grown weary of reading history logs and had found the time to drag his apprentice back to his quarters for lessons concerning his development in the dark side. Viathan, Exar knew could NOT, end up like his errant apprentice Qel-Droma. Kun knew that Qel-Droma was hardly controllable and gave little interest in actually furthering his power in the dark side. As such Exar with his saber to his side, was taking full command of Viathan's training. _And a fine Sith lord you shall become. _A dark smirk plastering onto his face. "Now Viathan, in order for you to ascend further. You must be willing to indulge in aspects of life most would shy away from. Pain being an easy and powerful choice for many. And with your past experiences I am quite certain a dam has held back many repressed memories and emotions within yourself. If you could learn to channel these memories and emotions, you could have great power, indeed!" The dark lord exclaimed as he bent down to look his hooded apprentice eye to eye. Brown stared back into foreboding and commanding grey. "Of course. I will be teaching you how to access your repressed rage, and hatred. All humans and to a degree some…..aliens, hold repressed emotion. And in my experience, humans are the most capable of releasing these in bouts that are incredible!" Allowing a dark grin to come across his face.

"I am willing to do all that is required of me, my master." Quietly Viathan responded. "I shall become a Sith worthy of your apprenticeship!" He further proclaimed. His eyes looking far more defiant to the Sith lord. A gleam in his grey eyes as he saw this.

"We shall see, Viathan. And you must first prove yourself to me. And we know that you are well on your way there. And the failure upon Dantooine is more of a success. A failure has taught you not to fail in this matter again! And should you do so, you should expect the consequences to be far more painful." A dark gleam still within his eyes. Something Viathan had not truly seen before in his master. And in fact Viathan would be safe to say, that his master was far more foreboding!

"Yes, my master." Came his submissive response.

The dark lord gave another smirk. "Very good. We can begin to explore your full potential soon enough, Viathan. For today we have nothing more to discuss or delve into." The dark lord came to his full height. Turned with his dark rich cloak and came to stand at his desk. Back turned to the boy still kneeling upon the floor. "You may live Viathan. I have much to do, and need time alone."

The Sith apprentice did so in a matter of moments. Rising to stand and hastily more then usual taking off. Leaving a dark lord to formulate his plans and plots. A near constant smirk upon the face of, Exar Kun.

_My new golden age nears!_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(Alderaan, The Aldera palace.)

Brooding yet again was Exar. The Sith lord had thought himself above such trivial little angry bouts. Yet here he was, staring out his rooms large viewport with glossed grey eyes of rage! _That pompous swine! Political drone! Pathetic little twisted man! I shall see his smug little grin removed from his face, and watch as all hope and life itself flee from his eyes! I shall make you suffer until the day your life is at an end, Organa! _The dark lord would seem excessive even to himself, that was until now at least. For his whole day had been ruined by one simple holo message from Coruscant. As he turned back towards his desk, a seemingly never ending grimace plastered unto his face. The dark lord played back over and over in his head the message that the Imperial palace had sent out.

(Hours Earlier.)

"_**By order of his majesty the Emperor Palpatine of the Galactic Empire! All members of the Imperial senate and court, are hereby ordered to return to imperial center immediately, to convene for an important message from his majesty! Any and all senate participants that do not show for this mandated decree are subject to the following: investigation and inquisition, imprisonment, judgment directly by his majesty, death without trial, among much more! The Emperor shall expect all known members of the court, and shall not, make any exceptions for any! I shall repeat! All are to show for this important message by his galactic majesty! The Imperial senate shall convene in one weeks time!"**_

**Message End.**

Exar found the ranting man before him utterly dull, stupid and quite frankly unimpressive. Albeit he was merely a hologram, Exar still found him completely unimportant and rather foolish like while blubbering the repetitive message he was tasked with. Then again the Sith lord was hardly in the mood for anything other then anger. As he with crossed arms and a scorned look about him as he looked upon another man that stood before him. Exar couldn't help but feel a tremor of anger spike up along his spine. A tingle that begged of him to act on his rising anger. For he could not help but feel contempt for Bail Organa in this moment! Standing faced away from Kun hands clasped together behind his robed back, a quite clear smug smirk barely gracing the sides of his mouth. The senator clearly realized that this was a way out from under Exar Kun. A quick way to formulate a plan to play the Sith lord and ruin him! _Or so you think, senator._

With a clearing of his throat, and barely controlled anger, Kun began to speak. A boom in his voice, "I do wish to know what's floating around in that head of yours, Organa? Also, before you say a word I would like to point out that I am well aware that this Imperial order requires your presence as well." Came the loud commanding, and gritted voice of the dark lord. So obvious was his ire that his voice caused a slight jerk to visibly show from the usually still standing and calm senator. Afterwards though, Bail turned to Exar with a smug gleam in his dark eyes. "I can assure you my lord Exar. I have not a clue to what you are speaking of." He claimed, a fake innocent like tone gracing his voice. One Exar found very unappealing from as he saw it "lesser" man. "Oh really? Well that is good news indeed, senator. Because I can assure you, Organa that I know full well that this order from the palace seems life saving for you! I know that, despite what lies you would spit to me with, that you indeed already seek to ruin my plans! My plans that I so sadly need you for! I would advise you to heed my words carefully when I tell you; You cannot win this match, Organa. I promise you that!" With an eerily low voice the dark lord spoke to Bail as he came closer to him. "It is with profound emphasis that I assure to you; Bail Organa that I will not allow you to ruin all I have achieved since my return!" Now almost face to face to face Kun could see a tiny glimmer of fear cross Bail's eyes. Exar could only think of how very much he enjoyed that look of fear. He did indeed. "Should you have anything you want to add, you should speak your mind now. Whilst you have the chance of course." Kun stated knowing full well that he was towering over the man, causing a great deal of intimidation for Bail.

It was far more obvious as Bail managed to sidestep Exar in order to give himself breathing room. Followed by him clearing his own dry throat. "It has not crossed my mind in the least lord Kun. I would not even think to try to sabotage your oh so delicate, plans." The senator said as he made an obvious effort to make space between he and Kun. "The Emperor has summoned not only I, but the entirety of the senate mind you! I have no desire to return to Imperial Center so soon. But I must!" As much as Bail wanted to come off as innocent, he knew himself that Exar hardly believed a word he spoke. As was quite evident by the harsh glare Exar had pointed directly at him. "Lord Kun, you have nothing to fear from I. After all what could I do that you have no doubt already thought of?" The senator would regret his short mocking speech. "I fear you!" Boomed the dark lord, a snarl erupting from him. "I can tell you senator, I fear a blind and drunk Corellian far more then I fear you! You have no idea what I can do to you with a mere thought! NO clue as to my power! In fact you living here and now is an achievement for myself! I would have killed you in a heartbeat if I had no further use for you!" His hands balled into fists and raised towards the senator as he cried out his fury. His grey eyes glossing over with rage, as his lips curved into a disgusted snarl. Bail could see just how primal the dark lord could become. _That was a great mistake!_ The senator thought as Kun fixated a glare that would crush a lesser man in his place. But Bail held his ground, albeit unsteady ground. "You have not learned! Have not learned in all this time; that I Exar Kun am far superior to any common political toad! I am the dark lord of the Sith, the greatest dark lord to exist!" He claimed as his features darkened, and he stepped ominously closer and closer to Bail. Who in return managed to stand in his place defiant to the dark lord and his rising ire. "I have told you time, and time again that you should never, could never, and shall never gain advantage over me! Should your deluded political mind ever allow you to think yourself above me, then I highly suggest you retire from active thinking! Learn where you stand in my eyes, as well as the galaxies! You are a minor nuisance and cretin that shall pass as all bothersome plagues do!" Now standing as imposing as ever directly to the front of Bail, the dark lord spoke in full belief of his own words. Exar knew the petty rebels would pass, this he was to make sure of. Only the small senator before him thought otherwise in his naïve and self righteous sense of justice. _You shall be put in place fool! This I will assure personally! Then and only then will you learn what I speak of now._ His grimace suddenly disappearing, and the scorn leaving his expression. The dark lord turned away from Bail ominously with his dark cloak in tow. Thus allowing himself to smirk knowingly and unnoticed by the senator. "Go to Imperial Center, Organa." Lowly and coldly Kun said as he glanced over his armor plated shoulder. "I will remain here and will watch your movements ever so closely. Young Leia shall remain here for my…..observations. So should you see it fit to betray me, then be assured the consequences for you will be astronomical. Yes so go Organa! Go to the Imperial capital and do whatever you see fit to do. Just remember, as long as I am upon the world of Alderaan; it and everyone on its land and above in its skies belong to me!" A chuckle erupted deep from within his chest. This as he watched the senators expression turn cold. "Have a good trip senator. Do come back quickly though." Kun left the senator alone not to long after uttering these subtly threatening words.

Bail despite the words of the dark lord knew exactly what he was to do once he headed for Imperial Center. Allowing a cleansing breath loose from himself. Bail began to contemplate as to how he would carry out his plans of, "escape" as did he weigh the inevitable pain he would bring upon certain people. Some people he has known for long. Some he hardly knew at all. Sadly as Bail set his sight downcast in self shame. He knew that it had to be done.

_I must save the thousands of rebels and freedom fighters! I must do all I can to save this galaxy! I must help make this galaxy a safer and more free realm. I must; for Leia's sake._

"Admiral Refflet, I will need you to conduct a small operation for me." Came the voice of lord Exar Kun. The admiral well dressed and ready as ever bowed. "What is it that you wish of me, my lord?" The dark lord grinned openly in response. "The senator will be returning to Imperial Center for the special session called. I will be remaining here, and in the mean time I will have you personally lead a detachment to Lord Vader's position. This will be the Sombure sector where you shall personally deliver unto him a message from me. After, and only after the senator has left the sector! It is imperative that he be gone from here before we make any move!" Kun staunchly instructed with a gripping fist gesture for emphasis. "The message is for he and I alone! As so, I entrust you with this knowledge admiral do not fail me!" The dark lords eyes bored into the holographic man before him. Ordering Darsin with sight alone to indeed NOT fail. "I am sending you a datapad as we speak, it is encoded. Deliver that to Lord Vader and follow his command afterwards." Kun further ordered. Causing an uncertain pang like look cross Refflet's face. The admiral knew to remain silent though. "This message is very important, admiral. It will itself assure the destruction of thousands of the Empire's enemies! Do well to follow lord Vader to the word Refflet! Perhaps you will see yourself rewarded immensely for you competence." Darsin beamed towards the prospect of reward.

"As you wish my lord, Kun. We shall make for the appointed coordinates as soon as the senator leaves the sector." Refflet repeated his order openly. Receiving an approving nod from Exar. "Very well my lord, as you will." With Refflet now ready to act out Kun's orders. The dark lord turned swiftly around in place. A wild smirk across his face. _You shall know my glory soon enough, Organa!_

(Current time.)

Yes Exar was very proud of what had transpired earlier not so many hours ago. Enough to re-plaster that smirk across his features. Though Organa had yet to leave Alderaan, thus prolonging admiral Refflet's duties. Exar was quite sure he would not have to wait much longer. For the dark lord, as he gazed up to the sky of Alderaan. He could feel that subtle spark within the force. The tendrils of the dark side wrapping about him, whispering to him his coming rule. Echoing to him the darkness that swept over the galaxy like a blanket of shadow. Yes, yes he knew that all was going according to "HIS" ultimate design!

_This galaxy shall see my golden age soon enough! I have awaited far too long for it. So has the galaxy. Soon though the galaxy's eyes shall be opened to the dark side, and all shall hear, see, touch, feel, and even taste the power of the dark side!_ Exar proclaimed to none but himself. "Under my rule; even the dead shall stand in awe of my Empire! So is my power!" Laughing a laugh that erupted from deep within himself. The dark lord remained in his state of dark ecstasy for a period of time. Uncaring of whomever may see or hear his seemingly madness induced mirth. It was the right of the powerful to laugh in self glee. _Is it not_?

(Ord Mantell.)

"Lord Vader has thoroughly crushed many imperial defectors and traitors in the past weeks. Alone is he able to claim the total surface annihilation of the world Teth! An obviously faulty world, run by a faulty man such as Sarn Shild!" All eyes and ears collectively watched and listened in, to the government run holonet broadcaster, as the scripted man made himself look like a total bootlicker of the Empire. It was in a way hilarious. If it were not for the news of which he spoke of. "Teth was totally leveled into turbolaser ash! All forty five million, corrupted citizens of the Empire were effectively erased from the face of the galaxy! Hopefully to ensure no other in our Empire could be influenced and corrupted by their kind. We then saw lord Vader carry on to the world of Romar. Where we saw yet another corrupted Moff in this seemingly growing trend of insubordination, fall! As do all who stand against the New Order! The fall of Moff Antoll Jellrek came swiftly and justly!" Almost joyously did the man proclaim. Though it was probably fake, more likely it was fake. Little did this one man know, but in fact he was being watched and listened to by a gathered crowd of Imperial Moffs! They had little want to do so. At first that is.

Nox had been watching the men from his spot towards the back of the room that he had all the Moffs collectively share while on Ord Mantell. It was unsightly as ever and very unworthy for a Moffs standards. As it was though, Nox could care less for the Moffs living standards. Nox had joined the "rabble" not too long ago, and had caught them in a rather unpleasant mood. All had glared and practically boiled over at the sight of Nox. Which he could care less about as well, considering he was the one with over three hundred stormtroopers stationed about the warehouse. However Nox had "persuaded" the group to watch the holonet broadcast that was airing on an imperial wide band frequency. In hopes that the news the Moffs had missed as Vellam's guests would enlighten them to his line of thought. That had only days ago caused them to attempt to leave his meeting in anger and unbelieving. But Nox was sure his new plan would work much better. It seemed to be working. "….It was after the attack on Romar and the death of the traitor Antoll Jellrek, that the Emperor had called forth an immediate recall of all Imperial court and senate members to Imperial Center. It has been informed to us that he shall address the Moff "problem" that now plagues our glorious Empire! Our Emperor Palpatine has also in all his wise glory suspended the rights of all Imperial Moffs! Issuing an order to not allow any Moff without explicit clearance to join in any Imperial decision within the senate. As well the Emperor has ordered that all Moffs relieve a minor portion of their governing power over to hand selected and temporary interim governors. It has been stated that these interim figures are to be addressed simply as a governor." It was quite obvious to Nox. As he glanced about the room he could clearly see the anger, shock, and even disgust towards the news. _Yes let this boil your inflated egos! Let your tempers cloud your arrogant minds, and come over to my line of thinking! Dig graves for yourselves, my friends. _With a well hidden smirk Vellam thought in silence.

"Our lord the Emperor states as well that the suspension of power comes in response to the assassination of Core World Moff Chorkun! Who was assassinated after the cleansing strike by lord Vader at Romar!" To this many Moffs leaned in further. As if they could not believe what they were hearing, and leaning closer to a hologram would clarify it. "The Emperor has clarified that the death of Chorkun was a clear retaliation assault towards the Empire by defecting Moffs! Moffs whom now seek to destabilize the Emperor for fear of losing their power, as well as their very lives."

"This is preposterous!" Cried out the self appointed Moff leader of the group, Thichis Kuras. The Kuati man came to stand a gleam of anger, and even uneasiness coming over his face. "How did you doctor this transmission? I would like to know, because this seems like the trumped up third rate story written by a teenage boy! Rather then that of facts, Vellam! I woul…."

"BE SILENT!" Overcoming the obnoxious voice of Kuras with his own loud bark, Nox sidestepped his way to the head of the room. Where he came to stand before his audience of Moffs. All eyes quickly snapped towards Nox, as the holo-broadcast fell into unnoticed background noise. "I do hope some if not all of you here have realized by now that what I have been saying is true! The Emperor has signed our death warrants! He is dealing with us on three fronts! Lord Vader shall kill those deemed a traitor, while Palpatine destroys us with his own political power! I can see that this so called "assassin" is nothing more but a ploy by the Emperor himself! One to strike fear and disarray into all of us!" He cried striking a dose of his own fear tactics into the hearts and minds of the Moffs present. Many with uncertainty in their gazes, as well as a great many who looked up to Vellam with interest. The seeds of deceit had been planted oh so finely in their minds. The Moffs had successfully been duped, by the mass.

"I offer you all, even you Moff Kuras. I offer you all a final chance to join me and to show this galaxy whom its TRUE, leaders are! We establish the laws and orders! We run the day to day operations of the Empire! It is us that the citizens recognize, not the old man! Sure lord Vader inspires fear into the galaxy, affectively placing a figure to the Empire. But he is one "thing" against what can be a rallied many! Let us come together and dominate what we have been denied and what we deserve! Join me in alliance, and together we shall bring down Palpatine, Darth Vader and if need be the WHOLE Empire!" His vigor filled oration went far better then even Nox himself could have expected. In fact he could plainly see dozens of Moffs looking about one another, some encouraging others to nod in agreement with Vellam. Some actively murmuring their praise and agreement. Even Moff Kuras looked to be far more withdrawn and silent. He did not raise his voice once and in fact looked far more defeated and accepting of what was spoken to him. A smirk gracing his lips, _Excellent! "_We can form a new Empire, one of many empire's coming together into one great one! With no old man and his oversized dog to trouble us! No restrictions, no accountability, only whatever we want however and whenever we so please! We shall in essence repeat a war that has raged for generations in this galaxy. One of renewal and rebirth. A civil war! And what a glorious one it shall be." His final sentence passing from his lips in more a whisper. It held such passion and emotion.

No further words need be spoken. The other Moffs had at last conceded to follow Vellam. Some were of course apprehensive but for their own survival they had to join, they must. They need to join to live from the coming storm of Moff purge! It was settled, the "Moff Alliance" had been born!

(Coruscant. The Galaxies Opera House.)

As a Moff of the Galactic Empire, charged to govern over a sector named after his family name. Luthus Tadrin hardly ever felt unprotected or without personal power and command over any who would speak to him. Though he hardly found pleasure in torture or dealings with Hutt's. No he left such mindless trivial things to his lesser Moff cohorts. No he preferred to enjoy the finer things in life and the galaxy. Food, wine, furniture and women. As was evident by his three "trophy" wives that he has enjoyed quite intimately. Luthus could even claim to have nine children, three of them sons and the other four daughters. Luthus indeed enjoyed his expensive lifestyle. In fact he had just finished watching a splendid session of the opera in the very observation box meant for the Emperor himself! Yet another perk Luthus was given while in the good graces of Palpatine. The opera group, one from the Alderaanian world of Delaya. Luthus had been greatly impressed as to their prowess and skill. He was one to enjoy such artful movements and styles. Their fluid motion and expertly choreographed acts, were simply eye pleasing to Luthus. Who found himself greatly satisfied with the play and now couldn't wait to return to his suite. His time self indulging himself had tired the man who now wanted to rest for his next day of more opera plays from other prominent Core Worlds. Yes all was well and frankly great for Moff Luthus. That was until…. _"_Moff Luthus Tadrin?" Came a querying male voice rich with a stern and stiff tone. It gave cause for Luthus to turn towards the voice with a sudden start. Where he was greeted by two equally stiff standing ISB agents. Both clothed in the standard white suit's the standard for the ISB. Both blank and emotionless in expression and awaiting Luthus's response. He had been traveling with two standard stormtroopers, who following his example turned towards the ISB agents. To whom they didn't raise their blasters. They wouldn't dare raise a blaster towards an ISB agent, which was connected to the mighty, COMPNOR.

"Yes I am Moff Luthus Tadrin. Is there something you require, agents?" His own voice stiff and heavy with self superiority. The agents seemed hardly impressed. In fact they didn't show any form of emotion. It was becoming quite clear to Luthus that these were far more trained and prepared ISB agents then the average imperial agent. In fact they hardly seemed ISB, but who was he to judge?

"We have been given direct orders by the Emperor to escort you to the palace. This is as much an order to you as it is to us." What appeared to be the younger of the two spoke. His dark eyes boring into Luthus's face. The agent seemingly begging Luthus to refuse.

"Very well." Luthus nodded. Though he could hardly think as to why the Emperor would want to speak to him. He knew it to be idiotic to deny the ISB duo. The agents sidestepped and formed a path for Luthus to walk between them. A most strange stance to take, but Luthus chose to ignore it. After all these two simple agents weren't worth his time. After uneasily passing between the agents Luthus continued forward not knowing where he was meant to go. Continuing forward Luthus took notice that he was joined by multiple footsteps. Indicating the silent agents were flanking him. To which Luthus didn't mind and figured his troopers were not far behind. Even so, Luthus was growing far more uncomfortable then he would like. Then again he wouldn't ever admit to being uncomfortable in the first place. "I will assume that you two have an air-car awaiting me. I do hope you don't expect me to walk, to the palace!" A far more shrill rise in his voice now as Luthus glanced towards the agent who had addressed him earlier. In response the agent bowed his head, while Luthus could have sworn the other ISB agent grunted. But a quick glance towards him revealed no such evidence. "Excellent," Luthus said. "I would hate to have to inform the Emperor of your incompetence. I would find no pleasure in tarnishing the ISB's name and reputation." He faced forward as he openly and callously spoke down to the agents. Who to their own respect remained coldly silent. "Ah well. At least you were appropriate enough to acquire a simple air-car." Luthus carried on his insulting and sarcastic rant. Uncaring and unaware of any change from the agents.

For soon enough the group rounded a corner, where to a far end landing pad lay an awaiting and unimpressive completely black air-car. A frown formed across his face. As he turned back towards the ISB agents, his unsatisfied frown still visible. Luthus was to begin a tirade, until he saw his troopers were no longer present! The agents both standing still and cold hands clasped behind their backs. "We have orders to deal with any and all traitors to the Empire, Moff Tadrin. That includes all who would seek to protect such traitors." Coolly did the younger agent declare. "The Emperor shall not allow any defector to remain within the Empire, Tadrin. This I'm proud to say is the night of your end." Luthus was shocked to say the least. His would-be executioner mocking him openly it seemed! He calmly stood their sizing up Luthus. All the while Luthus himself couldn't even begin to wonder how they had disposed of his troopers so efficiently. Let alone wonder as to how he was going to meet his end. "You cannot be serious! What have I done to gain the emper," "Silence Tadrin!" Interjected the just now speaking older agent. "We have little patience to explain such things that you know full well the answer to! It has been decided, your end is here! Be silent and accept your fate, traitor!" Without further words the agent pulled a small blaster, barely recognizable in the darkness of night. Quickly in three red short bursts of sound and light, Luthus Tadrin crumpled to the metal platforms floor. Dead, with three smoking and charred wounds across his gray suited chest.

The two agents walked easily and unhindered to stand over his limp body. "Throw the body over the edge and be rid of this eyesore." Commanded the older man as he holstered his compacted blaster. "Be quick about it we have to report to his majesty soon." Nodding to the older agent, the younger one clamped his hands over Tadrin's ankles and with a huff began to drag the corpse nearer to the landing pads edge. The older man of the duo started the air-car and was shortly joined by his companion. The Moff now dead and disposed of. The two ISB agents returned to the imperial palace. Never to be credited for their finely executed assassination. Never to be known. As was the way of the Empire and its droves of henchmen and andassassins.

The Moff's end or rebirth grows nearer.


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42_

_(Alderaan, the Aldera palace.)_

_The day was already turning out to be bittersweet. Despite Alderaan being quiet and as serene as possible while Imperial forces skimmed the skies overhead of course. Bail couldn't help but feel a deep rooted sense of melancholy and even a coming dread that had no source as of yet. Behind him awaited his personal CR90 corvette transport. Where inside were the majority of his personal royal guard, the rest stood to the foot of its loading ramp awaiting the senator to board himself. The ship was prepped, cleaned and ready for immediate take off. Only Bail wasn't ready to leave yet. He had taken care of nearly all of his business concerning not only the palace but of Alderaan and the system itself. Including informing Breha of his necessary departure for Coruscant. Informing his political staff and inner circle of what he needed done while he was away, which may be awhile. All that was left was the girl before him. Staring up at him with her beautiful brown eyes, eyes Bail could always look into and smile. Today though, they held that fire that only anger and annoyance could show. Her face was one of obvious anger, and annoyance with him as well. Ger brow scrunched in silent resentment, while her arms were crossed, across her chest. Bail knew he would have to make it up to Leia somehow but as of now he had far too much to do! Much that needed to be done by him was FOR, her safety and future after all! Bail just hoped she would understand. If not soon then hopefully one day._

"_Now Leia, I will be gone for perhaps a week standard time." Bail looking down to his daughter tried to explain softly as possible. Only to see those same brown pools flare with more irritation. "You're gone all the time! This last time you hardly spent any time with me at all!" Exclaiming in retort Leia all but shouted. It made Bail cringe to think that he had neglected his attention to Leia. He knew what the cause of it was though. In fact he could see the "cause" and his darkly clothed apprentice watching him from a distant hall. Bail allowed disgust to cross his face for but a split second, quickly shaking it away for Leia's sake._

"_I know Leia, and for that I am truly, truly sorry. But I cannot ignore this special summons! All the Imperial court has been summoned. To not go would result in imprisonment and perhaps far worse for Alderaan! You know how the Empire is, I've taught you as much." An apologetic note in his voice. Bail tried as hard as he could to convey to Leia how important his objective was. But looking down into her eyes still. He could see she did not understand. Oh how I wish I could explain this all to you, my daughter. _Bail with a sad expression thought. _How I wish, I could take you to a far better, and safer place than this galaxy. This galaxy that is so unforgiving and treacherous. The galaxy your very mother fought to protect, but inevitably lost. _A sudden flash of memories crossing his mind. It brought a pang of remorse and resentment into his chest. "All I can promise you Leia, is the promise that as always I will return. I always have and will return for you Leia." Casting a warm smile down to her. Leia could only shrug her shoulders and nod to her father. She could still see he was distant even now. So she wanted him to just leave and be done with it. All the worse was the swelling pang of hurt in her chest. A sting upon her eyes signaling the nearing of watery tears. So she looked up to him a fake smile plastered onto her face. One that she "hoped" looked fake to him. She wanted him to see her hurt. Wanted him to hurt. "Ok; father. I hope you come home soon." Quick and terse, Leia gave his robed abdomen a gentle and uncomfortable hug. Before she spun in place and took off in the opposite direction. Leaving the senator to watch her leave into the distant halls, a pang welling within himself.

As he glanced upwards though, he was met by two grey eyes. That even from a distant begged him to deny them. A smirk upon Kun's face. It was enough for Bail, he turned on his heel and marched towards his corvette. It seemed odd to his guards, as they watched their valiant leader stomp past them. How dreadfully angry and untamed he seemed now. How little Bail Organa, actually seemed like or resembled Bail Organa.

"Now listen Viathan," commanded Kun in a mild whisper. "Once the senator is gone from Alderaan, and the very sector. We will be thoroughly in charge of the sector. My plans will have been greatly accelerated from this, and so will require quick and precise action from both of us!" Glancing sideways towards Viathan the dark lord had an obvious smirk of knowing across his face. His demeanor to Viathan was changed though. He couldn't help but notice that the Sith lord gave of an almost aura of dark calm.

Far different from mere days earlier where he was plagued by what Viathan saw as pure madness of power. Though Viathan knew that his master was more dangerous now then ever. After all, it is quiet before the storm.

"As plans go I need you to do all that I ask with simplicity." The dark lord said with his eyes still fixated on the distant skies of Alderaan. As if he could see the senators ship in the far off reach of space. "The young princess I will assume will be in the most sour of moods now that "daddy" is abandoning her, again." A twisted smirk on his face as he mused. "She is of most interest to me, and thus you will continue your progress with the young girl. Draw her in Viathan, make her feel most welcome in "our" presence." Emphasizing the word "our" Viathan had not a disagreement to think of. He knew full well that his master intended to raise the lost glory of the Sith. At least what he saw as lost glory. Thus if Leia was to become a fellow Sith trainee, then that was an idea Viathan couldn't wait to see happen.

"As you command master." Bowing Viathan acknowledged. Receiving an approving nod from his master, Viathan chanced a glance over towards where Leia had walked off to. Where he found her sitting on a marble like bench. A forlorn resonating presence radiating off of her from the force. Accompanied by the down heartened look upon her face. It gave Viathan a strange pang to see her as such, a pang that he neither wanted to feel, nor explore further. After all he did not want his master to pick up on it. As he stood next to his master a bit longer awaiting his consent to leave. Viathan could sense quite easily through the force that his master was deep in his own thoughts. Shutting everything else out, cutting off all other loose thoughts in his mind. "You may leave and attend to the tasks I asked of you Viathan. I have work that needs be done." The dark lord abruptly ordered as he made his way down an opposite hall from the princess. Viathan might have considered his masters sudden departure strange. Only as of now he was on a mission. Though if it was for his master or for himself he no longer knew.

A fact that scared him.

Taking into himself a steadying breath and rolling his shoulders for preparedness sake. He set his sights on the forlorn girl off to his side. Taking quick and assured strides towards Leia, Viathan soon came to a silent stand before her. She didn't acknowledge him. He assumed it was because of her down heartened state of mind. A fact that seemed to ooze from her through the force. Casting his looming shadow on the princess roused not a single movement from her. Which in response to, Viathan took a self indulgent seat beside her. Sitting himself quietly on the cold stone bench. Viathan resorted to an uneasy silence, eagerly awaiting a rise from his companion.

"I hear that it helps to talk to another when in a state of anger and or depression, princess." Expecting a witty retort as he was accustomed to, Viathan was put off by the continued silence of the girl.

"Perhaps it be wise that you do indeed talk. For one like yourself it is not good to be so into yourself and quiet." No response greeted him again. Looking down into his lap where his hands rested, fingers intertwined. Viathan contemplated what could gather the girls attention and snap her from her depressive semi-catatonic state. Squinting his eyes it came to him. Pulling one of his saber hilts from his belt Viathan levitated it before him.

"Princess, have you ever seen a lightsaber?" Querying in a voice that was very unlike his normal proper tone. An almost smug one came from him. Which itself caught her attention. Leia slowly turned her gaze up towards Viathan. Her face one that told another she was going to shut you up. That was until her brown eyes befell the floating metallic cylinder! Her mouth quickly became agape with amazement, even more so as she could see Viathan twirling his right hands fingers before him. As he was seemingly playing with the free floating object.

"How are you….what are you doing?" Amazement obvious in her voice. As she strained to form a coherent sentence.

"It is simple princess. It is the force." Matter of factly Viathan informed her. "It flows about the entirety of the galaxy, yet only a few actually grasp its full power and potential. Among these few are yet an even smaller minority that know how to control and rule this force. To bend it to ones own will. I am neither. In fact I consider myself a learner still, despite my years of training." Leia could see he himself seemed mesmerized. _Must be, I mean look at what he's doing! Its Incredible! I have read of such powers in mere mentioning's in my studies. But to see it before my eyes is, entirely different!_ She practically shouted within herself. "I also can read others thoughts and can sense when danger is near. Sometimes I can simply sense ones intentions. So your thoughts I'm afraid are an open book for me to read, princess." Glancing over to Leia with a rare small smile gracing his features, while catching the hilt as it fell gently into his hand. All she could do in return was smile back, awe still apparent in her eyes. "Ergo I have very good access to your thoughts, so yes it is indeed incredible. Only one can grow disillusioned with it at times." Leia watched his smile vanish just as quickly as it had formed.

"How can you not be awed by those kinds of powers?" She retorted questionably. "For one thing, if I could do all that you tell me you can. I know I would get by quickly in this life. I would make good use of that power." Smiling as she said so. It occurred to Leia that with those very powers that she could indeed help far more then she could now. It was enough to make her imagine herself levitating whatever, or even whomever she wished. To enter the minds of "bad men" and see to what they planned. It would make her strong, strong enough to beat all those who caused destruction and chaos. Those, who depressed not only her father but her as well. Yes that power would be very much welcomed by her. If only.

She failed to see the satisfied twinkle that came into Viathan's eyes. "It looks like you have forgotten that I can read your thoughts quite easily." He pointed out, to which she shrugged.

"So? I don't care who knows about how I feel about the Empire. Not even you." Resting her hands in her lap and looking him in the eye she retorted.

"That's not what I meant princess. I could have deduced your feelings towards the Empire days ago, just by looking at you too." He boasted with an ever so small smirk. "No what I meant was your little fantasy of ever controlling such power. You do realize that such power would entitle to do what you want to who you want, however you want right?" She tilted her head in apprehensive agreement. Not quite getting where he was heading with such a statement.

"Well….what if I told you I could teach you how?"

She crossed her arms allowing herself to lean back and give him an unimpressed look. "That'll be the day. I don't have any powers! Though believe me I wish I did. Then I could get you and all your friends out of my home." Playfully she smirked at him. Viathan crossed his own arms.

"It's true you are "untrained" but believe ME, princess. You have great potential in the force. I felt it that day in the garden room. Your anger towards me as well as your general frustration exacerbated that power. It burned brightly and powerfully milady. So I ask again if I am willing, which I am. Would you want to learn how to indeed wield and bend the force to your whims? To enter the minds of your enemies and learn their darkest secrets and bend their actions to "your" design! It's all before you and available. All you need to do is say yes, princess."

Thrown from his speech Leia's mind was in a flurry of thoughts. She knew that she could easily just say yes. Then again he is an imperial, whom she has just recently met and just recently began to trust. Despite what she believed Leia hated to admit she was beginning to enjoy his strange form of imperial social engagement. Not to mention the fact that she knew hardly anything about him, which only managed to make him far more interesting then most in the palace. Then begged the question of what he expected from her in return for teaching such abilities? He didn't surely believe that she would join him or anything like that! _Does he? If so he should know better!_

Did she honestly have any power in this "force" anyway? Or was he for some twisted form of humor just leading her on, and trying to trick her?

Looking at her directly into her eyes, Viathan awaited Leia's response. Which was proving to take a while. He could read her thoughts quite easily as she was in such a flustered state. He knew that for someone like princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, it would take quite some convincing and coaxing on his part to get her trust. Viathan knew he could and would hold out. His master has commanded him to gain her trust and to bring out her power. Then so he will do anything to assure that happened!

"I can tell you need time to think about this Leia." Snapping her from her thoughts, Viathan stood his shadow looming over the princess again. "I'm not here to force you Leia. If anything I only want to help you achieve all that you aim to. Whatever you choose to think of me and what you choose to do with your power is all in your power. I do think to pass up this chance to learn though, would be a mistake."

Leia looked up to him again strangely enough she felt more relaxed from his second speech towards her. From what he said he expected nothing from her. Thus not pressuring her to do what he asked of her. Not to say she was pressured a lot in life. As of late though, being forced to accept circumstances was not something that appealed to her. It was very calming to her, not to be pushed into something.

Viathan at that moment seemed far more like a friend then he had since their meet. After all it was something she craved while cooped up in the Aldera palace. So she bowed her head politely.

"Thanks Viathan. I just need to: think about it is all. I never really thought of myself as having any power in the "force" or whatever it is called." Rising to stand herself, not reaching his height. "Maybe ill decide to learn to use this force, maybe I wont. I know once I decide you'll be the first to know." Smiling kindly to him again before beginning to walk away. Leia was halted by him calling out to her.

"Leia," he called softly from behind, "I'm certainly glad that you're not pouting any longer. You are far more interesting when you aren't sad."

Turning around she could see a warm but small friendly smile of his own. Only then she realized that he had indeed made her forget all about her father and his sudden departure. It made her think. _Did he distract me for himself? Or did he really just want to cheer me up?_ The answer to that question she would probably never know. Yet still she chose to look at it from the latter. She so wanted someone to simply make her feel better and welcome, that even this dark clothed and quiet imperial boy with powers could easily take up that role. Smiling brightly back towards him Leia gave a wave of her hand and continued on down the hall.

Watching her walk down the distant hall Viathan felt a small twinge of…..guilt was it?

_Why should I feel guilty for some girl I hardly know? All that concerns me is masters plans and orders! He is ALL! Then why, why did he feel so "bad." _As a Sith in training Viathan could not afford to begin feeling like a weak fool! Not now, not ever! Friendship was and still is for weaklings with no self reliance and power! This was the teachings of his master Palpatine. Even now under the apprenticeship of Exar Kun, Viathan knew that some edicts of Palpatine's rule and teachings still applied to not only him but Sith in general. To ignore such teachings would be sheer stupidity!

_No, no I must not feel regret! No remorse, no kindness and certainly no delusion or illusion of friendship! Its blasphemous to say the least! _Critically scorning himself, Viathan stood vacant of movement in an empty hall where the princess had left him. To chastise himself was nothing new, and now more then ever he needed to maintain his teachings and manner. It was his duty as a Sith, and nothing could stand in his way. _I will maintain myself and remain "cool." The deception of the princess is sadly, necessary._

His face turning to one of knowing, _when she is Sith she will then know why I deceived her. She will thank me and master. Leia will be a fine Sith indeed._

Turning in step the Sith in training left the vacant hall far more pleased then before. He knew his mission and it will be completed.

_By all means necessary._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

(Alderaan, Exar's quarters.)

Both of his elbows resting on his plain steel desk, his fingers interlocking near his chin. Exar awaited for the other dark lord of the Sith to receive his transmission. At this point the had been waiting nearly ten minutes but gave it little mind. Saying to himself, _If Palpatine wants to play "who's in charge" through a forsaken holo-transmission then he can. I certainly don't mind, nor do I need to play this game! _Although it was generally beginning to strain Kun's patience. These power play games of the Emperor were ridiculous to him. Not to mention down right time consuming! He had much work to do, and this report to the Emperor was frankly at the bottom of his list of importance. Not to mention that he personally loathed the man already. Sadly there was really little he could do on the manner. _Just for a while longer do I have to pretend subordination. The old whelp. _As he inhaled in hopes of calming himself the holo-projector sprung to life. Soon materializing the dark clothed visage of the old walking skeleton.

"Ah lord Kun. I was not expecting you to contact me." Without allowing Exar to speak at all the old Sith lord began. "After all, you have failed to send me any report of your progress. Directly and or otherwise." A sound of withheld annoyance lacing his voice. Though it was obviously meant to be heard. It gave Exar a smirk, humored at the dark lords attempt at domination and fear inspiration.

"Ah yes, well you see your highness I have been very busy. You may already know but I am currently the guest of the senator of Alderaan. Senator Organa." The hologram of Palpatine nodded slowly. "While lord Vader and no doubt you yourself have been dealing with these Moffs and maintaining galactic order. I have been researching into the current state of galactic affairs, and I must say I was very intrigued at what I found." Placing his hands now down to the desk he continued. "I have read into reports that there is a staggering growth in recent years of rebel activity galaxy wide! Now you more so then I must realize that rebels are more troublesome then their worth. So I have been developing a simple, yet original way to deal with this growing annoyance!"

"Yes I am well aware of the rebels in the galaxy, Kun. They are scattered, uncoordinated and nothing more then mere nuisances." Loudly and abruptly the Emperor retorted. "These rebels galaxy wide have faced the harsh realities of imperial wrath before. So should they ever seek to face us in battle again, they will meet the same fate. Time, and time again until not a one lives!"

_Hmm, quite the sore spot you have for these rebel. _A sideways smirk forming on his face as he thought.

"Ah yes that sounds wonderful, but I have another idea in mind." A dramatic pause. "What if I were to tell you that I was in command of a top rebel sympathizer who not only funds many rebels but also helps equip rebel cells galaxy wide. In a hypothetical manner of speaking of course." The old man paused to this before waving his hand for Kun to continue. "Lets imagine now that I can change the course of rebels in this galaxy forever effectively bending them to my, or should I say our will. Let us imagine now that these rebels suffer a mighty blow that not only demoralizes them, but also quashes their manpower. Should this take place and we congratulate the rebel sympathizer publicly for his work in brining down these heathens, then when they hear of this; they will be out for vengeance. Say they happen to slip through the security of a high profile imperial world and say massacre a massive sum of Imperial citizens now that their leadership has been angered, crippled and have thoroughly "stooped to our level." Then we shall see who the public think are the bad guys, your majesty." Looking the holographic man directly in the eyes, Kun could tell the Emperor was going over ever little detail, and no doubt the possible outcomes.

"Should this "hypothetical" situation actually be allowed to pass. What of the sympathizer? Surely you do not seek to simply let him defend himself." Inquisitively he asked.

"Well for a man that has given us his old allies on a fine silver platter, I think we would have to not only accommodate his stay upon Imperial Center but also introduce him to all the loyal imperials of the Empire. Those of course who are not on your list of enemies." Bowing his head slightly in forced explanation. Exar was pleased to see the Emperor seriously putting thought into what he was saying. After all Kun had been planning this idea for quite a time. It was genius and foolproof! Exar simply knew it!

"This hypothetical plan sounds promising, Kun. Then again so do many unfulfilled plans. Action speaks louder then words, and is a better motivator for further action. So do tell me Exar, do you have anything in motion that could possibly intrigue my interest in this operation?" The dark lord obviously wanted Kun to confirm what Exar already knew he was thinking. Palpatine wanted to know if Exar actually had the "thorn in his side" Bail Organa under his control.

"Now that is an interesting question your majesty. Shall we cease this talk of what ifs and hypothetical instances? Because I can tell you that I sure want to get this operation under way." Now resting his hand upon his forehead, Kun awaited as the Emperor gave him an approving nod. "Good. Now to put everything into perspective and to simplify it. I very well have the senator under my fist, even with his departure to Imperial Center his daughter makes a fine piece of leverage." The old man grinned and cackled without saying a word. _I'm glad that humors you so, your majesty. _Kun thought even as he himself smirked at his words. "Now as for the senator, he is obviously adhering to the imperial mass order for political recall to Imperial Center. Still with his daughter firmly in my grasp, I do believe he will play nicely." Another smirk just gracing his lips as he spoke further on the subject. "As it go's I have effectively coordinated a mass gathering of rebels at a relatively remote world. When the time comes I believe with lord Vader's aid I can order a total annihilation of the gathered force. That will be the rebel rally for blood!" Palpatine didn't respond.

"Do tell me Kun, what high ranking imperial world must suffer the loss of lives? I will not permit the center of government to be the choice. If that were to happen I would have scared mindless drones about the planet! I will need these fools in order to assure security and order!" Exar's brow line hiked as he knew exactly the world to choose. It was fairly humorous as well.

"Hmm, well I don't think Imperial Center would be the right fit for revenge either. It seems far too cliché and frankly unachievable by mere rebel scum no matter how angry they may be. No, no we need to have these fools attack a symbol of their loss. With their anger they wont care if its populace is responsible or not. They will simply want to avenge the death of thousands if not truly millions!" Exar proclaimed as he raised a ponderous finger to his chin. Smirking as he started, "I think if Bail Organa sold these fools out. Then his world should be the one to suffer, don't you?" Smirking as he asked. "Let them cast their rage filled eyes down upon this "pacifist" world! Then we shall see how pacifists see an up close and personal massacre. Them along with the galaxy shall feel a sting unlike any in recent years! For it marks the beginning of something grander, and truly glorious!" Proclaiming more so to himself then Palpatine. "I have already sent lord Vader a highly important set of instructions on where and when this attack to solidify the massed rebels fate is to take place. This of course being the reasoning behind this transmission. With your approval I can have him handle the situation with aid from my fleet admiral, I shall also require explicit Imperial control over a more wider ranging fleet." Kun insisted. Causing he Emperor to slant his head to a sideways style inquisitively.

"Why would you require more ships, Kun? The fleet you have control of at the moment is more than capable of any and all operations." Palpatine knowingly commented, a hint of suspicion in his oily voice.

"Ah yes, admiral Refflet is more then capable, even if he is a tad on the fearful side. Nonetheless a larger fleet above Alderaan will ensure that we can repel the coming attack that itself I have to organize. After all I cant trust the rebels to choose their obvious targets." Exar mused openly to Sidious. "I need the rebels to see that no matter how angered they are, the Empire will not simply allow them to win by any small sum! They need to feel blow upon blow after another blow! Only then will they turn into ravenous fiends that the public must see them for. Call it a revealing of their "true" colors." An amused tone now rising in his voice as he said such. Exar was further pleased to see the Emperor again fall silent in thought.

"Very well Kun. You will have your fleet increased to an additional seventy five war vessels on top of the fifty at your command. Of which twenty shall be Star Destroyer's.!" He said, in a manner Kun thought was self indulgent. "Use these ships to there fullest extent Exar. For I will not simply hand out Imperial defensive and offensive ships like toys!"

To this Exar nodded in a mock-humble manner.

"Yes that will do just finely, your majesty. It will take only a matter of days for this operation to be in full movement. I highly advise you to have your governors double security. For the rebels will not simply stop their crusade of vengeance after Alderaan! This I am sure of." Again his self assured manner seemed to register with the Emperor, who himself seemed to like the idea.

"I will be arriving to Imperial Center soon, your majesty. I will break the news to the senator while we're in the same room. I will crush him personally and I cant think of anything sweeter." Darkly he drew out his words. More a slither then actual words. It was such a dark intone that Palpatine himself cackled to Kun. "Besides that I do believe I have nothing more to report." Now hoping to end the transmission Exar said as he awaited the let go from Sidious.

"Ah, I'm not so sure we are quite finished Exar." His own oily voice resonating with Kun's ears. "You see I not too many days ago felt a massive surge of power through the force. It was immensely powerful….and dark." Drawing out dark as he informed Kun. Who already knew of what the Emperor spoke of. Though he remained calm and silent, collective even. _No need to show him I feel uncomfortable. I shouldn't either. He should know just how much more powerful I am becoming._

"It dawned upon me that the force presence was very familiar….yours." Saying it in a way that wanted Kun to be threatened. "I have thought over what could have made your power nearly double in a matter of moments. Only one conclusion came to mind. You've found your light saber, haven't you?"

Kun knew it was inevitable until the Sith lord knew. He didn't know what Palpatine could hope to gain from knowing such information. Still he wanted to play safe with the old man. There after all was no telling of what he wanted.

"Why yes actually. I have indeed found my dear lightsaber. Taken from my temple long, long ago. It was hardly an easy feat I assure you." Trying to explain it as nothing seemed not to be working. As Kun could see the dark lord look down upon him with slight irritation forming a frown on his wrinkled, fleshy face.

"I find it odd that you chose not to inform me at all. It is not so important to I that you had to keep it from me. Did you perhaps not trust me? Thought I would take the mighty weapon of Exar Kun, from Exar Kun?" Kun's nostrils flared ever so slightly, _That's precisely what I thought you old fool._

"I have little use for that weapon, but what I do have use for is the one wielding it. Now tell me Kun, how am I to use you if you insist on going behind my back? Why I would need to…. "fix" the problem quickly now wouldn't I?" With a smirk gracing his hooded face again, Palpatine threatened in his subtle politician's manner. A manner of pushing buttons. Buttons that Kun would not respond to! No matter how prodded into a submissive corner he was! Thus is why his face grew more intensely narrowed by the second as he held his tongue from lashing out at the old man. As calmly as he could he retorted.

"Now I am far too invested in resurrecting the Sith to their former glory to honestly think of removing you from power, your highness." Kun spat subtly. "My lightsaber is merely that, MY lightsaber! My weapon that I forged with exactness and fineness! I made this saber, I AM entitled to it!" Clenching his fists while gritting his teeth, Exar bore his grey eyes into the holographic ones of Palpatine. All fell quiet as two powerful Sith lords stared one another down, malice in their minds and eyes. Neither looking away, nor blinking! It was a staring match that meant so much more then a simple game would. It showed that both were unwilling to give in to the other, and it actually was more entertaining to them then one looking outside in, would think. "I shall do well to inform you next time I find an ancient weapon from my past, your majesty. I shall in fact inform you the second I come into contact with it." Now Kun spoke through partially pursed lips.

"You do that Kun, you do that." Leaning back into his throne, more calmed did Palpatine eerily agree. He maintained his stare upon Kun. Beating down upon him with his dark gaze. "I will look forward to anything you find from your time era. If in fact you ever do find anything as such. Personally I think that will quite impossible." Further he spoke, in a knowingly manner. Kun nodded slowly, though he knew not of what Palpatine meant. "Tell me Kun…..what news do you have on young Zalliste's training?" Sharply did the Emperor change the subject. His tone betraying the bold star earlier as being light hearted.

Kun could see past the façade that the Sith lord maintained. Only breaking his thoughts to remind himself that Viathan was at one point named something else.

"He has grown immensely in both his weapons handling, as well as within the force. He gained much perspective on Dantooine. Which in a most ironic set of circumstances, it took him loosing his left hand in a lightsaber duel to fully understand that he must not only wield and control the force and bend it to his will. He learned that he must also control himself, not allowing himself to fall into a mindless bloodlust! For if he doesn't, well he received a taste of what happens in that situation on Dantooine now didn't he?" Playing the role of harsh extremist teacher seemed to positively effect Palpatine. Kun assumed this because the old man was nodding in a satisfied manner. A toothy smirk returning to his face.

"Whom did he loose his hand to? It would do good to begin hunting this stray the soonest I can."

Kun honestly had little to go on. Save for the small and vague description that his apprentice gave him shortly after Dantooine. _It will have to suffice, what more can the old fool ask of me?_

"I received a vague description, at best. Simply put a woman Jedi whom I can say has extremely dark hair that passes her shoulders reaching her mid section. Also I was told she has dark eyes, a tanned like color of skin and from what "Zalliste" said, she was very fierce in battle. He even went as far as to suggest that she was teetering on the dark side." Even Kun found the description embarrassingly vague. Still what did he have to worry for? It was a priority for the old man, not him.

Only it was at that moment that Kun noticed the Emperors mood and demeanor itself turn contrastingly darker then seconds before. Causing Exar to raise a brow at the sudden change.

"That….particular Jedi has been a troublesome thorn in my side for years now! That woman is a plight upon my peace of mind and Imperial order in the outer Rim itself! Yes I know of whom he speaks of, Kellia Nelrain will easily be taken care of. Especially now that I've picked up her trail, at last after so long." Kun observed with mild interest as the Emperor allowed a half grin, half frown to form on his face. The idea of Palpatine hunting this unfortunate Jedi woman hardly served as any purposeful information to Exar. _"Still,"_ it did get a rise of interest from him, at just how angry the Emperor became at the mere idea of this woman's very vague description. "That will be all for now lord Kun. I have many things to attend to, as well as an upcoming meet with certain politicians with boot-licking tendencies." That statement was mildly amusing to Exar. "I shall have your additional naval forces sent out at once, as I will also send Vader command to fully accept your proposal. Whatever the specifications may be" Sidious finally began to end the more lengthy conversation that Kun had been dragged into. It was quite relieving for Kun, whom himself had things to attend to. Matters of his own great importance. "Oh and Kun, do be sure to execute this plan of yours precisely. I would hate to have to terminate our alliance on the basis of incompetence." Exar gave a terse nod as well as a broad smirk in return. Thus allowing the hologram to fizzle out with his smirk intact Kun expressed one lone sentence to himself aloud as it was though.

"As would I, Emperor Palpatine. HA, as would I." A near crazed look in his eyes as a deep self indulgent chuckle arose from his chest. Folding his fingers together and leaning his head upon his interlocked hands, Kun sat in quiet contemplation. For he had far much more to do, and even more so to plan. _The coming of a new age is at hand after all. _

(Imperial Throne room, Coruscant.)

"Inquisitor Tarsisian!" Palpatine barked into his holo-comunicator where soon materialized a member of his Imperial Inquisition. Robed in the lavishly styled robes that was common among the inquisitors, a young man with parted light hair and a calm "innocent like" face appeared followed by him dropping to his knee at the voice of his lord.

"Your majesty!" He greeted quickly.

"Never mind formalities, Inquisitor!" Replied Palpatine with a rasp of aggression in his tone. "I have received information that a Jedi that I have sought out for some time has finally been spotted! Upon the grassy fields of Dantooine, hiding amongst rebels who now no longer walk amongst the living." A near undetectable speck of glee emanating of his dark figure as he spoke of some of his enemies demise. "She escaped after injuring an agent of my will! You will go to Dantooine and pick up this errant Jedi's trail through the force! Once you find her you will attempt to bring her before me! If not possible then consider her a total loss, and kill her!" The dark lord commanded, with a ferocity that this inquisitor had never heard or even seen before. Having no desire to prolong his lords flaring tirade, Tarsisian shook his head repeatedly and with vigor as well.

"All as you command, my lord." Looking up to his holographic lord Tarsisian chanced a query.

"Might I now the name of this Jedi, my lord?" Hoping he had not sparked his lords ferocity Tarsisian awaited a reply of any kind.

"Her name is Kellia, Kellia Nelrain!" He uttered in a serious manner. "Do not underestimate her! She is more of a danger then she will look to be. I want her brought to her knees! Do you understand your lords will, inquisitor?" Again Tarsisian bowed his head in submissive acknowledgement. "All will be done as you command, my lord."

"For your benefit; it had better." Came his eerie reply as he snapped his hand and the holo-projector died down.

Turning his yellow eyed attention up towards the ever moving skyline of his Imperial Center. At last one of the many Jedi whom slipped through his ever tightening grasp had been discovered and located! Kellia of all of them! She was a particularly interesting case for him. As Supreme Chancellor he had seen her and even heard of her progress through the war. Taking a minor interest of her actions only until the day he received word of a botched mission on the war torn world of Jabbim. He smirked at the memory, as he remembered hearing of the tragic death of her fellow Jedi padawan. It was an act that plunged her into taking vengeance upon the droids that had killed her companion. It was only latter that Palpatine fully learned that she had in fact slain a small group of clones that were a security detail for the Jedi. That's when things got interesting, as she was said to have "drawn in the dark side like a sponge." That was how the Jedi masters put it at least.

It was after that fateful failure on Jabiim that Palpatine personally wanted to "console" the young girl. Where he offered the chance of a life time. To take her rage out upon the separatists and avenge her fallen friend!

She had accepted without a second thought! Abandoning the order and becoming a "shadow" agent for Palpatine. He even then subtly opened himself up to her and his true nature, and it was ironic how unbothered she was by his true intentions! Even his plan to convert Skywalker to his side seemed to not bother her in the least! The war had truly made her bitter to everything and everyone. Such a promising agent she had become, only to fall from his graces not too long later. A fact he at times would snarl to. Palpatine believed it all began when he introduced her to his other agent at the time, Kalev Zalliste. Whom even then was a scientist that Palpatine relied on behind the scenes of the war.

_Ah the memories. _He thought sarcastically. It would not matter soon enough. She will be terminated by the inquisitor, and then the galaxy will be the object of his full attention.

(Star Destroyer, Exactor. In hyperspace, en route to the Sombure sector.)

Finally after waiting impatiently for nearly twenty minutes Vader was pleased to see the holo-form of Exar Kun materialize. It had taken some time to do, but Vader had arranged to have his holo-projector "discreetly" rewired. All in order to insure his and lord Kun's conversation was completely private to all others.

Vader made the observation that Kun looked to be in a more darker mood then he had anticipated. Why he did not know. "Greetings lord Vader. I hope you are having a far better time then I am here on Alderaan." He spoke in a self sorry like manner that was laced with ire to some unknown source. Vader paid it little mind.

"All is going as we had planned if not better I would think." Vader quickly retorted in his deep baritone. "In fact I am rather pleased that the Moffs are playing into this so well. Moff Vellam has already indeed contacted me and reported that he has gained the support of dozens of strongly positioned Moffs. All of them far too accepting of an Imperial plot against them over common sense" Vader thought with disgust towards the lackeys of the Empire, the credit hogging self indulgent whelps that they are! He couldn't wait to put them ALL out of their misery soon enough!

"Along with my role in the plan, the Moffs are fully in belief that the Emperor is out to murder all of them. The fools that they are, they cannot see that this is so absurdly convenient and an obvious hoax." He criticized aloud. "I have given him the information of certain assets in the Inner to Mid Rims, for him to acquire for the coming entertainment. Soon he will see his arsenal triple in size." Exar maintained a steady nod as he took in all that Vader was placing before him. "After I deal with the far more foolish Moff Utoxx Prentioch in the Sombure sector I'll need to deal with perhaps at the most two more of the Moffs. Then I shall begin preparations to alienate any threatening rebel cell in the Empire." Kun smirked to this.

"That will be quite unnecessary lord Vader. I have actually been very busy in that department. I think you would find it very interesting as well." Still smirking to himself he said. "You see while here on Alderaan I have had the…..pleasure of meeting with the senator more intimately. Bail Organa is far from what I consider an opponent and we'll keep it that way now that he is under my boot." Vader could see Kun was enjoying indulging himself towards his ego, and power. "That is besides my point though. My real point being is the fact that he has been very useful in locating rebels galaxy wide! Very useful in brining them to one place at one singular point where they can be manipulated and twisted to what I will!" The ancient Sith lord ranted.

"The senator of Alderaan has been under our observation for quite some time. It is well known that he is a very likely rebel sympathizer. He is also renowned for his long and dreary senate speeches. Or so the Emperor has told me." Vader retorted, crossing his enormous black suited arms across his chest. "I have no interest in Bail Organa or his dealings whatsoever. He is a fool and self righteous, quite the amount of failings he has." Disgust emanating off his every word.

"Oh but you will be interested in what I have to share, believe me lord Vader." Kun insisted, shaking off Vader's spiteful words. "You see lord Vader. I had as planned arrived here on Alderaan in order to meet with the senator and perhaps make him believe I was actually on his side. Oh but my invigorating attack upon Dantooine had also given me some worthwhile information! Information that could and indeed has changed the way I approach senator Organa." Kun seemingly elated with his work, so much so he seemed to want to drag his story out. A rather annoying trait to Vader. "I had ripped the thoughts and memories from the rebel general encountered on Dantooine, where I learned of the senators vast exploits. So upon meeting with the good man himself, I had a good leverage over him." Smirking widely as he said so. Seeing as Vader was remaining quiet, Kun took it upon him to further continue. "One thing evidently lead to another, and well after a blatant threat towards his world and daughter the senator saw it fit to fully cooperate with me. Now to make this story a lot shorter then it could be, a massive rebel conversion will be taking place on Dubrava!" Kun proclaimed with obvious pride as he folded his fingers together..

"Senator Organa has betrayed these rebel elements then? How ironic and profound that he be the source of their demise. What is to become of the massed rebels? Has the Emperor ordered an attack to take place?" Vader witnessed the Sith lord's smirk broaden.

"Why actually I had the most interesting conversation with the walking corpse not too long ago." Kun spat while maintaining a self assured smirk. "He indeed found my plan sound. That plan being to make a statement to the rebels, as well as invigorate their minds with anger and hate."

Vader maintained his helmeted sights on kun, though he had not a clue what he was speaking of.

"I offered a plan that requires your services and command over the Imperial fleet that you're in possession of now. Only with a fleet as monstrous as yours can we show these broken rabbles that they are simply fodder! Then and only then, can we sit back and deal with the Moffs while we let the rebels stew in their disgrace and failure. Only then can our plans advance!" Settling himself down Kun looked to be far more scheming than usual. Not to say he wasn't before, but Vader could see something was new about Exar Kun. He was more and more reminiscent of his master. _A Sith Lord indeed._

"I will do all that is necessary, Kun. I do hope that this in some way does indeed further our plans. Not to simply toy around with I, or the fleet!" Vader warned, pointing his gloved finger to the holographic form.

"Very good lord Vader. A detachment of my fleet will be arriving to the Sombure sector to intercept your fleet in a few days standard time. My admiral, Darsin Refflet will have all the information you will need. Follow it to the letter and inform none of your crew for security. All will be as we have planned soon enough, lord Vader." The darkly dressed Sith lord promised. "When we speak again, the rebels will be crushed, and we may very well be at war!" Exar uttered with a small dark smirk.

"Until we see each other again lord Vader."

When Kun signed off and dematerialized, Vader stood in silence for a brief moment. "_We may very well be at war." _He repeated to himself. _yes, only this war will see a true Sith lord take power. The galaxy will soon know true leadership._

Whipping around, his cape flowing gracefully in his wake, the dark lord Vader made his way for the bridge. Another decisive battle approached, and he couldnt be more prepared then now!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

(Imperial Star Destroyer, Exactor. In hyperspace en route to Sombure sector. Medical deck/and lab.)

Looking over scientific records and recent so called breakthroughs in medical science, Kalev found himself rather bored. Bored at how small and petty most were, how insignificant as compared to he and his work! The few and far between interesting file were still very dull. His green eyes would skim over the written data with ease. His advanced reading skills allowing him to skim over the entirety of datapads in mere seconds! Sighing at the increasing boredom that worked its way into his mind Kalev uncaringly tossed the pad of information aside. Not caring that it fell with a metallic clang to the floor. The ships near silent hum returning to undisturbed and silent, brought back its brooding peace for Kalev. Gave his mind ample time to think and diagnose not only his objective, but his goals and mind set.

Thinking. He was always thinking! Sometimes he feared, that the non stop thoughts that raced through him would bring upon madness! Then again…was he not already mad? Already insane? Looking up towards the metallic and grey ceiling in thought. Kalev wondered.

_By whose design do we base judgment for insanity? Who is the one to decide if I am indeed the insane one? For in my eyes, my mind I am not. Does my opinion and will not matter if I am labeled as insane? Perhaps I am not the one who is as called, insane. Indeed can it not be those who say one is yet is not?_

It was by now that Kalev realized he was definitely over thinking this simple and trivial matter seeing as he was riddling himself towards a slight migraine. Shaking his old thoughts out of his mind, Kalev instead opted to focus on what awaited him after Darth Vader was through toying with the feeble Moffs that now required so much focus and attention. A fact that greatly annoyed Kalev. Seeing as it took away from him his goal and time to reach that goal.

Kalev walked over towards a medical desk. Looking over random and pointless medical tools, his mind continuing to sift through his plans and upcoming duties. In fact he would soon be focusing on work he had thought done and gone for long time ago. Work that he knew he could raise his head highly and proclaim it to be his greatest accomplishment! _A mere fifteen or so years, now at last I shall truly see my work at it's height of accomplishment! My greatest achievement finally realized before my eyes! _He did not smirk, nor did he smile. Such facial jerks were lost to him sometime ago. What he did do was feel a great inner swelling of pride. Self pride, for he knew that besides simple cloning he had gone far beyond! !In fact splicing and manipulation of ones genetic code was a feat no other had accomplished before him! If it so then he certainly never heard of them, and honestly didn't care if someone had done it! He had done it. He had done it far better, and more recognized then any and all else before! _Dr. Kalev Zalliste will be recognized, for the sheer greatness I have accomplished! My genius! My genius that has brought me to prominence and glory! It is MY mind, My intelligence! MY DOING! I did it all Thus I deserve all that I wish! _He flared in his own mind as he stood in the metallic gray room alone in utter silence.

A sudden tremble ran up his spine, like a bolt of electricity had boomed into his very being. An old rage shot through him that he had to fight and keep in check. He would not give in to his lesser urges, he was far beyond them. Those were tamed long ago. Though at the moment he could feel his heart rate increase, accompanied by deep breaths and his nostrils flaring. Anger. It was a very, very powerful emotion indeed. Powerful enough to bring the Dr. to the brink of control.

All he wanted to do was pound his fists into something and unleash his anger, rage and every drop of energy he had in him! Flashing before his eyes were the faces of the ones who had planted this deep seeded rage. Those he wished to demean and destroy! Yet he never did, or could. That was when he had taken his rage out upon unsuspecting ones. Weak and simple people whom had caught his eye.

As the rage finally began to subside in great pulses down his back, Kalev reminded himself. _All in the past. I have no need to give in anymore! I AM IN CONTROL! _Snapping his head to a side he proclaimed to himself. No other need recognize him now. Soon though, soon Kalev shall take being on the sidelines no longer!

The Exactor gave a slight shudder, Kalev raised his head as he came to the realization that the Star Destroyer had left hyperspace. _Well I suppose I can take a small nap while I await Vader to end his "play time." _Sighing as he thought to himself, Kalev returned to and then retired to his quarters.

(Temporary Office of Moff Nox Vellam. Ord Mantell.)

"All that you have willed and commanded of me has been done so far with no obstacles to deter me, my lord." Nox dutifully informed with hands clasped securely behind his back and a slight pip of pride in his voice. "I have assigned certain Moffs whom I find to be the most trustworthy of the bunch, to take on the task of secretly recruiting further men for our soon to be combined forces. As I do not believe we will be able to trust many troopers once we are publicly known." Nox paused taking in a breath. "Furthermore I have begun the task of reaching out to Procopia, in effort to contact Laird Gustavu. As of yet he has not returned contact. Although I assume this to be because he is busy with duties at the moment."

Nox ended the long winded statement. Standing and awaiting expectantly for the dark lord to respond. Though as usual lord Vader remained his quiet brooding self. Only the deep intakes and release's of his breathing apparatus filling the void in the room. Causing Vellam to shift his stance in uneasiness, fearing he had spoken out of term with his dark master.

"Moff Gustavu will support you in full. Or he shall face the consequence of my wrath!" Vader finally responded with a tremor resonating from his voice. Doing nothing to show pleasure nor displeasure with Nox and his work. "I will remind you also Vellam, that no matter how much power this little alliance of "yours" accumulates I will be within an arms reach of you at all times. Always watching, observing you totally." The dark lord threatened, leaning his holographic masked head in ever so slightly towards Vellam. In fact Nox flinched backwards in response to this sudden jolt forward by Vader. "Do as I command, as you have been Vellam and I can promise you the rewards first mentioned. Perhaps even more, of course if you follow my orders to the very last letter." Nodding vigorously in response to Vader, Nox felt again totally helpless and demeaned before the dark lord. Tossing all insecurities aside though Nox was confident he could live up to his lords expectations. He needed to if he were to survive!

"Of course my lord as you will, lord Vader." Nox responded quickly and so obviously with cowardice laced in his near trembling voice. "I have also instructed some of the more powerful Moffs in the alliance to begin making connections to organizations that have suffered Imperial sanctions and attacks as of late. Those of which include criminal and smuggling syndicates. Hutts to be more precise." Vellam spoke now with more stiffness in his voice. Fear causing him to do so.

"Hutts do not concern me Vellam! What concerns me is the integrity of the allied Moffs you have brought together! I do not want to hear of even a single one of them crawling to the foot of the Emperor with the intention of revealing my plans! For if I do learn of such news, they alone will not suffer by my hands! You will share their fate Vellam! In fact you may be punished TEN FOLD if such was ever to happen! This is after all your operation, Vellam." Vader ended with an eerie calmness. Nox bowed his head deeply, it was the best course of action for him to do so in Vader's presence. Looking up Nox could see Vader had nothing more to command of him as he remained stone quiet. "I will return to all the orders placed before me my lord. I will await further orders and contact from you when you choose so." Still bowing Vellam said while the dark lord remained stationary and unmoving.

"Very well Vellam.: Vader finally broke his silence with. "You shall remain concerned with the tasks set before you, until I inform you otherwise. Make no foolish mistakes Moff, lest you be eager to test my patience with you in these matters!" With that final threat the hologram disappeared leaving Nox with a queasiness in the pit of his stomach.

Shaking his head in displeasure and mild sickness, Nox gained a minor headache as thoughts raced through his mind. Amongst them was the fact that he was officially in charge of an internal rebellion against the galactic Emperor. The fact that he was in complete submission to the lord Vader, the direct second of the Empire. The fact that this whole rebellion was a farce! That the rebellion was working! _It is stunning!_ Those three words alone were easily the best chosen to sum up the situation he found himself. In fact Nox thought it was far too easy. Then again he never really knew the scale of corruption that had been germinating within the Empire for years. It really wasn't all that hard to believe actually, just hard to see realized.

Taking in a breath while clasping his hands behind his back once again, Nox allowed himself to be lost in thought. Soon there would be no time for careful thinking. That's how he saw it at least. _Must prepare for lord Vader's commands. Or it will be my head on his hit list. _Grimacing to the thought, Nox remained eerily quiet to himself. It may be the last time he could appreciate such silence.

(Alderaan, Aldera palace.)

"Viathan I am disappointed you have yet to convince the princess to at least test the power of the force. Let alone the dark side." Shaking his head as he slowly paced around the kneeling Viathan whom had his head lazily hanging towards the metal flooring of his masters office. He had known that his master would eventually grow tired of his slow progress to persuade the Alderaanian princess to unleash her potential in the force. The dark lord had turned restless in his will to recruit more hopefuls into his dark fold of his Sith acolytes. As of present only Viathan was being trained in the ways of the dark side, and Kun's Sith training. Exar wanted more obviously. More weaker students whom he could bend and manipulate to his all encompassing will. The Brotherhood needed to be reborn in his eyes. The rule that the Emperor had been adhering to was broken to Kun. Or really Exar saw it as inefficient and unworthy of a Sith teaching. To limit himself to another's rule, would defeat his image and purpose. That cannot be tolerated! It was understandable to Viathan, it was also his hope that the Leia would join him and his master.

He had grown to enjoy Leia's company far more then his master would likely approve of. In recent days he had been seen following her about the palace. Conversing, or in actuality listening and offering his opinion if asked of. Based by the looks of the palace guards and attendants, Viathan could see they disapproved. He didn't care.

"You have failed in your task apprentice, need I deal with this situation myself?" The dark lord broke into Viathan's thoughts with.

Snapping his head up towards his master, Viathan hadn't even realized he had a frown upon his face. One that was of obvious anger. Which confused Viathan as to why his master stopped to look at him. His grey eyes looked down interestingly on Viathan. The dark lord tilted his head further boring down upon the boy. Only then was Viathan alerted to the fact that he was looking up to his master with a look of ire across his face. Relaxing himself, Viathan watched as Kun chuckled deeply with a wicked smirk across his face. "It is true Viathan that you have at least made a very admirable effort. In fact you seem very attached to the idea of turning her to our side, the right and best side of course." His smirk broadening. "I will wonder Viathan if you can do what is necessary to make her see our way. You need to redouble your effort to do so; become more aggressive and forward. The steady and slow approach is not working on this girl."

Bowing his head once more in submission, Viathan then gave another nod. "Yes master." All the response Exar was looking for from his submissive apprentice. Tilting his head in a halve nod, Kun crossed his arms across his armored chest, allowing his dark robes to flow down his broad shoulders. A renewed smirk of satisfaction now crossing his face. "Excellent, I shall await expectantly to hear of her riveting progress into the thralls of darkness soon then apprentice." In a joyous manner Kun addressed his apprentice as he rounded his desk, coming to sit in the opposite sided chair. "Now apprentice, do leave me to my work. After all the objectives I have put into motion or otherwise completed, I still have many more to attend to. Therefore I leave you to the tasks I have appointed you, Viathan. Do be sure to complete them in the given timeframe placed before you." Snapping his hand in a jutting and sudden motion towards the door to his office. Signaling his desire for Viathan to leave his presence.

Bowing his head deeply down to the floor yet again, Viathan rose to stand quickly swinging around and thus beginning his leave.

When his apprentice dutifully left him, Kun swung his chair around facing away from his desk as well as the entrance to his office. Now facing the large viewport out towards his offices terrace the dark lord sat in quiet musings. Again he delved deeper into the dark side of the force. Feeling its tendrils swirl about him. Invigorating him and filling his mind with whispers and thoughts. Allowing the darkness to resonate in his mind.

_The future holds so many doorways and possibilities towards the end goal. It is only those whom know how to bend the future to accommodate their designs, who truly wield power. _He mused darkly with a grin to accompany those thoughts._ As such I have bended the very future to my will, to my plans. Like a blueprint for a grand spire of Coruscant, my Empire shall rise from a base structure. Until it rises and reaches the very summit. Surpassing all else around it._

_My Empire shall be that spire. Surpassing all, and overshadowing all light and placing the vail of the dark side over all else! _"Now comes the next stage." The Sith lord spoke aloud, and truthfully he didn't know what it meant himself.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

(Star Destroyer Exactor, Sombure Sector over Kaliska.)

On the bridge of the Exactor lying in a bundled heap upon the metal floor was the singed and unmoving body of Utoxx Prentioch. His unsightly body was wrapped in overly flashy and long robes, that were more fitting and representative of a king or of an emperor. While the style and colors were disgustingly designed and unsightly themselves. Such as flowing bright red robes patterned in diamond shapes or triangular patterns. Lined within these robes were golden or even purple seams that would revolt anyone to its unsightliness. It mattered little to anyone that this over weight filth was dead and gone. No one was as uncaring though as lord Vader himself. Whom already was back to his normal position to the front of the Exactor's bridge. Staring, unmoving through his mask outside of the view panels looking down upon the large sphere that was Kaliska. His harsh mechanical breaths filled the room again steadily, while imperial officers moved silently about in the background. All of them knowing to attend their business dutifully and in silence. Save for captain Piett, whom stood looking down upon Prentioch with a small frown gracing his face. It was unlike him to endure a corpse on the bridge, but anything that lord Vader had committed was not to be questioned. No matter what! As so he shook his head distasteful of the body.

Making an effort to step over the portly man without grazing him in the least. Piett quickly took a stationary position behind the dark lord. Clasping hands behind himself he was ready to orally report.

"Lord Vader, I have sent out the message to the network relay station on Kaliska, they have relayed the information to the entire Sombure Sector of all orders you have placed." Piett took in a breath while readjusting his stance. "Soon all the Mid Rim will be alerted to the death of the traitorous Moff, and the information will travel up the imperial ladder of command." Even though the Sith lord couldn't see the captain, Piett tipped his head as he ended his report to the dark lord. Afterwards he stood in silence.

The dark lord was still unmoving. His arms crossed across his chest, and helmeted head facing the viewport his full attention on it. He seemed very uninterested in the captains report, which really wasn't uncommon of the dark lord. For now he was deep into his own thoughts.

_The Moffs are hardly putting any fight into my operation to oust them. It will hinder the plan if they continue this inactivity. They need to show aggression to make my war legitimate! They need to stand up to me in order to show the Emperor that they are indeed corrupt!_ Vader knew his master wasn't as stupid as he liked to believe. Merely the Emperor was easy to incite anger wise. If Vader was to count on his masters temper further he needed proof that the Moffs were willing to defend themselves at all costs! Even attacking Vader himself! If not; the plan would tear asunder and all would be for nothing!

"Captain Piett!" Vader barked as he swung around in place. Causing his flowing cape to swirl magnificently about his commanding, obelisk figure. Piett snapping to attention, raised his head high to his commander as an attempt to further show his preparedness to the dark lord. "Yes my lord?" He responded dutifully. "Have the fleet be at the ready to make course for Prakith of the deep core! The fleet is NOT to dispatch until I give the command; is that clear captain?" Vader asked his voice seemingly dipping lower then it usually was, with threat laced upon the tips of his every word. A common way to ensure his orders was followed very precisely. "Yes of course lord Vader. I shall make all the necessary preparations and have the orders sent out to the fleet, my lord." The captain added a bow of his head upon ending his reply to Vader. The dark gaping eyes that Vader adorned on his mask seemed to bore into Piett whom stood looking up to the silent lord. After an awkward moment of silence between Vader and Piett, the dark lord nodded his head barely noticeably and then walked past the captain without another word spoken. Something Firmus was extremely grateful for.

_Lord Vader seems far more preoccupied than usual. _Piett thought as he made his way towards the communications officer. _Perhaps it is the Moffs whom threaten the Empire that causes him to act as such._ Robotically giving the communications officer Vader's orders, Piett further mused to himself. _No matter why he is such, lord Vader still retains his power, composure and skill. For that I do not think there is one single officer in this armada daring enough to question him still. A smart move that is indeed._ Assuming his place to the front of the bridge to gaze out of the viewport as Vader had, Piett laid his mind to rest. There was really no use musing over the dark lord of the Imperial forces. He knew there was no place for such thoughts, and thus so would simply take orders in and remain as diligently silent as an Imperial officer could. He would if he wanted to keep his head and neck in place.

(The Rogue Shadow, stationary in port on Jabiim.)

"Starkiller" humbly kneeled upon the grey metal of the Rouge Shadow. After moving through a small Jabiimi village and encountering bitter peoples, Starkiller was more then eager to get of this "wasteland" of a world! Now that he had his necessary supplies, all he needed was his masters go ahead to leave. Thus hearing the loud clangs of boot upon the floor approaching him, all but made him sigh with relief. Dark boots approached and the profound mechanical breathing was easily heard. Chancing a glance up Starkiller saw his master approach with arms crossed across his apparatus covered chest. Cape flowing brilliantly as usual, and body language as withheld yet imposing as before. "You have done well, my apprentice." His booming voice congratulated. "You have caused both the Emperor and the Moffs great distress. By no means a small feat Starkiller. In fact the Moffs are more so worried, seeing as the Emperor is far more concerned with dealing with the supposed Moff uprising." A mocking undertone was evident to Starkiller's ears. He knew his master had never liked Moffs, very obviously. Nor did he approve of the Emperor's "idiocy" on the matter. "The time for assassinating worthless Moffs that hold no power is over though! We now need to strengthen the resolve of our growing uprising. As well as reaffirm our hold over the puppets in this matter." Vader informed his anxiously order awaiting apprentice. Whom was more then willing and ready to get of this pit of a world. A snarl gracing his face as he thought so. "You are to assassinate a Moff known as, Thichis Kuras of Kuat. He is both a fool and hindrance to my plans! I have been informed by an agent that he has been plotting to meet with the Emperor in a private council." His master boomed with annoyance. "Make your way to Kuat, the Moff will be there for the next standard week. After the fool will be heading for Imperial Center to no doubt attempt to inform the Emperor of the plans! He must not complete his idiotic plot Starkiller!" The dark lord further boomed.

"It will be done, master." Bowing his head lower to the ground Starkiller affirmed. "I shall see to it that he never makes it to the capital!" He proclaimed in more of a whisper, then raising himself to stand facing Vader. The dark lord simply staring down his apprentice as was customary of him.

"See to it that you live up to such a proclamation, apprentice. I will not stand for such a failure." Not another word and Vader's visage fizzled out and soon gave way to the ever present PROXY. Whom then slouched over slightly placing a mechanical hand to his head in what seemed to Starkiller to be actual fatigue. How a droid felt such escaped him.

After visibly shaking his head PROXY looked to his master. "Ah master I do hope that we can now leave this world soon! I find the population to be rather untrusting of droids." With his normal pip and hyper like way he said.. "Perhaps once we take off we can duel on our way to our next destination, and ill be able to complete my programming! Or at least take in new tactical data."

Lifting a mildly amused brow Starkiller retorted with, "You mean trying to access a way to kill me?"

"Why of course master! I wouldn't have it any other way!" The droid with unseen glee announced. Only giving Starkiller reason to roll his eyes amused of the blunt droid companion.

"Well we're heading to Kuat Proxy, and I don't think we'll have allot of time to spar. I better go inform our pilot of that fact. Hopefully he gets us there fast enough." Starkiller said beginning to walk off. Calling out to him from the distance Proxy said, "Very well master, I shall remain here and run some programs on how I may finally kill you!" Shaking his head with more mild humor Starkiller simply continued on.

The new pilot his master had provided him with was far more quiet, and far less of an annoyance then the last one Starkiller had the displeasure of having. He was a simple imperial officer and pilot who knew when he was to remain quiet luckily. Yet Starkiller never felt truly comfortable around this officer. He was far too quiet. _Still, I suppose that's why master hired this one. I do sort of enjoy the silence I guess. _Starkiller mused as he neared the front. Reaching the cockpit and entering it, Starkiller walked into the small room where seated to the controls was the pilot in question facing away and minding his own business. Where Starkiller only then realized he never bothered to ask his name. "Pilot, we are heading for Kuat! Lets take off as soon as possible and get of this pitiful planet!" A bitter tone laced into his words. It wasn't often Starkiller raised his voice, let alone in a commanding manner to another. Yet because of this pilots silence, he felt that he could felt that he was entitled to it. It felt good for once, for once to order someone else around. To do his will!

The officer turned to his higher up and nodded in reply. "Right away sir. Ill plot the course and we shall be on our way." Simple enough and he turned back to the controls and navigational computer.

Taking a seat next to him Starkiller went into a silent state as well. It would take some time to reach Kuat, and he wanted to be well rested, for just another job at assassination and control. _Simple enough, right._

(Alderaan, Aldera Palace.)

Exar waited patiently as he stood watching a Lambda class shuttle come to an easy landing on an Aldera palace landing pad. One of many that were placed jutting out from the central building of the palace. A pad that really looked unstable to the untrained or uneasy eye. As its circular center for holding any ship was positioned directly over a high placed drop. If one were to pilot a ship incorrectly Exar presumed it would be a long and sure plummet to ones death indeed. Making the shuttles slow pace and exact piloting acceptable for now. Off to the side of the pad in question were six still standing Massassi. At their head being their commander Mattizz whom himself was awaiting lord Kun to arrive and lead them to wherever it was he wanted them to follow.

Today was a special day indeed, for Kun. Today was the day he finally began his return to Coruscant, or as the Emperor called it "Imperial center." Once back on the capital world he would appease the old man with a….special gift he had ready. One that senator Organa had helped him create in his time with kun. It was enough to bring an assured smirk to Kun's face. These rebels whom knew nothing about him would soon be crippled totally and utterly by HIS design. Of course he would gain prestige and renown throughout the Empire and the Galaxy! _Once lord Vader and his fleet are in exact position, along with admiral Refflet I will be able to not only wow his "majesty." I will be able to cripple a foe before they really even become one! Such is the fate of enemies to a Sith lord. _Another smirk crept upon his face, not long after though did he hear and sense the approach of his apprentice.

"Master, the shuttle and the pilot are ready for you. Commander Mattizz and your honor guard are also prepared for departure." His apprentice spoke with quickness and softness. Glancing towards him Kun gave a small affirmative nod, before turning back to looking over the very shuttle Viathan spoke of. His awkward silence made Viathan slightly uneasy. His master was not one to keep silent when things were going exactly as he had ordered or predicted. Taking a tentative few steps forward Viathan chanced a query. "Master, are you not pleased with the shuttles timely arrival?" Spoken as tentative as his steps were, Viathan was very cautious not to anger his unpredictable master, especially when the state of his mood was unknown. To his relief and surprise Exar responded through a smirk on his face.

"Ah you need not worry Viathan. I am indeed very pleased. In fact I am what you would call ecstatic!" Kun beamed still staring off towards the shuttle. "It all is coming together quite nicely and I am merely basking in the euphoria of success!" Turning to Viathan with his smirk intact Kun motioned for him to follow as he made his way down a palace hallway leading down to the shuttle. "You see Viathan," Kun opened with as they walked side by side. "The plan that me and Lord Vader had formulated together has been steadily coming together in mere weeks time! That is a feat in and of itself." The dark lord stated in a matter of fact style. Viathan nodded his agreement. "Now there are but several steps that need be done to assure the success of the grand design. One is of course the assured crippling of the rebel factions galaxy wide!" He stated stoutly. "Lord Vader will complete that task, while I make my way back to Coruscant to the Emperor. He will be quite astonished with my work and then from there I have but one more factor need put in place so we can finally act out our ultimate goal!" Stopping to turn to his apprentice, Kun broadened his devious smirk. "So you see Viathan I am far too pleased to properly express through words or perhaps even action, lest I dissolve into an almost child like display ." To that Viathan nodded with one of his small smiles present as well.

"With that in mind Viathan I must make it clear that you will be in command of Aldera palace while I am away." Kun was slightly humored to the reaction his young apprentice gave. Merely lifting his brow in total surprise was still enough to cause Exar to chuckle deeply and slightly. "Yes Viathan it's a simple task really. All I ask of you is you maintain the palace lockdown of both incoming and outgoing beings, or communications." Viathan nodded quickly in reply to his masters requests. He thought it smart to ensure he remember them no matter how few they were or how tedious. "Good." Replied Kun, as he then turned and returned to walking towards the landing pad. "Now mind you Viathan I want several things done besides the normal tasks of palace control. For one, there is still the matter of the princess whom has yet to budge towards our gracious offer. This is the final chance I am giving you apprentice. Either she joins under your direction, or I'm afraid she will need to be shown the power of the force and that of the dark side!" The Sith lord stated loudly and threateningly as he glanced upon his apprentice again. "Have I made myself clear apprentice?" Spoken in a hushed voice that conveyed his subtle threat well. Viathan merely nodded a stiff singular nod of acknowledgment and submission. There was nothing he could say in retort to his master. Kun seemed to know this as well as he smirked and nodded to himself satisfied by Viathan's response.

Viathan didn't want the force or the dark side forced upon Leia. She had yet to even scratch the surface of the force, and he knew his master would teach her things she was not prepared for in the least. Yet he could do nothing, but try and open her open to the force.

Passing the opening to the landing pad and being greeted by the near blinding light of the Alderaanian star. Both Sith master and apprentice walked in great strides and quickly towards the now kneeling six Massassi at the helm of the Lambda shuttle. Kun immediately came to stand before Mattizz. While Viathan took to standing to his side choosing to remain silent and attentive.

"Rise commander." Ordered the dark lord with a jerking suddenness in his voice. His sudden loud voice caused the Massassi commander to nearly jump to a stand.

"Yes as you wish my lord. I and your honor guard are fully prepared to serve and follow you, my lord. Wherever you want to take us and whenever you are prepared; by your will my lord!" Mattizz proclaimed in his deep accented form of basic speech. "All by your will and command our lord and master Kun!" The Massassi commander further proclaimed, more vehemently then before. Even dipping his head in a bow, which caused his crimson fleshy appendages all about his head and face to flop about.

"That is excellent to hear my loyal Massassi. I will be most interested to see the reaction of the people of Coruscant as I parade you six about the senate and palace! I will also be pleased when we find further room for my growing Massassi forces on other worlds." The dark lord said in a hinting manner. Catching the attention of Mattizz and even the five kneeling warriors. "We shall see how things turn out my loyal servant. You may yet stand upon your ancestors worlds!" All the Massassi bowed to that proclamation. IT was well known to Kun that the warriors hungered to reclaim the ancient worlds of their ancestors and ancient Sith masters. Something Kun both did and didn't understand himself. _Still whatever pleases the hordes while they serve me is welcome indeed. The dark lord mused as he diverted his attention to Viathan once again._

"One last thing that I want you to do while I am away Viathan." He informed commandingly. "Whatever you wish I will devout myself to, my master." Viathan replied in kind.

"I will need you to prepare the Massassi and imperial detachment forces here for an attack. Do not ask why, for I cannot answer you as of now. Only know that there is a very good reason behind this command, and you will need preparation for what is to come." The dark lord commanded in a far more serious tone then before. Is grey steel eyes boring into his apprentices. Whom stood looking back to them, only with submission apparent in his eyes before his mighty master.

"As you will, my master. I need not know the reasoning behind thus." Respectively he returned.

"Good; I shall now depart Viathan. Do not disappoint me and you shall be rewarded for you efforts, my apprentice."

To his ears his masters promise of rewards sounded muted in comparison to his warning, or warnings. Watching his masters retreating figure, billowing cloak waving through the air as was the dark lords long jet black hair. Viathan simply stood clasping his hands behind his back, contemplating his next course of action. Whether to carry out preparations for a battle. Or to find Leia and again try to persuade her to open up to him and the force. Or would he simply attend to the palace security?

No longer able to see his master and hearing the hum of the shuttle come to life, Viathan took a step turned and began to trek back into the Aldera palace. This time with more responsibilities, and more power then before.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

(Nar Shaddaa, Corellian Sector.)

Kellia standing alone off to the side of a small grey and dirty docking bay labeled "Bay 2.1.16 A" by a slimy Nikto who eyed her and the team she was traveling before actually letting them use the bay that seemed to barely be able to sustain a shuttle. It was all quite a fun place for her to be, sarcastically of course. One could see it sprawled across her facial features. Or more specific the utter disdain for the bay the Nikto and heck maybe even her own team members. She mentally waved off the red Nikto as a Hutt enslaved scum whom simply thought she was apart of a lowly gang here on Nar Shaddaa. Or maybe the alien actually knew she was a rebel and was simply checking out her and her team for goods to steal or what not. No all that idiocy didn't bother her at all, aliens like the Nikto who only lived to serve the over sized Hutts were not worth a second glance from her let alone second thought. What was at the forefront of her thought and impeding her day was this new development among her group of "allies." Something was happening really big amongst the Empires enemies, a fact Kellia had been dreaming of since Palpatines declaration of a new order! So why was it she vehemently stood against the mass "exodus?" Simple really.

_One apparent call from Bail Organa and before you know it everyone gets is up with enthusiasm and claiming to have a "good feeling about this!" How can it be a good thing for more then seventy five percent of the rebellious factions in all the Empire to meet at one planet, at one time, AT the call of one man, who himself has not been the most helpful person in the galaxy as of late? _It was all enough to make her already present scowl deepen and turn more flared. _I mean sure Organa helps out with credits and even sometimes a little bit of information here and there. Still though he sits in his safe little palace on Alderaan or his cozy office on Coruscant, while we are losing people in the hundreds or thousands! How pathetic!_

The thought of it all was enough to make her idle look of anger turn to one of obvious acute anger! Kellia knew who Bail Organa was of course, who in the galaxy didn't know of the outspoken rebel sympathizer who still held senate seat and prestige? She only had just got settled in here on Nar Shaddaa which was hard to do in and of itself on a moon such as itself riddled with "scum and trash." Now here she was readying to head off to an "undisclosed location" with no one telling her where or why she was going there really. Only that there was to be a massive "convergence" so to speak of dozens of rebellious elements within the Empire, as well as some wayward factions outside Imperial controlled space. Something everyone was attributing to the coming "rebel victory" a dream Kellia never believed in, in the first place. Kellia was more then a little suspicious of the sudden quick movement of her whole group to one singular location. Especially since it was shortly after Moff Nox Vellam had exterminated an estimated six thousand rebels in the Gordian Reach. Or even that lord Vader seemed to be killing Moffs left and right all the while the imperials claim to be exacting revenge and cleaning out the corruption within the Moff system, a system Palpatine had placed in power himself. So Kellia did indeed feel entitled to her "paranoid state of mind." It was what had kept her alive all this time anyway. So why should she change now of all times?

"Kellia! Are you going to come over here and help us load this damn cargo into the ship, or are you too busy thinking about Jedi things?" Called out the gruff and sarcastic laced male voice of the "icing on top of the proverbial cake," named Dase Vorum. _Lucky me. _She thought despondent as she sent him an icy and hard glare. To which he threw his hands up in mock terror, an evident grin upon his unshaven face. "Whoa, if you're gonna have a fit about it I don't need ya help after all. Ill just break me and my boys backs over here in quiet then." Kellia could practically smell the sarcasm seeping off of him from where she stood. He was being as sarcastic as ever, using his unendingly irritating broken basic to talk to her in what he thought was a charming manner. The Brown haired man with eyes of the same color was one of the most annoying persons Kellia ever had the displeasure of meeting. Noting his stereotypical Corellian attitude and manner of working, including the sarcasm and unearned inflated ego to match. Not to mention he always wore a Corellian flight jacket or other Corellian like jackets that were all black covering simple shirts and pants of usually the same color if not at times gray or blinding white. _"A man of contrasts I suppose."_ A man that annoyed Kellia to the very depths of her being!

"If you really must know Dase," Kellia began to reply. "I am contemplating the seriousness of all these factions meeting one another in one place." She finished beginning to close the gap between them, a look of irritation replacing her earlier glare.

"You Jedi and your so called "contemplation." Dase mocked the word and waved it off. "Its real easy to think of. We all meet, we all agree the Empire is evil and all that other good stuff. Then BOOM," the Corellian man smashed a fist into his other hands open palm. "You have a huge fighting opposition to the empire and therefore a better chance at success. Not to mention we have a very big popularity amongst the galactic masses." He added knowingly, a self confident smirk accompanying his statement.

Kellia noted the men working silently behind Dase, noting that he was not really helping them as he was supposed to be doing. "If it is indeed that simple then we should have beaten the Empire already then!" She proclaimed. "We already had a network of allied forces all about the galaxy, cooperation is key to all our survival. Thus all of us converging, at least in my mind is a serious security risk! Silent and secretively acting is the best chance we have at success! Anything less or more so is damning all our effort, as well as others efforts to total destruction! The deaths of thousands are hanging over all our heads on a daily basis. If all the rebels in the galaxy meet only to be silenced thoroughly then all that has taken place has been and always will be for absolutely nothing!" She rebuked him passionately and rather loudly. To her unending agitation though, Dase merely continued to smirk and raised his hands up.

"Alright, alright don't get your saber in a twist now. All I'm saying is that, to me personally this is a good thing. Okay? No need to cut my head off." Kellia threw him another glare, it was more mild then the last but she was still irritated by his lack of agreement on her stance. As she was with most of the rebels she tried to talk to about the meeting. All of them were to drunk happy at the prospect of victory to actually think out the plan more in depth. _I know this will end badly! _She thought glancing her stare away from Dase to a random spot on the bay's grey and rusted wall. _I cannot keep watching people die around me, its getting to be too much._ It felt like a stiff and heated breeze had hit her just as a solid boulder landed directly on her spine. Metaphorically speaking of course, she felt helpless and hopeless as her common depression clouded her mood and her thoughts. Making her gaze seem vacant and far off, her stance unmoving and silent. Kellia had given up long ago truthfully. Her reasons for fighting were black and white, yet unspoken of. In all reality she didn't know why she kept fighting and clinging to a thread of hope that may not even be where she was looking for it. She so wished to find that which the Empire stole from her all those years ago. She needed to only see what she sacrificed all her life for long ago was still there in the heart of the Empire. To see that despite it all, that she could leave the realm of life knowing it was there, there and living! Hope…it was a shallow and weak thing to cling to but it was all she, and many others had left in this desolate galaxy. This place of death, slow brutal deaths caused by famine, pestilence, torture, or even war! In truth, Kellia felt responsible for it all, and it was a horrible feeling. A feeling that as a Jedi she never was prepared for. Now it was seemingly swallowing her whole.

_Hope…,hope is indeed for the pathetic. Just like me._

Feeling as if her eyes would well up with tears here in front of Dase of all people, Kellia forced herself to snap from her gloomy state and turn her attention back to him and the cargo loading. Shaking her head back to attention and repressing her depression, Kellia looked up to see Dase looking at her rather oddly. A furrowed brow and narrowed eyes also he was tilting his head to the side, attempting to see her face better from an angle. It was concern that laced his facial features. He had seen her turn sullen before him, and he was actually concerned. She just stood there silent and unmoving that it was obvious why anyone would be concerned for her. Not to mention he did enjoy her company and, thought her very out of her normal state of mind. Where usually she stood brooding, an intense look across her face. She now looked far more "pathetic" then Dase was really comfortable with.

"Listen Kellia, I didn't mean to uh make you upset you know. I was just saying what I thought about all of this. No offense to ya was meant." The usually arrogant and annoying man was before Kellia's eyes fumbling over his own words attempting to make her feel better! She couldn't help but role her eyes.

"No need to worry Vorum. I am only lost in my own thoughts on it all." She waved him off, straightening her back out and looking past his shoulder to the loading men work. Kellia could still sense Dase looking at her concerned. She paid him no mind.

"Well….okay then I guess." He finally replied. "If you say so." He finished with an unsure tone about his voice as he uttered the sentence.

As Kellia was about to reassure the Corellian man, a sudden chill ran through her. A cold and oily chill that perverted the air about her. A familiar feeling. A presence making itself known through the force was near, and it was oily as it was dark and foreboding.

Swinging around quickly, Kellia looked to her old standing place near the rooms entrance. Where standing there were three men. All clad in lavish flowing robes of oddly mixed colors of green, blue, and black. All three were somewhat masked in the cast shadow made by the cargo ship, adding to their clichéd dark effect. Kellia wasn't surprised though, she knew whom they were. _I always knew it would be the Inquisition. Too bad Palpatine will loose three men today._

"So; the old man finally let loose his Kath hounds? Oh no wait you guys are above the hounds, you must be. After all I have already killed plenty of them in the past. You're what; the go to guys if the old man has run out of ideas?" Kellia threw onto her face a sudden dark grin as she pushed stray locks of her wild brown hair aside. She heard the sudden cocking and whirring of several blasters come from behind her. Sensing the tone of her rebel comrades had turned unbearably intense. She could feel the four men become very tense at the sight of the inquisitors, fear and anxiousness reeked through the force about her and the rebels.

"Very charming I must say." A slimy male voice responded. A smirk practically heard through his voice. "Your file had stated that you would be sarcastic upon our meeting." The one in the middle of the three stepped forward as he spoke to Kellia. The smirk evident on fair toned face. "By old man, I assume you mean the lord of the Empire, his majesty Emperor Palpatine. As such yes he has sent us to acquire you, dead or alive. For an order like that you must be very special indeed. Usually I take a simple pleasure of immediately killing all his enemies. No today my work will be to bring another pathetic Jedi before him." The two others slowly stepped forward after their leaders example. They were in preparation for the imminent fight looking in the air and the force. Kellia noted each holding a saber securely in their hands.

"So what is your name? If your Emperor aloud you to keep it. Sometimes he thinks its best to change the names of his servants you know." Kellia retorted harshly and sharply, her right hand tensing around her saber clasped to her belt.

"What's the deal Kellia? What's your game plan? Better yet, what's our plan?" Whispered Dase as he maintained his sight trained dead on the center most of the three unknown imperials before him.

"You see Kellia, I think you angered my Emperor rather harshly to make him want you alive for his own personal pleasure." A smile twisting across the inquisitors face as he spoke. "I do hope after all the effort I put into finding you that I will have the pleasure of watching you break before him." The inquisitor spoke mockingly, interrupting Kellia before she could respond to Dase. "After all, the Emperor has ways of breaking even the most sternly willed individual." The man added, a hint of astonishment in the sound of his voice.

"We will see who is broken, not before the Emperor though! No I think I'll do the galaxy a favor and rend the three of you piece by bloody piece here and now!" Kellia declared in what seemed to be an amused yet crazed tone. She could feel not only Dase and the rebels stunned to her words but the inquisitors as well. Especially as the center most Inquisitors smirk turned into a frown of confusion and perhaps even a slimmer of anxiousness. After all was it normal for a Jedi to talk in such a manner as Kellia just had?

Grappling her saber and whipping it in front of her activated she went immediately into a trained Makashi stance. Saber to her side, feet positioned shoulder length apart, while her thumb grazed across her saber hilt idly. Despite not having a famed curved saber hilt, Kellia was in her own right a well performer of the second form of saber dueling. Her stance and saber prompted her opponent's to follow suit each bursting a crimson beam forth, each taking their own stances that looked to Kellia to be mere personal stances and forms.

_Unprepared were we? _She mocked them mentally, a smirk broadening across her face.

Slowly she tilted her head to her right in the direction of Dase whom still stood behind her. "I want you and your men to get on the ship and leave the second I start moving got it?" She said deeply hushed whisper.

"Leave you alone here with these guys?" Dase retorted incredulously, still unmoving. "Have you lost your mind?" He further demanded louder then before. Much to Kellias annoyance as well.

"Me, lost my mind? No I don't think so, but I believe I just gave you an order Dase. Now do as I said and meet back up with the rest of the group at wherever it is we were supposed to go! I'll meet you guys there shortly! Let me deal with these fools on my own thank you." She barked to him in a more heavier and demanding tone. Without waiting for another retort Kellia began a slow battle ready side step, circling towards her opponents to the front of her. Vaguely hearing the sound of clanking boots move across the bay over by Dase and his men. She kept her eyes trained exclusively on the three Imperial scum before her. Nothing but their so far unmoving bodies, and her adrenaline pumped heartbeat were open to her senses. Each she could feel was eyeing her, with the two unspeaking lackeys confused as to what to do about the fleeing rebels who had just started up their freighter. Neither of the two moved following their centered leaders example who himself was standing still and was particularly interested in Kellia and her slow movements that were drawing nearer to him from his right.

Kellia could not only feel but sense through the force the great deal of interest the center inquisitor had for her. A perverse wonder as to why Palpatine would want this particular Jedi alive perhaps? Or was it he was simply a sick and twisted individual who enjoyed trying to kill those he was ordered to? Frankly Kellia could care less, only that hopefully he would be dead soon was to the forefront of her mind.

"Now now Kellia, I do think your attitude and manner of speaking is very unusual. Perhaps even un-Jedi like especially for a lady such as you. Don't you think so?" The inquisitor mocked as he swung his saber before himself defensively, his tone betraying the look on his face that was one of perverse expectancy for the coming fight. The two side inquisitors began to slowly move out from their leader, each following his movements and brining their sabers before them clutching the hilts in both of their hands.

In response Kellia merely smiled a broad and awkward smile that she could see confused the two inquisitors and made the central one frown. Kellia came to a total halt as she stood near to one of the side inquisitors and sized him up and down. Turning to the talkative leader she said, "You know something, I think I will enjoy myself today more then I have in years."

With that bold and frightening sentence spoken Kellia dashed her saber towards the inquisitor nearest to her. Meeting his crimson blade, she made several distinct and quick feints that were easily blocked, which was to be expected. She then stood back as the other non-speaking inquisitor closed the distance between him and her, colliding his own crimson saber with hers in a tantalizing smash of sparks.

Utilizing Makashi, Kellia easily defended against this attack as she did the next several flurries that came her way from the first inquisitor. This one tried to quickly slam her from side to side with overhead thrusts, and each time his saber made reeling contact with hers. Kellia was easily able to swing around herself and twirl her saber to meet the other inquisitors attack, as he attempted to hack wildly and foolishly at her back. Taking on a more brutal stance, Kellia threw a brutal kick into the first inquisitors stomach sending him reeling backwards. In further mesmerizing speed she spun herself around again, allowing her left leg to slam into her other opponents head knocking him to the ground in a loud resonating crash to the metal floor. His saber slid across the floor as it seemed this inquisitor had lost total consciouness. As the other one who took the kick to his stomach was literally shaking in pain, clutching his pained midsection with one hand as the other clawed at the metal floor below himself.

Standing straight and spinning around to look the leading inquisitor in the eye Kellia smirked broadly, as she could see the evident scowl plastered across his face.

"Now, I figured that your two friends here would put up some manner of a good fight. After all the big talk by you I figured that much at the least. The old man must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel with you three!" She now mocked as she twirled her saber idly in her right hand, her left twitching near unnoticeably at her side.

To the inquisitor she seemed almost deranged, wild and in all reality indeed very un-Jedi like. Her eyes seemed glazed over and dark as they remained trained on him. As if they were assessing him and every move he could make. Her hair was wild and untamed, her outfit was not of a Jedis but more militaristic and tight fitted to her figure. As her saber dueling styles changed in mere seconds and could go from Makashi to a very advanced Ataru form that he saw utterly decimate his under inquisitors. Each was lying on the floor one struggling to their very knees and grunting in pain, the other unmoving altogether and down for the duel already! Quite a disgusting sight for the Imperial Inquisitor to see before his very eyes. So now his gaze hard and his grip tightly secured on his own saber hilt he awaited this odd woman Kellia Nelrain to make her move. He felt he was more then enough for her.

"Before I crush you little inquisitor," she spoke darkly and seemingly self amused. "I will rid you of your friends here and what's even better is I will rid the galaxy of two more pests!" Unwilling to react to her and move from his position, he watched as Kellia used her free left hand to jut from her side and through the force clutch the one conscious inquisitor by his very neck like a Sith would. With her sickly smirk she followed the mans body as he lifted limply into the air. He gurgled and struggled to lift his own hands to clutch his neck feebly in response to his windpipe no longer accepting air. His lungs quickly ached and burned for air as he began to see dark blotches appear in his sight.

All the while the woman holding him was smirking in contempt of the man, and in total pleasure from his pain! Leaving the last standing inquisitor totally floundered and even perhaps un-admittedly afraid.

"You see inquisitor," she readdressed him. "This is what your Emperor taught ME years ago! Before you ever even set eyes on that thing you call your lord and master, I was one of his favorites! Now you'll see why!" The proclamation came as she turned to look upon her defenseless victim and with a single clamp of her hand into a total balled fist, the inquisitors neck loudly snapped as his head violently jerked backward in response before going totally limp dead. Then Kellia allowed the body to fall unceremoniously to the hard metal floor.

Furthermore Kellia turned and in blazing abruptness tossed her saber into her now free left hand and extended her right towards the unconscious inquisitor where tantalizing bolts of lightning flared from her hand! The last inquisitor left was now completely floored! This was NO Jedi, it couldn't be!

The new victim of Kellia awoke for a moment with shrieks of hollowing pain that deafened all other audible noise within range, before he was quickly silenced and just as the other before him dead and limp. Leaving Kellia to plant her full attention and gaze on the last now fear stricken inquisitor before her. She placed her saber hilt back into her right hand as she slowly approached him, step, by step. "Didn't he train you for odd cases such as I?" She asked stepping further nearer to him. "Did he not open your mind to the power of the dark side?" She further questioned gaining on him. "Has he not prepared you to fight and DIE for him in battles like this one?" She demanded sending a minor feint at him as he dodged and stepped backwards. "Has your Emperor not given you all the necessary skills to kill me and other like me?" She further demanded louder and more forceful then before, her chest heaving in obvious pure, unadulterated rage.

"Or did he leave all of that to those he thought actually had some semblance of skill? Unlike you who is frankly; a second rate throw-away henchmen!" Kellia slammed her saber into his with an enhanced pound from the force that made the inquisitors booted feet slide across the floor backwards further, trying with all his might to block her mad sheer power. "I will kill you, here and now and I will enjoy angering THAT man once again! He will never have the pleasure of torturing me, NOR WILL ANYONE ELSE!" She screamed as she brutally gave in and slammed her saber into his over and over and over again!

Overhead slams into him were barely defended against, sideways feints towards his ribs were slightly dodged, frenzied flurries left him turning and sprinting backwards to give him space and ground to meet her on.

It helped none as she closed the distance and again slammed her saber into his and came face to face with him as their sabers stalled and held one another at bay. The look in her eyes was feral and deadly, as were the traces of horrifying yellow within them. The snarl that was mildly spread across her face showed what he could see was pure hatred, rage and anger, all aspects he leased expected to see in a supposed Jedi. "Now do the galaxy a favor and DIE!" Her final deafening demand rattled his eardrums as she with her saber and the force flung a long pulled back upper thrust with her saber and tossed his whole saber across the room, leaving him totally defenseless. His eyes widened with utter fear and in this moment he no longer had any Imperial left in him, only cowardice. In a moment of utter loss of senses Kellia deactivated her saber and with a force enhanced grip latched her hands around the inquisitors neck! With her eyes resonating a blend of yellow and natural brown, a sneer upon her face as she chocked the man before her with her very own hands. She could feel the pulse in his neck, see the look in his eyes pleading silently to her. In this moment she didn't care, all she could hear in her head pounding away was one simple word.

"_DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" _Even as her thumbs dug into the mans neck deeper and harder, unknown to Kellia tears were welling in her eyes with some beginning to slide down her cheeks. She had truly given in to the dark side in this moment and she could barely even feel herself anymore. All she could feel was the rapid beating of her rage and adrenaline pumped heart, and the shiver of that rage flow freely up and down her spine. It felt near euphoric to her.

"Die for me now you filthy Imperial SCUM!" Her voice echoed as it seemed unlike hers and that of a crazed Sith lord, animalistic and deeper then usual. As she in her final act of madness used all her might through the force and virtually crushed his neck, windpipe and all ability to breath and continue to live had ceased. The inquisitor was dead, all three were dead by Kellias hands alone.

Now alone in her madness that was now slowly fading from her the tears began to flow more freely from her eyes. As her hands remained shakily clamped to the dead mans neck. Her whole body felt sore and shaky in fact as the tears freely fell. She made no noise, no cries or shrieks of terror. No her eyes were plastered open, the sickly yellow slowly fading. Her hair fell about her as her face remained facing downwards.

Finally able to move only after over five minutes more of stillness. Kellia found the strength to remove her hands from about the mans limp and turning cold neck. His lifeless eyes awkwardly staring off into the docking bays ceiling. She quickly moved away from the lifeless corpse and backed herself away from it hitting her back against an apparent unused and empty crate. She soon pulled her knees up close to her and rested her head on them, wrapping her arms about her legs. She allowed the tears to flow freely but silently in her fetal position. No one was here with her, there wasn't a sound in the lonely bay but her now silent in and outtakes of breath. All she could think about was how she had given in and surrendered to the dark side again after not for so long. How that old fool had won against her again. So she cried bitter and harsh tears in her loneliness. The freighter was gone and so were Dase and his men. There was nothing here but Kellia, the tears and her darkness.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

(Star Destroyer, Exactor. In stationary in Sombure Sector. Armada in standby.)

Strangely enough the Exactor had been abruptly hailed by the recent arrival of a star destroyer flagship by the name of "Scorcher," flanked by two others of what was confirmed to be from the 68th naval detachment. A detachment that on Imperial record was supposed to be orbiting Esseles on routine standby operations. Then ever more odd to the crew and captain Piett in particular, the admiral of the detachment, Darsin Refflet had requested an immediate boarding and audience with lord Vader himself. On account of an apparent special mission from his lord "Kun." A name Piett nor anyone else on the ship was familiar with, but they chose not to stick their noses into what was called by lower ranking officers in humorous manner as "Vader business." A term higher officers found most unbecoming of an Imperial officer indeed, although they agreed it was not worth looking in to personally. Nonetheless the Admiral had boarded with a personal assistant officer by the name of Yovan, after lord Vader had astoundingly to the crew, authorized the meet and commanded not to be disturbed by anyone of the crew or the entire fleet, until his meet was done. No one from the Exactor would dare disobey this order, nor would anyone else from the entire armada. To even question lord Vader was a blatant death wish of course. So the crew mostly ignored the two newcomers as they boarded the Exactor and made their way silently and steadily to lord Vader's very own personal chambers. When they entered and disappeared from the crews sights, all wondered in awe, _"Just what could these two seemingly unimportant imperials have to give to lord Vader that was so important?"_ The crew would never find out, that this meeting changed the galaxies fate drastically, and they were there to behold it. Never to realize of course what they were present for.

While the massive armada continued to maintain stationary orders from the Exactor, many being oblivious to the fact three new star destroyers had joined them there. Vader was just about to begin his awaited meeting with the two men sent from Kun. Each of which were as expected by Vader, shaken in his presence. Vader sitting in his Meditation Chamber stared blankly towards the fidgety admiral Refflet, as his similarly acting captain stood off to the side near the rooms entrance. The dark lords hands were resting on his chambers seat armrests, while his legs were slightly inverted pointing towards each other in the sitting position the chair provided for him. Vader had always found the position awkward, but never bothered to remedy it.

His usual loud breathing added to the uncomfortable atmosphere for the two men. As did his unmoving figure.

"I assume that Kun has actually sent you here with something important for me. Otherwise your being here is unnecessary, as would be your demand to meet with me, admiral Refflet." Finally speaking seemed to jog the admiral from his silent fear inspired awe of the dark lord. As he e soon scrambled and fumbled his hands over his belt searching feverishly for the datapad Exar had entrusted him with. He let loose a very audible sigh as he pulled it from behind him, Vader could also make out the captain near the door letting his own unsteady breath.

"Why ye-yes lord Vader I have here the datapad my lord Kun dispatched me to hand over to you personally. He had informed me it was strictly for your eyes-err I mean you alone to read." Vader felt slight irritation swell within him at the idea he had no eyes as insinuated by the admiral, as Darsin jumpily explained why he was there. Facts that Vader well enough knew already. "I was also ordered by my lord Kun, that I was to join you in your operations and to remain in your service until his further command, my lord. I have two other Star Destroyers with me and my lord thought I could aid you in any manner you need, or demand of me."

Not bothering to immediately respond, Vader turned on the datapad and proceeded to enter the proper encryption codes Kun had recently sent him on their secured channel. After which a blue screen sprung to life and the dark lords vision was greeted by the words, "**Operation: Resolution I."** All in bolder text then the rest of the text documents. As they were also underlined, as he realized all was in the proper Imperial operational text much to his personal surprise.

Skimming down the expected lengthy text Vader's attention was captured by the words, "Dubrava, Exterminate, and Final operational move."

_Most interesting. _He thought as he read that dual paragraph alone. As it soon became apparent that Kun had drawn up this entire operational terminology by his seldom. All the sentences carried a manner of wording that Vader knew without a doubt were Kun's highly energized and grandiose style of speech. Only put into text and Imperial terminology, or otherwise in separate paragraphs reserved for nonchalant notes reserved for the writer to leave information for the readers. An example being the side clause of, "Per arrival of the initial wave of yours, I want the Final operational move initiated on your command only after my go ahead, from the senate. Which will be broadcasted live and will have the massive audience of the senate itself. As to impress our Emperor and the senators of course, let the fire rain on the world, and burn the rebels to dust and ash! May as well take some of those Dubravans with the rebels as well. Teach all traitors a small lesson on top of a bigger one!" That sentence alone could tell anyone that a deeply dark and disturbed being was the writer of this document easily. As for Vader he cared less, only following his counterparts plans were at the front of his mind as he shut the pad off for now.

Still gripping the data pad, Vader returned his gaze to the two extremely uncomfortable men standing before him. Each were perspiring and the admiral seemed to be unable to keep his legs still.

"Admiral Refflet, with your already assigned orders by Lord Kun I find it odd that you remain here in my presence when you should be commanding your three ships, as already ordered."

"Ye-yes of course my lord, forgive me my lord, I will make for my ship immediately my lord. Come Yovan quickly!"

Admiral Refflet shakily demanded as he spun around in place and signaled for the lower officer to follow him immediately. Which the silent officer did without second thought of course.

Paying them little more attention then was already given, Vader brought up his communications terminal and typed in a transmission to the Exactor's bridge. Where in a matter of seconds captain Piett's face came onscreen. "Greetings Lord Vader." The captain greeted dutifully as he took a more "proper" Imperial stance hands clasped behind back and head raised ever so slightly.

"Captain Piett, as soon as our visitors from the Scorcher are back onboard their ship I want an immediate order broadcasted to the armada. You are to inform them to divert from our immediate objective with the Moffs and are to make for the Al'Nasrl sector. Where I want the fleet to be put into stationary on the border with the Albanin sector. I will have more orders once we have arrived and will not be disturbed until we have reached our destination! Is that clear captain?"

"Impeccably understood my lord." Piett bowed in response, although Vader could sense the captain mentally sifting through the orders just given to him.

"Do well to relay these orders with the same impeccability then captain. Insure to rely these same orders to the new arrivals, and you would do well to stress the order to not disturb me, captain."

"It will be done, my lord." Another quick bow from Piett, and Vader cut his connection without proper warning to the captain.

Vader had more immediate things to think about. He had to read over the entirety of Kun's datapad, moreover he had to ensure he did things "to the letter" by said datapad. His "partner" would not be otherwise pleased, and Vader understood the necessity of Kun's near over explanatory in his plot. It was like a play, and this plays audience happened to not only be the Empire and his Imperial senators, but the Galaxy itself was the audience.

So again activating the datapad, and closing is sphere Vader allowed his constricting mask to be lifted away. Now with freed yellow sickly eyes the dark lord began to read the lengthy genocidal instruction manual, thinking to himself of all the wonders he could accomplish as Emperor.

(Alderaan Aldera Palace.)

Starting his first day as the sole Imperial commander on Alderaan, Viathan didn't really know what or even if he was supposed to be doing anything of real importance. He had awoken to an average cool yet bright Alderaanian day. Took a customary morning shower as he had been taught to, practically since birth. himself dark robes, making sure to shroud his face as he liked it. He walked out onto a balcony that adjoined his sizeable room as he usually had. What was different though what had shocked him albeit just slightly. Was a new air he had about himself that not even he had noticed before.

Coming across his Massassi acquaintance Zar'kai and had brought him along on his new "Imperial Duties," here on Alderaan.

"Lieutenant Foler," Viathan addressed the young officer. "What are the duties left behind for me by Lord Kun? That is if he left any."

"Ah yes Sir, our lord did indeed leave several tasks unattended for you to manage in his absence." He responded after skimming a datapad. "Firstly Lord Kun has made it the will of the Empire that we enforce a new planet wide policy here on Alderaan. He has already assigned an entire three legions for you to use to your disposal, sir." Nearly beaming this officer Foler said.

"How interesting. Did lord Kun express what it was exactly we were to enforce?"

"Yes of course sir. It is right here on my datapad, you are assigned as commander of the Empires new Alderaanian ground Inquisition, and dissident nullification program." Without a slip of the word the officer chirped delightedly. "That is we, or rather you sir are to lead an entire Imperial division of troopers into Aldera and begin a systematic inquisition of citizens. Then determine whom are possible or are already dissidents against our Imperial blockade above. After which and if successful, Lord Kun has expressed his desire for a further deployment into other Alderaanian cities. One further note says here that you are also given charge of all planetary Massassi, sir."

Folding his arms across his chest in thought. Viathan was astounded his master would give him such a task. A task that seemingly came out of nowhere on top of that. _He must want to test my commanding skills after the Dantooine incident. Best not disappoint I suppose._ Viathan thought with a mild smirk forming along his face.

"Very good lieutenant, I want you as my temporary assignment coordinator for this task. Take it as a little reward for competence." the officer immediately stiffened and beamed with pride.

"It would be my pleasure sir. I will immediately call for the legions to come planet side, and draw up a draft for what possible routes we could take." With a final bow he turned on his heel and marched some ways to a communicator. Viathan turning on his own heel marched in opposite of the lieutenant.

As Viathan began to walk away from the lieutenant, who was now dutifully working at his station.. He had several thoughts running through his head. First and foremost of them was the coming operation. How to effectively find and interrogate dissidents on Alderaan. How to keep the remaining populace at bay during the large operation. Not to mention how to keep such a thing as quite as possible and not alert in would be liberator amongst the population.

All these things he thought, while gnawing at the back of his mind was the one thought he wanted to keep out of his head for a while. The last thing he wanted to think about was a certain princess. Especially since his master was adamant that she be opened up to the ideals of the Sith and the dark side in general. A fact he was more and more apprehensive about. Despite what his master had ordered.

_All the work and effort that will have to go into getting her to use the bloody force is enough to make me give up! Let alone get her on my side, masters side, the Empires side! _It was enough to give him a headache. Especially since his "feelings" for the princess have gone from total indifference, to fondness and a sense of protectiveness. The fact deeply irked him since he had only really known the girl for a few days, maybe a week or two at most!

"Viathan," called a distant female voice from behind. Causing Viathan to freeze in place. Recognizing the voice, and cursing under his breath he turned and met the approaching figure of princess Leia. She was wearing another all white flowing gown. A common garb he was used to seeing her and others of the palace wearing. Only thing that was new today was a very "odd" hair style. No Viathan had to admit it to himself. The hair was something to gawk at.

"Why princess how um, very pleasant it is to see you. I do hope you are having a just as pleasant morning." Trying desperately to ignore Leias hair, he greeted.

"Don't act like you cant see my hair Viathan, and don't pretend that you're not looking at it like its alive or something!" Hotly she retorted.

"Please, please, princess forgive me. It's just that I have not seen many unique hairstyles such as yours. Even among the many royal families I have seen." Viathan wasn't lying he had never seen hair in the "buns," before. Certainly not like hers at least. "I can assure you dear Leia I have seen far, far worse then yours."

"Oh really? Where then?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I was once on this world called Naboo." With a smirk he informed her. "Why there you should see, just see some of the hair styles the people of that planet like their elected Queen to style herself in. Now the kind of hair style the Queen I met had, makes your little buns here seem very insignificant, dear princess." His smirk had turned to a full blown smile at the memories. While Leia too had a faint smile now on her face.

"As a matter of fact I have been to Naboo with my father. It was only once and a long time ago, but I do remember what you're talking about." Her smile widened. Much to Viathans pleasure.

"Ah see princess your hair uh style, isn't as bad as it could be."

"I suppose, but I still hate it when everyone in the palace feels the need to play dress up with me. Treat me as if I'm some kind of dress up play doll." She folded her arms across her chest soon seeming more forlorn then angry. "Being a princess is actually more exhausting then most would think. I bet you think I'm just being an overdramatic, self centered, brat huh?" She asked now looking up at Viathan and ever more sad looking.

"I don't think so. I have known my fair share of nobles, dear princess." Viathan informed. "Let me say that in comparison, you're definitely one of the very few likable ones." Viathan sent her a faint smile. "Trust me Leia, you are indeed a saint among the stagnating and stench riddled system that is a Monarchy. In many ways for that matter."

"Thanks Viathan." She replied with a smile of her own.

"You're welcome princess," Viathan bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me I must be getting to some tasks left for me." She immediately looked interested.

"What do you mean by tasks exactly?" She asked tilting her head sideways.

"Nothing to interesting I can assure you Leia. Simple Imperial stuff, and I know how much you; how should I say, dislike Imperial business." A knowing smirk sprawled across his face, Viathan watched her roll her eyes. _Lets see how she reacts to this then. _Viathan thought still smirking.

"After all, I cant be going around telling little, pampered princesses' what the big bad Empire is doing. Or could you imagine if she actually came along and got involved in imperial business? She could fall, or break a nail, or maybe even get dirt on her fine silk robes. Force help me, and the Empire should something happen to her, I cant have little girls being hurt on my watch. Now can I dear princess?" Crossing his arms Viathan awaited for what was about to come.

"LITTLE PAMPERED PRINCESS!" She practically screeched. Her cheeks red with anger.

"I am not some spoiled, little girl who cries at dirt or a broken nail! I am not little at all either!" She added pointing an accusatory finger at him. "I am old enough, and smart enough to know what my father discusses with other politicians! I understand all there is to know about the Empire and its dirty works! I have been taught all sorts of things political, cultural, and all around important in this galaxy we live in!" Her voice rose more and more, all the while Viathan smirked under his hood.

"I don't cry at falling! I don't care what gets on these stupid dresses, and I don't take people like you talking to me that way! Especially because you're an imperial in my home, my palace!" She was huffing, she was red, and she was staring dead at him, with almost feral eyes.

"My, my princess I am truly sorry then. Please accept my deepest and most sincerest of apologies." Chuckling along with his mock apology. "If you are as _mature_ as you say and believe you are, then truly a young lady of your status would want to accompany me down to Aldera. To watch and make sure the bad imperial does a good job of course." Bowing as he asked. Viathan watched her expression turn from anger to surprised excitement in a mere second.

"Really? You're going into Aldera? That's great, yes of course I want to go!" She squealed like the little girl she wasn't. "I haven't been out of this palace in the longest time!" She cried with the smallest of jumps. After her bout of excitement she gave him a critical look.

"You said all that just to get me angry for no reason whatsoever, didn't you Viathan?"

For the first time in a long time Viathan let loose a small bout of laughter. "Ha ha, yes dear princess, anything to get a nice little rise out of you. In fact it was so fun I must remember to try it again later."

"Very funny," She said crossing her arms. "Did you enjoy making me senselessly angry for no reason? Get your little fun out of me enough for today?"

"I can assure you princess it was all in good humor." Putting his hand to his chest and bowing Viathan replied. "After all it wasn't all for nothing. You get to come with me down to Aldera if you still want." To that fact Leia did relent and nod her head happily.

"I guess so." She said beginning to move slowly away from him. "Just know when we're down in Aldera, I will be watching you, and anyone else who's with you." Leia added with a small smirk.

"Of course milady, I'll consider you my appropriate Alderaanian hostess, and guide. You might as well be considered the de facto politician for now."

"Ill hold you to that then! Call for me before you go, I have to get better dressed!"

She instructed him, practically skipping further away from him down the palace hall.

_Interesting. All that anger for a few jokes. Yet I didn't feel even a spark of the dark side from you, dear Leia. _Viathan thought, standing now alone in the random palace hall. _A sad outcome indeed. Still; lets see how you react to a little kindness on my part. Take you to Aldera, make you feel comfortable and at home. Then subtly begin to open you up to my side of things._ Viathan smiled to himself.

_Yes dear Leia, I do believe there is hope for you yet._ Happily he thought as he made his down the same hall as Leia. Today was turning out better then he expected, indeed.

* * *

**Authors Note to readers: Hi everyone this is the first time I have left one of these in a chapter. I am making this to tell all my readers, if I have any left. That I am very, very sorry for my long absence. I started some classes recently and have been busy with dumb personal life stuff that I wont bother you all with. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this addition to my story, and don't worry action is coming soon. I will also work MUCH HARDER to get more chapters up. Please forgive me and enjoy, thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

(Kuat.)

Starkiller was beginning to think that the Moff known as Thichis Kuras, was either too easy, or a total idiot! For two days now, Starkiller had been roaming idly through the streets of Kuat's capital of "_Kuat City,"_ accessing how and when he would get the Moff. He needed it to be flawless. Otherwise he could risk the Imperial guards around Kuras catching on to him, or even killing him. Which, while unlikely; could spell trouble, or total collapse of his masters plans.

This particular day happened to be the one he chose to commit another murder for Vader. After hours of deliberations with himself, and even a hand from PROXY. Starkiller knew just what he needed to do. All in order to slay Moff Kuras, without unneeded overkill, and collateral damage.

It was a cool day in Kuat City. The star of Kuat blocked off by grey clouds above, and light thus dimmed to the Kuati below. Amongst the spires of Kuat City, a lone figure was now going from one spire to another. "I must be insane!" He said aloud, the stiff wind prickling his face. "This has to be one of my most convoluted plans yet." Starkiller said as he literally leaped from one spire to another! With an aiding push from the force; Starkiller landed, rather unceremoniously onto a balcony. "Stang." He said, pushing himself up onto both of his feet. Looking over the edge of the rail Starkiller grimaced at the height he was at. _If I fell from that I don't think it would end well for me at all. _He thought looking at the "ant" sized people below.

Turning around he entered the room that adjoined the balcony he had just landed on. Inside were overtly stylish drapes, rugs, and obviously expensive furniture stuffs. He could care less what was in what he believed was a ritzy apartment. Nonetheless he noticed it as he made his way to the exit.

Outside the room Starkiller entered into a bold red hallway lined with numbered doors. Starkiller moved down the hall to his left. Where as he hoped he would, he found an old fashioned stairway to the spires highest reaching level. Smirking he sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could. Soon enough he made it to what seemed to be a penthouse level. Where there was only one door, to one penthouse suite. _Kriff. _He cursed. _I hope no ones in there._ That apprehension was silenced by a quick scan of the room with the force. Sensing no one inside brought forth a relieved sigh.

A quick slice of his lightsaber, and Starkiller was in. The place was completely empty; luckily for him. It was nothing but white colored marble, white counters, white rugs, and white wallpaper. It was almost ugly. Nonetheless, Starkiller shook himself from his sightseeing and made his way to the penthouses large balcony. Where he finally laid eyes on the target building.

_The Imperial Kuat Command Spire._ He reiterated to himself. As with all spires on Kuat, it was tall, glaringly clean, and imposing. At its base was a fenced entrance, with several tiers of barricades afterwards. Lined with automated turrets, over two-hundred stormtroopers, and a security entrance door reinforced with five layers of Mandalorian steel. "I think I made a good choice by taking to the rooftops. The frontal assault might not have worked out too well." He said smirking and shaking his head at the paranoid defenses of Moff Kuras.

His target was far from the bottom level though. Kuras was reported to have not only his living suite in the Spire, but to have safe room's in multiple higher levels of the Spire. As such, Starkiller had to work hard to find where Moff Kuras met with his advisors. As well as find out exactly when he was going to meet with them again; while he was still on Kuat.

Unsurprisingly, Kuras had a large meeting room created on the very top level of the spire. "That, Moff Kuras, is where you made things too easy." Another small smirk upon his face as he spoke to himself. It just so happened that Kuras had made an error when choosing the top level for his meeting place. The top level of the spire was lined with windows for the Moff and his advisors. Easily breakable, and Kuras failed to draw up a contingency plan if someone should attack the top level. At least that's what Starkiller could guess. _After all; who could get to the top level without a vehicle_?

With a light chuckle to himself, Starkiller swiftly flipped a dark hood over his head. Covering his face and erasing any notable details about himself. _Now we wait. _Starkiller thought as he watched the spire with intent eyes. _Do hurry Kuras, I have other things need doing. _

(Imperial Headquarters/Spire, Kuat.)

Kuras was a walking, talking mess. Ever since he returned from Ord Mantell Kuras had been looking over his shoulder. _Vellam will no doubt come gunning for me. I know all his dirty little plans, and secrets. His new cadre of usurpers and pretenders will be backing him from here on out too. _Once Kuras had returned to Kuat he had immediately retreated to his spire. Then swiftly had a meeting set up with the Emperor. _Our lord must know of the betrayal that is coming! I must warn him of these fools! _Kuras thought patriotically. _No doubt, a man like me will be rewarded for my good deeds! _He thought rather un-patriotically.

No matter what Kuras got, or wanted out of the Emperor. He knew his only real salvation was to "not fight against the tide," as he put it. Rather it was better to stick to the obvious winning side.

It had been several days since his return to Kuat. It was only until today that Kuras could arrange his whole board of advisors to meet with him in full. It was here that Kuras was going to explain the situation to his fellow Imperials, thus gaining their support in his plan to warn the Emperor. _After all, I'll need those idiots if I'm ever to get of this world in one piece! _Kuras darkly thought, while pacing his "meeting room." Kuras was beginning to grow weary of his advisors today. Seeing as they were already late by ten whole minutes! Minutes that seemed to last whole hours. It was because of their tardiness that Kuras jumped as the rooms door slid open.

"Forgive our tardiness, Moff Kuras. We ran into an unexpected, and rather trivial security check on our way up here." One advisor pointed out. "Yes indeed, in fact we were stopped several times!" Another added more hotly. Kuras waved them off uncaringly as all eight imperial officers filed into the room, and took seats at the one table in the room.

"The security checks are now necessary gentlemen." Kuras said taking a seat opposite his advisors, and in front of the window. "All of you will come to understand that something of great magnitude is taking place in our Empire, and the galaxy." Ominously he informed them, as he looked them over one by one.

"Indeed Kuras?" Questioned his security advisor. "Do tell us then what you mean by that."

"Very well." Kuras replied. "Now I know I do not need to remind anyone here that I was gone for a matter of time recently. In fact I was gone far longer then anyone here expected, and things in the empire have gotten shall we say…..heated since then. Am I correct?" All the advisors nodded. "Wonderful. Now that I know everyone here has working memories, I can get down to important business." Kuras added.

"I recently took a small amount of time off from my duties here on Kuat to meet with several other Moff's on Ord Mantell. Rather I should say I met with one Moff, as I and more then a hundred fellow Moff's were held as 'captives'." Kuras watched as the officers there looked about one another with confused looks upon their faces. He shook his head, almost humored by the situation.

"I can inform you all here that it is true. It, after all would explain why I was gone longer then I had informed everyone, am I not right?" All the advisors concededly nodded.

"Let me be quick, direct, and to the point. As I am indeed pressed for time." Kuras explained as he straightened himself for his explanation, and revelations.

"Now understand this, I went to Ord Mantell under the pretense that the matter of Moff assassinations and rebellion would be discussed. As I was hoping we would find a united solution in the process, to present to the Emperor." Kuras almost chuckled as he continued. "Well things went very much awry, very fast. As our host Moff Vellam incited, or at least tried to incite us Moff's against the Empire, and the Emperor."

The advisors all seemed shocked now.

"Many of us did not feel right about this, how could we?" Kuras said, self-righteously. "In fact it was I who led the gathered Moff's to rise from our seats, declare Vellam a traitor, and attempted to leave that worn down warehouse he had massed us in! That was until swarms of his damned Stormtroopers flooded the entrance." Kuras in an un-imperial manner cursed; as he reminisced.

"We spent much time there, me and the other Moff's I mean. we didn't talk to one another much. Our clothes became rank with odor, and dirty! Our meals were hardly meals at all, and we were denied our fleets and our loyal troopers. Whom might I add completely followed every order Vellam enacted." Hot with anger he spoke. The advisors now looked very uncomfortable, his public relations officer was particularly pale.

Kuras cleared his throat, "After days of this foul treatment, Vellam finally returned. Only to gloat on how his prediction of further Moff assassinations were in fact correct. It had been informed to us that lord Vader himself was hunting down Moff's. The Emperor was cutting us off from the political realm of the Empire, and still further assassinations were taking place!" Kuras took a breath.

"With the hysteria of that warehouse inching closer to madness, my fellow massed Moff's took it upon themselves to surrender to Vellam's demands. As such; we were forced to sign some drawn up document in regards to the formation of a, 'Moff Alliance.' It was a horrible thing, to be silent in your objections because of fear of death. From men I had known for much of our political careers as well!" Kuras leaned back in his chair, folded his hands together and watched his advisors begin to look deeply distressed.

"Now I know what everyone here is thinking. Either that I am telling the most crazy story ever imagined, or that I am revealing a massive and daring plot. One that if we do not act upon quickly; will without a doubt, plague our beloved Empire and the Galaxy entire! In fact it could cripple the Empire we strive to maintain!" Kuras stressed as he leaned in towards the table, a very serious look in his eyes.

"What then do you propose Kuras?" Asked his head of planetary security. "We are just a small group here on Kuat. Plus; I do not understand why you have not contacted the Emperor yourself through a comlink, or com-station." The other advisors quietly nodded in agreement.

"Because I believe you do not understand the shockwaves this will send throughout the Empire!" Kuras barked.

"The Emperor, I can assure you will only understand what I am trying to say, and believe me if I am in person and have time to give all the details I possibly can! This is not something one simply calls the galactic emperor and cry, 'I now your system of governors are attempting to kill and overthrow you!' It simply will not work over a comm, and I refuse to do it!" Kuras shouted balling his hands into fists with growing agitation. "I will not sit here on Kuat and leave myself open for Vellam and his comrades to slay me! I will blow their whole operation away, and all I need from you all is to back me on this! Completely and without these petty questions! Do any and all of you understand?" Kuras was now standing and looking his advisors over with harsher eyes still. As he was also gathering beads of sweat upon his brow.

"Kuras we are…only…trying….." One advisor slowly stopped mid-sentence.

"What in the name of Kuat is that!" Shouted another. All his advisors were gawking at something behind Kuras, much to his terror. His heart skipped a beat. Utterly perplexed and terrified, Kuras followed his advisors eyes. Turning around swiftly, Kuras'es eyes widened and he fell to the floor. The sound of shattering glass immediately followed. A red beam of twirling light spun through the room like a deadly boomerang, in fact it went straight through Kuras'es security advisor! In horror Kuras watched it direct itself straight back out the now shattered, and windowless pane.

_No…,no! They found a way to get to me! I knew it! Vellam wants me dead! I have to get out of here!_

(Kuat, Penthouse Spire.)

The lightsaber did exactly as Starkiller hoped it would! "Nice and easy!" He said with a smirk. The lightsaber now flying back into his awaiting hand, Starkiller ran to the opposite end of the penthouse quickly. With the force aiding him, he sprinted right back towards the balcony's edge and made the longest leap yet!

An added force aided flip through the air, and he landed right into the Imperial spire's top room! Landing on one knee and hand, he looked up to see a delirious room full of imperial officers staring idiotically at him. "Greetings." Was all he said as he ignited his saber and with ease cut down an officer to his right, severing the officers head easily. Starkiller immediately rolled out of the way of sudden blaster fire, and proceeded to impale another officer on the far side of the long room.

"Blast him you fools! Can you not see he's the Moff Assassin!" Cried the man nearest to the rooms entrance, who looked disheveled and utterly horrified. Starkiller could easily deduce that was his target. With ease he deflected further blaster bolts with his crimson saber. Then with the force clutched one officers whole body, and tossed him out the shattered window! He screamed until he was out of hearing range.

"Damn it! All of you idiots are useless!" Screamed Moff Kuras, as he smashed the doors security pad and opened the door. He ran out of the room, leaving his officers to face Starkiller. Shaking his head, almost humorously; Starkiller threw his saber and guided it with the force to easily mutilating the officers to death!

Taking hold of his saber once again, Starkiller darted into the hall Kuras cowardly ran into. Down a lengthy hall Starkiller made a right urn and met a whole squad of Stormtroopers!

"BLAST HIM!" Called one of the white armored cronies.

Sending a massive shockwave of force energy, all the Stormtroopers flew backwards with haphazard cries, and slammed into the wall behind them. Without a one firing their blasters Starkiller had immobilized and quickly sprinted past them.

Once further down the same hall Starkiller turned another corner to his left. Where he caught sight of Kuras flanked by two more Stormtroopers. He was standing anxiously and shakily awaiting for a lift-tube to reach the floor.

"For the love of the Empire!" He cried when he saw Starkiller's approach. "Somebody blast this assassin already! Kill him before he kills me you damn idiots!" He frantically bellowed with what little composure he had left, while shakily backing into a wall behind himself.

With ease Starkiller dispatched both troopers. One with a saber throw, which decapitated him, the second with a massive force push into a wall. Killing the trooper instantly.

"I knew it would end this way! I knew it the second I made up my mid to defend the Emperor and the Empire!" Cried Kuras with a look of crazed fear in his eyes.

"Vellam and his team of usurpers will only bring chaos to the order we Moff's have strived to sustain for!" He stopped to take in a hard and shaky breath. "Can you not see? Can you not see that what you are doing will crush the New Order? You will bring destruction to a mode society! You will burn all that is grand and wonderful of the galaxy, this empire, and whatever it is that you are killing for!"

"Quite already!" Starkiller shouted, now standing in front of Kuras.

"What I do, I do for no one but my master." He informed with a hidden smirk. "Now Moff, I don't want to waste anymore of my time, or that of my master's time. So be a good Moff, and shut up while I send you to your inevitable end!" Kuras opened his mouth to retort, when Starkiller clutched his throat with his right hand.

Kuras clawed at Starkiller's iron gripped fist, trying with all his might to listen him. To no avail though. Starkiller needed to make an example, and show the galaxy that the same Moff assassin had done in Kuras. The light saber marks on the dead officers and troopers were good, but he needed to make it very evidently known. So Starkiller ripped off Kuras'es rank badge, and brutally stabbed it into the mans neck!

An initial burst of crimson blood came from the horrendous wound, as Kuras made crackling, choking cries. Starkiller, trying his hardest to avoid the Moff's blood, dragged him to an adjacent window. _Hopefully the badge will stay where it is. It wont matter though, I think the message will get across nicely. _Starkiller thought with a smile.

Smashing open the pane and lifting Kuras up, _I do hope my master is pleased with me._

(Kuat, Imperial Spire, ground level outside entrance.)

A small battalion of three-hundred Stormtroopers were idly attending to their guard positions and shifts about the imperial Spire's gated entrance. It was a cool day and nothing out of the norm seemed to be happening. Only things of interest was the heightened security by Moff Kuras, and the fact that the upper levels of the Spire had in the last few seconds been suspiciously put into silent alarm status. Despite that though, the troopers felt as normal as a trooper of the mighty empire could.

Two troopers in particular were standing on guard positions in front of the doorway to the Spire. They had been there almost all morning, and hadn't spoken much to one another, as was common. Until, "What's that noise?" One trooper said to his guarding and stoic partner, as he could hear a distinct approaching whirring noise.

"What noise I don't hear anything?" Replied the other trooper, who remained unmoving from place.

"You don't hear that? Its getting closer, I cant tell where its coming from?" It sounded more like a dropping explosive now! The trooper looked left and right, attempting with no results to find the source of that noise!

"I still don't hear anything, you're just heari….." SLAM! The trooper was cut off.

A body fell before with such great force and gravity that it left a patch of smoke debris around it! The slam of the body echoed about the ground level with a nasty crunch. The troopers silently approached to survey the mashed corpse, as their fellow troopers flocked around to see what had just happened.

They all remained silent, and unknowing as to what to do. An officer finally appeared giving the troopers a look of agitation. Sighing, the officer flips the corpse over, as it was on its stomach and he needed to see whom it was. To his utter shock he finds the mangled and smashed body of Moff Kuras. With his own badge of rank protruding out his throat gutted and oozing.

No one even saw the lone dark figure, escaping from the spire via the top floor window. A dead Moff mangled and murdered was far too much a shock.

(Imperial Palace, Imperial center. The next day.)

"Is that all the reports say?" Palpatine demanded, as he sat upon his throne. While standing before him was his intelligence director, Armand Isard.

"Sadly yes, your majesty. It would seem that whomever is assassinating the Moff's is very good at hiding, or not leaving any evidence at all. The Kuati authority could not find any trace of the assassin either. By the time the investigators arrived and ordered the shut down of planetary travel, he could have been in the next system over." The director explained in an emotionless tone.

"Very interesting yes, but what do you make of this recent killing Isard? Do you think its connected to the other assassinations at all? It seems that you do already though." Palpatine added.

"Indeed I do your majesty! In fact the evidence that we did find points to that same conclusion." He replied quickly.

"Really and what is this evidence that you have yet to inform me of?" The old man asked with gleaming eyes.

"Besides the lightsaber marks on several dead officers and mutilated troopers. We have the obvious warning to other Moff's." Armand said with a knowing tone.

Palpatine leaned forward. "What warning Isard?"

"Why forgive me your majesty, but whomever killed Moff Kuras stabbed his insignia badge into his throat before tossing him off the Spire." Armand added curtly.

The mighty Emperor of the galactic empire sneered and turned his chair back towards the skyline.

"Your report is adequate, now get out." He abruptly demanded. Armand didn't reply but bowed, even though Palpatine couldn't see him. Then he walked quietly out the throne room.

Leaving a brooding and angered Emperor behind. An emperor who more and more saw what a plague the Moff's were now becoming.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

(Coruscant, Imperial Palace.)

Exar stepped onto the palace docking pad quickly and fluidly, as he took in the surroundings of the world he coveted rule of. Casting an undirected smirk at the massive and seemingly unending city skyline, he turned back towards the palace, with Massassi in tow. The dark lord walked through the entrance of the palace without complication; passing many palace workers, guard, and Stormtroopers along the way. Some turned to look upon the man dressed in olden dark battle armor, and to gaze upon the massively sized alien crimson warriors flanking him.

_Humph, hey act as if they haven't seen a Sith lord before. _Kun thought with a faint smirk. _Then again, I'm sure not a single person here has ever laid eyes on a Massassi warrior before either. Ha! They will soon learn to welcome my powerful servant's. They will one day soon be the guard of the new Sith Emperor after all! _Kun kept a small contained smirk on his face all along the way to the throne room, where Palpatine was waiting for him. Exar remembered when his singular Stardestroyer entered space over Coruscant, it hadn't been but five minutes before the foul old man had demanded a meeting with Kun as soon as he landed on planet. _Well here I am you rotting corpse! _Still smirking he thought in disgust.

After longer time then he expected, Kun and his Massassi reached the throne room's entrance. Where amusingly enough the crimson cloaked guards immediately went into a defensive stance as they noticed the hulking Massassi. "Lower your weapons, fools! I am here to meet with Emperor Palpatine, I am Lord Kun, and furthermore I've been here before!" Exar reproached angrily and with a deep voice, which causing the two guards to look at one another silently, before one of them finally opened the throne room's door. "Excellent," Kun said aloud. "Mattizz; keep you and my fellow servants here on watch until my return."

"Understood my lord." The commanding Massassi responded with a bow, as he directed his fellow warriors to a wall opposite of the guards. Pleased with his servants acknowledgement; Kun turned and entered the throne room, which was as massive as he remembered, and just as drenched with the old man's dark force presence.

"Greetings lord Kun." Greeted the silky voiced corpse. "I have been expecting you, and may I say I am gladdened for your return. After all, your plan will need a little explaining done before the senate. They will be most intrigued in how and when you pulled this whole rebel business off. As a plus, I'm most sure all will be interested in your introduction Lord Kun." Exar stopped at the throne where he made no sign of bowing.

_Force, he must think I am incompetent enough not to remember my own plans! No matter, I am more the willing to stroke your ego for now old fool. _The smirk on his face widened devilishly.

"Of course your majesty, but you must understand that my plan must be precise if it is to succeed. We collectively will be rid of all rebel opposition both abroad, and domestically. Not to mention that this whole Moff business is rather disheartening for me." Kun said. "To think men whom you gave power over trillions of others, are now in the works of destabilizing you, or even overthrowing you, your majesty." Palpatine scowled and the force around him tingled with anger, or even rage.

"Of course Kun, of course everything will be as you wish. As for the Moff's, lord Vader will be the one to handle that department. The powers of the Moff's have also been greatly reduced, and I am in the works of possibly nullifying them utterly. They will soon pay the price for their collective insolence." Kun nodded very much so pleased with the old man's decree.

"That is a...very intriguing idea yes. I think that your majesty seriously needs to consider the possibility of replacing these foolish Moff's with a far more loyal and controllable system of governance. Besides the planetary, and system governors; I think we should formulate a new Sith governing system." Exar proposed. Palpatine raised a wrinkled brow. "What exactly do you propose Kun?"

Exar smirked with an air of cockiness about him. "Well you see I was considering that once we begin properly training some new initiates into your Sith order. We would begin specified training of groups of acolytes to become certain members within the order." He explained as he paced at the foot of the throne. "For example; say we need more Sith warriors to lead soldiers to battle, we specify an academy for them on some world and train them for that job specifically. With that in mind we could create a theoretical academy on a separate world totally devoted to training future Sith political leaders and governors, and so on and so forth."

Palpatine seemed intrigued. "Interesting concept Kun but let us finish our current situation before delving into creating an entirely new political system. Speaking of training though; how comes the progress of my young Zalliste?" Kun was captured off guard.

"Ah yes "Valek," has been doing well in my lessons, and has progressed further into the dark side. In terms that I think are appropriate young Zalliste is shall we say, doing better then Ulic Qel-Droma did as a Sith lord. He actually heeds my words and follows orders for that matter." Palpatine cackled as Kun seethed the name Qel-Droma.

"Ah, very good very good indeed... My young apprentice should make an excellent Sith one day. His creation is turning out to be a wonderful investment." Kun cocked a brow.

"What do you mean by his creation, your majesty?" Exar queried.

"Oh yes I had forgotten that you did not know!" Palpatine boasted. "You see Kun young Zalliste is in a way a pet science project of mine." With a disgusting grin he continued. "There was a war Kun, and in that war there was a young scientist who wanted to do nothing but explore all his scientific interests." The dark lord rose from his throne and began to descend towards a confused Kun.

"This scientist is quite a fascinating and enjoyable subject. He is one of my most knowledgeable scientists in all the Empire and one of my most loyal. Now during the course of this war known as the Clone Wars, I commissioned this intelligent and young mind to conduct several projects in the field of science for me." Palpatine now motioned for Kun to follow him towards a glass panel overlooking Coruscant.

"My young friend named Kalev Zalliste was so extraordinary in his work and his science that he sought to do what no one to my knowledge has done before. Create in his eyes a perfect being through cellular manipulation and having this "perfect," being have great power in the force!" Exar looked at the old dark lord completely stunned, but without conveying it on his face.

"Now Kun I will shorten the story for you, and say that after eighty-seven failures and much studying in the arts of manipulation Kalev finally did create a being powerful in the force. Composed with his own genes and from another female donor the being now known as Valek Zalliste was born, and since then has been a very loyal pet to me."

Palpatine faced Kun with his knowing grin still planted on his face. "If you think about it Kun this process can and will be repeated by the one man who knows how to do it. With that said we will have an endless stream of future force strong acolytes for my disposal." The emperor cackled deeply as Kun thought hard and silently on what he just learned about his apprentice. "So no need to think of looking for apprentices for my Sith order Kun, and once Kalev meets with his genetic son again he will be quite willing to create a stream of ready and willing acolytes. The Empire will never and can never be destroyed kun, remember that."

Kun furrowed his brow as he sensed more meaning behind those words then Palpatine let on. _If that was a warning old man then I got the picture. It won't stop me though, your majesty!_

"Now Kun, care to join me for a meal? We shall prepare your entrance to the senate there. Plus I want to discuss certain figures you will need to become acquainted with while in my service."

Kun faked his best grateful smile, "Of course, your majesty. I would be most…honored."

* * *

(Alderaan, Aldera City.)

Viathan with his arms crossed across his chest, watched pleased as Stormtroopers scurried about the city and questioned Alderaanian citizens. While others simply conducted patrol walks and didn't cause much trouble. Viathan was very pleased indeed, and he was also pleased for another reason. Off to the side some feet away from where he was standing stood the overjoyed princess Leia Organa, who was reunited and talking to her friend named Winter. Viathan had to really control himself as he saw the two thirteen year olds happily and speedily conversing with one another, and Viathan despite himself wanted to smile because she was smiling. That fact still irked him tremendously. So much so that he would curse, and reprimand himself.

"Commander Viathan, sir." Called lieutenant Foler. "I have conducted several searches with troopers myself, and we have come up with little to no solid leads on rebel activities or supporters. Mind you sir, no solid evidence doesn't mean one can't see that these people greatly despise us. Frankly I would be surprised if these so called pacifists didn't wish violence on us." Foler added with a hint of humor.

"Yes Foler I am well aware that the citizens of Alderaan are not too kindly to us, and will not be keen on leaving evidence where it can be found." Without a hint of emotion, Viathan responded. "Alas we were not given authority by lord Kun to conduct invasive searches without cause. So Foler I would suggest you take this as an exercise." Viathan said; causing Foler to sigh.

"As you wish sir. I was hoping though that at the least we could have found illegal weapons or arrested some foolish and idealistic rebel." Foler announced as he scanned his eyes across a datapad he was holding.

Sensing Leia's approach Viathan looked over towards her and the girl named, Winter as they closed the space between them. "So princess, I hope I am free to assume that this operation went better then you expected it to. No mass arrests no public executions and you even got to reunite with your friend here." Leia smirked and nodded.

"Yes you were good today hopefully you'll keep up the good work too." She retorted with a wittily air about her. "Oh yes, Viathan this is Winter my best friend and I guess you could even say she's my sister too." Viathan bowed to the blond girl who did the same in return. Although he already knew who she was from intelligence reports.

"It's an honor to meet you milady. I am very pleased that the princess here finally got a chance to meet up with you. I was worried that she would catch a case of cabin fever in the palace if she hadn't got out today." Viathan politely greeted, and smirked as Leia made a face towards his comment. Winter gave a cautious and weary smile in return. He sensed that she, like Leia; felt the need to be very guarded around an Imperial. Especially one like Viathan that wore all black and hardly showed his face from under his hood.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well my lord Viathan. Leia has told me some very interesting things about you, and has informed me you've been keeping her company in my absence." Viathan tilted his head noticing the girl was extremely courtly in her demeanor and speech. More so than even Leia was.

"Please milady, there is no need to address me as lord. I am but the apprentice of my lord Kun, and therefore just addressed as Viathan. Yes I have attempted to keep the princess here in good spirits. After all these are odd circumstances your world finds itself in right now."

"I agree Alderaan is in an odd situation, nothing the people can't handle though." She responded with a prideful smile.

"Well, now that you two have met I was wondering if I could request something from you Viathan." Leia said as she seemed pleased the two spoke kindly to one another. "Viathan, I was wondering if Winter could be allowed to come back to the palace? After all she does live there and has been staying at a temporary home here in the city."

Viathan looked Leia over and then back to Winter, noticing that they both seemingly held their breaths for his response. _The happier Leia is the better chance I have of her opening up to the force I suppose. _He assured himself, not mentioning that Leia merely being happier was a factor in his decision at all.

"I don't see why not, princess. Do you see a problem with it lieutenant Foler?"

"No, none at all Viathan sir." Foler replied quickly and sounding almost shocked that he was spoken to.

"Excellent! So there's your answer my dear princess, besides who are we to keep Ms. Winter here from her home?" He added as both girls beamed with happiness, and excitement. It made him more than happy to see both girls happy, especially Leia.

"Why thank you commander Viathan, you are so kind." Leia replied with a smile in a mock courtly manner.

Viathan bowed slightly in turn, "Now that, that's settled, I do believe that you two should…" Viathan dropped in mid-sentence as the force bristled and his senses went into automatic readiness mode. His eyes became mere slits and he looked from side to side as a cold sense of paranoia surrounded him. _Now that's odd. _He thought after a moment of silence. Viathan could feel all eyes from Leia, Winter, and Foler on him. _Something is not right. Someone is watching…and very intently at that._

"Lieutenant," Viathan commanded after a pregnant few moments of silence.

"Yes sir?" He quickly responded.

"I want an immediate update on all trooper positions and activities. I will also need…" Viathan was cut off again as the force practically screamed into his ear! He spun in place where he finally caught site of a man on the top of a building, aiming a blaster barrel directly at him and the others!

"Foler!" Viathan called, but before the lieutenant could react the barrel fired, and BOOM the lieutenant went to the ground with a burnt hole to his head. A horrid smelling stench followed with a small smoke pillar rising from the lieutenant's forehead.

"Kriff! Leia, you and Winter get down now!" The stunned girl looked up to him as she and Winter looked utterly dumbfounded, with their mouths agape and eyes distant. "Now!" Viathan demanded taking one of his saber hilts in hand and activating the crimson blade.

The two girls ducked quickly behind a reinforced ammo crate that was brought from the palace. Neither one of them said anything to Viathan but he could feel that they both didn't know how to react. In fact they were horrified, and scared. _So much for that famous Alderaanian pacifism. _Viathan sneered as he trained his eyes on the man who just killed Foler. With a massive burst of the force Viathan launched himself several feet into the air. Landing directly behind the man and plunging his saber through the rebel's chest! The limp body flopped down lifelessly, and the faintest of gasps escaped his mouth.

Viathan didn't have time to savor the kill as the entire building shook beneath his feet! Blaster fire then rang through the air followed by the haphazard screams of what he assumed were civilians. Regaining his footing Viathan looked towards the city's center from the roof he stood on. He could not believe what he was seeing, as dozens of wild looking, and un-uniformed men were flooding from the white buildings of Aldera and firing; poorly aimed shots, at the Stormtrooper patrols!

"Well, this was unexpected." Viathan commented aloud. After which he looked over towards where the two girls were. Viathan knew he needed to get the both of them out of what was now a warzone, especially since the rebel he just slew showed no qualms over shooting so close to his Alderaanian princess earlier.

Leaping off the roof gracefully, Viathan landed directly behind the two crouched girls who jumped in surprise at his arrival.

"What's going on Viathan?" Leia asked demandingly and with a hint of fear lingering in her voice.

"It's safe to assume that these are rebel's princess. Or at the least rampant thugs seeking to slay me and my troopers, but that seems rather unlikely." Viathan chanced a look over the crate and saw several troopers holding a position at a similar crate a yard or so ahead of his and the girl's position. _Perfect!_ Viathan thought as he ducked back down.

"Listen," he addressed Leia. "I want you and Winter here to get back to the palace where it's safe. I'm going to post some troopers on you, and get a shuttle down here immediately." Viathan explained as a blaster bolt shrieked behind him and into a building wall. Luckily for Viathan neither girl protested his plan and both simply nodded in reply.

"Good, now both of you stay here and wait for me, okay?" They nodded again, and Viathan then jumped up and sprinted towards the troopers ahead of him. His saber still activated, he deflected several stray bolts back towards the rebel firing them. One shot made its way back towards the shooter and struck him in the chest; instantly killing the unarmored man. He was soon replaced by further rebels though.

"Trooper, I am commandeering you and your squad! I want you to cover me and pull back, you understand?"

"Yes sir, right away!" The trooper replied as he made Viathan's orders to his squad of four fellow troopers. Viathan deflected further blaster fire back at what he believed to be three rebel soldiers shooting wildly at him and the troops. As the troopers pulled back in a crouched position, Viathan covered them, and then pulled back himself allowing the troopers to fire at the rebels and cover his retreat. Then it was Viathan's turn, and the process would repeat. This tactic made Viathan and the troopers reach Leia and Winter's position slower than Viathan would have liked, but they did reach them and all of them were intact.

"Alright troopers your mission is to protect princess Organa and her friend Winter; until I can call in a shuttle to lift all of you back to the safety of the Aldera palace. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Came the commanding troopers robotic response, but nonetheless it was satisfactory.

"Good, now Leia you and Winter stay with the troopers at all times until you reach the palace, understood?"

"Yes very much understood!" She hotly replied over the louder growing sounds of rampant and chaotic blaster fire.

Viathan nodded and then chanced another look over the crate where he saw the earlier rebels now firing towards an unseen position that Viathan assumed other Stormtroopers were at. While at the same time the force screamed that more hostiles were approaching, and he could feel people dying all round him by the minute.

_Kriffing hell! Where did all these scum come from? _It bothered Viathan greatly that the rebel forces had been hiding in all sorts of buildings in Aldera, and more so that his troopers failed to spot even one! _Some of the civilians, if not all of them; had to of been harboring them! Kriffing fools! _He angrily thought as his face contorted to a sneer and he clutched his saber.

Now was not the time to begin slaughtering the scum though, Viathan still needed to call in a shuttle for Leia and Winter. Picking up his comlink Viathan channeled the frequency of the Imperial Stardestroyer "_Imperial-Wrath_."

"Captain of the _Imperial-Wrath,_ this is commander Viathan; commander of Alderaan in lord Kun's absence. Do you read me?" Viathan waited a moment as the comlink buzzed and the form of an imperial officer formed.

"Yes of course sir, this is captain Voti of the Imperial-Wrath, we read you loud and clear! We are detecting a massive firefight in the capital Aldera; I'm assuming that is what you're calling about, right sir?"

"Yes captain, I and a division of Stormtroopers are in the capital and I am in a tight spot in my current location. I will need and immediate shuttle to my coordinates for evacuation of the Alderaanian princess, a passenger, and five troopers to the palace for security purposes! Then I want all three legions under my command mobilized and down here in Aldera to quash this rebellion!" Viathan in one breathless mouthful commanded.

"Yes sir, I will have a shuttle at your coordinates in under three minutes, and will mobilize the troops immediately! Captain Voti out!" The captain signed off, and Viathan pocketed his comlink. The blaster fire was ridiculously crazed now, and from what Viathan could deduce from sight; the rebel troopers were gaining positions on his troopers from the north of Aldera down into the south where he was.

Viathan for the third time felt the force warn him of impending danger causing a cold chill to run up his spine. He quickly looked to the right of the crate to see a rebel group of soldiers aim their blasters down center, and right at him and the others. "Kriff, troopers open fire!" Viathan blocked the immediate onslaught of fire with his lightsaber and relied on his Stormtroopers to cover him afterwards.

Two troopers rolled away from the crate where one took position behind a building, while the other went behind another crate. Two other troopers took aim from directly behind Leia's crate; as the fifth trooper took five blaster bolts to his chest and went falling backwards to the ground.

"Trooper, throw one of your thermal detonators!" Viathan ordered to the Stormtrooper whom was now behind the neighboring crate. He nodded and pulled one off from around his belt, and swung it at the advancing rebels; blowing at least four screaming men backwards and into the air!

_Worthless damn rebel scum! _Viathan thought with a satisfied half smirk, half frown on his face.

"Commander Viathan sir, look behind you!" The trooper that threw the detonator called. Viathan swung around and saw a rebel soldier aiming at him, but the force told him he was in no danger, but Leia was!

_NO! _With a snarl of pure dark side induced rage Viathan leapt over and then landed in front of Leia, where he received three blaster bolts to his chest, left leg and right shoulder. "Viathan!" Leia yelled over the fire, but he was already racing after the rebel seemingly unaffected by the three shots he just received!

With his eyes pure glowing yellow, Viathan snatched his second lightsaber and activated it. The rebel before him looked totally horrified as he fired at Viathan; only to have every shot now deflected elsewhere. Both lightsaber's in hand Viathan slid leg first and slashed one saber upwards; removing the rebel's blaster arm, and with the other saber Viathan spun around; cutting the man in half! _Scum gets what scum deserves! You putrid sub-sentient! _His chest was pounding, and his head was burning, but Viathan felt oddly good about what he had just done. He felt in control, he felt powerful, he felt like he assumed master Kun did. After all he did just save and protect Leia.

He heaved out a heavy breath and looked over towards the two girls. Both were staring at him, and Leia seemed confused as to how to react. _She'll come around. _He thought as he went closer to her.

When he reached her he realized the shuttle was now landed behind them and the four remaining troopers had positioned themselves around its entrance. "Quickly, you and Winter need to get back to the palace. Please for your own safety." Viathan silently pleaded, not wanting to let Leia see his eyes at the moment. She looked him up and down for a moment, before silently nodding and heading to the ship; grabbing Winter's hand and pulling her along.

Viathan watched as the ship safely made its way to the palace, and then watched the sky fill with dozens of imperial landing shuttles brimming with Stormtroopers. _Now it's time to have a little fun with you rebels, and teach you the power of the Empire! _Both lightsaber's in hands Viathan smirked, he wanted to teach the rebels a lesson for what they had done. They nearly killed his one true friend, or maybe the almost killed the one person he actually cared about.

Nonetheless, they would pay, and dearly.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry for another wait that I hope was shorter than the last. I got to say that typing up this chapter was horrendous, I like the end result though, but it was really hard to get onto "paper," so to speak. I hope you guys like the action bits, which is hard for me, and I hope you all like it in general. You all can expect more soon, so thanks for reading! **_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

(Coruscant, Imperial Palace.)

Exar was pacing back and forth, so much so that he could sense passerby's become nervous when chancing a glance towards him. He was clad in his usual outfit, as he was once again in the massive senate building. Only this time he was under far more pressure than before. _Soon I shall speak before the imperial senate, and I will wow everyone there, and across the galaxy! _

This was it, this was the day he was going to announce to the senate his and lord Vader's scheme to annihilate nearly seventy percent of the current rebel's and their futile activities against the Empire. All in one fell swoop by Vader's massive armada! _Dubrava will be turned to rubble! Neither the rebels nor the Dubravans themselves will know what hit them! _He thought with a wicked smirk gracing his face. Behind him stood two Massassi warriors; diligently on guard, while he waited for Mattizz to arrive for special orders.

Despite all his coming good fortunes, Kun was plagued by the news now arriving from Alderaan. _Damn this timing. Those damn rebels had to flex their muscles and show some foolish military posturing; now of all days! _Exar had practically seethed for several hours after the reports flooded in on what the Holonet was calling the Alderaanian crisis. He remembered how the Emperor cackled at his misfortune while he was still watching the old man consume his lavish and expensive food. _I'll see that grin wiped from your face by the end of it all; old man. _

Exar knew that he needed to factor in these sudden developments to his plans. Not only would he need to quickly get Mattizz in place, but he would need to bring Vader up to speed, check in with his young apprentice, and frankly shut that old man up!

"You summoned me, my gracious lord?" Kun stopped pacing and turned to Mattizz with a light smirk on his face, noting the prone position of his loyal slave.

"Yes my ever so reliable servant I did." Kun responded; gesturing for the crimson being to rise. "You see Mattizz, I have a slight problem, and it needs a more hands on approach then some of my other problems." Mattizz came to stand directly in front of Kun. "I have a problem with that damned senator from Alderaan, and frankly I am tired of playing this game of niceties! I will make my speech before the entire imperial senate and he will have no idea." The dark lord explained. "That is why he will no doubt become extremely agitated; like a wild Nexu backed into a corner." Kun added. "As such, I want you to gather ten of your clan and go to the door I specify. After which you will remain at post and wait for the fool to make his escape. Hold him at all costs, Mattizz." Exar said in a lower more intense voice.

"Of course my almighty master, I will follow your directions to the word!" Mattizz responded, falling into a kneeled position; which lead to the other two Massassi kneeling as well, much to Kun's delighted humor. Placing a hand on the crimson warriors shoulder, "Very good my loyal servant, now go and prepare my warriors then return to me quickly." Kun said with an underlying chuckle in his voice.

Mattizz bolted back from the direction he came from with an almost gleeful sprint to his step. Exar had a smirk firmly planted on his face in the sight of such inconceivable loyalty, for himself of course. Thoughts on his budding ally on Alderaan soon filled his mind; causing him some concern as to how young Viathan was handling the petty clashing.

_That boy had better keep his wits about him! Not to mention get that girl on our side, and soon. _The dark lords smirk widened. _I am more then sure…young Leia will make a fine gift for Vader in the time to come. The look on his face would be priceless to see, but I don't think that's a possibility with him._ He chuckled to that thought. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Now; I suppose I should think of something very interesting, and captivating to say before these deluded men and women of power." His voice was that of a mocking and demeaning man. "Stroking ego cannot be as hard as some make it out to be, I think." He chuckled again as he crossed his arms and returned to a more calmed pacing. _Ah, there cant be anything to worry about! I am Exar kun! _A man of such power had no use for a petty and small thing as, fear.

* * *

(Alderaan, Aldera Palace, Palace Communications room.)

"Captain Voti," Viathan loudly called, gaining the officers attention. "I demand immediate update on the situation in both Aldera and Crevasse cities!" The captain stood at attention and quickly sifted through an unseen computer terminal.

"At once, sir. The situation in Aldera is tamed; at best. We have three legions stationed in and around the city, but enemy forces continue guerilla attacks on our transports. As for Crevasse, we have a more challenging situation. Our more reliable intelligence has reported at least three-thousand shabbily equipped so called, '_Freedom Fighters,' _digging in to the city's naturally dug-in defensive positions. I recommend a full four more legions launch a surprise aerial assault, and we cut the city down into submission!"

Viathan was being wrapped in bandages by a medical droid while listening to the captain give a go at ground tactics. It was accurate to say that, Viathan was not impressed, but didn't hold it against the naval minded commander. "Negative on that captain." Viathan responded with a hint of pain slipping into his accented voice. "I do believe four legions are adequate for the mission. What I do not approve of; is an aerial assault that will do little more then give our enemies a good chance at target practice."

"Very well sir. May I ask the; what do you recommend, sir?" Queried Voti.

"Two legions will attack from the air and draw enemy fire. Have the fleets ground scanners track all incoming enemy ground fire, at the same time the last two legions will be dropped to assault ready ground positions in standby. Feed the Intel on enemy positions in real-time to trooper squad leaders; giving them enemy positions from the sky with pinpoint accuracy. Enemy positions will then be compromised, giving us an adequate opening to flank their defensive positions, and weed them out of the city's central sectors. Once we root them out we can pick them off with the aerial support, and even launch bombing raids with a lower possibility of collateral damage." Viathan took in a deep breath that brought on a bout of pain; from the three blaster wounds he sustained earlier that day in Aldera.

"An excellent idea sir!" The captain beamed in what seemed to be true astonishment. "I will forward your orders to the 876th, Stormtrooper-Corps to detach four legions immediately! Acting commanding officer will be a Major-General, Reetux Gerrel, sir." Viathan nodded.

"Excellent; inform Major general Gerrel, that he is to utilize Imperial MAAT's as his aerial assault and transports. I want all ground forces landed via IDT ships!" Viathan commanded his orders whilst redressing his torso in his dark robes. All the while a pestering medical droid kept on commentating on what he should do to keep his wounds clean, and how not to reopen them.

"Alright I have your orders sent through, sir. I have Major-General Gerrel on our transmission. Do you wish to speak to him sir?" Voti cautiously asked.

"Of course captain, put him through." Viathan said, as he rose to a stiff standing position and watched the captain fade and give way to a bulky man in a decorated general's garments, with his hands placed behind his back, and a pleased look on his angular face.

"Greetings sir, I am Major-General Gerrel as I'm sure you're well aware of." He greeted with a silky smooth accent, one that Viathan sensed he was deeply proud of. So Viathan gave a slanted acknowledging nod. "Very good. I have received your orders and am ready and willing to begin this most glorious operation and crush this anti-Imperial scum ASAP!" Balling his hand into a fist in front of him he decreed.

"Excellent enthusiasm, Major-General." Viathan complimented. "I want to be called as soon as your forces have received the enemy positions, and emplacements, and are ready for your assault. Which I predict should take no more than an hour, to an hour and a half at the most to prepare, general."

"Oh; of course sir! You can count on me to be ready and able to crush all enemy opposition. By your orders sir; for the empire!" With his final cry his image faded and left Viathan to collapse back down into a most welcoming and comfortable couch.

_Force…master will definitely not be pleased. Not one bit, I would think. _Viathan lowered his face into his hands, rubbing his weary eyes and aching forehead. As he then sensed a presence in the room. Viathan looked up and over towards the rooms right-hand entrance. Standing there looking at him oddly was Leia, with a worrisome aura of cockiness about her.

He let out a deep and heavy sigh. _Great….., _"You heard that entire conversation didn't you, my princess?"

Leia gave the smallest of witty smirks. "Indeed I did. You should know by now that I'm a good listener, and very good at sneaking up on you Viathan. After all its how we met." Rising to stand again Viathan realized just how much the three blaster wounds hurt.

He kept it to himself though and focused on the knowing thirteen year old before him. "Very well; you know what we are planning on doing in Crevasse. To what you plan to do, or to what you could in reality do at all with this information interests me, dear princess." He retorted as he closed the distance between them with an ever so slight limp.

She simply smiled, "Don't turn into some kinda inquisitor, Viathan. I didn't say I was going to do anything with what I heard. Id just like to know what the innocent of my homeworld can expect from you and your Stormtroopers?" Without saying anything else Viathan saw her eye his exposed bandages.

"Simply put princess; nothing at all. The 'innocent,' of this planet will be treated as such. Surely though, you must realize its hard for anyone to distinguish an enemy from a foe in this kind of guerilla warfare. Not to mention I have to factor in those that are simply apathetic and don't give a one damn." Viathan made a real effort not to sound strained or angered and by her reaction he was successful.

"I heard what you said to that captain who wanted to go blasters blazing into Crevasse." She lowly informed him. "Also how you wanted to limit 'collateral damage,' as you called it." Viathan saw her brow furrowed deeply in thought, _or is it anxiousness?_ He hated that she was so hard for him to read through the force. "From everything I've been told: by my father, mother, aunts, everyone! You imperials are supposed to kill first and ask questions later, and those that get in your way usually suffer greatly."

Viathan was slightly thrown off balance by her rather personal remarks, and had to query himself as to why he had in fact ordered almost direct civilian protection. Almost of course.

He couldn't accurately decide why he wanted to limit deaths in Crevasse. "Well…frankly princess, it would not only be beneficial for the Empires image here on Alderaan, and tactically it was far more beneficial for my troopers to not overextend themselves on petty death squad operations." Viathan watched her turn immediately downcast to his 'tactical,' and guarded response. "This is my first command of a battle zone, princess. Not to say I haven't been in a battlefield before, I have!" Viathan rubbed his hurt shoulder in sign of anxiety. "In those battles I witnessed my maste…uh I mean the Emperors forces commit tactical errors and make irrational decisions directed at attacking civilian targets and population centers; at the expense of the operation and Imperial personnel. I see no gains made in genocide, my princess." He said with a hint of awkwardness plaguing his voice. "My primary objective throughout my servitude to my masters and the Empire, is the success of my mission and the continuation of the Galactic Empire, and that of the New Order. This was probably not the answer you were maybe hoping for."

"No, it's not." She agreed. "It's a better answer then I was expecting though" She added with a smirk. "You are one odd Imperial, you know that right?" Viathan tilted his head a bit confused.

_Odd?_ "How exactly am I odd? I simply responded to your statement with an honest answer, princess. Killing at random, teetering on genocide is not my way of conducting warfare." It bothered him that she kept on smirking.

"Yeah you gave an honest answer, and if you can believe it you are the first imperial I have ever known, or met that has done so. I might have gotten a faster and honest answer out of you faster then I ever got one from my family! Well except for maybe Winter, but she's my best friend; more of a sister actually." Not knowing how to respond to that Viathan stood silently, and rubbed his sore arm as a sign of anxiousness. "Don't worry about me, and your plans, my Imperial friend. They are safe with me; so I leave you to your work!" She added as she began to walk away towards the entrance. Leaving a very confused Viathan to contemplate what in the force he had just said to make the princess get so…well he didn't know what.

"Oh and Viathan. That offer you made to help me use the force like you. I think I'll take you up on that; after you are feeling better of course." He looked over at the entrance way with a stunned face. _Did…she…wait, what? _"Oh…uh great then, my princess. I greatly look forward to it." She smiled, waved, and then left the doorway. Again confounding Viathan.

"What in the name of the force just happened?" He sat down as he contemplated his next move. _She accepted training! That's good enough for me, I suppose. _Viathan smirked as he realized how pleased his master would be. "The sooner I take out these rebels, the sooner I train Leia! Master Kun will be most pleased!" He cheerily stated aloud. _Maybe these rebels did more for me then I credit them for. I will be sure to thank them personally. _The young Sith sat in silence from then on; both in the mind and verbal senses. He needed time to contemplate death of rebels, and the birth of a new, powerful ally. Who intrigued him more than any other being in the Galaxy ever had before.

* * *

(Holocommunication between Coruscant and Alderaan, extremely secured channel.

"I told you that I didn't want this to devolve into anarchy and warfare! In the very streets of Aldera no less, as if we have reverted our culture itself!" He was furious with the disheveled and strongly built man before him in holographic form. What only spurred his anger more was the thundering sound of blaster fire and what could be TIE bombers piercing the skies; in the background.

"Listen senator, we followed your orders, and the palace guards couldn't do a damn thing to help us out! You want to know why? Because the target wasn't even in the kriffing palace!" A sound almost of a growl escaped his lips as he bore his eyes into the senator.

"I couldn't have known that, and you knew the possibility of abnormalities in the information I provided to you." He retorted in a manner that surprised the soldier before him.

"Listen; we are about to be slaughtered here, and your whole planet is descending further and further into total Imperial military control. Either give me more accurate Intel, supplies, and promises! Or leave me and my men to die honorably." His statement was followed by a loud bomb in the background, that shook the mans image violently.

"I'm sorry friend. I cant do anymore for you. You and your allies will one day be honored. Goodbye." Replied the senator with dread.

"Yeah…sure, one day. Have a good time…senator." The soldier with hate in his eyes replied as the connection and feed cut. The senator sighed heavily and sat back into his chair. His com unit rang, and with another sigh opened the transmission from the senate building.

"Senator Organa," called a male-human receptionist. "The senate has now been called by his majesty the Emperor to convene in the Grand Convocation Chamber, in two standard hours." Bail nodded.

"Thank you, I shall be there. May I ask why you contacted me? My offices are usually the ones to inform me times of meeting." The receptionist made no visible movement.

"Forgive me senator, I only send out the ordered calls. I am not given reason behind matters that do not concern me." The explanation did not satisfy Bail, but he did nod his acknowledgment. "Now please excuse me senator, I have a great many calls needing done. Have a good evening." Bail said his thanks and shut off the transmission.

"Oh Leia, what have I done." He grimly said aloud. All he could think about as of late was the damn smirking face of that Exar Kun. It made him not only furious, but made his skin crawl. The man had somehow managed to replace Darth Vader as most loathed man in Bail's mind. That fact alone made Bail hate the mysterious man more and more.

There was nothing left to do but await the senates gathering. Leaving a lone man to brood in lonesome and in a darkness of his own.

* * *

(Quarters of Dr. Kalev Zalliste, onboard Stardestroyer Exactor.)

"I had planned on sequencing the genetic coding of Human, and Twi'lek DNA at an earlier date then now. It was then put upon me a new task set up by Emperor Palpatine himself. Therefore my instructions to you are to eliminate subject KR-3, through KR-40. Subjects one and two can be salvaged and I will continue my analysis once I have free time, and once you send the encoded data to me."

Kalev always loved giving commands to his lesser ranked colleagues. Not only because they were awed by him and his genius, but because they were some of the few that could actually reach his level of intellect. _Which is hard for anyone to do of course._

At the moment Kalev was having a four way meeting with his chief science officers; on several separate military worlds with maximum security scientific research labs. He had just got done detailing Chief Geralt of Umbra on his Human-Twi'lek experimentation. The research was too complex for Geralt to keep all subjects alive, and therefore Kalev ordered all hosts destroyed, save for the first two and necessary subjects.

"Now Reynolds I want an update." Kalev addressed his Chief science officer on Brentaal IV.

"Right away Dr. I had commenced executing directive 3 through 5 on test subjects in order to determine if your new pathogen would be effective in eradicating biological matter." The mans holo-figure was stiff and direct. "Biometric scans showed no changes on an obvious level. As such we looked on a cellular level and noticed vast corruption of biomass and with a small modification to the pathogen, via radiation, we re-administered the chemical in a liquid form. It melted the subjects skin away in seconds!" He proudly boasted. "Following minutes showed his muscle tissue and very bone structure beginning to disintegrate. Therefore I will proudly inform you and the Emperor that compound TZ-819 is an astounding success!"

Kalev gave a smirk and nodded. "Excellent report Reynolds. I will inform his majesty on your progress and will have you rewarded." The scientist nodded his thanks. "Now Reynolds continue working on pathogens TLQ-67/90 and RTP-403." Kalev then cut the connection, and turned his attention to the two remaining officers before him. Both chiefs Heluuts and Yitz. These two were his closest colleagues, and the closest things to friends he had. Not that he needed, or wanted such petty things as friends though. They, like himself believed that the cells known Midi-chlorian's could be manipulated in the growth of beings. Under intense supervision of course. Although Kalev never told them of his earlier success in doing just that with his son.

"Ah, it makes me most pleased to see you two again." Kalev greeted. "Have the both of you done as I have asked?"

The two scientists simultaneously nodded with seemingly accomplished smirks upon their aged faces.

"Of course Dr, but I think I speak for both of us when I say that I am amazed with the products you have provided us with." Yitz said as Heluuts nodded along with him.

"Indeed, Dr. Yitz is right Zalliste. We have expressed our combined desires to manipulate the genetics of the Midi-chlorian's, and here after almost fourteen years you send both of us personal cell samples. If what you say in your reports is true Zalliste, then these are the first such samples we would need to enrich a genetic sequence of our own and in fact create beings bursting with Midi-chlorian's in their blood systems."

Kalev half nodded. "You are correct, both of you are." He agreed. "Indeed I have had this sequence for a time, but trust me when I say I couldn't have shared this with you two before this time." The two men looked slightly shocked, but more so intrigued.

"Now understand that I gave you both these sample materials for the purpose of testing only. I can not do so under my circumstance, and may I add that the Emperor would not take kindly to us doing so." Kalev wanted to almost smirk at their reactions.

"That being said let us end our transmissions knowing that we are going to just test and wait for results. Do not fret my friends I have all the samples we could ask for with me, but I cannot risk sharing more with you two at this time." He stressed as he stood from his desk. "Now report back with your findings as soon as possible. Good day my friends." All three men signed off, and Kalev snapped a communications scrambling device off his holo-terminal.

Kalev couldn't risk the Emperor finding out that he didn't actually need to see his son to create more force sensitive children, now could he.

He walked over to a viewport within his allotted quarters and stared out towards the vast stars of the galaxy. Though he had told the Emperor that he required a blood sample from his only successfully birthed subject. It was truthfully untrue, Kalev had meticulously memorized the genetic code of his genetically related son. The boy was by all rights perfection to him! A signal of his legacy and genius. He had killed or destroyed eighty-eight other subjects before the boy Palpatine named Valek Zalliste, was even born.

Kalev smiled at the memory of his son, and all the ways he had perfected him. There were his legs and arms which matched one another in length and size. His face; which Kalev had meticulously checked to ensure perfect symmetry! Not one eye was larger or smaller than the other, as the eye color matched in both eyes! Kalev remembered how his son probably went through twenty X-rays in the first two days of his life. Followed by more and more, by the day.

Kalev had done everything medically and scientifically possible to ensure HIS son would grow to become one of the most powerfully built, and intellectually superior beings in the Galaxy! Palpatine had only allowed him to manage his son for as long as he needed, and in that time he had done much to the young body. He had to! Otherwise he would have been tossed aside like all the other failures that came before Valek!

He had given him growth hormones that were ideally given to old men to give them vitality and strength of youth. Kalev couldn't believe how much energy it had given the infant, the boy practically through him across the floor with the force once. As he underestimated what effects the hormones would have on the infants brainwaves, and bloodstream.

The boys particular human ancestry ensured that he didn't get sick from any known galactic diseases. A fact that made Kalev proud of his bloodlines ancestry. It was Palpatine himself that ordered the boy to be infected with all sorts of diseases; that ranged from viral to bacterial, and finally fungal. Thanks to Kalev's genetic material, Valek was immune to all, and with the force Palpatine, and Kalev saw nothing but brightness in the boys future.

Kalev's smirk turned to a scowl, and his hands balled to fists. "Then you he sent me away!" Through gritted teeth he said to no one. _Palpatine denied you from me for long enough son! Finally I will have you for my teaching. You will learn my way, and the way of our people. It is time that the Zalliste name return to prominence! You not I my son; will be the salvation of the purest of human kind this galaxy offers!_

_We will rise from obscurity and dominate all! We will bring our peoples glory to the forefront and bolster the Empire! One day son, you will be idolized. All thanks to me and my genius! _

"Soon son, I only have to wait for lord Vader to play executor a little while longer. Then at last we will be reunited!" As he spoke those words to himself the Stardestroyer rocked ever so slightly, and Kalev got a sudden lump in his throat that he couldn't explain.

"Vader was supposed to be at Prakith by now. Why are we stationary in the…" Kalev searched his memory. "The Al'Nasrl sector, we might as well be in the Albanin sector." Kalev had an eerie and base instinctual reaction that something was going on that he had no privilege to know of.

"I do hope whatever it is it's over with soon. I wouldn't want to stay away from my son for too much longer." As he said that a com message rang through his quarters and the ship altogether.

"Now hear this! All starfighter, and support vehicle pilots are to suit up and report to their respective docking bays, immediately! This is not a drill! Further reports will be made available as they come as ordered by lord Vader."

Kalev nodded with a stoic face. "Well that's different. They don't usually use the intercom; unless they have a specific window of opportunity and need the soldiers ready at all times up to that point. This should be interesting."

That statement in mind Kalev returned to his desk to silently look over his reports. Not knowing what was to come, and what history was going to be made.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

(Imperial Senate Building, Coruscant)

Exar stood silent and ready as he awaited the nearing moment when Palpatine would call for him to stand before the Imperial Senate. '_The hour has finally arrived,' _Kun thought as a tingle of anticipation shot up his spine. The force was with him and he couldn't withhold the grin that was beaming across his face.

'_Vader will be in position to devastate the rebels any moment now, Viathan will crush the Alderaanians, and I will be the center of all praises! By the force, I will be so close to victory I can almost taste it!' _The dark lord imagined with wonderment and dark pleasure shooting through every fiber of his being. It was as if the dark side was bristling with excitement itself; awaiting its moment to claim the entirety of the galaxy with utter certainty and leave no hope for the lights return.

"Lord Kun, his majesty has sent for you. He wishes you come to him in the senate rotunda." A usually silent crimson guard spoke from behind. The Sith lord made no sign of registering the guards words; save for his grin widening as he kept his sight trained to the Coruscanti skyline. '_I cannot wait for this coming war! It will be utterly…glorious! Force…it has been too long!' _He made his own heart violently leap with excitement as he imagined the coming chaos, destruction, death, and in the end victory.

His, victory.

"Very well," he finally responded. "I'll head to the senate rotunda at once." With a whip of his robes, Kun turned in place and without casting even a glance to the guard he strode down the hall. Every step bringing him steadily closer to his destiny; four thousand years in the making.

(Alderaan, Outskirts of Crevasse City.)

Three TIE bombers in formation whisked overhead Viathan in formation, and screeched their way towards the grand Alderaanian city of Crevasse. Which at this point was not so grand. The bombers dropped their payloads and the city rocked with several mesmerizing explosions. Causing a further upper section of the city to collapse inwards into the canyon as shockwaves rocked the ground of Alderaan. With the top portions of Crevasse steadily plummeting into the canyon; there was no doubt in Viathans mind that the lower portions were subsequently being destroyed as well. He watched the destruction with mild interest before turning his attention back to the hologram of Major General Reetux Gerrel. Whom was now under his explicit command.

The man in his mid thirties stood regally with his hands clasped tightly behind his back and a smile lain obviously across his face. With no attempt by him to hide the enjoyment he got from seeing Alderaan burn. He was practically jumping for joy at the prospect of battle, of any kind of warfare really. This was turning out to be his lucky break. Not that Gerrel would mention that this experience would make his war record highly more interesting than before..

"Status report Gerrel." Viathan calmly demanded causing the man to snap out of his war stupor.

"Ah right away sir. The MAAT's you ordered are giving the rebel scum a beautiful amount of pain on the top levels of the city, and more mildly in the canyon areas of the city itself. Company detachment from the 34th assault division has cut off the city's main power and water supplies, and captured the geothermal plant. Further gains into the industrial sector will soon give us vital strategic positioning and control over the cities battle-weary residents. Believe me sir no food, or water will make any man give up in due time" Gerrel proudly stated with a knowing smirk. "No need to worry sir we will have this rabble crushed in no time at all! You'll see."

Viathan halfheartedly nodded. "Let us hope so Gerrel. I would very much hate to report to the Emperor of failure on Alderaan of all places. I can't imagine he would be too forgiving in that scenario."

"Ah…yes sir that would be a unfortunate scenario indeed," he replied. The generals smirk immediately vanished and was replaced by a grimace that was reminiscent of terrible stomach pains. Yet he kept his mouth shut.

Crevasse rocked with the sounds of exchanging blaster and rocket fire. It trembled as MAAT gunships rained unrelenting volleys of blaster fire down upon the city's topside sectors, and scrambled for a line of sight to the inner canyon levels. Stormtroopers fired wildly into crowds of poorly equipped, and trained rebels, and unknowing civilians only had themselves to blame for getting in their way. Rebel fighters either ran for their lives or franticly tried to find cover to make a daring last stand. Many rebels laid strewn about the city's pavement and walkways; crying out in pain for someone; anyone, to help them. That or they incoherently screamed in pain. Begging for the suffering to end, as their merciless counterparts stepped besides them; and eagerly obliged them in accelerating their deaths. Crevasse was becoming a massacre for the rebel uprising of Alderaan, and neither Viathan or Gerrel were taking any prisoners.

Viathan had taken up position on the outskirts of the city as to ensure he had a wonderful line of sight towards the city itself. His eyes were trained on the sight unfolding before him. Looking for even the slightest sign of weakening in the Trooper lines. '_There can be no mistakes.' _Was what he reminded himself time and time again as Crevasse fell further into chaos and blaster fire and smoke filled the clear Alderaanian skies.

"Major General Gerrel sir! Company Thirty-Four's detachment is reporting a massive counter attack in the industrial sector. They are attempting to flank from both sides with heavy weaponry!" Viathan looked to the miniature hologram of Gerrel as he received the news from a lower ranking officer on his end which was located at a command post nearer to the city.

With a stiffening of his body Gerrel quickly barked out new commands. "Divert Company detachment Twenty-Three from top level and have them proceed to the geothermal plant and hold the lines from that point" He clasped his hands behind his back. "I also want two-hundred of our reserves mobilized, prepped, and sent down to reinforce that position before reorganizing a swift counterattack. I will not have these rebels reopening their energy supplies colonel!" Viathan watched the major generals' tirade with interest. "Inform me once the troopers are ready, we shall smash these rebels with the ferocity of a Krayt Dragon!" He loudly proclaimed; clasping an eager and angry fist to drive the point home. As such the young officer merely replied with, "yes sir," and quickly left Gerrels comm channel.

"Lower ranking officers sir." Gerrel spoke with a renewed smirk. "They think every tiny setback is the end of the Empire. Sometimes you have to show them some leadership to get them back in spirits. I wouldn't worry sir this is but a mild problem." Gerrel addressed Viathan in his usual cheery tone.

"Any small crack in the wall can; in time, become a massive fissure if unattended to with the proper care, Gerrel." Viathan quickly retorted without looking towards the miniature hologram of the general. Although he could sense the sudden change in the Gerrels mood and demeanor.

"I assure you sir that the situation will be brought back under heel in no time at all. After all," he continued, "these are 'Alderaanian rebels," sir!" He followed with a chuckle in his voice. "I would hardly call them real soldiers." Viathan gave the slightest of smirks and nodded. "That they are Gerrel."

Their moment of amusement was cut short as another more massive explosion roared upwards from the lower city. Catching several MAATs in the process; sending them hurdling to the ground in smaller and successive explosions. Viathan covered his eyes from the smoke that plumed towards him.

"Blast it all Gerrel, what in the name of the force was that?" Viathan demanded as he could hear Gerrels voice yelling at the lower ranking officers for status reports. Viathan also caught many trooper commanders making hasty and clamoring reports all clogging the comm channel all at once. '_Kriffing hell.'_ Viathan thought as he grabbed his comlink and dashed into the smoke trying to find a way to a clearing.

It only took him several steps to fully clear the plume cloud. Crevasse had a thick black plume rising from deep within and blaster fire was double what it was before. Heavy weaponry was ripping the city apart merely based on the sounds Viathan could hear.

"Sir, sir can you read me?" Came Gerrels grainy voice over the com channel that was still heavily disrupted with over activity.

"Yes Gerrel I can. Now tell me what just happened to the blasted city? I explicitly prohibited heavy weaponry in the lower sectors!" In a fit of anger Viathan roared to the disoriented general.

"I do not believe that was any imperial weapon sir. The weapon was rather massive compared to anything we brought down from the ships, and from initial readings the explosion consisted of a crude gasoline/thermal detonator mix. This would account for the thickness and 'blackness,' of the smoke sir!"

Viathan looked towards the billowing city and began to think. _This could get worse at any moment now. _He knew Crevasse needed to be quelled and placed under his control as soon as possible. Seeing as the rebels were now obviously more than willing to blow crude but volatile weapons to repulse his forces, Viathan knew he needed to take decisive action to contain this situation.

"Alright, Gerrel I'm heading to the city myself. Inform the troops I am taking frontline command effective immediately." Viathan only heard silence for a brief moment. "Sir, I strongly recommend against your decision. Imperial protocol clearly states that…"

"I am fully aware of Imperial protocol general," Viathan interjected. "However this is a situation that protocol does not explicitly cover, and therefore there is room for interpretation and elastic reaction. These rebels are becoming more desperate by the moment and need to be contained! Furthermore the industrial sector cannot be allowed back into enemy hands general! Loss of the industrial zones and reactivation of power within the city will only prolong hostilities!" Gerrel went silent before reluctantly consenting to Viathan. "Very well sir. Shall I send a dropship to your location?" Viathan let a hint of a smirk cross his face unbeknownst to the general. "That will be unnecessary general, I have other; more efficient means of transport." With a burst of speed from the force Viathan sprinted towards Crevasse at speeds unnatural for any human to go. Those whom cannot feel the force at least.

Above Viathan, TIE's screeched as they raced towards Crevasse to conduct attacks, and behind them were more transports that were brining down Gerrels reserve forces. Not before long Viathan came to a screeching halt before the canyon city and his senses were immediately bombarded by the war torn husk of a city before him. It reeked of burnt metal and rubber substances, while it felt a full ten degrees hotter than the plains of Alderaan he had just come from. His eyes danced across the cindering and ashen covered city, and Viathan had to admit it was an impressive sight. He had only seen war up close several times before, but nothing compared to this battle. He slightly smiled, _'Glorious.' _He thought with adrenaline beginning to pump though his veins.

"Sir, are you there?" Came Gerrels voice from Viathans pocketed comm. "Yes Gerrel, I am atop Crevasse city, or rather I'm topside. I need you to bring me up to speed on the situation immediately."

"How can you be there already? There is no way you could have reached the city in a mere four minutes from your earlier position!" Gerrel exclaimed incredulously. Viathan merely smirked, "You can achieve anything through the force Gerrel." He retorted with pride. "However now is not the time nor the place to discuss the force and its unlimited potential Gerrel. Now is the time of action, and I need your guidance general; the city is in ruins and you have the interactive map at your disposal."

Viathan heard Gerrel seemingly out of nowhere spring back to his old cheery self as he replied, "Very well sir lets teach these rebel scum a lesson!" Viathan rolled his eyes but allowed a smirk to form on his face.

"Good, now tell me where I am Gerrel. Mark my location, and get back to me." Gerrel did not respond but Viathan did not mind and took the time to survey his surroundings better. From his point of view the right side of the canyon was rupturing along several regions that subsided the further down the city went. Most likely having occurred from a recent bomber wave.

However the leftern side of Crevasse was torn to shreds as blaster fire was constantly being exchanged clear across the canyon. A mesh of red and blue blaster bolts shot in all directions filling the skies with the sounds of battle and carnage. Swaths of the city's interior walls were hanging off and near collapsing into the canyon, while fires were sporadically seen throughout the entirety of the city.

_Force, had I know the fighting was going to be this intense I would have gotten here sooner. _Viathan thought as he remembered the bandages still wrapped around his chest, right shoulder, and left leg. He grimaced as he remembered the short but rampaging battle for Aldera. Thinking of his wounds he imagined Palpatine calling him pathetic. Snickering at his pain and accusing him of being too weak to hold his own. _'I don't need you anymore master…I mean Palpatine.' _Viathan thought as his grimace turned into a rage induced frown.

"Okay sir, I have located your position and am happy to report that you are just some kilometers away from an advancing AT-ST detachment that has volunteered for operational duties." Viathan welcomed the generals interruption. There were after all more pressing matters going on than his hate for the Emperor. "Really, a volunteer AT-ST detachment you say? Whom is commanding this 'detachment?" Gerrel paused for another moment looking for the info.

"Ah here it is, a lieutenant by the name of Maximilian Veers. Apparently he is commanding the AT-ST formation on his very own AT-AT sir! Marvelous weapons those are!" Viathan nodded to himself. "Indeed they are Gerrel." Viathan had seen an AT-AT in action only once before on a test run. He was far more familiar with the AT-ST walkers. However he did not doubt that this lieutenant Veers and his joint walker detachment would come in handy. "General Gerrel I want you to patch me through to the lieutenant immediately, and give me his coordinates."

"Very good sir. Patching you through…now."

Gerrels voice cut out and was soon replaced with another well sounding and proper Imperial voice.

"This is lieutenant Veers acting commander of the 23rd Assault Armored Divisions' detachment reporting sir." He greeted with all propriety expected of an Imperial officer.

"Good to meet you Veers, I am acting commander of all forces Imperial on Alderaan until further notice. I understand you are in command of several armored units, correct?" Viathan inquired."Yes sir that is correct. We are moving deeper into the third level of the city on what would be your approximate left. We are awaiting your orders sir." Speedily the lieutenant informed without taking a breath.

Viathan already liked this lieutenant. He was direct and to the point, and minus Gerrels sense of sadistic humor. Which could become grating at times. "Very good lieutenant. However I must know how did you get that behemoth of yours into the city?" Viathan inquired as he looked down the canyon into the narrow pathways lined along the canyon walls. It seemed nearly impossible to inch a mammoth AT-AT into the city at all.

"There are several walkways along the city's top level which allow for vehicle transport. I will admit the AT-AT is a tight fit in several places. We have had to use small clearing charges to make way on several occasions. However I am happy to report that the AT-ST's are moving at optimal speeds."

Viathan simply nodded in understanding. Then the city rocked with a further succession of explosions causing Viathan to jump as his footing jolted and threw him slightly off balance forwards to the canyon wall.

"Forgive me for interrupting this riveting exposition sir," came Gerrels sarcastic voice, "but our forces in the industrial sector are reporting a renewed rebel assault on the industrial zone. Reinforcements are now converging on their location with heavier weapons. Albeit they are 'crude' heavy weapons." The general added in disdain laced in his voice.

"Understood Gerrel." Viathan answered. "Lieutenant I am heading to your position now. Gerrel I want you to direct halve your reserves to converge on Veers location, and the other halve to mount a large scale counter assault on the city's opposite flank. We need to draw off rebel attention from the industrial zone."

Viathan finished just as another slew of blaster fire was exchanged deep in the lower city.

"Yes sir I'm on it." Responded Gerrel. "I shall hold at my current position sir." Came Veers. Viathan turned to his right to see Imperial troopers begin flooding down the right entryways and to his left more troopers were awaiting his move as more and more transports began landing forces near his position and on the opposite side of the canyon. '_Now this is exciting.' _He thought as he charged towards his left and made his way into Crevasse city.

(Meanwhile, Outside of Dubravas' orbit/sensory range)

"Lord Vader the fleet is prepped and ready for new orders." Piett said with the usual propriety as he came to a standstill behind the hulking dark lord. Vader remained silent as he looked out the Exactors bridge viewport and could just barely make out Dubrava far off in the distance. '_Finally the time of action is here.' _The dark lord thought as the dark side seemed to bristle within and around him. '_Kun will play his part, I'll play mine. Soon, so soon now I can almost grasp it!' _

The dark lord slowly and almost menacingly turned his head towards Piett. "Order the fleet to prepare for full scale naval engagement on my mark. There is a massive rebel conclave taking place on Dubrava. We have been tasked with eliminating this blatant breach of Imperial and Galactic security." Piett's brow furrowed and he looked taken aback. "My lord I was not aware we were to engage rebels forces on this tour…"

"It was not your place to know in the first place captain." Vader interjected with his deep booming voice. "Now I will repeat myself only once captain. Prep all vessels within the armada for full combat readiness, and for sudden hyperspace drop to my specified coordinates on my mark. Do you understand me captain?" Swallowing down his fear in a dry painful "gulp," Piett bowed. "Of…of course my lord forgive my unwarranted interruption." He quickly turned on his heel and made for the communications desk.

Vader returned to staring out the viewport in silence. For the senate was beginning to convene, and with that Kun was about to play his first hand of cards in this great game of his. Folding his arms the dark lord could only wait, and think of what the future held in store for him.

(Dubrava, Planet Side, Temporary conclave site)

The area around the conclave was bristling with life. Men and women from all across the Galaxy and of different species were here. On this day the leaders of over two-hundred rebellion "cells," were going to meet with the most famous supplier of funds and weapons, Bail Organa. Groups like the "Freedom and Unity Front," which conducted raids and looked for safe havens for fellow cells were represented by a human male named Ryl Terr of Taris, a Twi'lek female named Reasha Suzai, and a male Nautolan named Hiz Morii. They were well respected and loved by the mass of rebels throughout the galaxy.

However also represented here was the "UPAIT," an acronym for "United Peoples Against Imperial Terror," led by a human male named Forsho and only Forsho. Unlike the Freedom and Unity Front, UPAIT was a true terror cell which conducted attacks on imperial barracks sites across the Inner Rim and Mid Rim of the Empire. Civilians were cannon fodder and were always seemingly "accidentally," caught in the crossfire of UPAIT. The group was given hard stares and were to be avoided.

Nonetheless this conclave was to be the largest gathering of rebellion leaders since the Empires formation. All had brought small fleets and small armies to protect themselves. In all there was about one-hundred-twelve ships above Dubrava; most of them outdated and in need of repairs. While planet side and spread about there was roughly five to four-thousand troops. On top of a further four-hundred representatives of all the organizations. They were all waiting for the arrival of the great Bail Organa. Everyone wanted to see the man meet him and praise him. Because everyone here already "knew," why he convened this mass of rebels. He had to be finally uniting everybody against the Empire! He was at last going to bring the fight to the Empire in a true full-scale war. A war everyone on Dubrava was itching for.

Only the masses of Dubrava were utterly clueless to their betrayal. They had no idea that their savior had sold them out. They had no idea that they would be the justification for a new and different war than the one they were imagining right now. They didn't know a Sith lord was about to begin a speech, while another was coming to annihilate them. Or that a budding lord was waging war on a "pacifist," planet. That a mob of Moffs were massing somewhere in the galaxy. That another budding Sith was making his way for Coruscant to await his master. That a once Jedi was bathing in the dark side, but on her way to them.

They couldn't have known so much was about to happen. They couldn't have known that the galaxy they knew and even loved was about to consume itself.

* * *

_Authors note to the reader. _Okay I have so much to make up for to the like 2 or 3 people whom have checked up on my story. For starters I understand why my reader pool will have no doubt dropped, I waited 6 whole months to post a chapter and for that I applaud you guys who still had faith in me posting another chapter. The reason I took so long was a mixture of health-school-and computer problems. Not to mention that in all honesty I just got bored and lazy with my story. Recently however I have gotten a bit of the spark back and unlike last time I will **TRY** my very hardest to post another chapter by tomorrow or technically today, or Sunday. To those who will read this chapter please tell me what you think and thank you so very much for just reading it. Even if you hate it.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

(Star Destroyer Exactor, Bridge)

Hundreds of vessels ranging from the mighty Stardestroyers' and similar dreadnaughts to the smaller corvettes and simple gunboats were now ready and awaiting lord Vader to give the command to launch a quick Hyperspace jump to Dubrava. The dark lord felt a rush of excitement long thought dead to him, as he imagined what was about to take place above the not so distant world before him and his grand armada.

'_For once rebels and dissenters will be of some use to me, and the galaxy.' _Vader thought as contempt for these types of arrogant, and ignorant beings raged within him. For far too long had he hated rebels, their holier-than-thou and hypocritical actions, which in hindsight, caused nothing but slight, but bitter nuisance to the Emperor and Vader himself. Now, however, because of Kuns dealings, and blackmail, leaders from all across the galaxy had moronically gathered to Dubrava with the foolish hope of uniting under a single banner against the Empire. '_How pathetic.' _Vader seethed. He, in all honesty could not comprehend how Kun pulled this off. He could not contemplate how hundreds, or maybe even thousands of people who have hidden from his sight and Imperial networks for years could so stupidly come together to a single point in the galaxy on one world. The threat of enemy attack was far too great for Vader to ever even consider doing something like this rebel gathering within the Empire. Only Coruscant was viable for such a gathering and even then Vader would have security operating at triple capacity with ten times more forces available than normal.

Vader shook his head ever so slightly in disgust. Frankly he could care less about the deaths of these fools, and they utterly disgusted the dark lord. "My lord." Captain Piett greeted with a deep bow.

"What is it captain?" Vader responded without budging an inch; as usual. The captain said clearing his throat, "All vessels have reported green status for launch, my lord. All fighter and bomber squadron pilots are ready and waiting the command to disembark as per ordered lord Vader." The Sith lord nodded. "Very good captain. Ensure you signal the fleet on my order." Piett again bowed deeply, "Of course lord Vader." Then turned on his heel and made for the communications terminal.

The dark lord remained firmly planted where he was, staring out the Exactors viewport. '_The time is here. Just mere moments now.' _Vader coolly thought as his heart was beating with more anticipation than he had felt in years. The time for action was indeed soon, and the fate of trillions hung in the balance.

(Dubrava, Planet Surface, Northern Hemisphere.)

The encampment continued to bustle with activity as soldiers from all across the galaxy, from all races, and sentient backgrounds intermingled and shared stories, and scars with one another. This was a momentous occasion in all galactic history! Thousands of hard working and "good," people were here to finally come together and destroy the dictatorship that was the Galactic Empire of Emperor Palpatine.

There were tents set about the area as soldiers eagerly awaited the arrival of more influential and popular figures. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis. More would come surely, and everyone was excited. Everyone except for the leaders whom were convening in a makeshift meeting hall; which in all actuality was a larger tent with all the leaders jam-packed into it.

Ryl Terr, of the Freedom and Unity front looked about the crowded tent. He could see all manners of people here all of them hoping that at any moment a com message would come through heralding the coming of Bail Organa. However, the problem Ryl saw, and so did everyone else, was that Bail was a no show. _'In fact he's a no show, no caller, no anything.' _Ryl thought to himself with a mild sense of eerie tingling up his spine.

As he was looking around the tent of "representatives," he could just sense it in the air. Everyone else was just as worried if not scared out of their minds as he is. Even the wannabe dictator Forsho looked like he was about to run out the tent any second and leave as fast as he could. Mon Mothma was a no show, Garem Bel Iblis, also a no show. There was literally no one here from the upper echelons of the Imperial senate or veterans of the Republic days. Everyone here was contacted by Bail Organa in one way or another, and he explicitly said, dictated even that leaders should come together here on Dubrava for a special meeting, a congress of sorts. "This is insane." He said to no one in particular. From where he sat Ryl felt almost a nausea induced panic flow over, and off him. He would never claim to be a smart man or even just a knowing man, but Ryl did think himself smarter than this. Braver too, but yet here on Dubrava among fellow freedom fighters from across space, he felt weak and afraid. For if Bail didn't show, and if he intended not to show…what will show itself?

That was the million credit question not only on his mind, but indeed it was a thought that plagued all that were around him. It was only mere moments now that he and all with him would know, and at least they would know before the end.

(Alderaan, Crevasse City)

Indiscernible flashes of green, red, and blue sped past his left and right. While those that met his way were hurriedly deflected by his dual crimson lightsabers. Viathan was in bad straits as his wounds from Aldera City began to sting with every move he made, and he was making plenty just trying to dodge the slew of blaster fire directed at him. _'Apparently having red lightsabers makes you a prime target. Go figure.'_

Viathan thought with sarcastic humor. Though it did nothing to help his situation.

Inhaling deeply he used the force to dash forward in a blur and caught a mal-dressed rebel by surprise as the soldier found himself face to face with a saber wielding boy. Viathan left him no time to counter and plunged his saber into the mans chest before lunging around and catching two of his friends of guard as well and promptly behead them all in one fell swoop.

Finally exhaling Viathan looked about himself attempting to "collect," himself. He noted his surroundings as he noticed billowing smoke nearly everywhere across from him in the other sector of Crevasse. Plumes of smoke were constantly rising from lower levels on his side, and he had lost almost all his troopers of which now joined many other bodies strewn about the city streets. Bits and pieces, parts were everywhere from what Viathan believed to be civilian and military forces alike. The last of his troopers were now either taking a separate route towards lieutenant Veers, or dead somewhere.

Viathan, hearing his comlink blare, swiped it up from his belt and activated it. A small image of General Gerrel materialized, and Viathan noted the generals much more serious demeanor and un-smiling face. "What is it general? I'm a bit busy down here." Viathan declared as explosions and the screams of blaster fire continued unabated in the background.

"Forgive me sir, but I must report that rebel forces are advancing even further into the industrial sector and I am receiving reports from across the city that communications have been re-established by them, and they may have possibility to send and receive messages off world, sir." Viathan sighed deeply. "I see." Was all he could muster up to say. '_Kriffing rebels!' _Viathan seethed to himself as he forced himself not to explode into anger. Not now anyways.

"Very well General. I want you to issue an immediate containment protocol to the fleet and all forces planet side. Under my jurisdiction I want heavily populated sectors of enemy forces, or perceived areas of them leveled via orbital bombardment." Seemingly with no emotion Viathan ordered as a cold rage took over him. The general made no immediate response however.

"Very well sir, I however must inform you that directing orbital strikes in a city such as Crevasse will cause massive structural damage and will inevitably cause collateral damage on all sides of this fighting."

Viathan nodded to himself. "Irrelevant general. These rebels have shown themselves to willingly hide amongst civilians and are therefore responsible for their deaths. They can change their fate through surrender, however, that's unlikely at this point and time." he stated gloomily. "If these rebels are not brutally subjugated immediately we will have an even bigger problem, and I will not have these rebels re-establish a "beachhead," on Alderaan general." Viathan declared firmly to Gerrels holoimage.

The general bowed forward ever so slightly. "As you wish sir, I will contact the fleet immediately. Gerrel out!"

Without delay Viathan re-clipped his comlink and quickly began running deeper into the second level of Crevasse. The city smelt of fire and death as he made his way forward and passed bodies of all types he could smell burning flesh and it was a horrendous smell indeed. Viathan had to admit he had never been in a more death ridden place while people were still dying, before. Only Dantooine came close, and that was still minor by comparison. Viathan kept running kept moving, he used every once of the force he could and bound his way forward. He passed several skirmish zones and promptly kept moving or killing any foolish rebel in his way. All the while Viathan tried hard to ignore the sickening raw pain reverberating though the force. He had never been around so much chaos and death at this magnitude, and the force was practically screaming in what he could only describe as his head. It however felt like he could sense in every cell of his body, every particle around him seemed to be yelling in utter, unbridled pain, and Viathan couldn't help but think about how he was the one causing it. Wasn't he?

"I didn't start shooting first!" He said to himself aloud as he passed over a fallen pillar. "I'm not the one hiding among civilians like rats in a kriffing sewer!" He seethed loudly as he came to a stop in what looked to be an open market. It too was littered with bodies. However, there was before him no stormtroopers, but a dozen or more rebel men scavenging his troopers bodies for blasters and whatever else they felt like.

Viathan heaved in such rage that he didn't even know where it came from. He quickly grasped his two hilts and activated the crimson sabers. He then leapt forward so as to insure he placed himself directly before the whole group. _'I want you all to see me before the end.'_

All the man jumped at the sight of Viathan and his two sabers. He stood to his full height with his black robes tightly wrapped about his body, and by that Viathan believed himself to look an imposing figure. What he couldn't see, but these men did was his sickly yellow tinged eyes. They spoke volumes to the menace of the man before them as they glowed and gave off a sense of evil none of these men were expecting to ever see.

All the men quickly darted for their blasters hanging around them on belts, or the more cautious ones whom were already holding their blasters immediately took aim at Viathan. With an unheard snarl he leapt forward again swiping one saber across one mans stomach and sliced through easier than a knife through butter. Then swept to his left and swung his right arm across decapitating another. He was being fired upon from nearly all directions around him now, and he twirled both sabers brilliantly as a professional light show deflecting them all, and sending the bolts careening to all directions.

Then with a force aided leap Viathan hurled himself upwards and came crashing down on another man, quickly putting both sabers through his chest before they hit the ground. Rolling back to a stand Viathan spun on his feet and immediately tossed one saber at three men standing too close together, and easily caused differentiating amounts of horrendously painful wounds to all of them.

He felt the adrenaline careening through his veins. He didn't know frankly where this rage and anger was coming from, but he couldn't care less in actuality. It made him feel…good.

There were four men remaining and as he pulled his one saber back tom him, two of them turned on their heels and ran. "Where are you idiots going!?" One man cried out as they turned and ran, he got no reply, and Viathan couldn't help the small breath of laughter from escaping him.

"It would seem they're running you imbecile." Viathan coolly retorted to the man who snapped his attention back to the threat in front of him.

"Well, I'm not dead yet, so give it your best shot Imperial scum!" He boldly retorted in kind.

"It would be my honest pleasure." Viathan replied as he then quickly made another dash at the man, before turning on his right and in a blink of an eye took his last companions life with a stab through the heart.

"DAMN YOU!" The man cried as he opened a rapid volley of green blaster bolts from a heavy repeating carbine.

Viathan leapt away from the immediate onslaught of bolts as the man tried to continue firing and redirect his aim causing much strain on his arms to move a violently shaking weapon. The young sith then quickly re-clipped a saber and sent a violently hard force push the rebels way and before the man could even go wide eyed, he flew off the ledge of Crevasse city; yelling all the way down into the abyss of the canyons bottom, but no one would hear him or help him. "Just another terrible casualty of battle." Viathan mockingly lamented as he looked over the edge, and clipped his final hilt.

Viathan then heard his comlink buzz with life again, and he snatched it from his belt immediately. "What?" He demanded roughly. "Oh, uh forgive me if I'm interrupting you sir, but we have a lock on your current position and I figured you had reached lieutenant Veers." Came the hurried reply of general Gerrel. "In fact I've not met up with him general. Why would you assume I have if you are tracking me?" Viathan asked as he looked around himself in a slight paranoid fashion.

"Ah yes, forgive me sir I had not realized it, but I see the problem now." The general chimed in. Viathan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Want to explain Gerrel?"

The general coughed in an obvious manner that just screamed embarrassment. "Yes well I had seen the data wrong; you see we cant see you directly because of the city's top level blocking our line of sight so we are using com channels as beacons." The general explained. "I had not looked at the part of the data that specified you were a level above the lieutenants immediate position. I apologize for the error sir, it wont happen again I assure you." Viathan couldn't put his finger on it but felt for some reason the general expected a harsh reprisal of some kind.

"It's fine general, no ham no foul as the saying is I believe." Viathan assured him. "However I will say I'm happy you told me that." The general was quiet for a moment. "Really sir, why?" he asked in confusion.

"Because; Gerrel, I can now get to Veers via shortcut." He said looking over the edge still. "Keep me posted on events general, Viathan out." He said quickly, not allowing Gerrel more time to talk before he shut the transmission down and re-clipped the comlink to his belt. '_This should be easy.' _Viathan thought as he continued to look over the edge of Crevasse. This time however he was looking to see how far down level three was from where he stood.

He could hear large bursts of fire coming from below and only then realized it was the very recognizable sound of AT-ST fire. He breathed in deeply allowing the force to surround him in it's dark embrace, and before he could think it over anymore he leapt into the abyss of Crevasse city's canyon. The very canyon he just sent someone to their death in.

Every nerve and muscle within him tensed as he made this "leap of faith." He could feel the force all around him, and all the pain that screamed out from this city. It was pure adrenaline again coursing through him as he then opened his eyes and with all his power pushed himself with a massive force wave against the wall of the canyon and thus what he hoped would be the third level of Crevasse city.

With all the power he packed into the push Viathan went careening into a wall alright, but he didn't account how hard and how painful it could, or would be. So when he slammed into the wall he blanched as he smashed his back and felt incredible pain all along his back, and then fell face first to the ground beneath. It was all dark for just a moment before he opened his eyes and breathed in hard. '_Oh force…that was a really, REALLY, kriffing bad idea!' _He breathed in a hard, raw, shallow breath as all the wind had been knocked out of him by slamming himself against metal walling.

He groaned loudly as he pushed himself up from the metal floor. The pain radiating all over him caused the whole area to spin and he swore he could hear ringing, but then again there were supposed to be AT-STs and even an AT-AT here firing wildly from what he could hear before.

"I'm never doing that again!" He declared as he stood up fully and opened his eyes hoping the world wasn't spinning anymore. Taking in his immediate surroundings Viathan again saw bodies littered all around. However there were definitely more dead Stormtroopers than rebels. He then realized there was nobody around him. No rebels, troopers, or civilians. He looked from side to side; noting his neck pain while doing so, and then saw it in the distance to his right. Men; at least twenty, all huddled behind rubble, and what looked like kiosks, firing rapidly at the opposite direction. What made Viathan slightly smirk however was the fact that these were no Stormtroopers, and who else could they be firing at?

"Okay, this was worth it after all." He declared as he "shook off," the pain and began darting from rubble piece to rubble piece getting closer and closer to their position. As he got closer he placed himself back against a jutting wall and used it to look around the corner. They were practically right next to him, and he noted that they were firing trooper E-11 blasters, and using all manner of Imperial hardware. They were shooting wildly and Viathan only saw sporadic fire returned, and he assumed no one was actually hitting each other. Then, suddenly, a massive blast slammed into their positions and he quickly slammed back against his wall, and then heard several men crying out in pain. On sounded like he was choking too. _'Probably his own blood.' _He thought before looking out again. There was plenty of dust but he could tell the able rebels were already returning fire with what he thought were stolen imperial "MiniMag PTL" missile launchers. '_At least I know where Veers' detachment is.' _Viathan thought happily as he grabbed his comlink and punched in the channel frequency of Veers.

"This is Veers." Was all the lieutenant said. "I'm going to be quick and quiet lieutenant." Viathan replied in a hushed tone. Although all the firing made it redundant he didn't want to take a chance. "I am behind the line of the rebels causing you, your men, and your walkers all your grief. Now I want you to tell your detachment to cease all firing the second we're done talking and I'll deal with this scum. Am I clear lieutenant?" Viathan asked very slowly as to make a point. "Crystal sir." Was all he said.

"Good, now on my mark I'm going to hang up on you. Alright, One…two…three." Without delay he hung up on the lieutenant, and swiped up his hilts, dashed from around his corner and into the fray of rebel troops he charged. He twirled in a blur and cut down three men in the rear, and slightly smirked as they friends drowned them out with their rapid firing. He slid forward with the force and slashed upwards with his right arm into a rebels back and essentially gutted him. With momentum on his side he then propelled himself to his left and into two men who just saw him, and he decapitated them and landed behind them with his saber coming into an X position. Sensing them he rolled to his right and twirled to meet a rebels blaster bolts and directed three at the mans chest taking him down. His eighth victim stood shocked and still he looked as if he were about to say something, and maybe even surrender on account of him dropping his blaster, but Viathan merely sneered and twirled one saber around before beheading another men. _'Makes no difference. You're dead either way, idiot.' _He thought with revile, before looking about and noticing all of the rebels were indeed dead, allot from that massive blast earlier. So Viathan was content with the mop up.

Nodding to himself approvingly he shut off his sabers, clipped them, and strode towards the Imperial line. There were from his count at least thirty Stormtroopers; all of them standing around like unknowing idiots at the moment too. Besides them was Viathans real prize of the day four AT-STs and a magnificently massive AT-AT. That as Veers had stated looked like the tightest fit he had ever seen.

Before doing anything else Viathan noted that there was indeed three downed AT-STs laying in rubble piles. He swiped up his comlink, "Lieutenant, can you see me?" He asked.

"Yes sir I can. My detachment has taken some obvious damage, but we have not reached the critical margin of losses yet, and I can assure you we are ready and able to push forward on your command." The lieutenant without delay informed.

"Very good lieutenant. We are not far from the industrial zone I believe. We will reorganize here quickly and then advance. I have authorized all necessary protocols to limit rebel activity on Alderaan, and if necessary orbital bombardment will and can be authorized as well." Viathan declared loud enough for the troopers and Veers to hear. "Understood sir. We are awaiting your orders." Veers replied curtly, but without a hint of rudeness.

"Good, very good indeed." Viathan whispered to himself, as he then commed general Gerrel. "general I have reached lieutenant Veers' position, but I'm going to be working with barley any leeway. I need an update immediately." Viathan demanded before the general had time to greet.

"Of course sir, ground reports from the industrial zones indicate a massive overrun tactic is being attempted their. Rebel forces have taken heavy casualties, but are persistent in their suicidal rushes." The general took a breath. "You and the forces are on the right level, however, our scouts indicate the rebels have seized that portion of Crevasse in attempt to cut our garrisoned forces off." '_Of course they did.' _Viathan thought with increasing agitation rising in him. "I have ordered a further two divisions of reserves be deployed from the fleet, but I cannot get them to your position for at least several hours as rebel pockets still remain on levels one and two, topside is cleared however." The general continued.

"Understood general." Viathan replied solemnly. He shook his head in utter frustration. '_Never easy is it? Well fine! If the universe wants to play hardball, I'll play it just as damn hard!' _With renewed rage he declared to himself.

"Issue the first order of the emergency protocol general! I want level one leveled via orbital strike. Then I want those divisions transferred to the industrial zone by direct transport into the canyon. Order further tactical strikes by bomber squadrons on sectors of the city firing on any and all imperial ships that pass through the canyon!" Viathan took in another hurried breath. "If necessary, and I stress necessary, general, have the opposite side of the canyon city leveled from levels one through three to curb rebel activity, otherwise get that side under control as soon as possible, understood general?"

There was a pause before Gerrel answered. "Yes sir I understand completely and clearly." He paused again. "I will divert freed up forces from topside to the opposite side of Crevasse immediately and attempt to at least tie down forces there for you sir. I will however order the strikes if as you said sir, necessary." Viathan nodded. "very good Gerrel. Viathan, out." He snapped off his com and made his way over to an AT-ST rubble pile and sat himself on it. Every muscle in him burned, and all it did was fuel his rage. '_Kun taught me to use pain, but never to lessen it. Go figure.' _He figured it was because pain fueled the dark side, and he in all honesty would be damned if he was going to weaken himself over a little pain.

'_Any moment now I will prove myself. I wont have a repeat of Dantooine! No Jedi here to help these scum today!' _So the teen boy sat there awaiting his signal to move forward. The rebels weren't going to know what hit them, and by the time they did Viathan would be upon them like…well like a great Leviathan beast, and then he would finally be worth his masters time. As is the mind of Viathan.

* * *

Okay...I'm not going to bother with an excuse today but will only say sorry for the long delay again, and hope someone is still hanging around to read. Tell me how it is, and HOPEFULLY I'll have another up soonish. Thanks everyone.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

(Coruscant, Imperial Senate Rotunda)

Exar had walked the long halls of the senate quickly and pleasantly unhindered, as he made the relatively short trek towards a specially designated "repulsorpod" that had been acquired for him by the Emperor not a day earlier. The Sith lord was almost beaming in his delight. It had come! The true beginning of his "grand design." The end of this Darth Sidious, and the end of his bankrupt style of imperialism, and Sith order was to be soon enough at an end!

He came to a grey door along a hallway lined with dozens if not hundreds of similar ones. Standing to either side of it were two red cloaked Imperial guards, a "gift," from the Emperor no doubt. Kun didn't care however, as he gave a small and sincere smile and continued forward as the door slid open before him.

'_Today begins a new age Exar! The glorious dream is upon us all!' _He reminded himself with a grin as he pushed on through.

Entering, he was met with the grand sight of hundreds, or what very well may have been thousands of senators, congressmen, and other Imperial government officials. The room was far different than the one he had entered thousands of years prior to this day, and it was gloriously more massive and impressive than ever before!

Exar slightly frowned as he realized that the Grand Vizier named Sate Pestage, for the Emperor was still in mid speech. Kun had been informed of this man Pestage by the Emperor earlier, and from what he had gathered he was nothing more than another pawn, but one that had to work amongst all the slime ridden, degenerates known as politicians on a day by day basis. Exar had thought that his time to speak was soon approaching now, and the Vizier was taking longer than he had originally expected, although, he was intrigued by what was being said, and decided to; rather than complain, sit and listen before it was his chance to shine.

"… so it is because of these recent acts of terror, subterfuge, and chaos that his majesty the Emperor has authorized this most significant of galactic decrees, and it is my great honor to state it's effects, and what is to be done in light of its addition into Imperial law." Sate Pestage elegantly stated as he seemingly brought up something on the terminal in front of him. Exar noted that the Emperor; whom was sitting contently in his centered chair, seemed most pleased and eager to hear his words put into law by his lackey rather than himself. '_Must like the feeling of others doing everything you order on a whim. Don't you, your majesty?' _Kun thought venomously.

Sate continued on, and the rotunda was silent. "By order of his most high, majesty I have been given the task of announcing and stating a new act before this senate. It will be now and forever known as the "Power Limitations and State Security Act." Kun smiled at the name and continued to listen intently, he even caught himself leaning forward in anticipation.

"Due to the recent murders, assassinations, and implied dereliction of duties on the part; but not limited to, the Moff institutions and members of government, the office of his majesty the Emperor hereby justly declares an immediate annulment of the Moff institution of Sector governance, and thus orders an immediate recall of all persons holding the office and title of "Imperial Moff," to Coruscant for immediate and thorough inspection." Kun grinned after hearing the declaration. Not just because Vader had done it, he had turned the Emperor against his own institution of total rule, but he grinned because the entire rotunda erupted in applause. '_Almost seems like they're happy with this outcome.' _He thought sarcastically. In fact he knew almost everyone in this building was legitimately happy with the decree. No one felt sorry for the Moffs in the least.

"Furthermore, under executive decree the act before us hereby; temporarily, redistributes legislative, executive, and judiciary powers to both the offices of sector Governor, and system Governor." Exar noted the word 'temporarily,' Was stressed by Pestage. Furthermore, Kun could feel utter elation streaming off many senators. '_Probably think your menial powers have been strengthened. How foolish of you all.' _Exar laughed as he continued to watch this; in his eyes, spectacle.

"To all Moffs of the Galactic Empire, this act does not hereby immediately declare all to be criminals or responsible for wrongdoing of any kind against the Emperor, or Galactic Empire. However, it is expressly ordered that all off planet Moffs return to Imperial center immediately for, as stated before, evaluation, and if in finding no evidence of discontent, the Empire will begin the task of restructuring the sector governance institutions of which all previous Moffs will be given a chance to take part in above all others." Another round of applause followed, and Kun couldn't help but continue to internally chuckle. _This IS fun. _

"All Moffs who fail to meet the ordered deadline of return to Imperial Center; which is hereby declared to be two-weeks, or more if given special pardon by his majesty, will be subject to the following: arrest without counsel, execution without recourse, indefinite imprisonment without counsel, and finally permanent exile without recourse." He paused. "Let it be stressed onto this congress of Imperial law that if this new decree is not upheld in all sectors of institutions and evidence is found of aiding and abetting a wanted Moff fugitive, sanctions against your planets, systems, and even sector will be implemented without any recourse." Pestage declared without a pause. This time Kun noted with a smirk that hardly anyone applauded this time. Fear had suddenly gripped them, but really handing in a Moff wouldn't be that hard right?

"With this new act being expressly and simply declared before not only the congress of the Empire, but to every corner of the Empire, it is expected that this act be upheld in the highest degree and respected. Any further acts of dereliction on the part of Imperial workers, soldiers, citizens, or political members will be responded to in very much the same way, and let all who hear my voice know that the Empire will NOT stand dissent, or failure any more!" Sate declared raising his voice in what Kun believed the man wanted to be a menacingly powerful voice. _'You shouldn't try too hard Pestage. You'll only hurt yourself.' _Kun thought with another laugh. Exar also noted the applause given was far more tamed than before, but nonetheless he felt a wave of satisfaction still coming off the senators. _'A shame you will all be disappointed in the end.' _Exar thought as he stood up, as he could now feel his time coming.

Just as he thought so, he saw the Emperor rise to a stand and put a hand on Sate's shoulder and proceed to speak himself. The dark lord was greeted with great, but obviously forced applause from the senate. "It is with that declaration of affirming my will to protect our New Order, that I must bring before not only this congress, but the entire galaxy, a new player on the stage of Imperial rule, and enforcement." '_Here it comes!' _Kun thought excitedly, as Sidious with his oily voice began Kun's introduction. "I have not simply called this special session of the senate to spout off a law ending the rampant and futile attacks on Moffs, most likely done by other Moffs I might add!" The dark lord declared. "Instead it is with a great joy that I bring a new member of Imperial society before the senate so as to remind us all; politician, and citizen alike, that no one is beyond the grip of the Galactic Empire, and no one shall escape our justice!" With a dark and seducing voice the Emperor boomingly declared as his eyes found Kun waiting for his moment to speak. "So it is my pleasure to introduce a new lord of our great Empire, Exar Kun!" The Emperor finally declared as he gestured in Kun's direction. With the announcement the senate gave another applause in respect to their Emperor.

He quickly in turn detached his repulsorpod from it's stationary position on the walls of the rotunda and it began floating towards the center of the massive room.

Exar Kun draped in his dark robes and standing with his arms crossed entered the sight of hundreds of politicians from across the galaxy. However before he began to speak the dark lord searched the mass crowd for but one person. When he finally laid eyes on him he flashed a massive grin of delight, as he could feel nothing but anxiety, and unbridled fear pouring off the once great, proud, arrogant, and ignorant senator, Bail Organa. '_Lets have a little fun today senator! Today is indeed a happy day!' _The dark lord began to speak and billions were to hear from across the Empire…

(Alderaanian Repulsorpod, moments earlier)

Bail was sitting and listening on as Sate Pestage essentially declare Moffs outlaws with utter confusion laced upon his features. '_What game are you playing at now Palpatine?' _Was all he could think as the Emperor made those he used to enforce his power, now pariahs just as easily as he had given them power years ago. "Quite the change of events wouldn't you say so your majesty?" Asked a member of Bails delegation from Alderaan named Rutol Nimes. Bail nodded shallowly and only partially hearing him. He was far more deep in thought as many things raced through his mind. Possibilities were being opened before his eyes, or so he believed. Perhaps the idea of alienation to the Moffs would be enough to garner some of them to his side, of course he was thinking of the less radical and psychopathic ones. Not only that, but Bail was still reeling from the failure of the rebels on Alderaan. He hadn't wanted to abandon them; by the force he hadn't!

But, what could he have done? They were being overwhelmed by the Empires innumerable Stormtroopers and regular infantry in all sectors and were cut off from communication or aid from off-world. His orders to them and their leader; who was a rather idealistic Corellain, was to do nothing more than find and get Leia safely off-world! Bail told him to expect variables that weren't originally in the plan to possibly happen. '_How could I have known Leia would be in Aldera city that day?'_ What's worse is the rebels took it as some idealistic chance to try and cause a general uprising on Alderaan, that Bail knew wouldn't happen because the Alderaanians weren't going to fight for some rebellion they didn't know anything about!

'_A nightmare pure and simple_.' Bail though solemnly as Sate Pestage handed the "podium," over to the Emperor himself. Bail noticeably straightened in his seat as if somehow the Emperor was going to address him personally, but it was merely a reflex of his to tense in the presence of that man. "It is with that declaration of affirming my will to protect our New Order, that I must bring before not only this congress, but the entire galaxy, a new player on the stage of Imperial rule, and enforcement." The Emperor declared, and Bail frowned. '_Whom could this be? Someone to control the Moffs like Vader? Or could it be someone to lead a new political institution for the empire to reign in dissenters after this whole debacle?'_

Bail thought all of these things not really paying attention to the Emperor again…until_. _"So it is my pleasure to introduce a new lord of our great Empire, Exar Kun!" Bails eyes immediately widened and much to his colleagues surprise the always calm Bail Organa jumped from his seat to a full and back stiffened stand with what could only be described as pure horror etched onto his face.

'_Oh no…by the force no! It can't be! That….that man cant be here!' _The senator thought in terror as he began realizing the idiocy of that thought. Exar was fully capable of coming to Coruscant. He just didn't think he would be here….and what did Kun have to do here anyways? '_The rebels….Dubrava….NO!' _His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest as it dawned on him. Bail had thought he had time to help those people. He hadn't been able to communicate to them because of the suspicious signals coming from his office when he contacted the rebels on Alderaan, and now it was far too late. Kun was here to destroy all those souls Bail had personally lied to, to make them go to Dubrava on the extortion of Kun. Not a one of them realizing it was all a horrible trap. '_They're going to be massacred….because of me.' _The senator visibly blanched and put a hand to his mouth. He felt like he was going to be physically sick.

"Your majesty are you alright?" Asked another member of his delegation. Bail didn't respond. He was far too focused on the travesty unraveling around him, and then before him appeared the cloaked and powerfully imposing figure of Exar Kun. The dark lord seemingly looked about the entire senate before resting his eyes on Bail himself, and to his disgust the man smiled a toothy grin, before turning his head upwards to begin addressing the whole senate. "Honored members of the Imperial senate. I come here before you as a humble newcomer if you will." Exar began, and Bail couldn't take it any longer. _'I must leave I have to warn them!' _Was all he thought as he turned on his heel and made for the repulsorpods doorway. He ignored the stunned and confused faces of his fellow Alderaanians, and quickly made his way to the entrance and the door slid open.

To his shock he ran face first into a massive wall of red flesh and muscle, and looking up he horrifyingly came eye to eye with a yellow eyed and menacing Massassi warrior. Kuns guards were right outside his door, as Bail spotted another standing behind the one directly before him. '_He knew, that kriffing monster knew I would be right here! But how did he…..Palpatine.' _Bails shoulders visibly and heavily slumped. He was beaten and he couldn't do a thing to help the poor fools who had gathered on Dubrava.

The Massassi warrior suddenly and roughly grabbed one of his shoulders and shoved him back in, essentially throwing Bail back towards the pod. It gruffly commanded to him in its native tongue before the door slid closed again. Bail couldn't think straight he didn't even recall slugging back to his seat and hearing his colleagues asking him repeatedly if he was okay. The only thing bail registered was a tear streaming down his usually composed cheek. '_I have failed you all. I'm so…so sorry.' _It was all Bail could think as images of falling Jedi, friends of old, and even the rebels at Dubrava flashed in his mind. All forms of rebellion in the galaxy were about to take a massive blow, and it was all truly his fault. The man known as Bail Organa this day was…broken.

(Moments ago)

"Honored members of the Imperial senate. I come here before you as a humble newcomer if you will." Exar began with his grin still firmly planted on his face, as he took note of a cam droid focusing on him and circling his pod. "I stand before you as a man with nothing more than a "present" for the whole Empire to take pleasure in. It is a matter of great pride, and many days possibly even weeks of work on the part of myself and those who aided me in its completion." He stressed as he ever so slightly tapped a small com unit on his belt that sent out a wide banned and fast transmission to parts unknown to others. He grinned again. "I ask you all this question; for how long has this Empire been plagued by the very real threat of terrorism? For how long have many of you; senators, been living with the constant fear of assassination and death by those whom would condemn you for merely doing your job that you love?!" Kun demanded as he gauged the audiences feelings. He knew he was being broadcasted across the Empire, and that millions were watching him as well. _'Make an impression Kun.' _He thought as he circled his pod to address the whole senate.

"Just weeks ago Imperial Center itself suffered a terrible tragedy in the destruction of a beautiful and simple shopping spire, that had stood for many decades. We stand, teetering on the edge of the abyss on a day by day basis because we know that these men and women who hold no regard for our lives, and the lives of innocents; who in turn want nothing more than prosperity, peace, and order, will kill all of us without a second thought!" Kun loudly declared with a raised hand for emphasis. "What can we do to stop them you ask." Kun asked rhetorically pointing to himself when he said "we."

"I say to these men and women whom challenges order, who challenge peace, who challenge our very right to live that we will NOT be driven from this galaxy, we will NOT surrender, and we shall NEVER give into their demands! The demands of nothing but death, destruction, annihilation, rape, murder, ignorance, and CHAOS!" Kun declared with hands raised again, and to delight a round of applause greeted him. He had the hardliner Imperials on his side no doubt, but now he needed to woo the somewhat tentative members.

"How can we as Imperials, as politicians, as civilized beings in a galaxy as old as ours stand by and allow these people these SCUM," He boomed. "to kill pure innocents?! Is the mother shopping for her children in a store an Imperial agent bent on galactic domination and the death of democracy as these people claim you dear senators to be?! Is her child who is ignorant of the pain and trials of life a mass murdering killer that these people claim the Emperor, lord Vader, and you senators all to be?!" Kun asked and he could see that many senators were nodding with what seemed to be approval in his speech.

"Whatever you my dear senators may believe of our Emperors methods, and lord Vader's, methods is irrelevant. Indeed what should be your priority is the protection of your people and the people of this Empire, for it is because of these people that we must be ruthless! They hide amongst our people, amongst fellow peace loving people and because of that they endanger those who want NOTHING of them or their fruitless crusade of ignorance!" The dark lord declared as he felt many of the senators beginning to like his speech, indeed he was getting a far better reception then he had even hoped for.

"It is to you the people of the galaxy, of this Empire that I dedicate this to. For without the obvious need for stopping the senseless killings of you, sons, and daughters of the Empire. Then I would not have had the will to do so." The dark lord declared with a half truth if anything.

"I believe this to be true," he began again. "I believe that an Empire; no matter its methods, should prioritize the safety and peace of its citizens above all else, and from that peace from THAT order shall arise prosperity unfounded throughout the rest of time, and together, state and civilian will prosper! We shall prosper from a galaxy bereft of murder, of chaos, of ignorance, and frailty! As an Empire of the majority it is our right and our solemn will to fight all those who would endanger us at every level in every institution, at every intersection of life, and once that society of unity and peace is truly founded shall all the galaxy cry out in joy for we in that moment will have founded an era of grandeur to be desired upon for the rest of time!"

The dark lord declared pointing his hand directly at the cam droid to emphasize his point to his grander audience that was watching him across the stars. The dark lord stood and allowed a silence to fall over the senate, and just on time his com gave a small beep off that only he heard. A massive grin cam across his face and he turned towards the Emperor, and gave Sidious a nod of great happiness, and anticipation, and the darkest of lords grinned in return as he immediately ordered Sate to establish a communication to broadcast to the Empire, and the senators.

Exar readdressed the senate. "It is now my great pleasure to introduce another lord of the Empire. One that you all know well of and one whom after today should be remembered for his actions this day in particular." He paused scanning the room in recited dramatic fashion. "For this day we open a fresh chapter in the story of us, and of the Empire. This day we all join together to make history amongst the stars, and to send that clear message to those who oppose order and peace across the galaxy. That we will NOT fade into the shadows of history, and will indeed make you the victims of time." The dark lord declared with the most assured of himself voice he had taken yet.

"So without further delay I introduce to this senate, and this Empire. Darth Vader!"

With that a massive holo of Vader appeared before all the senators, and to the galaxy, as the senators were transmitted another feed directly to their repulsorpods. One that distinguished one object from another, and what was happening around lord Vader and was not in any way a holo. It was in fact a crystal clear video transmission, and what greeted the senators was space. In that space was an eclipsing planet, and hundreds of ship bits. Floating above the unnamed planet and were actively exploding and colliding, and burning. Everyone in the rotunda grew utterly silent, and apprehensive. For Darth Vader had just committed another massacre, and he was not to be ignored, and especially not this day.

* * *

(Moments Earlier, Just Outside Sensor range of Dubrava)

It had come in a flash and Vader needn't anything more to alert him that his mission had now finally begun.

"Captain Piett, order the quick hyperspace jump now! All fighter and bomber squadrons are to takeoff from all vessels immediately upon exiting hyperspace! Upon reentry to normal space order immediate covering fire from all turbolaser and rocket batteries from all vessels, proceed to establish interdictor positions baring any ship from leaving Dubravas immediate area! Engage ALL none Imperial vessels above Dubrava, and do not allow a single vessel to escape. Do NOT engage ground forces in specified locations on the planets surface, only vessels attempting to leave the planets atmosphere are open to attack. Confirm to all ships to open and send out mission data at once!" The dark lord ordered out of seemingly nowhere and without a pause as he quickly moved as close to the Exactors bridge viewport as physically possible.

The captain noticeably jumped, but immediately turned to the coms officer. "Send the message immediately officer! Immediate hyperspace jump synchronization in sixty seconds upon armada confirmation on receiving message! Order declassification of mission parameters and confirm feedback of Intel to all TIE squadrons at once!" The coms officer didn't even turn to Piett as he quickly and easily typed in specified pre-launch orders, and all necessary command codes to filter to the entire armada for the synchronized hyperspace quick jump that would only be about ten to twenty seconds long. As the orders and codes went out the coms station and transmission officers across the bridge barked out confirmations and green lights from all vessels in the five-hundred strong armada.

"Green confirmation from all vessels my lord, preparing to enter hyperspace in t-minus sixty-seconds!" Piett relayed as he placed hands behind his back and stayed directly behind his lord awaiting further instruction. The dark lord only nodded his understanding as the hum of the ships massive hyperdrive sprung to life. Vader looked before him and every vessels engines grew brighter, and Vader felt nothing but sheer adrenalin pumping through his living body, and he honestly enjoyed it.

Nothing more needed to be said or thought even, as all the ships in a grand and glorious flash jumped to hyperspace, in perfect synch with one another. Then with the same suddenness that they entered the streaming hyperspace lane they exited it, and were immediately greeted by a massive mess of outdated and repair neglected ships all surrounding the planet, Dubrava.

"Execute all orders now captain!" Vader commanded and before he knew it TIE fighters, interceptors, and bombers flooded his viewport and like a wave cascaded forward into the rebel ship lines. Vader could sense the awe coming off of his officers as a mass of literally thousands of TIEs overwhelmed an initial and pitiful squadron of rebel fighters that looked to be clone war era.

Next came the muted sound of hundreds of turbolaser batteries firing into the fray and their massive bolts of pure energy streaked through the empty space between Imperial and rebel vessels and made swift, direct, and deadly contact with their targets. Then came the call from officers across the bridge confirming the launch of hundreds of rockets from all manner of Imperial vessels.

Mass explosions rocked the rebel lines, and disarray was already evident. As aged Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers in the rebel lines attempted to push forward and block Imperial attacks on their fleets few old Acclamator-class assault ships that seemed to be the acting transports of the rebel fleet. As evident by their unwillingness to move from close to the planets atmosphere.

"Piett, report on the status of all Interdictors now!" Vader ordered and Piett quickly huddled over the coms computer as its officer made Vader's demands known.

"All Interdictors are powering up their gravity well generators as of now my lord. No rebel scum will be leaving Dubrava this day!" The captain happily reported. "Very good captain. Insure you maintain that statements truth for the duration of this battle." The dark lord eerily commanded without turning to his ships captain.

"Yes, lord Vader." Was all Piett said in return, and much to Vader's satisfaction.

"My lord, Grand Admiral Zaarin reports that a Venator-class Star Destroyer is commanding the fleet from the opposite side of the planet. He has engaged and crippled it's main turbolaser batteries. Beyond that the Grand Admiral reports weak resistance from his side of Dubrava." The coms officer speedily reported causing much satisfaction to run through Vader. He had hoped Zaarin would catch any rebels on the far side of Dubrava before an escape could be mounted, and he was given just what he had hoped for. "Very well." Vader said as he returned the signal Kun sent him back, and waited for his moment to show his ferocity to the whole galaxy in real time no less. Before the dark lord watched as TIEs zipped back and forth, firing at other ships, and fighters of all sizes and calibers. The bombers pummeled ships that were both fleeing, or already ripping apart from every section by the massive waves of turbolaser fire smashing into them. Vader could here utter chaos streaming off an officers terminal, he knew it was the rebels calling out to one another in futility, and in horror. As thousands of them in but a few moments were snuffed from existence.

'_At least they served a purpose in this existence, and for that I suppose their lives were not for nothing.' _He mused as he sensed Piett approach.

"My lord. A live communication is being received from Coruscant. The Emperor is requesting an immediate live broadcast from the bridge to the senate rotunda of all places." The captain informed the dark lord with incredulity laced in his voice and evident on his face.

"I am aware captain." Vader stiffly responded. "Patch the communication through at once." Without another word Piett bowed and turned to the coms officer who nodded in turn, before patching Vader before the entire senate, and very well the galaxy.

Before Vader sprung to life a massive holo-transmission that showed a smaller version of the entire imperial senate all laid out in front of him, and among them was his master the Emperor standing in his usual dark cloak in the center of the room, and Exar Kun with his arms crossed and a notable smirk almost pasted onto his face.

"Welcome to this most special session of congress my lord Vader." Came the obviously cheerful sounding voice of Kun. "I was just explaining to these fine politicians that today we as the Empire and its loyal servants are going to make history, for the benefit of all Imperial citizens, and well, the galaxy in general." Kun reported in a matter-of-fact tone.

Vader's breathing became very obvious and booming in the senate and he could almost taste their fear from Dubrava. '_Disgusting worms.' _Vader thought to himself in a growl. Never would he trust a politician, but he had to play the part of the imperial hero today he supposed.

"Indeed we are." Vader replied in his usual booming but monotone voice. "May I present to you my master, and to everyone in our Empire, a massacred rebel fleet above the world known to the galaxy as Dubrava." Vader coolly stated as he activated a mass of cam droids he had sent out to observe the wreckage but a few moments prior to the transmission. Everyone remained deathly silent.

"What makes this assault more important than any other in our empires history is that these rebels were all gathered together onto one world with the intention of forming an alliance of rebel and terrorist cells in an attempt to organize against Imperial order, stability, and law." Vader declared and could see many senators leaning and whispering amongst their colleagues at such a revelation. _'If only I could see Bail Organa right now.' _He thought with the slightest slivers of humor creeping into his mind.

"Lord Kun and I have been collaborating to root out and destroy all those that would attempt to cause harm to the New Order and the Empire in general. I was given the express duty of handling all the rampant Moffs by the Emperor while lord Kun managed the rebels with from what I understand to be the most knowing of persons available in the field of rebel contacts." The dark lord hinted at, unknown to him causing Bail to finally break from his stupor.

"May I present to this senate the facts." Vader stated not asked. "Rebels from across the known galaxy have convened on Dubrava with the sole purpose of uniting against the Empire. They have not gathered millions of men and women on one world but rather hundreds of their leaders and key figures. What we accomplish here will not be the death of untold numbers of their pitiful rabble of infantrymen, but thousands of their forces guarding their key, and needed leaders. With no leaders these cells will do what all pathetic rebels and terrorists do when their leaders are slain. They will squabble, fight, and kill one another for power until they are made irrelevant to the galaxy, and thus free us all of their chaotic will to destroy peace, and order." Vader explained with the utmost of coolness about him. Even more so than usual.

All who were present in the senate looked intently on their screens as they saw swarms of Imperial TIEs moving about the space between the Stardestoryers and Dubrava. All they saw was maimed and burnt husks of metal, and what they assumed were once cruisers, and capital ships. It was an oddly awe inspiring, but fear inducing sight to say the least.

"Lord Vader, would you do us all the pleasure of showing the citizens of the galaxy, and our good members of the senate here the price of rebellion against peace, and order." Came the oily voice of the Emperor which caught everyone's attention quickly. Vader ever so slightly bowed forward.

"It will be done, my master." Vader responded, and before anyone knew what the Emperor meant…

"Order the bombardment!" Boomed Vader, and before the eyes of the galaxy, a five-hundred strong Imperial armada let loose all turbolaser batteries upon Dubrava in a grand display of booming light, and the deadly power of the Empire. The blasts were so many and so bright that massive explosions seemingly just happened across the planets surface, and entire chunks of the world seemingly vanished into a river of plasma and dust. The cam droids recording the carnage seemed to be shaking with all the force and power being directed at this one world.

Little did anyone see the grins of Exar Kun or the Emperor, and they couldn't have seen the ever so slight and almost unnoticeable smirk laced onto Vader's ravaged face. It was almost glorious to everyone who was watching, as they had never bared witness to such an act being shown in real time.

When it was finally over and literally half of Dubrava looked like the surface of Mustafar everyone remained silent, and it was finally Kun who spoke. "Let this be a reminder to all those who would be foolish enough to even try and rise up against order and peace. To Moff, senator, lord, Admiral, General, and civilian alike! That a new age of the Empire has now been dawned here on Coruscant, and off in space above Dubrava." The dark lord declared with both hands behind his back. "Thanks to your part lord Vader, the galaxy will never have to deal with at least these rebels ever again." Kun said to the massive holo image of Vader.

"Indeed. Now if you will excuse me I must tend to the mop up that these rebels have forced upon me." Vader said towards the Emperor to which the old man waved him off, and just like that the mass murdering dark lord vanished from sight.

"Let it be known here that none of this could have been done were it not for the wisdom of the Emperor, and the strength of out great Imperial forces spread out across the stars." Exar declared to an applauding crowd of senators. Who were only now willing to begin praising the act of violence now that Vader was gone.

"Let no one praise me for any small contribution I made for this day, for I could not have done it without the aid of a man this senate has for too long suspected wrongfully of misconduct and deceit." To that the Emperor widely grinned his sickly grin, and Bail snapped to full attention. With only one thought racing through him, '_NO!'_

"He has for too long now had to remain hidden from his true loyalties, and now that he has aided in the destruction, and forever fracturing of legitimate rebel movements abroad; I think it only fair that he be given all due praise." Kun declared with wide open arms spread to the air above.

"Let all here, and across the galaxy know that this was all accomplished because of the aid, and deep undercover actions of the one we all know as Bail Organ of Alderaan!" There was a noticeable and loud grumble of chatter and gasps amongst the senate before Kun could even finish his "praises."

"He is known among rebel circles as a man of democracy and of the Old Republic, but I will tell you the truth. He is more than that! He was and forever has been, a man of the Empire, and has put his life and word on the line for us to accomplish what we have done here today. It may have taken away years of his life, years he could have devoted to spreading our glorious order abroad, but now we can say in the utmost of assurances that he will never again have to be persecuted by this court, or the Empire ever again!" Kun declared to a now uproarious round of applause, to which he waved a hand to silence quickly. "This day we have given the Empire a renewed sense of purpose, and a new chapter has bee opened before us to seize! Let us all give thanks to our most gracious Emperor and his unbounded wisdom! Hail to the Empire my friends," Kun loudly cried to a loud cry of approval, "and hail to the Emperor!" The crowd only cheered loader, and Kun soaked it all in. For he had just made history, and now only needed the final piece to be set in motion. For war was on the horizon, and he planned on seizing the moment, to seize it all! The Empire, the throne, and the galaxy was all his for the taking.

And now there was nothing he couldn't do, in "his," galaxy.

* * *

Woo hoo two chapters in less than a months time! :) Feels like the old days, however this is literally my longest written chapter ever! tell me what you guys think because guess what, there's only one chapter left in Part 1 after this one! :D I'm so excited to get working on part two for you guys it's not even funny. So please review and let me know if there are typos because I finished this late at night and am a little too tired to look it over.

So this story is '**To Be Concluded, Next Chapter!'**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

(Moments Into Sate Pestages' Speech, Alderaan Orbit)

Captain Lurom Turanik stood with hands clasped ever so imperially proper behind his back as he stood on the bridge of "his" Stardestroyer designated "Imperious IV," and stood close to his viewport. Taking in the sight of Alderaan from orbit with passive interest. From up here in space he could see relatively massive plumes of smoke in a constant rise from the; as of this day, famous Crevasse City. There was near constant, and at times, chaotic chatter streaming in from imperial and rebel forces from planet-side.

His coms officer was on a constant mission to sift through it all and keep vigil for legitimate incoming messages, and transmissions. A job he did not envy in the slightest. He, like all other imperial captains of the 68th Imperial fleets detachment here above Alderaan was patiently waiting for news of any kind, on whether or not he or indeed the whole fleet were needed to aid in the battle below. A job he so wished would come to him, and would allow him to finally act upon his will; no, indeed his very need to fulfill his patriotic duty to destroy all the rebel scum of the galaxy person by person if need be!

Little did he know it, but his moment had come.

"Captain Turanik sir, we're receiving a priority transmission from Major-General Gerrel from planet-side." Informed the coms officer calmly, but quickly. Lurom turned on a heel with excitement and made for the com station. "Patch it through at once officer Yuol!" Turanik ordered his coms officer; using his last name to stress his command.

The officer did so without a word and soon a screen filled up with the upper body of the man Lurom assumed was general Gerrel. "General Gerrel sir, this is captain Lurom Turanik, of the Imperial Stardestroyer Imperious IV, at your command, sir," Lurom without missing a beat stated in his accented voice.

"Ah very good, captain." Gerrel responded. "Acting commander of all Imperial forces here on Alderaan, Commander Viathan, has authorized precision orbital strikes on positions in and around Crevasse City." The general informed Lurom, who had to hold back a smirk from the general. "Of course sir. May I be informed as to the coordinates for orbital bombardment?" Gerrel didn't respond right away and began keying in the information into a communication terminal at his side.

"Coordinates have been sent to your ship, captain. You are ordered to fire when ready and insure you do not fire outside the acceptable margin for error. We are working hard down here to maintain as little collateral as possible so it is absolutely imperative there are no 'slippery fingers,' this day, captain." Gerrel firmly commanded with his own hands now re-clasped behind his back. Lurom looked at another screen and read out the coordinates and got the confirmation from his mapping and coordination officer of their existence from planet-side.

"Of course general Gerrel, sir. I will get on this at once!" The captain happily informed his ground based colleague, and immediately went to work patching through data and ship placement position orders to other officers on the bridge and turbolaser operators. "We will commence precision bombardment of specified coordinates in t-minus two minutes sir. Be warned fire is 'danger close.'" Lurom informed the waiting general who in turn stiffly nodded his approval.

"Very good captain insure you do not fail the empire this day." Was all Gerrel said before the transmission cut and left an excited and unworried captain to his preparations.

(Alderaan, Crevasse City, a moment later)

"Excellent work general! Keep me up to date on any priority information. I and lieutenant Veers will be advancing just seconds after orbital strike." Viathan congratulated, and informed Gerrel. "As you command sir, Gerrel out!" The transmission was quickly ended and Viathan looked behind him to look over his gathered forces.

His forces was equal to a small company of infantry and armor. A number of Stormtroopers had punctured their way to Viathan following his rendezvous with Veers, and he now had roughly one-hundred-thirty troopers ready to assault the besieged industrial sector of Crevasse, and were being backed by four able AT-ST walkers and of course one AT-AT under the direct command of Veers. _'This should fix these rebel scum!' _Viathan thought proudly. All he had to do was wait for was the precision strike and then advance.

(Imperious IV)

"We are in position now captain!" Came the call from his coordination's officer. Lurom grinned widely as he looked at how close his ship was to Alderaan. "Fire when ready officer!" came his command with a hint of glee in his voice and in no more than a moment his stardestroyers right bank of turbolaser batteries launched a number of fast and powerful energy sorties that sped unabashed towards Crevasse city.

(Crevasse City)

Three masses of energy loudly and suddenly crashed in succession of one another on the top level of the city and with enough power to shake the entire city and surrounding area. Then came another round followed by a further one and another, and another. The sound was like thunder that would not stop and before anyone knew what had happened the sound of the city's top level collapsing under the constant and brutal strain rang out, and a portion of the top level fell into the floor of the first level. Thus exposing the first level to fire, and it too suffered a massive orbital strike that in a few seconds caused level ones metal floor to collapse in and in doing so destroy level twos ceiling structure.

Viathan and all his troopers became utterly quiet and all looked upwards as they felt, heard, and saw the energy blasts slam into the city levels above them, and cause massive structural damage none of them truly expected. None except for Viathan who looked on with dark satisfaction as approximately an entire block of the top level and level one caved inwards, and all its debris fell onto level twos ceiling structure. Dust and smoke began pluming upwards in mass billows, and entire chunks of the upper levels began falling off the sides into the abyss of the canyon city.

'_Finally.' _Was all Viathan thought. Pulling out his com he transmitted to Veers. "Order the all out offensive Veers!" He commanded and Veers merely replied with, "As you command sir," and thus all the gathered forces under Viathan plunged forward along the tight and narrow street of Crevasse city's third level.

He activated both sabers and dashed ahead of his forces and was the first to come across a dozen rebels, and he immediately engaged them. Thrusting forward and impaling one he spun around and swiped up from underneath another taking the rebels legs clean off from their knees, before stabbing the downed man in the chest. By now the other men had begun spraying him with their blasters in massive amounts of blaster bolts and caused Viathan to grimace at how many bolts he had to deflect as his wounds began to ache and burn again at the intensity and speed he now had to use to block the deadly bolts.

'_Kriffing…annoying…rebels!'_ he seethed internally as he threw one saber and directed it into three rebels and took haphazard limbs and body parts off of them. At the same time, he used his other saber to deflect several bolts back at the rebels still shooting him, Viathan noticed his troopers arriving and he heard one stereotypically shout out "Blast them!" Viathan didn't have time to roll his eyes but was glad when uncountable amounts of red blaster bolts rapidly passed him and straight into the last of the rebels and flung them unto their back, dead on impact.

"Excellent work, now continue the advance." He commanded as he called his saber back and began sprinting forward again. This time however his troopers stayed with him as best they could and began firing immediately when they come upon another open area where rebels had set up a makeshift "roadblocks," and fired a mounted heavy repeating blaster turret at them and took down at least four of his troopers. Viathan used the force to propel himself behind a kiosk and looked on trying to decide how to approach. That was until an AT-ST made its loud presence known and fired extremely fast and repeating rounds of its own built in turret and blew the block completely away. It was quickly followed by the other walkers including the ground shaking AT-AT.

Viathan came from behind the kiosk and looked across the canyon, and much to his pleasure witnessed a squadron of four TIE bombers go into a dive bomb and drop a massive payload on enemy positions on the opposite side of Crevasse. He had ordered such actions to be taken if necessary and was glad to see the order was taken to heart.

The heat of the explosion radiated all the way over to him and caused him to raise his arm to protect his face though in reality there was no likely harm to come from the blast. It was more of an instinctual move than anything.

"Keep advancing!" Viathan finally called out loudly and moved forward again. Making sure to sneer at the charred bodies he passed as he did so. It wasn't long however until Viathan could see in the near distance a building complex under, and returning heavy blaster fire. Bolts were flying in every and all directions and explosions were at a near constant. Rebels were running forward and getting downed by imperial gunner nest positions in the buildings. While other rebels fired more stolen PTL missiles at the structures taking chunks out of the buildings and causing trooper corpses to go flying. The screaming and yelling from both sides was a sound Viathan had never heard before. It was brutal, guttural, and he would even call it feral in nature. _'I suppose war is generally like this.' _He lamented before shaking the thoughts away.

He looked on in awe at the sight of unbridled battle and the felt the dark side flow through him in that moment. _'Okay time to bring this rebel uprising to an end!' _He commed Veers at once.

"Lieutenant I want you to push the AT-AT forward as spearhead, the AT-STs will cover your flanks, and I'll be heading the assault from under the belly of the walker when we have gained the appropriate amount of ground. Understood?" Viathan asked.

"Understood sir, advancing now." He said and Viathan ended the call immediately. "All troopers form up on me now!" He cried out his command and all the remaining troopers flooded near him under the AT-AT, and began to walk in an acceptable pace with the massive imperial walker. Viathan watched as the AT-STs began to advance more rapidly than the AT-AT and opened fire on rebel outlying positions closer to them and gained the attention of the main assault force which he guessed to number at least a hundred men or more! Rebel forces at the rear of the industrial base assault quickly turned and took positions on barricades and more makeshift protection, and aimed their blasters at the advancing enemy.

"Veers fire at the forward position as cover!" Viathan quickly ordered over his com, and suddenly the AT-ATs heavy laser cannons launched an extremely fast repeated assault on the same back lines of the rebels and caused an immense explosion. Viathan could make out several bodies flying in all directions. Some even being flung off the side of the city into the abyss below. Still alive, and screaming too. He decided to dash forward and in front of the walker to get a better look ahead. He kept advancing and soon the dust from the blast settled revealing rebels in slight disarray, attempting to reorganize and re-launch the assault on the power plants ahead. _'They cannot bring power back online! Not while I'm still breathing!' _He declared to himself in further rising anger.

With that Viathan sped forward on foot and activated his sabers once again. Using the force he tossed one saber at a group of rebels and jumped onto a wall and used it as leverage to push himself off, kick a rebel to the ground and swing his other saber in an arch and cut down another. He called back his other saber after it took two more lives and plunged it into the downed rebels' neck. As he received fire from other rebels he quickly made a serpentine move of jumping, flipping, and dashing and forced all the rebels to miss while he got only closer to them and many attempted a retreat backwards while continuing to fire on him.

They walked backwards straight into imperial fire from the industrial stronghold and were downed immediately in a hail of bolts. Viathan practically danced with his sabers as he got deeper into the enemy crowd of rebels and hacked one arm off, then a leg, then a head, then a man was cut clean in half. It was a magnificent display of crimson lights twirling and bouncing as Viathan continually crouched under then jumped over an enemy and sliced all kinds of parts of the human body away from its host body. Viathan only slightly registered the sound of AT-AT fire overhead slamming into enemy positions beyond him, and didn't even notice his troopers running ahead of him and into the fray of the now sandwiched rebel forces. They were falling steadily back, and it was dawning upon them that imperial relief had come before their objectives had been met. They were falling like dominoes and no support was coming from them. Now only retreat was their option.

When Viathan came out of his dark, deranged, and deadly stupor he happily noticed his troops using the rebels own covering positions against the further up and retreating rebel forces. The AT-STs had finally caught up and began pushing forward and firing at rebels whose positions put them dangerously near the complexes' entranceway. Viathan in turn sprung forward and using the force leapt across an open "no-man's-land," and brought his saber from over his head down onto a rebel and practically cut him in two. He twirled around magnificently and cut another down. The sounds of blasters and laser cannons from the walkers were now nonstop and the only thing going through Viathans head was the sound of his blood pumping harder and harder as the adrenaline flowed like the rampant rapids of a river within him.

He cut another mans blaster in half leaving the man stunned faced, before he too died by being impaled by a saber. Viathan couldn't have cared less for these men. They had made their choices and were now facing the full wrath of the Galactic Empire, and he would see them crumble, beaten, and spat on before the end! He swore to himself he would!

It would be sometime before Viathan calmed down enough to realize that the rebels were in fact in full disorganized retreat in the opposite direction he had advanced from and ran towards the crossway between the two canyon walls of Crevasse City. They had failed to take the power plant, and now their fate was sealed. After he took several deep breaths and deactivated his sabers he walked over to the AT-AT which Veers had stopped just before the old enemy outlying barricades just some feet away from the actual plant.

He decided to call into Gerrel.

"General, I am right outside of the power plant and I have successfully driven back rebel forces towards the crossway which runs between the canyon walls. I believe they are falling back to their possible headquarters on the opposite side of the canyon." Gerrel was silent for a moment.

"Ah yes we're tracking them now sir. Hold for just a moment please sir." Viathan was about to protest until the memorable sound of turbolaser fire came hurdling down from the sky and Viathan followed its trajectory, and with a smirk watched the massive bulbs of energy slam into and destroy the crossway with possibly dozens of rebels still on it. _'Impressive Gerrel.' _He thought still smirking.

"There we go sir. Problem taken care of I do believe." Gerrel stated with his odd sense of humor creeping in again. "Excellent job general," Viathan praised, "however, I do think that a sum of rebels were able to cross to the opposite end of Crevasse and are perhaps rallying around their leaders for a last stand." Viathan stated as he gazed over to the other side and could still see and even hear exchanges of blaster fire from that side.

"Indeed we think you are correct sir, on all points. Intelligence and field reports are coming in of a sudden increase in rebel activity. I would assume they are attempting one last breakout." Gerrel iterated less humorously than before.

Viathan nodded to himself, and then had a thought. He looked up and directly above him was a fully functional AT-AT. He smirked. "Lieutenant Veers." He commed to from his field com used just for communication on the field of battle. "Yes sir, I continue to be at your service." He responded tersely.

"Excellent! I want you to lay down fire on the opposite end of Crevasse! Fire on all targets you suspect of rebel affiliation, and I will have Gerrel patch through to you our forces on that side!" Viathan commanded resolutely. "As you command, sir." Veers retorted back and already began opening fire on the opposite end of the destroyed crossway. Causing the city to rock and shudder from the powerful energy impacts. Which caused sections of buildings to crumble into the abyss.

"Gerrel I want every enemy position on the opposite end to be patched through directly to lieutenant Veers! He will lay down suppressing fire from his position here and soften up enemy positions for when those fresh troopers I ordered are shuttled in." Viathan ordered breathlessly.

"Right away sir. Will you be joining them, sir?" Gerrel questioned. Viathan looked over and nodded to himself. "Indeed I will general. Have a shuttle come pick me up at once! We do not quit until Crevasse falls!" The budding Sith dictated as he felt the adrenaline rush through him again. He heard Gerrel give his affirmation and ended the transmission as he saw a mass of shuttles begin to descend upon the opposite side of Crevasse city.

'_Soon this city will fall. By my hands!' _Viathan decreed to no other but himself, and he would see it through, force help him he would!

(Above Dubrava, During Bombardment of Planet)

Kalev Zalliste was rarely impressed if he were to be honest with anyone. He had never truly been impressed by others than himself for many years. That changed when he had met the Emperor during his time as Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, and then later when he made his first pilgrimage to his true homeworld in the Outer Rim hinges of space.

However, as of this moment he was more than thoroughly impressed by the actions of Lord Vader. The scientist was staring out of his rooms viewport and was in an excellent position to witness the "space battle," earlier. Which he thought was more of a massacre than a battle and loved every moment of it. His green eyes were now plastered to the sight of reigning turbolaser sorties onto the planet below. He did not know what planet it was, but really who cares about that sort of thing when it is you on the safe and winning end of a battle? He had been working on numbers for his genetic sequences when the order was called out over the com system throughout the stardestroyer, and he had jumped from his seat and went straight to his rooms viewport and witnessed a mass of imperial TIEs speed passed his room in a remarkable overwhelming display.

'_How wonderful, and lucky am I as to witness lord Vaders' utter brutality? I mean I just love a good waste of life, but he is always overkill, and for the better surely!' _The sociopath madman thought with a smirk glued onto his face. Despite the fact he so wanted to see his son, and quicker than ever, this sight before him was too beautiful to be missed. No woman, no world, no child, and nothing else in the galaxy could ever outdo the beauty of the slaughter. At least that is what Kalev thought and that's what he truly believed in. The galaxy was nothing but pain and suffering, so why not learn to live and even love it? After all if you cant beat them join them, or so the saying is. Kalev Zalliste was an ardent supporter of that idea, and for that he would always be considered the narcissist he knew he was.

And he loved it.

(Hyperspace, En-route to Dubrava)

Kellia Nelrain sat in the pilots seat of a "commandeered," cargo freighter from Nar Shaddaa, and she felt terrible. It felt like a poison had entered into her and was boiling in the pit of her stomach. Or hands had reached right inside of her and twisted her insides. Of course she deserved it she knew so.

'_Why can't I fight it? Why do I always go back to it? I HATE IT!' _She screamed within herself causing her to ball her fists in adrenaline fueled anger. As she remembered how she had given into the dark side on the smugglers moon and killed those inquisitors, and that last one who she strangled to death when it wasn't necessary in the least. She could swear when opening the palms of her hand she could still feel the beating of his arteries, and it would send a cold shiver up her spine. The fear in his eyes, the paleness of his face, the blue coloring of his oxygen deprived lips was enough to make her gag. The tears had stopped finally. She couldn't remember what day it was when she finally crawled out her fetal position in the dark and emptied docks of Nar Shaddaa.

She only knew that she had to get to Dubrava and meet this Bail Organa in person at last. "He better be worth it, or I'm gonna…." She closed her eyes and shook her head. _'There I go again, acting like a damn fool!' There is no emotion, there is…..peace.' _She told herself looking for peace in the old words of the Jedi code, and with a shaky breath she thought this over and over again.

Until suddenly she gasped and clutched her chest in suddenness that struck her like a screaming banshee right into her very soul. It felt like her whole body would collapse if she were standing up. She felt it so clearly, and so obviously. She felt death, it felt like hundreds, thousand even were dying, and by the force she was close to whatever was going on. "Oh force that hurts!" She said as she held her head now.

Brushing a stray lock of her jet black hair aside she finally composed herself, and had it dawn upon her. '_Dubrava…..Palpatine you kriffing son of a Kath hound!' _She thought with gritted teeth. _"I swear old man I will plunge my saber into your gut over and over one day! Damn the fore, damn the light side, and damn you! I will make you pay! For everything, you and your lapdog!' _She seethed as every once of her body trembled in pure rage. Kellia knew then that the light side, the dark side. It didn't matter. All that did, or could matter in her life now was killing Palpatine and taking from him everything he took from her, and hopefully find the peace she so craved.

All she wanted was it all to end, but until it did she would fight and kill. Because the galaxy was nothing but pain for her, and for that she hated it with all that she was.

Hate was all that drove Kellia Nelrain, and she didn't care anymore. It was all that there was now in her life. She might as well use it to some advantage, and hasten the end and the end of all her pain.

(Alderaan, Opposite Side of Crevasse City, five minutes after Dubrava Bombardment)

Viathan had just finished cutting another rebel down, and stood tall and firm. Troopers were running all around him and gunning more rebels, or thought to be rebels left and right. The rebels had steadily begun falling back towards one of the far ends of the canyon city. He had slain all that he came across with no remorse or second thought and now truly felt the entire city begin to fall into his command as every civilian they came across didn't even look at him or his forces with disgust as was common of an Alderaanian. Instead he saw relief, he saw that the pacifists weren't ready for battle on this scale on their little world. They now only wanted it to end, and didn't care who won either.

"Gerrel I want a report on all sectors of Crevasse now!" He ordered into his com unit.

"All sectors are reporting back green, sir. All zones of Crevasse from levels one through four are reporting all clear while level five is only sporadically putting up resistance, and many surrendering troops have been encountered. Only the sector you are advancing on is coming back as unsecured of course." The general informed.

Viathan looked ahead of him and saw a group of buildings huddled into the very corner of Crevasse City. Which he assumed was the HQ, and last bastion for these rebels here in Crevasse and maybe even all of Alderaan. His troopers were forming up around the entrance to the area, and awaiting his very command to move in and clean out these scum like rats from holes in the wall.

"Sir, I do believe you may want to hear of some very extraordinary information." The general suddenly cut in. Causing Viathan to furrow his brow and reply, "And what is that general?" Viathan listened to the general as he went on about some grand broadcast from the imperial senate before he patched Viathan through to the HoloNet in audio. He listened in silent shock as the recordings Sate Pestage, his master Exar Kun, and even Lord Vader spoke on many things that Viathan couldn't believe he was hearing. Moffs outlawed, rebels being gunned down, but more importantly for Viathan in this moment. Bail Organa….an Imperial agent! Viathan remained stunned for but a moment longer before an idea went across his min. A devious smirk came upon his face. '_I do believe that this broadcast should be announced to all here. Especially our rebel friends.'_

"Gerrel I want you to link me up to the rebel com channels. I have something they will want to hear."

(Rebel Headquarters, Alderaan, Crevasse City)

"It's hopeless don't you get that already Klu?!" Yelled his second in command Trad Moori. Klu Rabstin was not an idiot. He knew the Empire was right outside, and was going to attack, and yes, slaughter him and all the other rebels here. Why should he give in though? If he was to die then better here then in an Imperial cell after nonstop torture.

"I get it Trad. We are surrounded, we're gonners, we're gonna be slaughtered, but I would rather die today and here in Crevasse than in some imperial prison cell, or worse a damn camp on some moon harvesting ore for the rest of my years!" Trad gave him a pointed look. "yeah that's you. Maybe some of us here don't wanna die for nothing! There's always something to live for, and I would rather live to fight another day then die without anything to show for it besides senseless slaughter!"

Klu shook his head in irritation. "Look!" He half yelled, "If you want to go out there, get on your hands and knees and beg for them to take you to a prison or maybe shoot you then and there, then go on and do it already!" He said as he continued to stand anxiously by a window he had taken position on, waiting for the last stand to come. Trad opened his mouth to argue further, when the rebel com blared in both their ears causing both men to grab it in pained looks.

"Forgive the sound my rebel friends, but it was the only sure way to grab your undivided attention." Came an obvious Coruscanti accented male over the com. Klu noticed all his men heard the same thing and were either clutching their com pieces in pain, or listening with incredulous looks on their faces. "Kriffing imperials!" Klu growled out as he tensed by the window.

"Now I have commandeered this com channel in order to play a small recording of the imperial senate today for you rebels to hear. I do believe, as many others do, that this will surely intrigue you all. After you hear it I have a one time, and far too kind offer to make to all of you. But first, let us listen shall we?" Said the voice with a pleased with himself tone. Klu wasn't up for listening to anything, but what he heard did catch him off guard.

"Let no one praise me for any small contribution I made for this day, for I could not have done it without the aid of a man this senate has for too long suspected wrongfully of misconduct and deceit." Came the voice of someone Klu had never heard before.

"He has for too long now had to remain hidden from his true loyalties, and now that he has aided in the destruction, and forever fracturing of legitimate rebel movements abroad; I think it only fair that he be given all due praise." The man further declared, and immediately Klus anger flared. "Great he wants us to listen to another damn speech on killing rebels!" He declared openly but saw all his men were keen on listening to the recording.

"Let all here, and across the galaxy know that this was all accomplished because of the aid, and deep undercover actions of the one we all know as Bail Organ of Alderaan!" Klu didn't notice it but his mouth fell open, and his eyes bulged, but he noticed similar looks of shock, horror, and even anguish across the faces of the men in the room with him. Even Trad looked sick as he held a hand to his mouth in an obvious look of similarly felt horror at what he just heard. '_this cant be real! No way can Bail Organa be a traitor! No way in the nine Corellian Hells!' _Klu cried out in his thoughts.

"He is known among rebel circles as a man of democracy and of the Old Republic, but I will tell you the truth. He is more than that! He was and forever has been, a man of the Empire, and has put his life and word on the line for us to accomplish what we have done here today. It may have taken away years of his life, years he could have devoted to spreading our glorious order abroad, but now we can say in the utmost of assurances that he will never again have to be persecuted by this court, or the Empire ever again! This day we have given the Empire a renewed sense of purpose, and a new chapter has bee opened before us to seize! Let us all give thanks to our most gracious Emperor and his unbounded wisdom! Hail to the Empire my friends," Kun loudly cried to a loud cry of approval, "and hail to the Emperor!"

After that declaration a lengthy applause followed, and was cut off.

Klu didn't want to believe it, but then again why would the imperials bother lying to him and the others with propaganda? They were in the last stand lying wasn't needed. Only assault and execution. So it dawned on him. _'Damn it all to the foulest and darkest void! Damn you Organa, DAMN YOU!' _He tremblingly thought as he shook in utter rage and gritted teeth.

"Now that you have all heard that, and may I inform you all that this is being broadcast all throughout the galaxy, I have a one time offer. A deal if you will to calm your broken hearts." The voice of the imperial condescendingly said. "All rebels who lay down their arms and surrender to imperial forces here in Crevasse city will not be taken into imperial custody. Instead I will hand you over to the Alderaanian courts for crimes against Alderaanian laws. I ask you; why fight for a mans planet who has sold each and every one of you down the river so to speak? I offer this but once, and not again. Failure to take my offer will result in further bloodshed, and I don't think any rebel here truly wants that. Thee will be no reprisals, and no executions. I wash my hands of you the moment you're in Alderaanian hands." The voice declared with no emotion whatsoever, and Klu looked around the room as his anger had quickly turned to sadness, and he had never felt so weak in his life.

"Well…anyone got something to say?" Klu asked. Trad looked at him with an expression that spoke volumes to the utter dread the man felt. He lifted his blaster in front of him, and without a word dropped it to the floor, and stormed out of the room. Klu shook his head in similar dread, and watched as every single one of his men dropped their blasters and made for the entryway.

The rebellion of Alderaan was over. It was all for nothing, it was a failure of colossal scale. Klu slumped against the wall and fell to the floor of his solemn room.

Nothing more need saying, and the care had all left him at this moment, and all hope was gone. Picking up his blaster pistol he nonchalantly placed it to his right temple, and pulled the trigger. His body would be found and incinerated, but his legacy would be forever forgotten. He was dead, as was the way of the rebel in this galaxy. They had all here on Alderaan fought and died for nothing.

(Viathans Position, Moments Later)

Dozens of men came walking from the structure. Each of them instinctively had both hands clamped behind their heads and walked forward with heads looking downwards. Viathan believed them too crestfallen to even look their victors in the eyes in defiance of their defeat. He smirked as he welcomed the utter looks of betrayal, anger, depression, and emptiness across their faces.

"General Gerrel," he commed to his subordinate, "The rebels of Crevasse have unconditionally surrendered." He declared with pride.

"Wonderful sir! A most excellent victory for imperial records!" Viathan rolled his eyes though with a humored smirk on his face.

"Maybe general, we shall see in time. Now I want you to contact the officials in charge of the Alderaanian courts. I have promised the rebels Alderaanian detention; with imperial garrisons stationed close by of course, and I want them all in chains and cells as of tonight!" The young Sith commanded as TIEs flew screamingly overhead in patrol.

"I will get on it at once sir. All sectors are reporting nil enemy activity on all levels and sectors of Crevasse. Commanding officer, Colonel Yitti has reported that his regiment is in full command of Aldera city, and all other Alderaanian cities have reported back with status green. Alderaan has been re-subjugated, sir!" The imperial general happily reported. Viathan nodded.

"Today was a good day general." He none directly congratulated. "I will require a shuttle to return to Aldera palace at once. I must report to Imperial Center on Alderaans status. Insure to pull out all nonessential imperial forces and deploy garrisons to all sectors of Alderaan. Be sure to maintain strict levels of low imperial presence. We after all are allowing the Alderaanians to maintain rule, or at least the façade of it." the general chuckled. "Of course sir I will implement all orders immediately. Rerouting a supply shuttle to you now sir. Gerrel out." The general ended his transmission and Viathan looked over Crevasse. It was a mess. Buildings lay in waste and ruin. Bodies of civilians, imperials, and rebels were all over and made the city smell of rot and metal from profuse blood letting. The sky of Alderaan grew dim as evening was fast ending and night would befall the planet soon.

All he knew cared about though was that the rebels were done for. Not only here on Alderaan, but abroad in all the galaxy. His master had told him a new age was coming and he could see that he spoke the truth. Now was the time for Viathan to bask in his victory. '_I have achieved what I set out to do. I am the victor! I am Viathan, Sith apprentice to Exar Kun!' _The boy declared as his shuttle came for him.

This day the galaxy was nothing but bright for Viathan. He did not know that this day was to be but a minor achievement in his life, and what awaited him he could never have guessed.

(Coruscant)

Starkiller stood looking out towards the grand ecumenopolis of Coruscant and took in a deep breath of pride. He had killed many weak men for his master, and had witnessed what was happening in the Imperial senate. The work he had done was unhinging the Emperors way of rule, and his master was decimating rebels in the galaxy with the aid of this new lord Kun. Starkiller knew his master would return in due time. When he did he would be ready to do his biding once more, and by doing so inch ever closer to destroying the Emperor! To taking his masters side as rulers of the galaxy!

'_Soon. Soon I will finally have my time, and my chance for power! Me and my master will rule all!' _The older Sith thought. Not knowing that fate would change his life forevermore, and perhaps not for the better either.

(Inner Rim, Outside of the Bestine System)

He stood aboard his new stardestroyer designated affectionately the "Conquest," by himself. Nox Vellam stood on the bridge of his stardestroyer contemplating what he had gotten himself into. How he had gutted this ship of its imperial loyalists. How he had ordered the assassinations of those he once called colleagues because they did not subscribe to his "cause."

How outside of this hand selected Imperial system; surrounding him, was a fleet numbering one-hundred-twenty-three, warships. Thirty of which were star destroyers, the rest were dreadnaughts, cruisers, corvettes, and battle cruisers. All prepped, primed, and ready for war. All of them now commanded by power-hungry, lusting men he now had to pay to do their job. _"A strange course life has driven me down.' _He thought as anticipation gripped his very heart.

Bestine IV was to be the fuse that lights a war he thought sounded incredibly familiar to him. Indeed he was about to begin a civil war, and he didn't really understand what Vader had to truly gain from doing this. Other than power for himself. Which is what made him again question, _'Why am I doing this?' _

He did not know in all honesty. He was of course promised power, wealth, and anything he desired. He never really thought about what he would do if he was denied it. Talk? To who? No one would ever trust him again. No, he had come too far now to even THINK of turning back. He and all his allies watched as Sate Pestage declared all Moffs outlaws, and he saw in that moment all of those who were still skeptical of Nox lose all ability to not believe him. As far as they were concerned the Emperor they served, killed for, and lived for, and ruled for; was now out to kill them all. So now Nox needn't worry about the fellow Moffs of his alliance.

The hour was drawing nearer, and war was upon the horizon of the galaxy. The name of Nox Vellam would be known throughout the stars. The Galactic Civil War was coming, and no one could stop it. Or wanted to.

The galaxy had now truly entered into its Exodus.

* * *

Here it is the final chapter of Part 1 of the Galactic Exodus Chronicles. I am so pleased and happy to be writing this! For those who do not know this story was a collaborative effort between myself and the "original," writer of this story my best friend and writer as i came up with allot of the ideas he implemented. Us both being massive Star wars fans and all.

He has had to stop writing due to school and health issues, as well as being just tired, but would like to say to all his readers that he appreciates and thanks you all for reading his "little" story. I allowed him to read this over before posting and he will do the same for later important chapters as well. I promise to keep writing in the style you all know and have already written four, and a half, chapters without you guys knowing so I think I'm already pretty decent at his style of writing. So please I beg you all to come read part 2 of the GEC and continue the story of Exar Kun, and all the other you know and love together!

Enjoy the longest chapter written for this story to date, :) again thank you all and I really do appreciate you all even if you hate the story! :D


End file.
